Tangled Threads
by wackyjacqs
Summary: This is my attempt at the missing scenes from Threads. I know it's been done time and time again, but one more version couldn't hurt.. could it? Set just after the death of Jacob. Rated T, just to be on the safe side for future chapters. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Tangled Threads: Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm not that confident in its - or my own - ability. However, the idea has been bugging me for a few weeks now and I thought the best way to get it out of my system, was to post it here. The idea itself, has probably been done to death, but hey.. one more version couldn't hurt. Could it?

Even though 'The Powers That Be' did a good job with the episode Threads, it wasn't enough for a Shipper like myself who was left with a lot of unanswered questions. I would have loved a few more scenes in the storyline to show the bits that we missed - like a touching Jack & Jacob scene (obviously!) Anywhoo.. so yeah, this is my attempt at some sort of fanfic and an attempt to fill in the missing scenes from Threads.

This story has not been beta-ed(?), so any mistakes here, are solely mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES 2:** The first couple of chapters include a few flashbacks - mostly scenes from the episode. I've used line breaks to divide it up, so hopefully it's not too confusing to follow.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews would be nice - whether constructive or otherwise. Aside from that, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, sadly, do not own Stargate, SG1, or any of its related characters, franchise, etc. If I did, I wouldn't be attempting to write fanfic. Instead I'd be spending a lot of time in the company of a certain Jack O'Neill, fishing.. *ahem*. A girl can but dream. No infringement is intended, so please, don't sue me.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sam fidgeted nervously, rocking from one foot to the other, as she waited on the elevator. Sure, she could fight against an army of Jaffa warriors and not bat an eyelid, but ask her to meet her brother, and she just wanted to gate away to the furthest planet possible.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her brother, on the contrary. Since their father had been given a second chance in life, they had reunited and had begun to repair their broken relationship. They were closer now than they had ever been since the death of their mother.

But this was different. Their father was now also dead and Sam was left to pick up the pieces Jacob had left behind.

Closing her eyes, Sam took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves. She was a soldier. _Soldier Sam_, as General O'Neill had once referred to her as. She needed to stay strong, now more than ever.

* * *

Sam's mega-watt smile spread across her face as she watched her father come through the Gate. However her happiness - and relief that he'd finally managed to pay them a visit - soon turned to worry as he came closer.

He looked different. Older, frailer, somehow, which was ironic considering he was blended with Selmak, a 2000-year old symbiote. As Jacob reached the bottom of the ramp, he mirrored Sam's smile and pulled her into an embrace, which she quickly returned, but she noticed his didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart," he said quietly, trying to dispel the worry now etched clearly on her face.

Sadly though, it turned out her worry was justified.

Selmak was dying, and was taking her father with it. And he didn't have long left. In fact, he had very little time at all; not even enough time to say goodbye to her brother, which is why she found herself in her current situation.

After she received the call from the SGC, she returned to the base quickly, not bothering to change out of her civvies. She just ran as fast as she could to the Isolation Room where her father had been admitted. Seeing him lying on one of the beds, she stopped abruptly, her breath catching.

"Dad?"

"It's Selmak - he's dying."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. He's OK. He led a pretty full life."

"I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea what it's like."

"Well, this is a little different, Sam. As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiont dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with you. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

As much as Sam knew where this conversation was heading, the tiniest part of her hoped she had misunderstood her father.

"What are you saying?"

"By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him - that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators."

Sam fought hard to keep the ever-increasing onslaught of tears at bay.

"Dad?" her voice quivered, thick with emotion.

Looking at her apologetically, Jacob confessed just how ill he really was.

"He hung on as long as he could, then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara."

"You've known all this time since then?"

"I didn't wanna spoil your wedding. Now, I thought we could make it."

Sam stared at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"We?"

"He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam."

At this, Sam's heart broke. The barrier she had carefully built up came crashing down. She was no longer a soldier. She was a little girl about to lose her father.

* * *

Sam should have been angry at her father's selfishness and sad over the cost his decision to prolong Selmak's life had meant for him. Yet she didn't. Yes, she was upset that she had to watch her father die in front of her, but she also knew just how fortunate both herself and her brother were. They had all been given a second chance with each other four years ago, it was something her father had admitted to just before he passed. Many other families wouldn't have been so lucky.

Sighing deeply, Sam closed her eyes, anticipating her encounter with Mark. He'd be hurting more than she would, even if he wouldn't openly admit to it. He would have questions. Questions which Sam couldn't answer yet. He'd also definitely ask about Pete. Sam sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the pressure build up inside her head as it had done for the umpteenth time that day.

On top of everything, there was something else bugging Sam. Namely, her father's final words to her, which had played around her head from the moment he said them.

_Don't let rules stand in your way._

It wasn't until it was too late, that she actually allowed herself to realise the meaning behind her dad's words.

* * *

As Sam sat in the Observation Room, she watched the final members of the Tok'ra say goodbye to her father. She was focused on the scene in front of her, but she still felt his presence as soon as he reached the door. Gently sitting in the chair beside her, she stole a glance at him from the corner of her puffy, red eyes. He was watching Jacob, a sad look swarming his own eyes.

"You ok?"

"Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

She meant what she said, and was feeling in control of her emotions... until she offered a small smile and felt the General's gaze burning into her.

"C'mere."

As soon as he put his arm around her shoulder, rules and regulations were thrown out the proverbial window and Sam instinctively reached up to take his hand and snuggle into his shoulder. As she softly rubbed her thumb against his strong, calloused hand, they both watched Jacob. It was at that moment, Jacob broke his own gaze away from the military couple in the room above, and murmured to the Tok'ra present.

"Thank you, Sir."

"For what?" His words were so quiet, so comforting.

"For being here for me."

"Always."

Pulling back slightly, Sam looked into his eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she could see right through to his soul as his emotions played out across his face. With the smallest of smiles, she accepted his quiet promise and rested her head back against his hand, returning her gaze to her father.

Moments later she watched her dad whisper the words, 'I'm ready'. She tore herself away from Jack's embrace and hurried into the Isolation Room, coming to a stop at her dad's bedside. She quietly took his hand and placed a final kiss on his forehead. As he slowly opened his eyes, his intense gaze bore into Sam's.

"I love you."

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting by her father's side, absently staring at his cold, lifeless body on the infirmary bed. She had allowed a few stray tears to fall, but fought hard to keep the rest at bay. She wanted to grieve by herself, in her own time, away from the stares and sympathy of everyone else.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sam knew who it was without the need to turn around.

"You should go home Carter," he gently said, as his gaze also fell on the Tok'ra.

Shaking her head, her voice was barely even a whisper. "I can't... I just... He's..."

"He's in good hands Carter, I promise. You need to rest."

"I can't leave him here."

Letting out a soft sigh, Jack turned his attention back to his 2IC.

"C'mere," he muttered gently, as he pulled her up from the chair and into his arms. She returned the hug, and as naturally as they had moulded into each other's arms in the Observation Room earlier, they did the same here. Jack buried his face into Sam's neck and she instantly thought back to the last time he had held her like that. It had been just after Janet's death. It was finally too much for Sam and as Jack kept her close, she succumbed to the tears which had threatened to fall all day.

* * *

Pulling herself away from her memories, Sam shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the corridor and was glad to see it was mostly empty, except for a few airmen standing on duty nearby.

The sound of the elevator coming to a stop drew Sam's gaze to the doors in front of her. She took another deep breath and straightened her soldiers, coming to attention. Despite her brother's disdain for the military, Sam needed to remain the soldier for a while longer.

As the elevator doors opened, she waited for him to emerge. As soon as she caught sight of him, she could tell he had been crying, and she immediately felt her own eyes beginning to water as he exited and came to a stop before her.

Offering a small, tired smile, she spoke quietly.

"Hi Mark."


	2. Tangled Threads: Chapter 2

**A/N: **I should mention, for the purposes of this fic, I *may* have taken some creative license with a few details on the show, but only slightly.

For example, Mark has three kids here, instead of two. And, for this story, Pete is _not _told about the Stargate Program.. but that will be dealt with in a later chapter! :)

**REVIEWS:** Thank you for the reviews for my first chapter. They were lovely and made posting this next chapter a lot easier.

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as the first chapter.

* * *

_Previously..._

The sound of the elevator coming to a stop drew Sam's gaze to the doors in front of her. She took another deep breath and straightened her soldiers, coming to attention. Despite her brother's disdain for the military, Sam needed to remain the soldier for a while longer.

As the elevator doors opened, she waited for him to emerge. As soon as she caught sight of him, she could tell he had been crying, and she immediately felt her own eyes beginning to water as he exited and came to a stop before her.

Offering a small, tired smile, she spoke quietly.

"Hi Mark."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sam found herself immediately enveloped in her brothers arms, as she allowed a few tears to fall silently down her face. She soon felt Mark's body start to tremble against hers. They stood clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it for what felt like an eternity, before Sam gave him one final squeeze and took a deep breath. She stepped back from his embrace, claiming his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Freeing his hands, Mark reached out to brush her tears away.

"Me too Sammy. Me too."

He squeezed her arms gently and just as Sam was about to speak again, movement out of the side of her eye caught her attention. Looking past her brother, she saw Mark's wife, Liz, and their three kids - Ben, Beth and Jo - standing behind him, looking unsure as to what they should do.

She stepped away from her brother and crouched down. Gesturing with open arms, she smiled softly at her nephew and nieces. "C'mere you guys."

Sam was almost knocked off her feet as they all ran to her and she found three pairs of arms fling - and cling on tightly - to various parts of her body.

"I'm sorry aunt Sam," Ben, the eldest said.

"Me too," Jo added. "I'm going to miss grandpa Jacob."

Ruffling their hair, Sam got back to her feet as Liz walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam. If there's anything I can do, let me know. Please."

"I will Liz, I promise. Thanks."

Mark drew back and watched as his children comforted his sister. His sister, a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force no less, and yet all he could see was his baby sister. No military, no soldier, no bravado. Just the little girl who had the same lost look in her eyes as she did when she was 13 years old and had just buried her mother.

Mark had at one stage thought about joining the Air Force, but in the aftermath of their mom's death, Mark slowly started to hate the military and everything it stood for. He hated their father for throwing himself even further into his work, leaving him and Sam to fend for themselves. He then started to hate his sister as she forgave their dad and followed in his footsteps by enrolling into the Air Force Academy. It was then, that Mark cut ties with them both.

Sighing, Mark felt guilty for transferring his resentment of the Air Force onto his sisters' shoulders. To be honest, she hadn't actually done anything to warrant his treatment of her, and whilst he had made great improvements with his attitude over the last few years; facing the reality that his father was now dead, brought back all the old feelings he had tried to lock away.

The sound of Sam clearing her throat broke through his musings.

"How was your flight?" She winced. _Small talk. Good one Sam._

"It was good." _Yeah, he never was one for talking._

"Good."

An awkward silence grew, becoming more thunderous with each passing second.

"I'm, ah.. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport."

"Yeah, well. I'd hate to have dragged you away from your precious work," Mark responded shortly, complete with air quotes, causing Sam to wince again.

_And there it was._

Sam was actually surprised it had taken her brother this long to allow his true feelings come flying to the surface. Even though he had been told their father had died from a heart attack, she knew Mark would still try to lay the blame squarely at the feet of the United States Air Force.

Just as she was about to respond, Liz admonished her husband with a look, which Sam deduced quite quickly, could freeze over hell. She grinned internally as her brother slowly started to squirm under his wife's glare, and while Sam was grateful of Liz stepping in, the words had left her mouth before she realised.

"Actually Mark, yes. Work did keep me here. I was working on dad's funeral arrangements."

Seeing Mark's look turn to one of utter dejection, Sam mentally kicked herself. _Hard._

"I'm sorry," she said sighing. "I didn't mean.."

"Don't be apologising for him Sam," Liz jumped in. "He.. we knew you'd have a lot on your mind and would need to get started on the arrangements. Besides," she smiled as she added, "That nice young Airman you sent to meet us made sure we were well looked after."

Sam allowed herself a small smile. When everything settled down again, she'd have to remember to buy Airman Jones a present for agreeing to collect her brother and his family from the airport. It couldn't have been an easy journey for the man.

"Yeah, about that," Mark added in a tone which seemed to borderline on whinging. "I thought we were supposed to be heading to your place, and not... here. Wherever _here_ is again," he finished looking around.

"Cheyenne Mountain," Sam offered.

"So, you look at the stars from... What? 1000 meters... inside a mountain?" He didn't even try to hide his obvious disbelief at her story.

Sam however, just shrugged. "Yeah."

"Right."

_God, if Sam had known better, she'd have sworn her brother was taking lessons in being a sarcastic SOB from the General._

She cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her unease.

"Actually, there is a reason you're here. We need to talk."

Mark's eyes widened at her unease. That was one thing he hadn't expected her to say. He turned to his wife, who just stared back at him with a look that clearly said 'I don't know, so don't look at me!'

Turning around, Sam motioned for the five visitors to follow her as she headed along one of Level 27's long corridors.

Mark was rooted to the spot. _We need to talk? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Their father had just died, and she drags him into her workplace to talk? About what? Her job? The stars she studied? The fact that she believed their father might now be up there among them, or something equally as stupid?_

His confusion soon turned to worry as he thought back on their journey here. He wasn't rude to the young Airman who met them at the airport, he just wasn't very open to the conversation. Liz, on the other hand, spoke for all of San Diego. Even the kids spoke more to the officer than he did. No. Mark was quite happy to just sit in the back of the car and brood over his thoughts.

* * *

After being collected at Peterson, one road turned into another as the car made its way through Colorado Springs and when Mark glanced out his passenger window, he noticed the driver missing the turn to Sam's house. When questioned on their driving ability, he was simply told they were to report to Cheyenne Mountain where his sister would be waiting for them.

_Cheyenne Mountain._ Mark had heard of it, knew it was run by the military and was located deep inside a mountain. So deep into the mountain, that he was convinced there was no way Sam worked there just to study something space-related. _Where did she store all her fancy telescopes, for starters?_

He didn't buy her cover story; not after the first few times when she couldn't actually tell him what she did, aside from the fact it was classified. _Classified. Who on earth classifies space?_

When he did push her too far one day, he remembered the firmness in her voice and eyes as she responded.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

He just laughed it off, but when he saw her remain stone-faced, he was scared. _What was his little sister really doing for the military?_

He thought back to when they arrived at the mountain. The Cheyenne Mountain Complex stood - rather gloriously, Mark mused - against the backdrop of the mountain, the sun shining down in all its splendor. As their vehicle slowly passed through the first checkpoints, he watched with trepidation as the Airman waited patiently to be granted authorisation at each perimeter.

He remembered the military guards at the entrance, pacing back and forth and holding what looked like some sort of assault rifle.

The twists and turns in the road, reflected the twist and turns in his mind, making him feel slightly queasy at his current situation. More checkpoints waited ahead of them, slowing their progress into the facility. _What goes on in this mountain?_

As he looked to his wife, she was equally as confused, but didn't say anything, apart to quietly hush the children who appeared enthralled at all the secrecy and the darkness which now engulfed them in the car as their questions came flying ten to the dozen.

After a few final checkpoints - he had lost count as to how many - the vehicle came to a stop. Getting out to stretch his legs, Mark let out a low whistle as he took in his surroundings. It was pretty impressive, not that he'd ever admit it though.

Keeping Liz and the kids close to him, they obediently followed the Airman to the access point at Level 1. Here, they were met with a couple of armed guards, manning the elevators and stairwells. Starting to feel uneasy again, Mark instinctively picked up Jo and pulled the other two kids closer to his side, keeping an eye on the weapons hovering dangerously close to his family.

They were shown to a waiting room while they were given endless amounts of papers to sign. Told to read them carefully, Mark took in phrases such as 'legalities', 'non disclosure', and 'matters relating to national security', before he panicked and then decided to sign his life away anyway._ If Sam really does work here, it'll be fine,_ he tried to reason with himself.

After another long wait, they were informed of their authorization to enter the facility, but they were - in no uncertain terms - to keep the kids close by and supervised at all times.

They entered the elevator on Level 1, and Mark watched with amazement as the LED-numbers on the console rhythmically changed as they hit each new level.

Level 2.

Level 3.

Level 4.

It finally came to a stop at Level 11 and Mark was glad as claustrophobia started to set in. Lunging off the elevator he tried to suck in as much fresh air as he could, only to remember he was underground and a fresh breeze was impossible. Still, they appeared to have some sort of working air flow system in place, and for that Mark was grateful.

He then stood dumbfounded as the Airman motioned for them all to get onto a different elevator to take them even further underground.

When he questioned the officer on the safety at being this far underground, he received a small, strange smile in return.

"Don't worry Sir. This is probably the safest place in the entire planet," was the young man's reply.

_Oh-kay then._

Level 27.

Mark didn't even want to _think_ about how far underground he currently was as the elevator doors opened. He vaguely registered the Airman commenting on reaching their destination, and as he stepped off the elevator, Mark was surprised to see his sister nervously fidgeting as she waited his arrival.

* * *

Pushing his introduction with the complex to the back of his mind, Mark broke into a light jog to catch up with his sister.

"What do you mean?" he asked incredulously.

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean we need to talk?"

Ignoring his questions, Sam continued walking before a hand on her arm stopped her from going any further. As she turned to face him, she sighed.

"Sam? What is this place? What do you do here?"

She bit her bottom lip as Mark continued to interrogate her.

"I thought your work was classified." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"It is."

"Then why am I here?"

"As I said, we need to talk," Sam said quietly, as the others caught up with them.

As Sam started back down the corridor towards the Briefing Room, Mark tried to understand what was going on. Following her, he tried once more.

"Does your work actually have anything to do with Space?"

"Yep."

"Deep Space?"

"_Oh yeah._"

After a moments' pause, he asked: "How 'deep', is deep?"

Sam grinned and turned to look at her brother.

"You have _no_ idea."

As she stood at the door to the Briefing Room, Sam took in the five bemused faces before her and motioned for them to enter.

"After you," she smiled.


	3. Tangled Threads: Chapter 3

**A/N:** As mentioned in the previous A/N, for the purposes of this story, I've altered the timeline of the events of Threads slightly. So... the Replicators and Anubis have been defeated, and Daniel and Teal'c are now at the SGC and not Dakara, or Ascended, or something. Purely because my mind says they should be there.

**REVIEWS:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far; it really is greatly appreciated. I love reading your thoughts on the story - whether constructive or otherwise!

**DISCLAIMER:** Again, I own nothing.

* * *

_Previously... _

After a moments' pause, he asked: "How 'deep', is deep?"

Sam grinned and turned to look at her brother.

"You have _no_ idea."

As she stood at the door to the Briefing Room, Sam took in the five bemused faces before her and motioned for them to enter.

"After you," she smiled.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Jack scrawled his signature across the bottom of yet another piece of paper, he sighed. Even though he had been in charge of the SGC for almost a year now, he still felt like he hadn't grown into the role. His superiors thought otherwise, but Jack _knew._ He wasn't cut out for flying a desk.

Despite his knees giving him more and more bother after each mission, he missed being in the field. He was no longer able to watch his team's back - or any other team - that needed it. He had to stand and watch helpless every time the men and women of the base stepped through the wormhole, not knowing if they would come back to their families.

Flipping the folder shut, Jack threw it rather unceremoniously into his outbox while automatically reaching for the next one in his inbox. He noticed the new folder was significantly thicker than the previous one and inwardly groaned. He _really_ wasn't cut out for flying a desk.

He glanced at the top sheet and deciding he couldn't be bothered to read through it all, he closed the file and threw his pen down on top.

Running a hand over his face, Jack leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long week; full of the unknown, full of battles and full of loss. It also meant it was full of paperwork, hence why Jack hadn't been able to move from his desk for the last two hours.

The entire galaxy had almost been destroyed. First by the Replicators and then Anubis - again - and instead of celebrating, all the Joint Chiefs and stiff jackets in the Pentagon wanted was paperwork covering every tiny detail about their latest survival tale.

Once the events of this week had settled, Jack made a mental note to ask Walter about the paperwork again. If they cut it down, it'd make his life much more interesting, not to mention the rainforest or three they'd also save in the process.

Sitting forward, Jack rested his elbows on the desk and let his head lean heavily in his hands. Events had slowly been gaining momentum over the last few weeks, but it really kicked off four days ago. On Thursday morning.

* * *

Jacob stepped through the 'gate bearing the news that Anubis was preparing to retake Dakara from the Free Jaffa, following the destruction of the Replicators. Whilst it was agreed by most at the briefing that the weapon should be destroyed, the Jaffa High Council weren't as keen, leaving Teal'c and Bra'tac to return to the planet and try to convince them otherwise.

Shortly after their departure, Sam also had to leave the base. It was supposed to be her day off anyway, and had something to do with choosing wedding flowers. Jacob left with his daughter as he was finally meeting Pete later that night.

_Pete._ Even in the privacy of his own office, the very name of the guy made Jack grimace. He'd never seen Sam look as nervous as she had leaving the base, while Jacob looked.. well, like he usually did. Only sterner. Pete was going to be eaten alive by the old man and Jack allowed himself a small grin at the man's misfortune when the two Carter's returned to base on Friday morning and he was waiting with arms wide open and a jovial tone to greet them at the elevator.

"Carter! Dad!"

Jack's grin soon faded howevere, as he dropped his arms awkwardly by his sides.

"Sir."

"Jack."

_Oh yeah._ You could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. Taking the risk, Jack spoke again.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, Sir." Carter answered, before her father had the chance to.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Jack turned to the other man who stared back at him with a pointed look. Glancing between the two, Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something to say to break the tension. Quickly realising he had nothing, he decided to play it safe.

"Shall we?" he smiled, gesturing them towards the Briefing Room.

It turned out the Jaffa High Council weren't for budging, so the briefing was a waste of time. Carter disappeared shortly after it had finished, muttering something about studying the Ancient technology on Dakara and it was then, when he was left alone with Jacob, that Jack had realised he had been right. The meeting with Pete hadn't gone well. At all. Apparently it started going downhill when Pete referred to Jacob as 'Dad'.

_He always lets me call him dad,_ Jack proudly smirked, only for it to be immediately replaced with a frown. _Let. He *let* me call him dad. _

Closing his eyes, Jack swallowed hard against the sudden rush of emotion building inside of him and tried desperately to re-focus his thoughts. Pete. The bile continued to rise, but he ignored it. He didn't like Pete. He'd only met the guy once, but it was enough. He couldn't understand what Sam saw in the guy, but who was he to say anything to her. After all, he was the one who told her to leave the base once in a while and 'get a life'. And never one to disobey an order, that's exactly what his 2IC did. Got a life. A life without him. Jack sighed again. _Him and his stupid advice._

It wasn't that didn't want Sam to be happy. He wanted that more than anything, and it seemed to be Pete that finally brought her that happiness. _Hum worthy happiness_, he thought. He couldn't even label his dislike on his jealousy or hurt. Yes, those feelings were there no matter how hard he tried to pretend they weren't, but it went deeper than that. He didn't trust Pete. Because Pete didn't trust Sam. And Sam was too good for him. _Hell, she's too good for anyone,_ Jack added wistfully.

Reaching over to the right hand side of his desk, Jack leant down and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a thin, manilla folder. It had the SGC's official stamp and logo on the front. Yet it was the large, red lettering stamped across the front of the folder which Jack focused on. 'CONFIDENTIAL. MATTERS RELATED TO NATIONAL SECURITY.'

Holding the folder in front of him, Jack's fingers drummed rhythmically on the back of it as he remembered the first time he set eyes on the contents.

It was just after the whole 'Osiris has returned to Earth and is using a recall device on Daniel to manipulate his dreams and find the Lost City' fiasco. It was also around the time that Carter started dating the shrub, Shanahan. The post-mission briefing on that one was a nightmare, and they were all glad when it finally came to an end.

Daniel had hightailed it out of there as soon as Hammond said 'Dismissed', to catch up on some much needed sleep no doubt, while Teal'c also silently left the room. Jack hung back to watch Carter as she slowly gathered her notes together. Something was clearly on her mind. Well, it was understandable, her boyfriend had followed her to a stakeout, jeopardising not only the mission, but her life and that of his team. On top of that, the cop managed to get himself shot in the process. _Oh, the irony. _

About to tell her to stop beating herself up over Pete's behaviour, Hammond's voice cut through the silence.

"Colonel. Can I see you in my office for a minute?"

Jack just nodded, and with one final glance at Carter - who was deliberately avoiding his gaze - he followed. As soon as he headed towards Hammond's office, he felt her eyes on him briefly before she left the room.

"Close the door Jack."

He did as he was told and plonked, rather unceremoniously, onto one of the chairs opposite his CO, before a folder was flung in his face.

"What's this, Sir?" Jack asked confused.

"Take a read, son."

Opening the folder, Jack's eyes scanned the various notes and pictures in front of him. Realising what it was, his eyes widened and he slowly looked up to meet Hammond's steely gaze.

"Who's behind this Sir?"

"Detective Pete Shanahan."

Jack's head snapped back up. He could feel the anger rise within him. An anger he hadn't felt in a long time. An anger he really didn't want to feel again.

"It appears Major Carter's word wasn't good enough for the Detective," Hammond continued, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"He placed a call with someone within the FBI. An Agent Ferretty. He pulled up the file."

"Having the top security clearance that Major Carter does, as soon as her name was put through the system it flagged up. The man probably doesn't realise we even know."

"Does Carter know?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I believe she would have said if she did. The detective's own background is in there as well Jack. It's worth a read." After a beat, he added: "I'll leave it up to you as to whether you let her know or not."

Jack just nodded his agreement. After a few moments of reading the notes, he spoke; "If that's all Sir..."

"That's all, son."

Standing up, Jack handed the folder back to his CO. "Thank you, Sir."

As he walked down the corridors of the SGC, Jack soon found himself in the base gym, beating the crap out of one of the punch bags. _What made him think he could run a background check on Carter and get away with it? And Carter, of all people? Geez, the guy really was stupid, _Jack grumbled as he continued to throw punches_. _

Yet, despite his anger, he knew it'd be nothing compared to Sam's as soon as she found out the depths of Pete's 'interest' in her. He continued to punch the living daylights out of the bag, until he could no longer feel his hands.

* * *

Jack groaned. He should have told Carter there and then about Pete's deception, but he didn't. Sam seemed to buy his apology for following her, claiming it was just concern, so Jack decided to leave it for the timebeing. Whilst he knew he should be the one to tell her, he hoped he wouldn't have to be; but as her relationship with the cop became more serious, the more Jack itched to confess. When she announced her engagement, Jack offered his congratulations, even though it killed him. He then chose to shut down and wallow in his self-pity by pushing her away. Then Kerry came along.

She was a distraction, a pleasant distraction, which was exactly what Jack needed but when Sam turned up at his house on Saturday afternoon and interrupted his lunch with Kerry, he knew he was only trying to fool himself. He cringed as he thought back to that meeting. He knew what Carter was going to say, and knew she was devastated and embarrassed by how the afternoon had ended. Not surprisingly, minutes after Carter left, he made his excuses to Kerry and followed her to the base.

Even more unsurprising, was the conversation he had with Kerry later on that evening.

"You have issues. It's OK - we all do. There's just one big one in particular that I don't think I can love with. Live with. I need to get out before I get more involved."

"You know, there's just one thing I don't understand. Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake."

"And you know what I should do?"

"Retire."

"Again."

"The President has appointed a civilian to run the S.G.C. before. Just a thought."

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Jack back to reality. He closed the folder and threw it back in the desk, slamming the drawer shut, before motioning for his visitor to come in.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Everything alright?"

He sighed. "Just peachy."


	4. Tangled Threads: Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm not American, so I had to guess Jack's shoe size. For all I know, I could have given him huge clown feet, so if it's wrong, let me know!

I was also in a funny mood when I wrote this chapter. As in funny-peculiar. And somehow I had this notion that I could write humour? As a result, I managed to bring MacGyver into the chapter, as well as a sneaky wee quote from the show, thinking it'd be funny.. A prize to whoever can find it! :)

**REVIEWS: **Would be lovely - either good or bad!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm still waiting to go fishin' with Jack, therefore, I still don't own anything. Devastated.

* * *

_Previously..._

A knock on the door jolted Jack back to reality. He closed the folder and threw it back in the desk, slamming the drawer shut, before motioning for his visitor to come in.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Everything alright?"

He sighed. "Just peachy."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack watched as Daniel occupied one of the chairs opposite his desk. He looked surprisingly good for someone who had just died and ascended, only to descend - again. After the archeologist turned up in all his naked glory in Jack's office on Friday night, the team discovered the man had a played a small part in the demise of their enemies.

_You just gotta love the Space Monkey at times._

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked suddenly, realising he was now staring at the younger man.

"Good, surprisingly. Given the circumstances."

"Hmm."

"How's Sam?"

Jack's head shot up. After a beat, he answered.

"She says she's fine."

"Hmm."

An understanding silence descended between the two men, so Daniel decided to push a little further, his voice soft and full of concern.

"How's Sam? Really?"

Jack sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Glancing towards his friend, Jack was instantly hit with a pang of guilt. He could see Daniel's eyes were slightly swollen and red, obviously feeling Jacob's loss as much as the rest of them and Jack had yet to ask him how he was holding up. Sam was like a sister to Daniel and Jack had often heard the two swap stories about their respective families late at night on a few of their quieter missions.

At the same time, Daniel watched his friend mull over his answer. He knew Jacob's death would be particularly hard for him to deal with, even if he denied it, because of Sam. He raised his eyebrows as Jack picked up his pen and started to fiddle with it in his right hand.

Daniel also knew that Sam wasn't fine, despite her best intentions to convince him, Teal'c, Jack and herself, otherwise. She'd just lost her father for Pete's sake! Daniel winced. _Pete._

Initially, he was happy that Sam had found someone she could actually be with and who would make her happy, but a part of him had dismissed the relationship as being even remotely serious because he knew her feelings for Jack ran deeper than they should. It therefore took him by surprise when Sam told him of her engagement. It surprised him even more when he found out it took her over a fortnight to say yes, and if her recent bout of procrastination and lack of desire to complete the final wedding details was anything to go by, Daniel knew she was having second thoughts about everything.

"She'll be fine, in time," Jack said softly, cutting through the silence.

Daniel nodded slowly about to ask something else, when the shrill ringing of Jack's phone filled the room.

"O'Neill... Okay. Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Thank you Walter."

Placing the phone back down, Daniel looked curiously at the wry grin which had formed on Jack's face.

"They're here."

"Oh. That was quick."

"Yeah, the President didn't want to hang around too long."

"How'd you get him to agree to it anyway?"

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

Jack sighed.

"Do you have a list?"

Daniel's confusion increased.

"A list?" he asked, as he looked at Jack as if he'd lost his mind.

"Yeah, a list. For... like... stuff you want," Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

"Erm, no... I don't think so. Why?"

"I do," Jack responded, with just a touch of pride in his voice.

"Oh-kay. Jack where is this going?" Daniel asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"After we saved the world from Apophis that first time, I started a list with stuff I'd want from the Joint Chiefs as a thank you for saving their collective asses and all that."

"What, like an I.O.U. for the President?"

"Yeah."

Daniel's frown deepened. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he bit the inside of his cheek as he braced himself for his friends' answer.

"What kind of stuff?"

"If I told ya, I'd have to shoot ya," Jack smirked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You've something to do with The Simpsons on the list, don't you?'"

"No! Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As Jack fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, Daniel rolled his eyes.

"There _may_ have been something about Macgyver on there," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Ah man." Jack coughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "MacGyver. You know... His name is MacGyver. He can fix anything. He could fix a computer with a hairpin and a piece of duct tape!" he finished animatedly.

At Daniel's incredulous look, Jack smiled sheepishly before clearing this throat.

"Anyway, I have this list. Every time we save the world, I add to it," Jack shrugged as he thought of the conversation he had with Dr Weir before she left for Atlantis.

_"Colonel, come in. How are you feeling?"_

_"Not bad. Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately."_

_"The President asked me to extend an invitation to you. Dinner at the White House."_

_"Do you know what they're having?"_

_"I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet."_

_"For what?"_

_"You risk your life over and over, and ask for nothing in return."_

_"Well, don't be fooled. I'm makin' a list."_

"So... you cashed in on one of your requests?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Not exactly." Shifting in his chair once again, Jack stared at his friend before adding cryptically, "Turns out I wasn't the only person with a list."

Judging Daniel's blank expression, Jack knew he'd still be sitting here next week on him guessing the correct answer.

"Jacob," he helpfully supplied.

"Oh."

"The President agreed to it a lot easier than I thought he would. Actually I didn't think he'd agree to it at all... Who knew him and Jake went way back, eh?" he added after a moment's thought.

Not knowing what to say, Daniel just shook his head.

"Is Sam okay with it?"

"She hasn't said much either way, but you know her brother's feelings towards the Air Force."

"Do you think he'll be able to handle it?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, it _is _a lot to take in the first time," Daniel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's a Carter. He'll handle it."

Nodding in satisfaction to Jack's answer, Daniel made to stand.

"I'm going to check on Teal'c," he pointed over his shoulder to the Briefing Room, "and make sure there's still some doughnuts left."

"Save me a chocolate one!" Jack shouted to the doctor's retreating back and he re-opened the file lying on his desk.

Jack checked his watch. 0845. Carter would be arriving with her brother any minute now. He'd never met Mark, but imagined he would look like Carter in some way, whether it was via the blonde hair, blue eyes or tall frame. A part of him also thought the kids would look like their dad.

Jack smirked. _A base full of Carters. If they were anything like Sam, God help them all._ As he thought about the visitors he realised he didn't know anything about Mark, except for the few small details he'd heard from Jacob or Sam. He just hoped he wouldn't put his size 12s in it, for Carter's sake, but knowing him, he probably would.

Hearing a few voices coming from outside his office, Jack looked up to see two confused looking adults, three bemused looking children and an extremely nervous looking Carter enter the Briefing Room.

_Showtime. _

Taking their arrival as his cue to leave his office, Jack quickly signed the form in front of him and hoped it wouldn't matter that he hadn't actually read the entire report, before he flipped the folder closed and shoved it in his outbox. Pushing his chair back, he took a deep breath and stood up, slowly making his way around the large, wooden desk. Seeing Daniel point towards his office, Jack headed towards the door and found himself muttering words of encouragement to the empty room.

"Brace yourself. This could be fun."


	5. Tangled Threads: Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry for the delay!

**REVIEWS:** Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this, adding it to their alerts and leaving reviews. They're all warmly received!

* * *

_Previously... _

Taking their arrival as his cue to leave his office, Jack quickly signed the form in front of him and hoped it wouldn't matter that he hadn't actually read the entire report, before he flipped the folder closed and shoved it in his outbox.

Pushing his chair back, he took a deep breath and stood up, slowly making his way around the large, wooden desk. Seeing Daniel point towards his office, Jack headed towards the door and found himself muttering words of encouragement to the empty room.

"Brace yourself. This could be fun."

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sam slowly made her way into the Briefing Room behind her family and caught a glimpse of Daniel and Teal'c standing at one side of the large table in apparent deep discussion.

To outsiders, such as her famile, it looked like the two men were talking about something incredibly important. To Sam however, she noticed the slight half-step Daniel took back as Teal'c simultaneously proceeded to shove the remains of a chocolate doughnut in his mouth.

Despite her nerves, she found herself grinning at her two friends and wondering if Daniel would ever learn to leave Teal'c alone when it comes to food. The two of them suddenly turned towards her and she cleared her throat as she thought of something to say, foregoing the introductions until the General arrived.

It was only when she realised seven pairs of eyes were staring back at her, she spoke up.

"Umm... where's the General?" She winced as she said it. _Smooth Sam, real smooth. _

Daniel smiled softly, sensing her nerves.

"He's in his office," he offered, pointing over his shoulder as if to emphasise his point. "He says it's paperwork, but I'm sure I saw his yo-yo lying around," he added with a roll of the eyes.

Mark watched the identical, almost exasperated but not surprised, reactions which passed between his sister and her two friends, when a voice cut through his observations.

"For the record, I _was_ actually doing some paperwork Daniel. Very important paperwork I'll have you know, and one which involved chocolate cake being made available daily in the base," he grinned, directing his last words to the three kids.

The man who walked into the Briefing Room exuded confidence and Mark deduced immediately that the man was Sam's boss. He vaguely remembered seeing a couple of photos of the older man a couple of years ago when his father was visiting, but he hadn't really been paying too much attention at the time.

"At ease, Carter," Jack gently ordered as he saw her standing to attention.

Coming to a stop in front of the family, Jack looked up from Sam's nephew and nieces. When he saw her visibly relaxing, he threw her a small, encouraging smile before continuing, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Carter?"

If Sam didn't know any better, she'd swear he was enjoying her nervousness.

"Yes sir. Mark, Liz, kids. This is General O'Neill, my Commanding Officer here at the base. And this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and T... Teal'c," she stumbled, pointing to each man in turn, "My team mates."

"General. Guys. This is my brother Mark, his wife Liz, and their children Ben, Beth and Jo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Daniel said softly, living up to his role as mediator on the team. "I just wish it was under better circumstances. Jacob was a good man, I'm sorry for your loss."

Before Mark could thank Daniel for his words, the one Sam referred to as Teal'c spoke.

"I also wish to add my condolences. Jacob Carter was indeed a great man, warrior and friend. He shall be greatly missed by all who knew him, but he shall not be forgotten."

Mark was taken aback. By what, he wasn't quite sure. It could have been because that wasn't the voice or words he was expecting to hear from the large man, it could have been the both their reactions to his father's death as they both seemed genuinely upset at his passing, or it could have been because his father had been referred to as a 'warrior'. Judging by Liz's reaction, however, he knew he wasn't alone in his surprise and knowing his voice would betray him, he simply nodded his thanks.

He turned his attention to Jack and watched him rock casually back on his heels a couple of times as he glanced around the room. Mark frowned slightly in confusion at his behaviour and looked to his wife, only to find her now staring at the newcomer, her mouth slightly agape.

A soft clear of Mark's throat caught Liz's attention and she realised she'd been caught admiring. She dipped her head and prayed no one could see the blush rapidly creeping across her face. Looking back up at Sam's team mates, Mark noticed that if the General had noticed his wife's ogling, he didn't show it; but it didn't miss the attention of Daniel who shook his head slightly in amusement, before pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Shifting his gaze to his kids, Mark watched intently as the three of them also stood open mouthed. Their focus however was on the larger man in their midst, Teal'c. He mused on what kind of name that was and made a note to ask his sister about it later. He did briefly entertain the thought of asking the man himself, but then imagined 'Teal'c' would have no problem in kicking his ass if he accidentally managed to offend him.

Jo, Mark's youngest daughter, was the first to recover from the staring contest and he watched her slowly walk over to the General.

"Hi Sir," she greeted with a small smile.

She was usually shy around people she didn't know, so Mark and Liz were curious as to her actions. He stepped forward slightly, remembering what they had been told earlier about keeping the kids under control, and was about to reprimand her when he felt Sam's hand on his arm.

With a slight shake of her head, Mark followed her gaze and watched fascinated at the scene which was unfolding.

"Well, hello there," Jack answered with a slight grin, crouching down so he was eye-level with Jo, and ignoring the groans of his knees as he did.

"I'm Jo," she replied, holding out her hand for Jack to shake.

Smirking up at Carter, Jack took the small outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jo. You can call me Jack."

As Jo's blue eyes widened with the smile now beaming across her face, Jack couldn't help but be taken with the little girl who reminded him so much of Sam who had the same look when she made a breakthrough with one of her experiments.

Scolding himself at letting his mind wander, Jack noticed the little girl had now been joined by Ben flanking her left-hand side with Beth situated on her right.

"Are you a General like our grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I am."

At that, Jack watched as three children stood tall to attention and saluted him. Caught off guard, Jack's eyes widened as he straightened up, the smile clearly evident in his voice.

"At ease, soldiers."

As the three kids relaxed in their stance, Liz and Mark exchanged bemused looks.

_This guy definitely wasn't like other Generals, _Mark mused_. _

As if the man could read his thoughts, Jack turned to Mark and Liz and gave them his undivided attention for the first time since he entered the room and Mark wasn't afraid to admit he was slightly scared of the man.

_Or maybe he was._

The softness he had when talking to Jo was gone and his military mask was now firmly back in place. He didn't offer any words of condolence or emit any sympathy of any kind. He appeared hard, emotionless, but Mark tried not to dwell as he started to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"I thought the kids would be better in our Rec Room while we have a little chat," Jack addressed.

_No messing around, just straight to the point. Maybe this man was like other Generals after all, _Mark grumbled to himself_._

He really didn't want to let a stranger take his kids away to somewhere else on the base, especially if this place really was as classified and top secret as it seemed to be. Looking to Sam, he knew she realised what he was thinking. She always did.

"It's for the best Mark. You've nothing to worry about, they'll be in good hands. Trust me," she said softly.

After a nudge from Liz he finally relented and nodded his agreement.

"Great!" Jack piped up, clapping his hands together.

"Daniel, T, you wanna take our guests up to the Rec Room? I believe there's some food and an American classic we like to call The Simpsons waiting for them."

As three pairs of eyes lit up, they all obediently followed the two men. Ben fell into step alongside Daniel, while Beth took Jo's right hand as Jo slipped her other hand into Teal'c's and let him lead her out of the room. The sheer gentleness Teal'c had as he took Jo's hand dumbfounded the parents once again, and this time Mark had spoken before he realised.

"That is just too weird."

"Nah, T is a teddy bear. Just don't eat his donuts," Jack answered as an afterthought as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Embarrassed that Jack knew he had been referring to Teal'c, Mark blushed and glared at Sam as she started giggling.

"What did I say about giggling, Colonel?"

"Sorry, Sir."

Mark felt the beginnings of a headache start as he followed the interaction. He didn't know all the rules of the military, but he knew enough about insubordination and he was sure Sam was now walking a fine line with her less-than-sorry response.

However, Jack didn't appear mad. In fact, he seemed rather pleased with himself that he'd been able to keep her amused for a moment longer.

"Why don't you and your wife take a seat Mark and we'll tell you why you're here," Jack spoke, completely serious in his tone once again.

They sat down at the seats Sam directed them to, before she moved to the other side of the table and occupied the chair directly to the General's left.

"Before we begin, we need you to sign a few more forms," Jack added as he reached for the folders Mark hadn't realised were sitting on the table.

"We already signed forms on the surface," Mark answered, a hint of irritation in his voice.

_Typical military, _he thought. _He had come all this way at their insistance, and he was still having to jump through hoops before they'd tell him anything. _

"Mark, please," Sam pleaded through gritted teeth.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Jack before continuing.

"This is very important. Just trust me."

"You keep telling me to trust you Sam. Why?"

"Because in our job, you have to," she bit out, making it quite clear that her brother wasn't the only irritable one in the room.

"Carter," Jack gently addressed her.

Closing her eyes, Mark noticed his sister's entire demeanor change. She relaxed at the small, softly spoken word and his curiousity was piqued.

_Was a Commanding Officer supposed to be able to show that gentleness and reassurance to his officers, especially younger, female officers, that he just did with Sam?_

Deciding that was another thing to ask Sam later, Mark sighed heavily.

"Fine. I trust you, Sam."

And with that, Mark flipped open the folder and signed the relevant forms, as did Liz. Satisfied everything was in order, Jack took the folders from the couple and set them in front of him, before leaning back in his chair. He turned to Sam and arched a brow.

"Carter. You're up."

Smiling slightly, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and looked her brother straight in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11C9 of the National Security Act."

Sam decided to ignore the two pairs of raised eyebrows directed at her and ploughed on.

"You're currently in a top secret military facility known as Stargate Command. In 1928 in Giza, Egypt, archaeologists uncovered an ancient device, capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a subspace wormhole."

At this, Jack watched out of the side of his eye at the couples' reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

"Instantaneous transportation?"

"Subspace wormhole?"

"Oh, it gets better," Jack answered with a smirk as he gestured for Sam to continue.


	6. Tangled Threads: Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So, I felt bad making you all wait so long for the last chapter, I thought I'd hit you with a double whammy this time! That, and I have a 3am wake up call in the morning as I'm heading away for a few days with regards to work, and won't have great access to a computer and/or internet, so thought I'd give you something to read for the weekend and I'd come back to lots of lovely reviews! ;)

And, on the subject of reviews...

**REVIEWS:** Again, thank you to everyone who has left them so far, you have no idea how happy it makes me! For those of you following my Fic, but haven't left any feedback yet, please do. Even if it is anonymous! I'm not begging for reviews, but it's nice to know if people are relating to the characters, storyline, etc. and how to improve on it in any way.

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as always.. I own nothing. If I did, there'd be mini Jack and Sam's running around all over the show. *sigh*

**A/N 2:** Oh, the first main block of this chapter is intended to be Mark's internal thoughts; I'm not claiming the Air Force partakes in experimentation. Also, there's one teeny swear word in this chapter too. Sorry.

* * *

'Holy Hannah!' Mark exclaimed as his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head.

Leaning back in his chair, he attempted to try and somehow begin to understand - let alone accept - what he'd just been told. But he couldn't. Here was his sister, _his baby sister for crying out loud,_ someone who had devoted her whole life to the Air Force and protecting her country and she wasn't even fighting a war on Earth.

If he put his current feelings to one side for the time being, Mark admitted he always worried about Sam's career choice. He knew the risks that came with a career in the forces. Not only that, but she was trying to make it in a man's world. But she had done it, and done it well. _Let's face it, they don't give the rank of Colonel out on a whim to just any officer, let alone a female, especially at Sam's age._ At least, he didn't _think_ they did.

Suddenly, Mark was filled with pride for his sister and for her success in the Air Force. He also admitted to himself that he did worry about her when he didn't hear from her after a little while. He always assumed she was away on various classified missions, or fighting some classified war somewhere; and it turned out she had - just not on Earth.

He grimaced at the irony. _Here she was sacrificing her life on a daily basis from threats to their country; only the threats weren't coming from their own people, their own government, hell, even from other nations on Earth. Noooo. She's sitting here spouting some bull about aliens and space travel and 'end-of-the-universe' crap posing some bigger threat?_

The more Mark thought about it, the more frustrated he became. Why, he wasn't totally sure, but he guessed it had something to do with him having even more questions than before.

Over the years, he'd heard the various conspiracy theories about 'unofficial' experiments taking place within the forces, but he didn't actually think they would do something so outlandish as to make their officers completely deluded into how they were to serve their country. _Would they?_

Resting his elbows on the table, Mark let his head fall into his hands. Maybe if he didn't look at his sister he'd calm down. On the other hand, maybe his dad and children were right. Maybe his sister really was a superwoman. It certainly appeared that way to the men sitting around her. _Imagine. His sister. An intergalatic superhero. Defending the world from aliens. Aliens! What the hell?_

Mark snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided it wasn't helping to clear his thoughts in the slightest and slowly opened his eyes, only to meet Sam's bright blue eyes regarding him warily.

He couldn't help himself, disbelief flooding his voice. 'Aliens, you say. This is a joke, right sis?'

She squared her shoulders as she spared a glance at the General, before shifting her attention to her hands intertwined in her lap. He watched her bite the inside of her cheek, carefully mulling over her next words. And it was then Mark knew. In some bizarre other-worldly turn of events, that she really was telling him the truth. Didn't mean he had to accept it though. _Not yet, anyways._

'Shiiiit.' It was all his brain could muster as he finally let it all sink in.

Swinging around in his chair, he tried to gauge his wife's reaction. She had been _far_ too quiet whilst they were being briefed. She didn't even speak when they waited for Daniel and Teal'c - his name made much more sense now - to join them about 45 minutes ago. Nope, she was just sitting there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

'Neat, huh?' General O'Neill said, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

Mark guffawed at the man's flippant question. 'Uh...'_ Yeah, real eloquent Mark._

Fortunately for him, his wife snapped out of her reverie.

'Sam, I... General... All of you. I, I can't even begin to understand what you have seen, experienced, sacrificed these last eight years... and no one knows? How do keep it a secret? How can you work each day, knowing that no-one will probably ever know what's really going on? It's... I...,' she glanced at her husband as she tried to regain control of her emotions, 'I imagine it wasn't your decision to tell us about this, but thank you.'

Mark glared at his wife. From being dumbfounded, to totally accepting of their jobs in the space of a few minutes? Was he the only one with a problem with the whole thing?

'You actually _believe_ this stuff?' he barked at her.

Sam jumped slightly at his accusation, while Daniel looked even more uncomfortable than before and Jack's eyes widened slightly, before focusing immediately on Sam. Liz, like Teal'c however, didn't seem fazed by her husband's outburst.

'Well, it is slightly unbelieveable...'

'But?'

'Oh come on, Mark! This is a matter of National Security. And we've just been told all about it - at your father's request I might add. It's mind blowing, and ever-so-slightly weird, granted,' she smiled softly, 'but incredible.'

'So what if it had anything to do with my father? Who said it really was my father's request if he had some sort of alien inside of him?'

Sam grimaced at his crude description. 'It's a symbiote, Mark,' she explained softly, hoping to diffuse the rising tension.

'Whatever,' he dismissed. 'Look Liz, doesn't this freak you out in the slightest?'

'I'm not saying it doesn't 'freak me out', because it does; but are you honestly telling me that you actually thought we might be alone in the universe?' she pointedly threw back.

'Alone in the universe? Oh jeez. Liz,' Mark warned, but before he could get any further, she had cut him off and was now giving him her full attention.

'No, listen to me. Not to compare it to Hollywood, but you've seen the chaos that ensues in those sci-fi movies when the world finds out aliens are about to invade the planet. But this, this is more than a movie and questionable special effects, Mark. This is real. Everyone in this mountain does something important. This is more than just a job. They make sure that every man, woman and child on Earth is safe from outside threats. You always say you'll do anything to keep your children safe. Is what Sam, Daniel, Teal'c or General O'Neill do any different to that? They make sure we can sleep safely at night; wake up in the morning and go about our daily routines without any extra worry or stress. Even though no-one knows what goes on under this mountain, these people have one of the most important and dangerous jobs in the world. We owe them our lives, not the other way around. They keep our children safe in ways we can't. Ways we shouldn't even know about, and you can't even appreciate it.'

As silence descended across the room, the couple looked at the four team members also sitting at the table and watched as they exchanged glances. No words were spoken between them, they didn't need to be. They all knew _exactly_ what the rest were thinking, and whilst they appreciated the honesty Liz offered, they were also incredibly uncomfortable with it. They didn't do their job for the praise and the thanks; they did it because they wanted to.

Mark felt his face burning as he struggled to find a suitable comeback to his wife's speech, but he knew better and just decided to sit in silence and stew in his arguments.

Liz knew he'd probably never accept what Sam had told them, and she wasn't sure she could quite grasp it all either, but she liked Sam and at that moment, her character screamed that this wasn't some sort of sick joke being pulled.

She observed how Sam, her boss and team mates interacted with each other. The close bond they had was evident, even to outsiders like themselves. Whatever they had gone through over the last few years had turned them into more than co-workers. They were confidants, best friends, comrades in arms who trusted the others with their lives. They'd gone through more than anyone should probably have to, and the last thing they needed was some civilian giving them grief over their job, when in reality, they shouldn't even know about it in the first place, no matter whose son it was.

'He was our _father_ Sam.' Liz closed her eyes. _Here we go,_ she thought, _Round 2._

'Yeah. Your point?' _Oh, this won't be good,_ Liz told herself. She'd only heard Sam use that tone once or twice before, and it was always when Mark mentioned her work, or criticised the Air Force for their latest mistake, and she was coming to the end of her tether.

'And you were happy knowing he was an alien.' It was more of a statement than a question.

'He wasn't an _alien_, Mark.' Sam paused, before continuing. 'He was still human, but shared his body with a symbiote. He still had control over his own thoughts, movements, emotions.'

'How do you know that?'

Sam decided to avoid telling him about her blending with Jolinar, instead going for the most obvious argument.

'Did he look or sound like an alien to you over these last four years?'

'No.'

'If I hadn't mentioned any of this to you, would you see him differently?'

'No.'

'He was... will _always_ be our father, Mark.'

'But Sam, he was in my house. I built bridges with him, and started to forgive him for mom's death, and it wasn't even him. It was an alien!'

'And you didn't suspect a thing!' Sam threw back indignantly. 'He would have been dead four years ago if it wasn't for our job, and for Selmak, the least you can do is show some respect and stop calling him an alien.'

She could feel her emotions threatening to bubble over but she couldn't show them that she was cracking. Not here, not in front of Mark, or Daniel, or the General.

'He was in _my_ house, Sam,' Mark re-stated, his voice pleading with her. 'He played with _my_ kids, gave them hugs and kisses.'

'It's not like they were going to morph into another life form, or pick up some strange virus from coming into contact with him! They were still his grandchildren; he loved them and would _never_ put them in any danger. You're just being ridiculous now.'

'That's easy for you to say, you don't have kids.'

Sam inhaled sharply. Her brothers' words had stung. She knew they were true, but she wasn't expecting to hear them spoken out loud; not in front of her team and not in the harsh way he had. The air in the Briefing Room was suddenly heavy and claustrophobic.

Jack knew Sam was hurting and it was going to take little else to push her over the edge. Clearing his throat quietly, he decided to bring an end to the meeting and hopefully avoid an all-out family feud. If they still felt the need to clear the air afterwards, so be it, but they could do it in private, away from the grape vine of the base.

'Daniel, T, why don't you go and bring the kids' down? They've been in the Rec Room long enough as it is. You can all grab some lunch before Carter and Mark organise the rest of the funeral arrangements. Dismissed.'

Jack's voice, stance, everything about him said it all. There was no arguing. The conversation ended here. As he rose to stand, Sam mirrored his actions, but her eyes never wavered from Mark's steely gaze. Daniel and Teal'c left immediately and silently to carry out their orders, while Mark remained seated at the table, still fuming. Liz, unsure what to do, also rose from her seat, and after looking between her husband and sister-in-law, turned to the General. She noticed his gaze fall on Sam, and despite his gruff exterior moments earlier, his eyes were anything but. They were gentle and caring, and suddenly Liz found herself wondering if this was the man Sam had vaguely mentioned to her in the past. _The one guy she couldn't have, even if she wanted to,_ as she'd put it one evening when the two women were swapping stories over a bottle of wine. Before she could run away with her thoughts any further though, the man's voice cut through the siblings' staring contest.

'Carter. My office, now.'

Her gaze never flitted. 'Yes, Sir.'

And with that she followed him into his office, closing the door behind her.


	7. Tangled Threads: Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Okay, so I know this story has taken it's sweet time to actually get going anywhere, but Pete shall be introduced in the next chapter and then it all kicks off!

**REVIEWS:** Thank you again for all your reviews and comments! Also, thank you to those who have added it to their 'alert' list and are keeping tabs on it, it means a lot! :-)

* * *

_Previously..._

Before she could run away with her thoughts any further however, the man's voice cut through the siblings' staring contest.

"Carter. My office, now."

Her gaze never flitted. "Yes, Sir."

And with that she followed him into his office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

"I'm sorry, Sir. Mark just..."

"Carter."

She stopped abruptly as he cut her off mid-sentence.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb, Carter. It's not becoming on you. Besides, that's my job anyway."

Sam let out a deep sigh. She knew Mark wouldn't understand her job, and she didn't exactly blame him. She didn't always believe it herself and she was a part of it, so she couldn't fathom _why_ her father was so insistent that Mark should be told about the Stargate Program after his death. She knew they had made great strides in their relationship over the last couple of years and tried to make up for lost time, but even she knew that it would take more than a miracle for her brother to understand what they did in Cheyenne Mountain.

Maybe her dad wanted him to know exactly what he had been doing and what had saved his life from cancer four years ago, or maybe it was to try and make it up to him after the death of their mom. Maybe it was a way of showing the good work the Air Force can do, rather than the painful memories Mark associated with their job.

Whatever his reasons behind it were, it was driving Sam crazy that she couldn't figure it out, and a voice in the back of her mind was telling her it was going to get a whole lot worse before it started to get better.

"I don't know what dad was thinking," she admitted softly, sinking into one of the chairs opposite Jack's desk.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Did he really expect Mark to just sit back and accept our secret as the status quo?"

Sensing she hadn't finished, Jack decided to say nothing.

"I mean, his dislike of the military isn't exactly a secret, Sir. Even though him and dad got on really well by the end, the Air Force was still something they clashed over and it always ended in a blazing row. I don't know why he wanted him to know. Did he say anything to you?" she finished unexpectedly, her bright blue eyes searching his chocolate brown for answers.

Her conflicting emotions were playing across her eyes, while Jack tried desperately to control his. However Sam noticed something flicker past them for a nanosecond before it disappeared again.

Jack didn't know what to say to his 2IC. As he took in her appearance, he noticed her eyes were still slightly puffy, but the redness gone, while the dark bags under her eyes contrasted sharply against her paler-than-usual skin.

He felt his heart constrict at her appearance. She looked vulnerable as she sat there, her soldier facade slipping behind the safety of his closed office door. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her like he had over the past two days, but he couldn't - not on base anyway - and especially not when her brother was in the next room, currently alternating between glaring through the window into his office and arguing with his wife.

Pulling his eyes away from Carter's face, Jack thought about what he should say. He always tried to be honest with Carter, she deserved nothing less, but he had lied to her before on those few occasions when the job called for it.

His deception had hurt her deeply, more than she would ever admit, and he hated himself - hated the job - for making him lie to her, but it needed to be done.

It then would take weeks for them to get back to some sort of civilised relationship as CO and 2IC, let alone anything else.

Yet he really didn't want to tell her the finer details of his final conversation with Jacob.

Not _yet,_ anyway. She was still too emotional and raw.

So he bit the bullet and tried to be as evasive as possible, praying she wouldn't press him for more information.

"He _may_ have said some things," he started as Sam turned questioning eyes on him.

_Crap. So not what I wanted to say,_ Jack silently scolded himself.

He tried again.

"He said he wanted Mark to know how important the Air Force was to him, to you, to everyone on this planet. He knew he wouldn't accept it easily, but he wanted him to try and understand... and he will. Just give him time, Carter. It _is_ a lot to take in, you know."

"I know, Sir, but -"

"No 'but's' Carter. It's done now, we've told him all we were supposed to. The only thing left is for him to actually see the Stargate in action. Maybe then, he'll start to believe it."

Sam sighed. "Maybe you're right Sir."

"Yes, well, it's been known to happen from time to time," he grinned, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as Sam grinned back slightly.

A comfortable silence descended among before Jack caught sight of Jo flinging herself into her mother's arms through the window.

"Come on, they'll be waiting," Jack said, making a move to stand.

"Actually, Sir. I'd like to put in a request to leave the base for an hour," Sam said quietly, keeping her eyes firmly focused on the ground in front of her.

"Carter?" he questioned softly as he eased himself slowly back into his chair.

"There's... something I need to take care of."

Eyeing her warily, Jack could see she was nervous by the way she tugged on the cuff of her BDU jacket.

"Carter, look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to look at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Sir."

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, she faltered.

"It's nothing, honestly. It's just something I need to..." she sighed. "Personal matters, Sir."

She met his gaze again, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

He understood.

"Alright Carter, take as long as you need, but -"

"An hour is fine, thank you Sir," she cut in, letting go of a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

Deciding not to push her, Jack stood up and walked around his desk, reaching his office door in a couple of strides. As he opened the door, he put his hand gently on the small of her back and gestured for her to go first.

"After you."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Mark?" Liz hissed as soon as they were left alone.

"Me? What about you? You can't honestly expect me to believe that you so readily accept this bull -"

"Mark, watch your language!"

"- this balony they're feeding us."

"Look," Liz warned. "Your father wanted you to know this for a reason. Why, I don't know, but it's not Sam's fault, nor is it her team mates or General O'Neill's if you can't accept it. Cut them some slack and don't be so rude. If anything, I'd say they didn't want to tell you, but had no choice in the matter. Things sounds like they are difficult enough with their jobs, they last thing they need is for you to start criticising what they've done. They've saved the world on a number of occasions Mark! Just think about it!"

Taking a deep breath, Liz calmed down and lowered her voice as she directly addressed her husband.

"Also, she may not be showing it, but Sam hasn't even started to mourn the loss of your father yet. When she does, she's going to need all the support she can get, and not just from Daniel, Teal'c or General O'Neill. You're her brother Mark, start acting like it."

Before he could answer his wife's sudden scathing attack, they were interrupted as two of the men in question reappeared with their three very animated children.

"Mommy!" Jo squealed as she ran into the Briefing Room, firmly grasping Daniel's hand, dragging him along with her. Releasing his hand, she flew into her mother's arms before proceeding to give her a detailed account of what they all got up to during the past two hours.

Quieting her down, Liz turned to look at Daniel and couldn't help but match the grin on the archeologists face.

"I'm sorry, she's just started the chatterbox stage," Liz tried to explain, only helping to widen Daniel's smile.

"She's fine. Quite the talker, I'll admit, but Jack says the same about Sam - and myself - once we get started, so it must run in the family," he joked.

"Just wait until thee three of them get together after having some sugar," Liz joked back, nodding to Ben and Beth who were with their dad. Rolling her eyes, Daniel laughed alongside her and looked over to the kids who were, right enough, regaling Mark with their antics in the Rec Room.

As the children continued to talk animatedly, Liz watched as Daniel's gaze drifted towards Jack's office, a worried look on his face. Assuming his worry was to do with Mark's reaction earlier, she moved closer to him, her voice low.

"She's not in trouble, is she?"

"Hmm?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Sam. She'll not get into trouble over what just happened, will she?"

"No! No, she's just been through a lot lately, you know. Jacob's death is the latest... tragedy, to affect her. Jack's just looking out for her. We all are."

"I noticed you all seem really close."

"Yeah," he answered distantly, his eyes snapping back to Jack's office when he heard the door click open.

Sam walked out of the General's office looking considerably calmer than she had going in, something Liz noted. Jo started to squirm in her mother's arms, and when she set her down, the little girl's feet had barely touched the floor before she darted over to Sam.

"Auntie Sam!" she bellowed across the room, her voice betraying her small size.

Gathering her in her arms, Sam's smile matched that of Jo's and as Liz glanced sideways at the couple who just entered the room, she couldn't help but notice the small, genuine smile gracing the General's face.

"Guess what I got to do when you were talking," Jo beamed, oblivious as to whether anyone else wanted to get a word in edgeways.

"...and then I drew you a picture of Grandpa Jacob. It's in the room, Daniel said I could get it later. And then Ben and Teal'c watched Star Wars, but I don't like Star Wars as it's _boring,_ and then I told Daniel what I want for Christmas, and then -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the General cried mockingly, feeling a headache starting to form.

Everyone turned their attention to him at his outburst.

"You're definitely a Carter!" he laughed softly.

Seeing Jo's confused face looking back at him, he lent closer to Sam who was still holding the little girl.

"You're just like your aunt," he smiled at her, before whispering loudly, "She likes to talk a lot too, although most of what she says confuses me... but don't tell her that, will you?" he finished with a wink.

"No, Sir!" Jo whispered back, giggling.

_Oh yeah, she was definitely a Carter!_

"So," Jack continued, in an attempt to divert everyone's attention off himself, Jo and Sam.

"I don't know about the rest of the grown ups here, but I'm hungry and there's a large slice of chocolate cake with my name on it!" he stated happily, patting his stomach in silent agreement.

"Chocolate cake!" Jo cried, her eyes lighting up. "Mummy, can I get chocolate cake too," she asked looking up at Liz, her bright blue eyes shining innocently.

"Umm... I don't know sweetie, we'll see," she stumbled, not quite knowing how to answer as she looked to Sam for help.

Before she could answer however, the General had jumped in.

"Of course, there's lots of cake to go around, but you have to eat some proper lunch first. I don't want to get into trouble with your mum and dad, let alone your aunt, if I just let you eat cake all day!"

"'Kay," she smiled, seemingly satisfied his answer.

"Excellent! Alright then kids, follow me. Mark, Liz, that goes for you too," the General added before taking off in the direction of the Commissary.


	8. Tangled Threads: Chapter 8

**A/N:** Since I'm not American (nor military), a few of my details might be wrong; such as the Airfields I've mentioned in this chapter. I tried to research it, but couldn't get a clear answer, so I've crossed my fingers that it's as accurate as possible.

* * *

_Previously..._

Before she could answer however, the General had jumped in.

"Of course, there's lots of cake to go around, but you have to eat some proper lunch first. I don't want to get into trouble with your mum and dad, let alone your aunt, if I just let you eat cake all day!"

"'Kay," she smiled, seemingly satisfied his answer.

"Excellent! Alright then kids, follow me. Mark, Liz, that goes for you too," the General added before taking off in the direction of the Commissary.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Sam sat on the small wooden bench outside_ the_ house waiting for Pete to arrive.

When she spoke to him on the phone yesterday afternoon, he was insistent on driving to the Springs right that moment to be with her, but she had managed to convince him to stay in Denver until this morning.

He wasn't happy about it, but after she said she was spending the night on base and wouldn't be home, he reluctantly agreed.

The only problem was, she wasn't spending the night on base. She spent the night at home, with General O'Neill.

Closing her eyes, Sam tilted her head back and allowed the sun to beat down on her face. She had changed into her civvies before leaving the base and was glad at the decision. Being buried under a mountain almost every day of the year made it difficult to determine the weather conditions around her, but she had dressed appropriately today.

It was a beautiful Spring day and with just a few clouds in the sky, the sun felt warmer than usual for the Springs this time of year. The occasional light breeze cooled her down just when she was starting to get too warm and she listened to the quiet surroundings, only occasionally interrupted by a couple of birds chirping overhead.

Her eyes scanned the neat garden in front of her. It was a lot larger than her current garden, but it was beautiful. Flower beds - full of yellows, oranges and red bursts of colour - decorated either side of the brick path leading up to the front door. To her left, a large rose bush was in fulll bloom, the fragrance of the petals filling the air, while the cream hydrangeas adjacent to them were also in their glory.

As the breeze picked up, Sam watched as the cream flowers seemed to mingle with the pink and twist in various patterns. She felt her chest tighten. Pink and cream, the two colours she had eventually chosen for her wedding flowers.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Sam noticed the tall trees behind her, their branches casting ever-changing shadows across the neatly trimmed lawn.

She turned her attention to the house. It was a beautiful house, and one she once dreamt of living in when she was a little girl.

_Along with the clichéd tall, dark and handsome husband, 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence, _she thought with a wry grin_. _

The house itself was huge; again much larger than Sam's current abode. It was a proper family home.

Yet despite its apparent perfection, Sam couldn't help but think how garish it looked compared to its surroundings.

The house - whilst painted softly an olive green colour with cream for the extras - was out of place compared to the garden. Even the front porch, with its hanging baskets and flower pots placed carefully around it did nothing to soften the feeling of impending doom it was sending out to Sam at that moment.

Silently admonishing herself for thinking something so ridiculous that a wooden structure was out to get her, Sam had been convinced this was her chance to have everything else she wanted from life. She had the job, but she didn't have the family, the married life, the love so many people experience; but she now knew this was no longer the life she wanted or needed. It was not with the man it was supposed to be with.

Closing her eyes once again, she tried to switch off her mind until Pete arrived, but instead she found herself thinking back to the previous day.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long she had stayed in the General's arms after breaking down in the Isolation Room, but if she was honest, she didn't really care.

All she did care about was the immense feeling of loss and sadness she was going through as she realised her dad would never be coming back.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back the tears and as the first one fell, the General moved at lightening speed to gently pull her into his arms and hold her. He comforted her and protected her as she wept bitterly into his chest.

She was sure she could feel his chest trembling slightly from underneath her as he too took a moment to share in her grief. As she tried to force her breathing to slow down, she felt his hot breath tickling her skin as he buried his head in her neck, as well as the one or two stolen, but feather-light kisses he placed in her hair. Amidst all her sniffling, she also heard the gentle murmurings of reassurance he whispered in her ear as she cried.

Oblivious as to how much time had passed, Sam felt a slight tug on her hands. Too tired to resist, she glanced to the General, moving on autopilot as she followed him slowly out of the room. She froze in the doorway, but made the difficult decision to not look back.

She felt a glimmer of strength shoot through her at the General's imperceptable nod at her decision but as they made their way along the never-ending corridors of the SGC, Sam was grateful when Jack wrapped his right arm protectively around her waist to support her as she simultaneously leant heavily into his side.

He kept his other arm free to swipe his key card easily at the various elevators and blast doors located along their route.

Oblivious to an exhausted Sam, the General was also glaring at anyone who dared cast a glance at the two officers in each others' arms, let alone anyone brave enough to consider stopping them to offer their condolences to the grieving Colonel.

Jack knew the officers on the base were genuinely sorry for Sam's loss. Jacob was no stranger to any of them, but right now, he knew Sam was struggling enough without being constantly reminded of her recent loss.

A part of him also knew that once she regained control of her emotions, she would be embarrassed about showing 'weakness' in front of her co-workers.

The other - and definitely more selfish - part of Jack, wanted to be the only one to comfort her. He _could_ argue that it was his duty as her CO to ensure she was okay, but if he were to be honest, he knew he wouldn't be going to the same extent for anyone else on the base. _Not even Daniel or Teal'c,_ he thought guiltily.

Then again, he knew Carter would expect others to talk about her once she left and criticise her for falling apart. She would have been trained early in her military career to not show emotion as it was something the enemy could easily exploit in a situation; but this wasn't the enemy and those they worked with wouldn't be saying such things. Yet she would think otherwise, so he just wanted to get her away from the base and any prying eyes.

He continued to lead Sam around the base and before she realised where they were walking, they had reached the surface and Jack was steering her towards his truck.

Coming to a stop at the passenger door, he shifted his grip slightly as he opened the door and helped her into the seat. Closing the door gently after her, he walked around to the drivers' side and began the journey to Sam's house.

Jack knew the instant Sam had fallen asleep as he drove her home and it allowed him a couple of stolen glances at the woman beside him and he sighed softly to himself at the events they'd experienced the last few days. It had taken its toll on him, on Sam, on the rest of SG-1 and most of the base. They'd all come together for one last battle, and whilst it was worth the victory, they didn't come out of it intact. They had injuries, they had losses and they had been thrown for a loop by their allies.

Coming to a stop outside Sam's house, he studied her carefully as he decided whether to wake her or just let her sleep and hopefully not disturb her if he was to carry her to the house.

Pursing his lips, he rolled his eyes at his internal debate.

_Like he was going to wake her._

He managed to get Sam out of his truck and effortlessly began to move towards her front door, only to have her stir in his arms slightly.

"Ssh, it's alright Carter. You're home. You're safe, I promise. Go back to sleep," he whispered softly as he reached her front door and fumbled in his pocket for his spare key.

Getting inside, he kicked the door closed with his right foot and proceeded to Sam's bedroom to place her on the bed. Spotting a blanket lying across the bottom of it, he pulled it up around her and she immediately shuffled further into the warmth it provided now that she was no longer being held in his arms.

Jack knew he should leave her to get some sleep, but he couldn't bring his feet to move towards the doorway. Instead, he found himself moving even closer to the bed as he leant down and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Stirring slightly at the contact, she leant into his hand and her eyes fluttered open. They were laced with sadness and exhaustion and something Jack couldn't quite place, but he spoke before she had the chance to formulate her thoughts.

"You should rest Carter. Get some sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up," he reassured her, the same way he had back at the base and when he carried her into her house.

As she closed her eyes and gave into the exhaustion once more, Jack stepped back and argued with himself as to whether he should leave the room or stay. After looking back and forth between his two choices, he rocked on his heels and decided since he was already going to hell anyway, to stay. He plonked into the small chair in the corner of the room and quietly studied the woman now sleeping soundly in the bed. He checked his watch briefly. Seeing it read 0535 he sighed. Jacob had died just over five hours ago, but it had felt much longer.

He moved his gaze towards the middle of the room where the bed was. For someone who had just suffered a great loss, she looked strangely peaceful as she slept. Yes, she looked pale, slightly thinner than normal, and generally exhausted, but to Jack, she still looked beautiful. A twinge of guilt hit him like a staff blast at his thoughts.

She may have been beautiful, but sadly she was no longer his to be beautiful for. She was Pete's. He groaned internally as he then began to think of all the possible scenarioes which could unfold if Pete was to turn up right at that moment.

Jack allowed his eyes to trail along her long, thin frame and he watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. He found Kerry's words repeating themselves over and over in his mind and swore softly. He was never one to sit back and wait for things to happen. He always had to be in among the action, and 'shoot first, ask questions later', even if it proved to be a rash decision and land him in hot water on occasions.

However when it came to _them -_ Jack and Sam - he had never acted on his impulses. Partially because the regulations said he couldn't, but partly because he was scared.

_Yes, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, USAF, was scared of a blonde-hair blue-eyed astrophysicist by the name of Samantha Carter._

It wasn't that he was scared of her as a person - although he wouldn't deny the fact that she could seriously kick his ass if she wanted to - no, he was scared of her feelings.

There was _something_ between them, right from the very second they had met all those years ago, that was obvious. But over the years, it had developed into something more important and sacred, although Jack was unable to pinpoint the moment when it had changed from a lustful attraction.

Over the years, they had laughed, joked, flirted, shared their grief and skirted around the regulations but never overstepped them. They had once revealed their feelings for each other out loud, but it was a few years ago and Pete had come on the scene since then, so Jack didn't know how she felt, if anything, for him anymore.

As he sat in the silence of her house, he hoped their was still something between them. When he held her on the base, it was an intimate moment for them both, and it just felt _right._ She hadn't asked for Daniel or Teal'c or even Pete, she just let him be there and be the strength that she needed. He decided to cling onto that hope and for the first time in a long time he was seriously contempating Kerry's words and telling the Joint Chiefs what they could do with his resignation if they disagreed. The Replicators and Goa'uld had been defeated and Earth was now experiencing a peace it hadn't known for the best part of a decade.

The only thing that was stopping him from handing in his resignation right there and then, was the man who had stolen Carter from him. Jack promised he would always be there for her, and he would; but her engagement - and fast approaching wedding - was something he was struggling with.

When she showed him the engagement ring back in her office, he knew he handled the situation badly. He should have thrown caution to the wind, forgotten that they were both on base, being watched by security cameras and risked being overheard by passing airmen. He was never any good at the whole emotion crap, but even he had to admit to himself that he should have made more of an effort.

He had pushed her away, he could see that now, and his excuse of 'I wouldn't be here', gave her nothing. No closure, no 'don't do this, you're making a mistake', no 'wait just a little longer for me', nothing. He thought back to his petty answer and a plethora of questions swarmed his mind.

_Why wouldn't I be here? Because I should have died after that first mission? Because I should have been left for dead many a time, only for Sam to come up with some insane idea which ended up saving his sorry ass? Because I should have retired years ago and told her how I felt?_

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Jack realized he had pushed Sam away as a coping mechanism. Whether it was pride, or regret, he knew it was his own stupid fault and he only had himself to blame. He had waited too long, and lost her. Something he found a hell of a lot harder to deal with than he ever realized was possible.

And then when she finally did accept the cops' proposal, Jack felt his world had ended and all of a sudden it didn't matter anymore if the Goa'uld had decided to blow them all to smithereens right there and then.

But then there was that fateful afternoon a few days ago. He knew what Sam had come to say to him, only for Kerry to interrupt. He felt like a complete jerk towards Kerry, but he felt his soul reignite at the direction of Sam's conversation and that was all his mind could focus on.

Which brought him back to his current situation.

As he sat in the small chair, overlooking the bed, Jack decided it was now or never. If she was to reject him, he honestly didn't believe he would get over it, but he argued it would be better than living in sort sort of limbo wondering 'what if' for the rest of his life, especially if he did nothing and she did marry Pete.

Jack frowned. He was sitting in his 2IC's bedroom, watching her sleep, while her fiancé was... _where exactly? _His eyebrows knitted further in confusion. He tried thinking back to when Sam might have called him to tell him the news, but he came up with nothing and the more he thought, he realised she hadn't even called her brother. She had remained at her father's side until he came to take her home.

Jack was suddenly wary of where he was once again, just incase Pete was to suddenly pay a visit, but if Jack was honest, he didn't really care. _He_ was the one who comforted her in the Observation Room. _He_ was the one who held her in the elevator on their way out of the base. _He_ was the one who carried her sleeping form in his arms and _he_ was the one who was here now, watching her sleep. Not Pete. Whether the cop suddenly decided to intrude on the two of them, that was fine, but Jack wasn't going anywhere. He promised Sam he would be there when she woke up and he didn't intend to go back on his word.

* * *

It was 1220 hours and Jack woke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. Wherever he had fallen asleep, he quickly surmised it was uncomfortable as his neck and back screamed with cramp. As his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the curtains, he noticed the still sleeping form of Samantha Carter in front of him and everything came flooding back.

Running his hands over his face and through his hair, Jack tried to shake the tiredness away. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep but knew it would be a lost cause. He stood quietly, stretching out the muscles in his body and with one final glance at Sam, he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee and a few phonecalls.

With the last of his calls made, Jack hung up the phone. He drained the remainder of his coffee just as he heard the soft patter of feet making their way along the hall and a small smile spread across his face as he looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. She still looked tired and slightly lost, but it was the blonde hair sticking out in every direction which made him smile. He'd missed seeing her _very _bad bed hair since he didn't go offworld anymore.

"You okay?"

She nodded in response, not quite trusting her voice. Standing up from the table, Jack motioned for her to sit while he got her a coffee.

"I didn't wake you, did I? I had a few calls to make back at the base," Jack said, trying to make small talk.

Again, Sam shook her head in response, before clearing her throat and mumbling, something that sounded to Jack like 'I couldn't sleep.'

Both sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke softly.

"Thank you, Sir."

"For what?"

She allowed herself a small smile. This was how most of their conversations turned out over the last couple of days.

"For still being here."

Now it was Jack's turn to nod as he gave her a small smile.

"When do you have to go back to the base?"

Jack looked up from his cup of coffee at her voice.

"A couple of hours yet. I pushed back my briefing with SG-4 until 1700 hours, and I have some paperwork which needs completing. I did arrange for some to be dropped off here," as he motioned to the files spread across the table, "but there's some which need to be dealt with back at the mountain," he finished.

He followed her gaze to the clock on the wall to her right, confusion marring her features.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, seeing the clock now read 1515.

"Almost ten hours."

He chuckled lightly as her eyes bulged at his answer. She had already slept a lot longer than she had planned and was way behind with the funeral arrangements. She made to move and start on them, but Jack stopped her as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I can stay here for a while longer. If you want, that is. It's only gone 1500 hours and it won't take me long to get to the base from here. I can have Danny and Teal'c keep you company while I'm away," he offered.

"No, it's okay. Thank you. In fact, I'll maybe head back to the base with you. I've... I've still all the arrangements to take care of," she trailed off, her emotions rising to the surface again.

"I think you're best staying at home the rest of today, Carter. We can help you with the arrangements, but it'll be easier in the privacy of your own home. Besides," he added, "If I let you on base, you'll insist on staying longer than necessary as you'll get distracted with one of your newest doohickeys. And you're not to do any work or experiments for the next few days. That's an order."

She smiled feebly at his attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't want to stay at home.

"I don't want to be on my own, Sir."

The pleading tone in her voice shocked Jack and if he hadn't been so attuned to her voice, he would have missed what she said it was so quiet. He had an idea what she was referring to, but after coming to a decision a few hours ago, he decided to tread water. If he sank, so be it.

"Won't Pete be here?"

Sam's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"No, no. He, ah... I haven't told him."

At her revelation, her eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat.

"Mark! God, I haven't told Mark. Shit!"

"Carter, take it easy. You -"

"He'll need to organise time off work, and sort flights, and the kids -"

"Carter!"

She jumped at his reprimand and he suddenly felt guilty for raising his voice, no matter how gentle he meant to be. He walked up to her and took a hold of her shoulders to stop her pacing up and down her kitchen.

"Sam, take it easy. I know you need to call Mark, but you were in no fit state to call him when I brought you home. And don't worry about the other stuff, it's sorted."

He searched her eyes before continuing to make sure she was listening to him and when he spoke, his voice was softer than before.

"All your brother and his family need to do is book whatever time off they need and pack. When they're ready, there'll be a plane waiting for them at Edwards to take them directly to Peterson."

Sam looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I made a few calls when you were sleeping," Jack shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Just go, call your brother, let him know about your dad and then tell him what I told you."

His revelation had frozen her to the spot. _He had done all this for her?_ Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, Jack adjusted his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. He slowly pushed her out of the kitchen and into her front room, smirking.

"Never thought I'd see the day you're rendered speechless, Carter. Wish I'd a camera on me," he quipped.

They stopped at the phone resting on the coffee table and Sam turned slowly to look at him. She tried desperately to ignore their close proximity, and the effect it was having on her already heightened emotions, and the unguarded look that flashed past his eyes didn't help her at all.

"Sir," she whispered.

"Go, call your brother. He really needs to know about Jacob. You can thank me later."

With that, he headed back into the kitchen to make a fresh batch of coffee. He made sure he remained far enough away for her to have a private conversation with Mark, but also close enough that he could be with her in a moment if her resolve crumbled.

Twenty minutes later and Sam had returned to the kitchen, fresh tear stains on her cheeks and Jack felt his heart tighten. She mumbled something about taking a shower and he let her go. Raiding through her fridge and cupboards, he set about making her something to eat.

It was almost 1600 hours when Sam was met with the smell of bacon and eggs wafting their way into her room. It smelt delicious and as if on cue, her stomach growled to remind her she hadn't eaten for hours, if not days. She rounded the kitchen and walked straight into Jack. Losing her balance at the unexpected contact, she stumbled backwards but didn't get too far as Jack already had his hands on her arms; his firm, yet gentle grasp keeping her steady and close to him.

"I was just about to call you.. dinner's up!" Sam couldn't help her smile at his boyish grin.

"Excellent. I'm starving!"

They sat in silence eating their meal when Jack spoke up.

"How's Mark?"

He grimaced internally as Sam stiffened ever-so-slightly at his question. She shrugged her shoulders and swallowed her food before answering him.

"He's in shock. Dad was supposed to visit them, the day he... he died." She cleared her throat. "He didn't say too much, but said he will call me back as soon as he gets the time off work."

Jack nodded, sensing she wasn't finished. She placed her cutlery down on the table and took a deep breath.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will Agent Johnson not be annoyed at you staying here all night?"

Not expecting her question, Jack choked on the mouthful of eggs he'd shoved in his mouth as she talked. Sam was round his side in a second, but Jack waved her off. After draining his coffee, he cleared his throat and his uncomfortable stance did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to be so personal. It's none of my business and I shouldn't have asked," she finished, sitting back down as the silence resumed once again.

"No, she didn't mind," he answered after a while.

Sam's eyes met his across the table. Reading her confused expression, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We, ah, we broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry Sir," she added quietly after a few seconds.

"Yeah... She said I had _issues,_" he offered, with the customary air quotes.

"Don't we all?" Sam replied distantly.

"I suppose. This one was a biggie though."

"Oh?"

Just as the tension was becoming unbearable, Sam's house phone rang. She glanced at the clock and stiffened.

"Carter? You alright?" The concern was evident in his voice. "Do you want me to get the phone?" At this, Sam snapped out of her reverie.

"No. Just let it ring."

Jack's eyebrows rose so high it'd made Teal'c jealous.

"Won't it be your brother calling back?"

"No, it's too early. It's Pete." Turning to look Jack in the eyes, the pleading in her voice returned once again. "Just let it ring. I don't want him to know I'm home."

"Carter, what's going on?" Jack whispered.

"I just want to be by myself."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No! I mean, no of course not. I just can't deal with Pete right now. I know he means well, but he'd be _too_ supportive if he was here. He doesn't know me like you do," she admitted quietly.

The phone had stopped ringing, making her final words echo loudly through the kitchen.

"Oh, Carter."

He wasn't able to say anything more however as Sam's cell phone suddenly started vibrating on the kitchen counter. Looking into Jack's eyes for a fraction of a second longer, she stood and made her way around him. Sighing heavily, she stood for a moment and flicked the phone open.

"Carter."

_"Sam! Mark just told me the news. I'm so sorry babe. Are you okay?"_

She grimaced at his pet name for her. No matter how many times she said she hated it, he still used it.

"Not really."

_"Right, of course you're not, sorry. Look, I'm going to finish work early and drive up to be with you, okay?"_

"No! No, you... you don't need to do that. Honestly."

_"You shouldn't be alone, Sam."_

"I'm not alone." Sam internally kicked herself as she was greeted by silence on the other end of the phone.

_"You're... not?"_

"No, my team are here."

_"Is General O'Neill there too?"_

"Yeah, he is." She knew what was coming.

She could hear him moving papers around as he held the phone.

_"I'll drive down to you after work then, how's that?"_

He wasn't going to let the issue drop if the indignant tone suddenly lacing his voice was anything to go by. Looking over her shoulder, Sam realised Jack had been watching her the whole time and yet she didn't feel like he was intruding, unlike Pete with his expected phone call. Suddenly a lightbulb switched on in her mind and for the first time in many days, something was made clear to her and she moved her attention back to the phone.

"I'm, ah, staying at the base tonight."

At this statement, Jack's eyebrows rose. He knew she was lying. He could always tell.

"There's no point in you driving up here to spend the evening by yourself," she continued quickly. "Could you do me a favour though?"

_"Sure babe, what?"_

"Can you meet at me at the house tomorrow? I have some work to do in the morning, but I'll text you later with a time, okay?"

_"Sure. Should I book the next few days off? I can help you sort through whatever I can."_

"You don't need to do that, just be there... please."

Reluctantly he agreed and after bidding each other a strained goodbye, she hung up the phone.

"Staying at the base?" Jack asked, his amusement evident.

"I didn't know what else to say."

"Carter, what's going on between you and Pete."

"Sir?"

"He's your fiancé! Yet you don't want him around and you're lying - albeit - badly to him. If you've had an argument or something -"

"It's not that, Sir. It's just... it's complicated."

"Well, don't think you think you should address it? You do get married in what, a week?"

It pained Jack to say it out loud, but he didn't fail to miss her shift slightly in her seat, or her mood darken immediately after the words left his mouth. She shook her head slowly, opening her mouth to speak, but suddenly thought better of it.

He watched closely and saw a determined look return to her eyes. Whatever she was going to say, the moment had passed and she had filed it away to the back of her mind.

"I really need to get started with dad's funeral arrangements, Sir."

* * *

The sound of a truck coming to a stop nearby pulled Sam from her thoughts. She glanced at her watch. 1130. Pete was right on time. As he got out of his truck, Sam stood slowly from her spot on the bench. She let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and started to hate herself for what she was about to do.


	9. Tangled Threads: Chapter 9

**A/N:** As promised, the second half of the chapter. I am sorry I haven't updated it sooner though.

If I'm honest, I felt this to be my weakest chapter so far, but I wasn't sure how else to approach it, so I've just left it as is... and your thoughts on it, whether good or bad, are welcome to help fix it and help me improve as a writer.

For the purposes of this fic, Pete was _not_ told about the Stargate after the whole Osiris incident. Yes, he *may* have seen the glowing eyes, but the whole 'let's tell him everything' option the original episode offered up, was unsatisfactory in my opinion. (I'm hard to please, I know).

**REVIEWS:** Would be lovely, as always. I never fail to smile when I receive a notification to let me know there's feedback waiting for me! Again, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, or read my fic, even if it is just one or two chapters. Whilst I know this is nowhere near one of the better fics on here, I have been totally blown away by the response and genuine interest you have all shown in it. I really hope I don't disappoint you all as the story goes on!

**DISCLAIMER:** Same old, same old. See profile for the details.

* * *

_Previously..._

The sound of a truck coming to a stop nearby pulled Sam from her thoughts. She glanced at her watch. 1140. Pete was right on time. As he got out of his truck, Sam stood slowly from her spot on the bench. She let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and started to hate herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

She watched him make his way over to her, a sympathetic smile already fixed on his face. He pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

'I'm so sorry Sam.'

Fearing her voice would betray her if she tried to answer, she just nodded against his chest. He started to run his hands up and down her back in circular motions, in an attempt to soothe her, but it only served to enhance her unease. Sam closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, and it wasn't to do with her father's passing.

It was because she knew what a big mistake she was making. Standing in Pete's arms, she wanted nothing more than to pull away. She knew he loved her and was just trying to comfort her, but he wasn't _comforting._ She felt like she was being suffocated by his overbearing need to show her was there for her, and it was now acceptable for her to cry in his arms so he could hold her.

Her guilt came in waves, tandem with her mind which ebbed and flowed between thoughts of the two men currenty breaking down the barriers she had constructed for herself over the years.

She felt Pete press another kiss on her forehead. _Nothing. She felt nothing._ It was only then she realised her hands were resting on his chest. _Again, nothing._ She pulled back from him slightly, observing him as if he was one of her latest scientific finds and she was trying to decide exactly what it was. Seeing her confusion, Pete tried to follow her gaze. He looked down at her hands, then her eyes, which were focusing on anything but his face.

Placing one of his hands on the side of her face, he searched her eyes before speaking quietly.

'Sam?'

His voice jerked her out of her reverie.

He had just held her in his arms and kissed her, but she felt nothing stirring inside her. No passion, no excitement. Yet, she only had to _think_ back to being in the General's arms in the Isolation Room and she felt warm and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she had never experienced with anyone else.

With Pete, she thought she was comfortable, content, satisfied; with Jack, she felt comforted, safe, alive.

As the thought ran through her mind, she felt like she had just been slapped across the face. Hard. _How had she not realised this sooner?_ She then admitted to herself she knew all along, but tried so hard to deny it that she thought she was over it. Over him. _Oh, was she wrong._

Swallowing hard, Sam pulled out of Pete's arms and took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides.

'I'm sorry, Pete.'

Thinking she was talking about the bleak greeting he was met with, he just shrugged.

'It's okay babe, you're still in shock.'

He went to put his arm around her shoulders, but she shook her head.

'Can we talk?'

'Sure.'

He watched her closely as she turned and walked slowly back towards the bench. The atmosphere became very heavy, very quickly and Pete knew that whatever she wanted to talk to him about, wouldn't be good. Exhaling softly, he followed his fiancé and sat down carefully beside her, as she cast her gaze around the garden again. He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Sam was looking at the flowers, but found herself not actually paying attention to them.

'Did Mark and the family get in okay?'

She was so busy trying to formulate her thoughts that she didn't realise Pete was talking to her until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

'I'm sorry... What?'

Pete shot her another confused look. She was far too distant this morning for his liking. He tried to reason with himself, saying it was understandable as her father had just died, but something in his gut was niggling away at him, and he couldn't help but think there was something else contributing to her behaviour.

'Did Mark and the family get in okay?'

'Oh. Eh, yeah. Yeah, they arrived this morning. They're at the base.'

'The base? As in, your work?'

'Cheyenne Mountain, yes.'

'Why? How? Why are they there? Did they get clearance? Why do they get to go there and I can't? Does Mark know what you do for a job?'

Sam felt dizzy with the sudden onslaught of questions hurtled towards her.

'Pete!' She winced, not intending to sound as harsh as she did.

'Pete, please. This isn't the right time or place, but we've been over this before, you _know_ I can't tell you about my job.'

Pete sighed before responding, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.

'I know, I'm sorry, it's just... do you have any idea how hard it is for me? There's a whole side to you I don't know Sam, and it kills me that you can't tell me about your work.'

He paused for a beat before continuing.

'I know he's your brother, but Mark doesn't even approve of you being in the Air Force. How does he get access into the mountain and I can't?

Sensing she was about to rhyme off her usual answer, he cut in.

'And don't give me the whole 'It's classified' crap, Sam. I don't know what you do under that mountain, but I know it's something big. I saw that woman's eyes _glow._ You can deny it, as can your boss and team mates, and swear you saw nothing, but I know what I saw. I'm a cop, I'm trained to pay attention to my surroundings, and glowing eyes is something you can't miss.'

Taking his silence as a cue that he'd finished, Sam tried to hide her annoyance at the petulant whinge lacing his voice.

'If it was up to me, Mark wouldn't be at my work right now, but it wasn't my decision to make, so can we leave it at that? I didn't ask you to meet me to talk about work.'

'Alright, fine. So, how are you feeling?'

'Confused, upset, guilty, angry. Pick one,' Sam answered, surprising herself with her honesty - and shortness.

'Sorry Sam. I'm... I'm not very good at this. I only met your dad a couple of days ago... and now he's dead. It's... weird.'

Sam couldn't help the look of incredulousness which she threw at Pete, and felt justified in her stance when he shifted under her glare.

'That didn't come out right. I'll try again,' he stuttered. 'Your dad has just died Sam, it's natural to feel like that. Look, I'm not very good at all this emotional stuff, but I'm here now. I'll help you through this,' he finished, shifting forward on the bench to grab her hands, satisfied he'd given a better answer.

Sam felt the suffocating feeling encase her again at his overprotective stance and assuredness in himself that he would be the one to help her through her loss. She tried to calm down and force herself to be civil to him. It wasn't his fault after all. He was being genuine and fulfiling the role of caring fiancé to the letter. But he was right. He wasn't any good at the whole emotion thing, mainly because he was always too emotional.

He entertwined his fingers with hers, giving them a tight squeeze. Slowly, she pulled her hands away, resting them in her lap.

'We need to talk, Pete.'

'Oh-kay.. You didn't call me here to break it off, did you?' he joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood. However, when he saw Sam close her eyes and take a deep breath, Pete swallowed his laughter.

'Sam?'

'Pete, I need you to just listen for a few minutes, okay?'

'Sam, I -'

'Please?'

Greeted with silence, she sighed. _This was going to be harder than she thought._

'You're a great, fun guy, Pete. When I'm with you I'm happy, you make me laugh, you make me feel like a woman, which is usually something I don't feel like since I'm in the military,' she allowed herself a small smile, before realising she was starting to ramble.

'But I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'What do you mean you can't do it anymore? Can't do what?' he asked, praying she wouldn't say the words he was dreading.

'This. Us,' she gestured, her hands waving between the two of them.

'I love you Pete, really I do, but I don't love you the same way you love me. I can't give... can't promise you the unconditional love that you deserve. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but you deserve to be happy with someone who can return that feeling. I know I should have said something sooner, but I just put it down to wedding jitters, you know... but it's not. I... I'm sorry,' she feebly trailed off. Silent tears filled her eyes. She hated herself for hurting the man who now sat beside her.

Minutes passed in silence when her head snapped up and she met his eyes. He was talking, his voice quiet, but eerily calm.

'What made you realise it wasn't just wedding jitters?'

She looked back down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap.

'Something my dad said,' she replied, just as quietly.

Pete closed his eyes heavily. He knew his first - and only - meeting with Jacob didn't go well and he disapproved of their upcoming nuptials, but he was surprised that her father felt so strongly about it, that Sam would call everything off, even when he wasn't here any longer.

Feeling her fingers grace the palm of his hand, he opened his eyes to see a small, black velvet box staring back at him. He flicked the lid open and saw her engagement ring sitting inside. He hadn't even realised it was missing from her finger when he arrived. Looking to her left hand just to double check, he saw it was bare and snapped the box closed, the noise echoing loudly across the silence.

'What did he say?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'The hell it doesn't Sam!' he snapped, making her jump slightly. 'We're supposed to be getting married in a _week_ and now you tell me you can't go through with it... and you won't even tell me why?'

Silence engulfed the couple as Pete continued to scrutinise the tiny box held in his fingers, now weighing a tonne weight, while Sam fixed her eyes on the 'Sold' sign at the bottom of the lawn, not rushing to give him an answer, because she didn't know what to say.

'Was it something to do with General O'Neill?'

'What? No! He-'

'Save it, Sam. Like I said, I'm a cop. I interrogate people for a living - I know when someone's lying to me.'

'Is that what this is? An interrogation?'

'No, of course not. And stop changing the subject.'

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled.

Pete set the box down on the bench between them and turned towards Sam to look at her. Daring to meet his eyes, Sam gasped at the pain she saw there, but forced herself not to look away as he studied her face.

He had only met her team a couple of times, but each time he felt like the outsider and considerably unwelcome in their company.

He remembered back to their first introduction. He was looking forward to showing Sam off in front of them, despite knowing they'd all worked together for seven years, and was confident they would like him. Yet he realised very quickly that he was wrong, and if anything, they were the ones showing her off.

He was bemused at the three men Sam introduced as her 'team'. You couldn't get more different characters for a military unit if you tried, but they were all united by their job and their unwavering care and admiration for Sam. _They were also united in their disapproval of her engagement,_ Pete mused.

He hadn't been sure if it was because he was the new guy in Sam's life or not, so he put their obvious hostility towards him down to jealousy. As they sat at her kitchen table, eating pizza, downing beer and sharing stories, he threw the notion out. They way they talked, joked and interacted with each other told Pete they weren't just co-workers, they were a family.

He had initially labelled Daniel as a geek, but he turned out a decent guy and out of the three men, he was the most amiable, trying his best to include him in their conversations. Murray, well he was very quiet, very big, scary as hell and Pete decided very quickly that he would never like to have to interrogate the man over anything. And General O'Neill? Well, what was there to say?

The man had this aura about him. He was someone who commanded respect, and there was no doubt in Pete's mind that he got it. He was military through and through, and his lack of effort to even acknowledge Pete's presence rattled him. Sam was always 'the General this' and 'the General that' and Pete admitted he was jealous of her obvious admiration of the guy, but also excited to finally meet the man who appointed her his 2IC.

However, the second they met, he didn't like him. And he knew the feeling was mutual. It didn't take a cop to know there was more than just professional feelings between the General and his fiancé; the man may have worked hard to perfect his unintelligable exterior, but his eyes betrayed him when he thought no-one was looking. Pete knew then that he would never have a chance with the brilliant, blonde astrophysicist as long as O'Neill was in the picture.

Pete knew _he_ was the reason she waited two weeks until she agreed to his proposal, and whilst she claimed she'd a heavy workload over the last couple of weeks, he had a pretty good idea her lack of enthusiasm for planning the wedding was because of _him._

'I knew from the beginning,' Pete began, quietly. 'Guess I just thought when you said yes that...' he sighed. 'You were worth the risk.'

Sam was about to interrupt him, but he forged on. He really didn't want to hear the whole clichéd 'it's not you, it's me' speech.

'Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better than you,' he finished, looking her in the eyes.

'That's not true.'

Pete could feel his despair and anger growing with each second that passed. She wasn't making this any easier for him, but he desperately tried to keep his emotions in check.

'I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father - you needed some time to just work things out. I guess all I can say is... I hope you get what you want.'

It was true. He wanted her to be happy; it was the least she deserved, and as much as it tore him apart, right now, he wasn't the one who could bring her that happiness. The sound of Sam's voice broke him out of his self-wallowing.

'That's it?'

His anger was re-ignited and this time he couldn't hide it from his voice. _She had just ended their relationship and because he hadn't caused a scene she was, what, disappointed?_

'What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?'

'God, no! Of course not! I just... I thought you would react differently.'

His vision suddenly blurred, the tears in his eyes softening the outline of the woman sitting beside him, also with unshed tears.

'Goodbye, Sam.'

He stood and began walking back towards his truck when Sam called after him.

'Pete...'

He didn't turn around as he wiped the tears from his eyes. As he reached the bottom of the garden he stopped at the sign to peel off the 'Sold' sticker, revealing the 'For Sale' one underneath.

He slid into the drivers' seat, slamming the door behind him and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He was devastated, but not totally surprised by her decision to call off the wedding, but Pete was damned if he was going to let her go without a fight.

Sam watched her ex drive away before she angrily swiped at the tears falling down her face.

'God, how did I get myself into this mess,' she muttered into her hands.

She sat for another ten minutes, pulling herself together before she checked her watch. 1220. She needed to get back to the base before her brother started asking too many questions as to where she was. Her brother. She had totally forgotten about her brother and was in no doubt that he would have heard all about the break up from Pete by the end of the day. _Crap._

'Could this day get any worse,' she grimaced as she made her way towards Cheyenne Mountain.


	10. Tangled Threads: Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am so bad at updating, really I am.

I realise Jacob's memorial would more than likely be held at Arlington, but I didn't think it was right to fly Sam's family to Colorado Springs, only to fly them back to Washington, so I took some artistic license. I'm also not sure how accurate I am with the Fort Lyons reference, as I only had Google to rely on, so please tell me if it is incorrect.

Lastly, to DorothyOz - your request is in the next chapter! :)

**REVIEWS:** Would be lovely, as always!

* * *

_Previously..._

Sam watched her ex drive away before she angrily swiped at the tears falling down her face.

"God, how did I get myself into this mess," she muttered into her hands.

She sat for another ten minutes, pulling herself together before she checked her watch. 1220. She needed to get back to the base before her brother started asking too many questions as to where she was.

_Her brother. _

She had totally forgotten about her brother and was in no doubt that he would have heard all about the break up from Pete by the end of the day.

_Crap._

"Could this day get any worse," she grimaced as she made her way towards Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

True to her word, Sam was back on base an hour later but her mind was in turmoil. She had finally let Pete go, and whilst she felt guilty for causing him so much hurt, she realised she felt very little guilt towards actually ending the engagement. Deep down, she knew it was the right decision to make - it wouldn't have been a happy marriage for either of them.

No, the turmoil she was experiencing revolved around the other men in her life. Namely, her brother Mark. She could just picture his reaction to the news that she wasn't getting married anymore.

He'd initially be shocked by her revelation, asking the automatic 'what, when, why?', and then he'd be disappointed at her failure to make yet another relationship work. Finally, he'd be angry; not just because Pete was one of his best friends, but because Mark would see through her excuses for calling off the wedding and blame her work as the main factor for ending the relationship. Cue another fullscale argument between the two regarding the Air Force, something which Sam really didn't want to get into again with her brother.

Shaking her head to try and forget the inevitable argument which awaited her, Sam thought of the other men in her life.

Daniel and Teal'c would be supportive of her decision; whilst they never said to her personally, she knew they weren't overly fond of Pete. Despite that, they did try their best with him, for her sake.

And then there was General O'Neill. _Oh boy_, she thought, feeling a headache starting to form as she wondered how he would react to the news, and she realised that this was unnerving her more than anything else.

If she were honest with herself, it was because something had changed in their relationship - if you could call it that - when her father was dying. She had tried to talk to the General before she learnt of her father's ill health, but was interrupted by Agent Johnson, and as upsetting as the whole situation was, Sam knew deep down that it was the death of her father which propelled and intensified the change between her and Jack in the end.

No words had been spoken and no action had been taken to define the change between the two officers, but they both knew it happened that moment in the Observation Room when he promised her _'Always'_. Yet her tumultulous emotions allowed a tiny doubt to niggle away at the back of her mind. What if they had missed their chance and it wouldn't work?

Growling in frustration, Sam jumped up from the bench in the locker room and slammed the door to her locker shut. Leaning her head against the cool metal, she closed her eyes for a few minutes before standing tall, straightening out her BDUs. As she turned to head out of the locker room, she heard her dad's words, _'Don't let rules stand in your way_,' resonate around her. She suddenly felt more confident that this was the right thing to do and strode purposefully out of the locker room.

"To hell with it, it's now or never," she murmured.

* * *

As she waited for the elevator to arrive, Sam knew Daniel and Teal'c would be humouring her brother until she returned. Whilst he had been granted clearance to know about the SGC and the Stargate Program, he didn't have carte blanch to walk around the base, so the most logical place to find them was the Commissary.

With every intention of heading there, Sam was surprised when she got off the elevator and found herself standing outside the General's office instead. Sitting at his desk, he looked up from his paperwork, just as her hand was poised to knock on doorframe. Surprise flitted past his eyes before he carefully schooled his features.

"Carter! C'mon in," he offered, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry to bother you..." she trailed off, not quite knowing what to say, especially as she hadn't actually planned a visit.

"You? Bothering me? Never!" he mocked, smiling slightly when it emanated a small smile from the woman herself.

As she slowly walked over to the vacant chairs, she missed the General's frown when he noticed she was unusually quiet.

"Everything okay, Carter?"

Her head snapped up, eyes meeting his before quickly looking away. She had been crying again; it wouldn't be immediately obvious to most people, but considering Jack had spent the last eight years not-so-discreetly studying her and knowing her every move and trait, he knew whatever she had left to deal with had upset her.

"Get everything sorted? You know, your... personal stuff?" he asked, waving his hand in front of him and trying to pretend her unease wasn't bothering him.

"Yes, Sir."

She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but suddenly thought better of it. It was then that Jack remembered her conversation with Pete over the phone last night, and why she had asked for time away from the mountain.

"My brother wasn't too much bother while I was gone was he, Sir?" her question pulling his thoughts back to the present.

"Your brother? Nope, he was very quiet actually and just seemed to be taking everything in. Liz was very friendly and finds the whole thing fascinating. No," he paused, a smirk quickly forming on his lips, "It was the kids that were the bother. The youngest one in particular. She's the one you gotta watch, Carter."

Sam groaned, not wanting to know what kind of bother Jo had fallen in to with her new audience.

"What did she do, Sir? And who will I need to apologise to?" she reluctantly questioned.

"Well, I don't think you'll need to apologise to anyone per se," he trailed off. "But I did have to leave early. However in the 20 minutes I was there... Who knew those kids had such a cool aunt?"

Sam's wide, horror-filled eyes locked onto his, while he stared back with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. She internally kicked herself as her voice faltered at his words.

"What?"

"I thought of you more like Wonder Woman myself," he answered cryptically, leaning back in his chair, throwing his pen down on the desk, as he enjoyed her ever-growing discomfort.

"Sir?"

"Oh yes, _Samantha_... Jo informed us all about your exploits last Halloween when you visited them. Something about a Superwoman costume and lots of candy."

"Oh God," she grimaced, her face turning beet red as she desperately tried to think of an explanation.

"It was Halloween, Sir," she began meekly, and winced at how pathetic it sounded, even to her ears. "I promised I would take them Trick or Treating - I didn't know they'd make me wear a costume!"

She tried to ignore the whining tone lacing her voice, shuddering as memories of said night came flooding back.

"They're kids, Carter. It's what they do!"

"I was never so glad to get home that night. It took all my strength not to wipe the smirk off Mark's face as well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. It was remarkably like the one you're sporting now, so I'd watch if it I were you... Sir," she added quickly, noticing his eyebrows go up a notch.

Surprisingly, he didn't seemed annoyed by her insubordination, if anything, it just stemmed his good mood further as he let out a small chuckle.

After a few hesitant seconds, Sam spoke up again.

"What else did Jo tell you, Sir?"

"Now, _that_ would be telling Carter."

Seeing her physically pale in the chair made his grin even wider, but decided to put her at ease, at least for a little while.

"Nothing too damning, I swear."

At her dubious look, he threw his hands up in surrender, an innocent look appearing on his face.

"It was nothing. By the time she finished the Superwoman story I had to get back here, but she did promise she'd tell me more about her 'cool Auntie Sam' later."

Sam tilted her head at his final words. "_Later,_ Sir?"

Jack leaned forward in his chair again and began to fidget with the pen on the desk.

"We made a deal," he stated coolly.

"A deal? You made a deal with my five-year-old niece?"

"She's a cute kid, what can I say? Look, you're taking your family back to your place to stay, right?"

Seeing her nod in agreement, he continued. "So how do you expect to fit them all in your car without making more than one trip?"

He could see her brain ticking over as to how she would be able to fit all six of them in her Volvo. She had just opened her mouth to speak, when Jack answered for her.

"Exactly! You can't. So... I thought I could maybe take the kids in my truck and you could take Mark and Liz with you. I mentioned it to them both in passing earlier, but the kids kinda answered for them."

He could see the toying emotions playing across Sam's eyes as she studied him closely, and for a few moments he worried about overstepping the mark.

"I don't have to stay or anything," he offered. "I can just drop them off. You'll probably want some family time together, but this way you'll not need to spend too long making more than one trip."

He shrugged a shoulder, but was still met by silence from his 2IC.

"Look Carter -"

"That would be great Sir. Thank you," she replied, a genuine smile brightening her eyes and Jack was sure he felt his chest tighten at her response.

He cleared his throat and nodded in agreement, only to realise he wasn't quite sure as to what part of his offer she was thanking him for. As if reading his thoughts, she added, "You can invite Daniel and Teal'c over too. It'd be nice for us to hang out again now there's no real threat or danger lurking over us."

"And your family won't mind us intruding? They'll have spent most of the day with the guys after all."

"The kids will certainly not mind, and probably not Liz either," Sam mused. "Mark might, but if I'm honest, I'm not if I'm ready to face him on my own yet. Not with all his questions about dad and the Air Force, and..."

"Personal things?" Jack supplied quietly, noticing her solemn mood again.

"Yeah," she answered just as quietly.

Jack studied her for a few moments, not failing to miss the lack of honorifics in their last exchange.

"Besides," Sam added with a wry grin, "They're here for a week. That's plenty of time for Mark and I to butt heads."

"Alright then. You and Mark still need to sort out the final arrangements, so go and do that and I'll pass the details through to the relevant people. Then, unless there is a _really_ important experiment in your lab, i.e. world-changing stuff, you're to shut down your lab and take the week off."

Sensing she was about to protest, he forged on.

"I mean it Carter. As you said, there's no imminent threat waiting for us at this moment in time. We could all do with the break, especially you. I want you to take the downtime and use it as such. That means nothing work-related - even at home. I'll search your bags before you leave if I have to."

"But Sir -"

"Ah ah! Sam. Don't make me make it an order."

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. Knowing this was one argument she was never going to win, she reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"Great!" his amusement evident in his voice. "Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll inform the guys of the plans," he finished as he scrawled his signature along the bottom of a requisite form.

Taking that as the end of their conversation, Sam stood and began to make her way out of the office. As she reached the doorway, she turned slowly back to the General.

"Sir? Do you -"

"I left them in the Commissary," he answered, glancing up from his paperwork.

Smiling her thanks, she nodded once and left to find her brother.

* * *

The lunchtime service was just getting underway in the Commissary when Sam entered and she scanned the busy room, spotting her team mates and family almost immediately. They were sitting in the far right corner of the room, out of the way of everyone, and had pulled a few tables together so they could all fit around comfortably.

Ignoring the occasional stares and whispers from some of the staff around, Sam made her way over to the table, reaching it just as Daniel spotted her.

"Hey guys!"

"Auntie Sam!" Jo squealed, getting off her seat and flinging herself into her aunt's arms. As Mark moved across to Jo's chair, Sam ruffled the little girl's hair and slid into Mark's seat, pulling Jo into her lap.

"When'd you get back?" Daniel asked, smiling at the sight before him.

"Not that long ago. I called in to see the General first and he said you were here."

"Where'd you go?" came Mark's voice from her left. She turned her attention to him, pretending she hadn't heard his question.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you go? General O'Neill just said you needed to leave the mountain for something."

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. It's all sorted now," the forced smile accompanying her words, doing nothing to convince her brother.

"You know, you always were a terrible liar, Sam."

Knowing better than to answer, she quickly decided to change the subject.

"So, what have you been up to," she asked, tickling Jo's sides. After letting out a squeal, the little girl took it as her chance to speak on behalf of everyone sitting around.

"General Jack brought us down here for lunch and stayed with us a while. I had to eat some sandwiches first, but then he picked me, Beth and Ben a slice of chocolate cake. He had some too, but he didn't have lunch first. When I asked him why he didn't need to eat a sandwich, he just laughed and said not to tell you," Jo said, scrunching her nose up as she turned to look at her aunt, confusion clearly written across her small face.

"He then told us some jokes. They were funny," she giggled, eliciting a bemused grin from Sam, and out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Daniel shaking his head slightly and Teal'c eyebrows quirking in slight disagreement to her niece's definition of funny.

"Daniel and Teal'c also said you were cool and very good at your job, so I told them what a cool auntie you are too!"

"So I've heard," Sam muttered, throwing Daniel a warning look as he snorted. Undaunted by the comments, Jo continued her running commentary and Sam wondered when she took time to breathe.

"...and then he looked funny when I said about you dressing up for Halloween and I had to hit him on the back because he choked on his cake. Daddy told me off for hitting him, but General Jack said it was okay. Then he had to leave and do some work but promised we'd talk more later," she finished with a traditional Carter grin.

Satisfied that her aunt was now up to date on their happenings, Jo nodded her head once and reached across the table for the remainder of her chocolate cake.

Seeing the ground wasn't going to open up and swallow her whole, Sam tried to ignore the flush rapidly spreading across her face. They all chatted for another ten minutes before Sam suggested her and Mark should really finish the memorial arrangements in her lab, while Liz and the kids would stay with Daniel and Teal'c.

* * *

Mark let out a low whistle when he stepped inside his sister's lab, doing a slow 360 as he took it all in.

"Holy Hannah! This is your lab? What are half of these machines? They're safe, right?" he queried, a look of worry in his eyes.

A hint of a smile touched Sam's lips at her brother's reaction.

"Yes, they're perfectly safe. Unless you decide to break one of them and then you'll owe the American government a few hundred thousand dollars."

"Ah," Mark replied, the hand which was hovering just in front of one of the machines, quickly falling by his side.

"So," he paused, looking around her lab once again as Sam sat down on one of the stools. "What do all these machines do?"

"I wouldn't ask those sorts of questions, unless you _really_ want to know the answer," a voice answered from the doorway.

Spinning around, Mark saw the General leaning casually against the doorframe, one hand stuffed in the pocket of his BDUs and the other holding a tray of food. Glancing back at Sam, Mark just caught her rolling her eyes at the man's comment and frowned.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, but once Carter starts on about her doohickeys, there's no stopping her," Jack finished as he reached her lab bench, setting the tray of food down gently. Taking in its contents - chicken and salad sandwiches, a slice of carrot cake, a glass of blue jello and a can of diet soda - Sam looked up at the General, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"I know you haven't had anything to eat today," he offered with a shrug, pushing the tray towards her.

Mark watched their interaction with interest, but decided against saying anything for the time being.

"And I expect you to make an effort with the food, Carter. Start with the sandwiches, before you hit the jello. Mark will tell me if you don't, won't you, Mark?" Jack challenged, pinning the younger man to the spot with a look.

Knowing his sister's tendencies to forget about eating and sleeping at regular intervals from their teenage years, Mark decided he didn't want to get on the man's bad side, so agreed. Seeming to be content at his answer, Jack smiled.

"Good, thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a briefing with SG-12 in ten," he explained, backing out of the lab. Sam could still hear the smile in his voice as he spoke from down the corridor, "And remember Carter, absolutely no work! Mark will tell me about that too."

Sighing, she pushed the tray away from her and moved to get up.

"Nuh uh, no way," Mark spoke up. "Did you _see_ the look he gave me there? You're eating this food sis. End of," he argued, pushing the tray back to her.

"Since when do you follow orders from anyone? Especially from someone in the Air Force?"

"Since I realised I don't want to find out what will happen to me if I don't. Now, eat."

"Fine! I'll eat."

"Good."

After eating one of the sandwiches and the glass of jello, Mark was satisfied that she had ate enough to spare him Jack's wrath. He set the tray to one side as Sam pulled out a folder containing the funeral arrangements and had started talking when she noticed his distant look.

"What's up?"

"Does he always do that?"

"Does who do what?"

"The General. Does he always bring you lunch?"

Mark didn't miss the slight flush in her cheeks as she squared her shoulders.

"Not usually, no."

"So, usually...?"

"Usually him, Daniel or Teal'c have to drag me from the lab to get something to eat."

She had the deceny to look embarrassed at her confession, and was surprised, yet relieved, to see a smile on her brother's face, rather than the disapproving look she envisaged.

"After all this time, you still forget you need to eat and sleep," he grinned, before turning serious as he looked at the papers in front of him.

Sam was focused on looking for one page in particular, so missed her brother's glance and muttered words, "At least they look after you."

* * *

Two hours and a handful of phonecalls later and the arrangements had been finalised. It was decided that a memorial service with full military honours would be held for Jacob at Fort Lyons on Thursday, three days away.

A few personnel from the SGC would attend the service alongside the family and SG-1, as well as a few Tok'ra members who were close to Selmak and a representative from the Joint Chiefs. After, there would be a wake at Jack's house for a more informal celebration of Jacob's life where other SGC personnel could come and pay their respects.

Sam left the arrangements with the General as he requested and they were just discussing the plans for later that evening when Daniel and Teal'c arrived in the Briefing Room along with everyone else.

Daniel entered the room first with Liz on one side and Beth on the other, all deep in conversation. He was about to enquire as to the nature of their discussion, but upon hearing the words 'Egypt' and '3000BC', decided against it. He then saw Ben emerge from behind the archaeologist with a grin on his face, as he pulled on something behind him. When Jack moved his head slightly, he couldn't help but laugh at the scene which greeted him, as Teal'c stood tall; a bemused look on his face and one five-year-old girl hanging onto his shoulders, giggling in delight at her piggy-back ride.

"Having fun there, T?"

"Indeed O'Neill. Miss Carter has been informing me of a number of traditions and customs regarding the young children of this planet. I felt it only appropriate that I attend to these issues."

Glancing at Carter, who was trying desperately not to laugh, Jack just shrugged before clapping his hands together and regarded what he should say in front of the kids, not wanting to upset them when he didn't need to. Speaking slowly, he decided not to go into too many details, figuring he could always do it later at Carter's house.

"Carter and Mark have finished the arrangements for Jacob's memorial, but we'll talk about it later, if that's alright," he asked, looking between Liz and Mark, before nodding at the kids. Seeing they were in agreement, he continued.

"I have a few more things to tidy up here and Carter has to go lock up her lab," he risked a glance over at his 2IC. "After that, we can get out of here for the day."


	11. Tangled Threads: Chapter 11

**A/N:** Next chapter. Not totally convinced by this one as I struggled with the interaction between Jack and the kids and how to move the whole thing along. I've another (better) scene with them spending some time together, but it didn't fit in this chapter, so it'll appear at a later date.

For those of you who haven't heard of 'Whiffle Ball'. I can't quite remember all the rules myself, but I was first introduced to the game after visiting distant relatives in the States a few years ago. Despite its strange name, it was actually great fun and I did feel like I'd reverted back to my childhood for a few hours!

**A/N 2: **Brook, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I've been able to portray the characters as accurately as possible. I'm also very, very sorry to hear about your father - I hope my fic didn't upset you too much. I also agree with you about 8 seasons to SG-1; I'm totally of the same opinion!

**REVIEWS:** As always, are lovely and very welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** It's all in my profile. Suffice to say, I own nothing.

* * *

_Previously..._

"Carter and Mark have finished the arrangements for Jacob's memorial, but we'll talk about it later," Jack spoke, looking between Liz and Mark, before nodding towards the kids. Seeing they were in agreement, he continued.

"I have a few more things to tidy up here and Carter has to go lock up her lab," he risked a glance over at his 2IC, "After that, we can get out of here for the day."

After deciding who would travel where, they all got ready to leave after a long day at the base.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"Umm... blue!"

"Blue?! How can you say blue is better? Green is way nicer!"

"Green is icky!"

"Icky, huh? Alright... You know blue is Carter's favourite too?"

"Yep!"

Hearing the light giggles coming from the back of the truck, Jack risked a look in his rearview mirror at the source and couldn't help but grin. Jo, who was sitting behind his seat, was sporting the 100-watt Carter smile he knew all too well, as the two of them playfully argued over the finer points of jello.

Focusing back on the road, Jack thought about how similar Jo and Carter were. All three kids seemed to have some of the 'Carter gene' in them - _well, obviously - _he chided himself, but Jo was definitely more like his 2IC than the other two kids.

Her sandy blonde hair was the first giveaway, falling to her shoulders in loose ringlets which bounced around wildly whenever she moved. She also had the wide, piercing blue eyes which he had long associated with _his _Carter. Ben and Beth on the other hand were blessed with mousy brown hair, like their father, with Beth having blue eyes and Ben green, taking after Liz.

As Jack paid attention to the road he just turned onto, he knew he was nearing Carter's house. She had left the base with Mark and Liz about 40 minutes beforehand to organise the house for their stay. Daniel and Teal'c had left about ten minutes after Carter, offering to pick up a few groceries to carry the family over until the morning; leaving Jack in control of the three young Carter kids. Something he wasn't complaining about.

He had finished his paperwork at record speed, stopped off at the base gym and changed into his civvies before locating Jo, Beth and Ben in the Rec Room. After playing - and losing - a game of ice hockey to Ben on the Playstation, Jo said she wanted to 'compare rides', and Jack quickly found himself complying to her request for a piggyback. His knees and back were just starting to protest when he decided they had best get going to Carter's.

As he left the base, flanked by Ben on one side, Beth on the other and Jo still perched on his back, Jack made a mental note of the Airmen sporting amused smirks as he passed them and made his way towards his truck. Making sure they were all belted in safely, they were soon past the security checkpoints and had started an amusing game of '20 Questions', enabling Jack to get know the kids better.

Ben, he discovered, was a Freshman, having turned 15, and was big into his sports, being part of the hockey, football and track teams at school. He also followed the San Francisco Giants and San Jose Sharks religiously, prompting a detailed discussion as to their favourite team for the MLB title this season; and how, if they could go back in time, they'd travel to 1908 to watch the Cubs win the World Series.

Beth was 12, enrolled in seventh grade at the local Science Academy, and for all intents and purposes, was very, _very_ smart for her age. She wasn't into sports or boys - despite her brother's teasing - and when she wasn't studying, she spent her time outdoors reading.

And then there was Jo, the youngest Carter kid at 5, who liked to talk for America. She attended kindergarten and enjoyed drawing and playing either in the sandbox or the playground with her 'bestest friends in the world', Gracie, Sasha and Emmy. She also loved pizza with tater tots and ketchup and her favourite dessert - aside from chocolate cake - was blue jello.

"Why do you call her Carter?" Ben asked from the front passenger seat, catching Jack's attention as he turned onto the final road before Sam's house.

"Why not?" _Real mature answer, O'Neill._

"Why don't you call her Sam?"

Jack winced, wondering how he could get himself out of this one without saying anything damaging.

"In our jobs, it's easier to refer to each other by our surnames."

"But you call Daniel and Teal'c by their names."

_Damn, this kid is smart too,_ O'Neill mused.

"Ah, but they aren't in the Air Force like your aunt is."

This seemed to satisfy Ben for the time being and Jack silently patted himself on the back as he pulled his truck up outside Carter's house.

He watched Ben and Beth carefully get out of the truck before jumping out himself and moving to the back to help Jo out of her seat. Closing the door after her, he went to the trunk and pulled out the small duffle bag he had taken from the base gym earlier. The older siblings were making their way slowly up the path to Carter's front door and when he locked his truck he noticed Jo standing waiting for him, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other, curls bouncing wildly over her shoulders.

"Come on, General Jack!"

Hiding his grin, Jack immediately had to take a large step forward as Jo grabbed his hand and started skipping along the front path. At the front door, Jack came face to face with Daniel looking far too smug for his liking.

"You should try skipping sometime Jack. I'd think it'd suit you," the younger man smirked, heading back into the house.

"Watch it Danny," he warned.

* * *

"What's in the bag, Sir?" Sam asked, nodding to the worktop where he'd set it down after entering the kitchen.

"Ah! Top secret stuff, Carter."

"Sir -"

"It's fine, Carter. Relax. It's just something to keep the kids out of the way until you've finished your... house arrangements," he finished, looking around the cramped space.

Eyeing him suspiciously, he held his hands up in a defensive position.

"General Jack promised to play with us," Jo smiled from her spot on her mom's lap.

"Did he now?" Mark piped up from his position beside her, earning an elbow in the ribs from Liz.

"That's great honey," Liz answered, before turning towards the General. "He doesn't have to though if he doesn't want to," she smiled, offering him a way out. He didn't seem to want it though, dismissing her offer with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, it's fine. Just don't tell the Doc," he half joked.

* * *

As the adults talked over a cup of coffee a short time later, Mark watched his sister and her team mates, noticing just how familiar they were with each other. He felt a slight pang of jealousy when he saw Sam with Daniel, as he realised the archeologist was the brother he had failed to be for so long. Yes, he was making up for lost time now certainly, but that didn't lessen the guilt he felt having wasted so many years because of his own selfish pride.

Then there was Teal'c. He was like a much older brother to Sam, but there was no jealousy there, and not just because of the guys intimidating size, Mark told himself. No, he was incredibly strong, and scary, but Mark was also baffled by the gentle nature the man - or alien - also had about him. Whilst he hadn't spoken to Mark that much, he knew that whenever Sam was in his company, he would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe.

And then there was the General. Mark couldn't put his finger on what his relationship with Sam was. He was her Commanding Officer, but there was more to it than that. Something other than their professional duties. He chastised himself, knowing that she was currently engaged to Pete; yet there was something which unnerved him about his sister's relationship with her boss. He had only seen them together a few times during the day, but each time he had noticed _something_ between them. It was little things; a look here, a small gesture there - like bringing her lunch to the lab - but it was enough for Mark to speculate.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realise everyone around him was starting to move from the kitchen. Draining the last of his coffee, Mark glanced over at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Alright. Up and at 'em, soldiers!" He called, picking up the small duffle bag and making his way out to the back yard.

Three small bodies, as well as an archeologist, a Jaffa and a curious scientist followed him and watched as he pulled out the contents of the duffle and went about setting everything up. Eventually satisfied with his handiwork, he beckoned them over to explain the game and left them in Teal'c's charge as he walked over to Carter, standing by her back door.

"Sir, is that Whiffle Ball?"

Jack didn't even bother hiding his surprise at her question, causing her to laugh.

"Don't look so surprised, Sir!"

"I'm just surprised you know what it is, what with you being a geek growing up and all."

"Very funny, Sir. Believe it or not, I did lift my head from a book every once in a while and enjoy my childhood - Whiffle Ball was actually one of my favourite past times. And I wasn't a geek," she added, slightly more forcefully.

"Sure, Carter," he chuckled.

"Where'd you get it from?" She asked, nodding towards the markers placed around her garden.

When she didn't immediately receive an answer she noticed the General had started to fidget.

"Sir?"

"I picked it up from the base gym earlier."

"The base gym?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Why does the gym have Whiffle Ball?"

"Eh, that was my idea," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam turned back to her garden as Ben seemed to be re-explaining something to Daniel.

"Please don't tell me you actually play this on the base, Sir."

"No! No, I play it on the surface," he added after a beat. "Every Wednesday afternoon, along with Teal'c, Reynolds, Dixon and Bosworth. A few of the marines also join in. You have to watch those jarheads y'know - they're bad losers," he finished with a smirk.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since my promotion."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"Yes, ma'am," he drawled with a sloppy salute and a lopsided grin. He tilted his head sideways as he looked at her. "You up for a game?"

He could see her hesitating, torn between playing and remaining inside to help Liz and Mark, and he knew it wouldn't take much to convince her, if the glint in her eye was any indication.

"Come on Carter. You know you want to," he teased.

"As fun as it'd be Sir, I really can't leave Liz and Mark to fend for themselves."

"Spoil sport."

She watched him walk over to her team mates and couldn't help but match his smirk as she made her way indoors.

* * *

It turned out Jack made a good choice. Even Daniel had started to get the hang of the game and was no longer in any danger of being hit in the face with the ball.

"General Jack, can you teach me to play?"

"Sure kiddo. C'mere."

Bored of having to sit and watch, Jo grinned as she made her way over to Jack, the bat already in his hands. After showing her how to stand, he knelt behind her and put his arms over hers as he guided her hands on the bat.

"So when Daniel throws, you keep your eye on the ball, and swing the bat like this," Jack demonstrated with her carefully. "Okay?"

"Yep!"

"Excellent! Alright Danny, you're up!" he called, stepping away from Jo.

She missed the first two balls, and was starting to get slightly frustrated when Jack shifted his stance and moved to kneel behind her once again.

"Okay, I've gotcha. You just need to stand sideways a bit more," he assured her quietly as he covered her hands with his.

"Just keep your eye on the ball and I'll tell you when to swing the bat, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Casting a glance at Jo, Jack smiled. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she watched Daniel intently. _Yep, definitely a miniature Carter, _Jack decided.

He watched the ball sail slowly through the air and as it came closer, he whispered instructions to Jo, helping her swing the bat around and hit the ball so it landed just past Daniel's feet.

"Yay! I did it General Jack!" she squealed before propelling herself into his arms. She pulled back slightly, unaware of his surprise by her actions, and planted a slobbery kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you, General Jack!"

Jack's brain had no sooner caught up with what had just happened, when Jo jumped out of his arms and ran towards the house.

"I'm going to go tell mommy and daddy I hit the ball!" she grinned.

"Well, it seems like you've got yourself another admirer," Daniel laughed, stooping to help Jack up from the ground.

"Indeed, O'Neill. Young Miss Carter appears most taken with you," Teal'c added, joining his two friends.

Before he could respond however, Sam's voice from the doorway told them it was time to order dinner.

* * *

Everyone was crowded in the kitchen happily making conversation over the assortment of pizzas on offer. Liz, Mark and their two eldest were seated at the table, while Jo sat precariously on one of the stools situated at the breakfast bar. Sam was on her right and Daniel on her left, with Jack and Teal'c sitting on the kitchen worktops.

"Auntie Sam?"

"Yes, Jo?"

"Where's your ring?"

Silence suddenly descended in the kitchen at the little girl's question, broken only by the sound of Sam choking on the mouthful of pizza she had just taken. Pulling herself together, Sam glanced at the others in the room and felt her face flush under their intense stares.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Umm, I don't wear my ring when I'm at work, sweetie."

"But you aren't at work anymore."

"No, I guess I just forgot," she mumbled, getting up from her stool and throwing the remains of her dinner in the bin.

She ignored the suspicious look Mark threw her and sighed when he picked up where her niece left off.

"Speaking of Pete... Isn't he supposed to be joining us this week? When I spoke to him, he was hoping to visit and spend a couple of days with you."

"He might be at the funeral," she offered noncommittally.

Seeing her brother was about to respond, she continued.

"Can we talk about this later, Mark?" Her tone leaving him in no doubt that the conversation was over.

* * *

The kids were sitting on the floor, playing Go Fish around the coffee table when the adults joined them in the front room after dinner. Teal'c effortlessly took up a spot on the floor beside the children, leaving the couch to Sam, Jack and Daniel; while Liz and Mark occupied the armchairs on the opposite side of the coffee table.

After Daniel's amusing attempts to explain the game to Teal'c, the Jaffa seemed to have a natural flair for the game, despite listening to the General's incessent offerings of 'help'.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the light chatter, and as everyone looked for the source, Mark was found fidgeting in his pocket.

"Sorry Sam, I thought I'd switched it off. Is there -"

"You can use my room. You remember where it is?" she called to his retreating back.

"Yeah, thanks!"

The guys had been keeping the kids occupied with their card game, while Liz and Sam had been discussing various trivial issues when Sam looked at her watch, noticing Mark had been gone for almost 20 minutes. She was just about to excuse herself and check on him when he rounded the corner, stopping just inside the doorway.

He looked agitated and tense, nothing like how he had left the room, and she swallowed hard. She suddenly had a horrible feeling as to who was on the phone and the reason behind Mark's sour mood. Before she could say anything however, Liz beat her to it.

"Mark, is everything okay?"

Ignoring his wife's question, he looked at Sam.

"Sam, can I see you for a minute?"

_Oh yeah. She was in for it. _She was sure everyone saw her grimace as she closed her eyes. Opening them slowly, she forced a smile and got up from her seat.

"Sure," she mumbled, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go..." Daniel trailed off, sensing the change in mood and throwing uncomfortable glances at Jack and Teal'c.

"No, you're fine," Sam smiled, her eyes almost pleading with them to stay put.

When she entered the kitchen, Mark was pacing up and down, his hands made into fists as they rested by his sides. Not wanting to be the one to initiate the conversation, Sam stayed silent as Mark swung around to face her.

"Do you feel like telling me what's going on?" he demanded, his voice low and angry.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Sam. You're too smart for that."

She sighed, but knew she could be just as stubborn as her brother, and wasn't willing to give him an inch.

"Do you know who that was on the phone?"

Not waiting for an answer, he continued, casting a quick glance over Sam's shoulder into the front room to make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Pete. That's who."


	12. Tangled Threads: Chapter 12

**A/N:** Just a short chapter to carry you all over for a couple of days. It's actually the second half of the previous chapter; but I had to split it so it wasn't too long. Also, when I watched Threads, I thought _something_ had changed in Jack & Sam's 'relationship', hence her confession in this chapter. Hopefully, it's not too out of character for her. I tried to make it so it wasn't..

**REVIEWS:** I love, as always! They really are appreciated and never fail to make me smile.

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as always. Details are in my profile.

* * *

_Previously..._

Mark looked at Sam, trying hard to contain his anger.

"Do you know who was on the phone?"

Not waiting for an answer, he continued, casting a quick glance over her shoulder towards the front room.

"Pete. That's who."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. And do you know what he's just after telling me, Sam?"

"I have a rough idea," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Good. So just when exactly, were you planning to tell me you'd called off your wedding... and more importantly, why?"

Sam sighed. "Firstly, I was going to tell you tonight, once the guys had left. Secondly," she shrugged. "Because..."

_"Because?"_

"Because it wasn't fair to Pete, or me," she finished, watching Mark as he leant back heavily against the kitchen counter, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why wasn't it fair? I thought you were happy, Sam?"

"I was. As least, I thought I was. I know it's sudden, but it was the right thing to do."

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"What did Pete say?"

"Before or after I asked him about the wedding?"

Sam grimaced. "I'm so sorry Mark. I... I didn't think he'd call you. I really hoped to tell you first."

"Well, Pete's already told me his version of the break up. What's yours?"

"Mark -"

"No, Sam!" He retorted sharply, his voice rising.

"My _sister_ was supposed to be getting married in a _week,_ and it was only after a phonecall from her fiancé that I found out she had actually called the whole thing off! The least you can do it tell me what happened. And I want the truth Sam, I think I deserve at least that much," he added after a beat.

"What did Pete tell you?"

"What does it matter Sam? I want to hear it from _you_," he challenged, lowering his voice again.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, her jaw tightening.

"I hadn't been happy for a while, I just put it down to wedding jitters... but as it drew closer, I couldn't help but think I was making a huge mistake."

"It's a big step for you Sam, no one is denying that. Especially after everything you went through with Jonas."

"This has nothing to do with Jonas," she snapped.

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"For cryin' out loud Mark! It took me two weeks to say yes in the first place. Shouldn't that have said _something._"

"What's really going on here, sis?"

Sam bit her bottom lip before answering quietly.

"Before dad... Before dad died, he said he wanted me to be happy."

"And I thought you were happy with Pete?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Sam huffed. After a few minutes she spoke again, sadness in her voice.

"I thought I had everything I ever wanted," she admitted. "Pete's a good guy, Mark, I know that. He made me happy. He gave me a life outside of work. He showed me what it was like to have someone again; to let loose and have fun. But I also couldn't be myself with him," she added, looking quickly over her shoulder.

"I couldn't tell him about my work. No matter how many times I told him it was classified, he wouldn't let it drop. He followed me to a stake out once, and nearly got my team mates killed. When I confronted him about it afterwards, he said he had just been 'concerned' about my job, that it was dangerous. I know it's dangerous Mark, I've been there, I don't need someone to tell me that, and I certainly don't need Pete to constantly question my career choice. He wanted me to give up everything I've ever worked for; everything I am, so I could have children, a dog, and some chickens. He was suffocating me, telling me how I should live my life... but how can I do that when it's not the life I want? That's not the person I am."

She forced herself to meet her brother's eyes for her final words and spoke with more confidence than she felt.

"I do love him. But I'm not _in_ love with him."

As Mark blanched at her admission, she decided she didn't really want to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"I don't know if that makes me a horrible person for leading him on for so long, it probably does, but I didn't know what else to do. I know he's your friend Mark, and I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to convince myself that I should marry him, but I can't."

At his questioning glance, she pleaded; "You don't understand Mark."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and despite being angry over the situation, Mark saw his sister fighting to hold everything together. Moving to stand in front of her, he took her hands in his.

"Then help me to understand, Sam," he whispered.

"I can't," she answered just as quietly.

Sighing, Mark took a step back but didn't let go of her hands.

"Try."

Met with silence, he let go of her hands and paced up and down the kitchen a couple of times before spinning around, suspicion evident in his eyes.

"Did something happen between you both? Did he hurt you? Was there someone else? Are you pregnant?"

"What? God, no!" Sam answered hastily, taking a step back.

"What did dad say to you?"

"What?"

"You said dad wanted you to be happy. What else did he say? What did he say to make you throw away your chance of happiness Sam?"

Mark didn't realise he had raised his voice until he looked over his sister's shoulder and saw everyone's attention directed at the kitchen, allowing them to inadvertently hear the end of their conversation.

Ignoring the stares, Mark grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her towards the door leading out into the back yard.

* * *

It was a cool, clear night in the Springs and Sam was forced to wrap her arms around herself to keep warm, her thin blouse providing no protection outside.

Mark stood by her side, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, eyes locked on the stars shining brightly in the night sky. Risking a glance sideways, Sam gasped as she saw his own unshed tears filling his eyes.

"You know," Mark said, breaking through the silence a few minutes later. "I haven't stopped and just looked at the stars for years. Do you think he's up there somewhere?"

Sam wasn't overly religious, but having been fortunate to actually travel among the stars - a few times with her father - she was now convinced that that he was up among the stars, watching down over them.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," she answered honestly, turning towards her brother.

He mirrored her actions and studied her closely, his earlier anger appearing to have vanished.

"So what exactly did dad say to change your mind?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you remember how dad was Air Force through and through when we were growing up," Sam asked, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Yeah..."

"Whenever he was home, he used to keep up the 'General act', issuing us orders, making sure we behaved ourselves and caused no bother?"

"Yeah... I hated that."

"At the time, so did I," Sam added ruefully. "Do you remember all his rules and regulations?"

Seeing him nod in agreement, she took a deep breath.

"I asked him about them once... the rules and regulations... and why we needed them in the house. He said the Air Force had their own rules which helped it run smoothly from day to day... It was so it didn't endanger their officers or compromise any work and relationships they were involved with."

Ignoring Mark's confused frown, she continued.

"He said the rules were important, made to be followed and to help keep everyone safe. He believed in them so much... followed them to the letter... he wanted us to do the same, and to know what they stood for. They were there for a reason - and they weren't to be broken," she finished.

Mark hesitated slightly at the bizarre twist in conversation.

"Sam... As fascinating as this all is... where is this going?"

She closed her eyes once more and spoke so softly, Mark almost missed it.

"Dad told me not to let rules stand in my way anymore."

Her eyes had remained closed so she missed Mark's eyes widen and the 'Oh' he mouthed. Whatever their father had alluded to in his conversation with Sam, Mark knew it was something serious when their by-the-book father practically instructed her to throw the proverbial book out the window.

Glancing back at the house, Mark tilted his head to the side, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"It's him, isn't it?"

He observed Sam closely as a range of emotions flashed across her eyes. And that was when he saw it. Her head, nodding slowly, carefully, as if she was afraid any sudden movement would shatter her confession into tiny pieces and he watched as a lone tear, reflecting the light from the moon above, rolled down her right cheek.

"Oh Sam," he breathed, pulling her into his arms. Pete be damned for the time being; his sister was hurting and he was going to comfort her as best a brother could. As he did, he didn't notice the figure watching them from the kitchen window.

* * *

Mark wasn't sure how long they had been standing like that, but he knew it was time to head back indoors when Sam's shivering became more pronounced. He led her to the back door, but just as he was about to step inside, he stopped.

"Can I ask you something, sis?"

"Sure."

"Did Pete know about the General?"

"I... I don't know. Mark -"

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"It doesn't mean I'm happy about this Sam. Pete's a good friend of mine, and you still need time to let everything sink in. Maybe you'll re-think your decision to get married after a couple of days."

"I don't think I will, Mark. I'm sorry."

Pursing his lips together, Mark placed a hand on Sam's arm, letting her past. He watched her walk through the kitchen, bypassing the front room and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Mark murmured as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Mark entered the living room he noticed it was a lot emptier than before. Liz had now moved to the armchair he had been sitting in and was sipping from a cup of coffee, while the General had remained in the same spot, also with a coffee. They looked up at his arrival and Liz cast a quick glance at Jack before addressing her husband.

"Where's Sam?"

"She's just... freshening up," Mark offered as he moved towards the vacant armchair, studying Jack closely as he did so.

The General appeared unperturbed by the scrunity, and matched Mark's gaze.

"Where's the kids?"

"I put them to bed about thirty minutes ago. You've been gone a while," his wife answered quietly, sneaking another glance at Jack while Mark continued to stare at the older man.

"Where's your team mates?"

"They left around the same time."

"But you decided to stay."

It was more of a statement than a question, and was met by a shrug of the shoulder and a quiet, "Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the three adults, with Mark and Liz having a silent conversation with their eyes, and Jack studying his coffee. He swirled the remains of the dark liquid around in the cup, downing it in one. He jumped up from the couch, starting the other two.

"I'm going to call it a night. Can you tell Carter I'll... I'll talk to her tomorrow," Jack asked, already moving towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to go," came the soft, familiar voice from the hall, stopping Jack in his tracks.

He turned to look at Sam and felt his heart constrict again. She looked feeble; a far cry from the soldier he worked alongside every day. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and reassure her; give her the strength she needed to carry on, but he didn't. Partly because of her current vulnerability, and partly because of her brother sitting mere meters away.

Instead, he nodded towards the kitchen and followed Sam in before speaking.

"I think it's for the best Carter," he started. "And you need to get some sleep," he reminded her gently, sensing she was about to protest.

"You go back in to your brother and Liz. I'll see myself out."

He placed a hand gently on her arm as he passed her, poking his head into the front room to bid Liz and Mark goodnight before heading to the front door. Despite his orders, Sam followed him, stepping into the cold night once more. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants, Jack rocked slightly on his heels.

"So..."

"So?"

"Your family seem nice," Jack offered, getting the response he was looking for when Sam let out a soft giggle.

"What have I said about giggling, Colonel?"

"Sorry, Sir."

"Yes, well."

She suddenly looked sheepish and Jack had to tilt his head to the side to catch her attention.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was with Mark for so long... I'll call the guys and apol -"

"So help me Carter, if you say you were going to apologise to Daniel and Teal'c," he cut in, exasperated.

Ducking her chin in response, Jack sighed.

"Look, I don't know what you and your brother were talking about, but you've obviously got some... issues, to sort through. The guys didn't want to give you an audience," he shrugged.

"I appreciate that."

Jack's eyes softened as he looked at Sam standing in front of him.

"If you need me just call, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Sir."

Pursing his lips together, Jack nodded once and turned towards his truck. Just before he slammed the driver's door shut, he called over to her.

"Night, Carter."

"Goodnight Jack," she whispered, watching him pull away from the side of the kerb.


	13. Tangled Threads: Chapter 13

**A/N: **Next chapter. It's a long one... but I couldn't find anywhere appropriate to split it. Also, I have no idea if this is how men talk to each other. All I know, is that they aren't great with emotions. Well, the guys I know aren't anyway..

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are most welcome; constructive or otherwise!

**DISCLAIMER:** It's in my profile... but suffice to say, I still own nothing.

* * *

_Previously..._

Jack's eyes softened as he looked at Sam standing in front of him.

"If you need me just call, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Sir."

Pursing his lips together, Jack nodded once and turned towards his truck. Just before he slammed the driver's door shut, he called over to her.

"Night, Carter."

"Goodnight Jack," she whispered, watching him pull away from the side of the kerb.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

There hadn't been much in the way of conversation once Jack left, with Sam, Liz and Mark bidding each other good night ten minutes after his departure. It turned out to be a sleepless night for Sam, but it wasn't because she was crashed in the front room; after being used to sleeping off-world the last few years, she had actually welcomed the comfort of her overstuffed couch. No, her lack of sleep was because of Mark.

She berated herself for telling her _brother_ of all people, about her feelings for the General. Not only was he her brother; he was her ex-fiancé's best friend and someone who held a strong disdain for the Air Force. So all in all, Sam realised it hadn't been a great first choice to reveal her deepest secret to.

Replaying the conversation over in her mind, Sam realised her brother hadn't said much about how he felt, save that he 'wasn't happy'. She didn't blame him for feeling that way, but the fact that he didn't push the issue or force her to see otherwise unnerved her.

She expected him to rip her a new one, but instead he remained eerily quiet and calm, which was never a good sign when it came to Mark. Not willing to drive herself crazy any longer, Sam found herself up, showered and dressed before 0630 the next morning and had just emerged from the bathroom when she heard the slightly raised, but muffled voices coming from behind her bedroom door. She sighed. It seemed she was right to be unnerved; Mark's calm exterior hadn't lasted long at all.

With the front room tidied, Sam was in the kitchen waiting on the percolator finishing when she heard the pitter-patter of bare feet making their way towards her. Looking up, she smiled as Jo walked in. She was dressed in a flower print nightdress which fell just beneath her knees and her blonde curls were sticking out widely in every direction. A teddy bear dangled precariously from one hand, while the other shot up to her mouth in an attempt to hide a yawn. As soon as she saw her aunt however, the yawn was replaced with a wide grin.

"Morning, Auntie Sam!"

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Sam grinned back, ruffling her hair. "You're up early this morning," she added, noting the clock now read 0710.

Hearing the click of the percolator, Sam moved to pour herself a coffee as Jo pulled herself onto the chair beside Sam's.

"I'm always up early. Daddy says I should learn to sleep longer," she giggled.

"Are Ben and Beth still asleep?"

"Yep! I was bored, so I went in to mommy and daddy 'cos they were awake too. They were talking, but mommy said it was a grown-up conversation, so I had to go back to my room. But Ben was snoring _really_ loudly, and I wanted to watch some cartoons," she shrugged.

Sam smiled. With Mark and Liz in her bedroom for the duration of their stay, the kids were left sharing the guest room. It was a bit of a squeeze, so she didn't blame Jo for not wanting to stay there; especially if another occupant was snoring. Quite a few times offworld she'd had enough of Daniel's snoring - and he was usually in a different tent.

"A grown-up conversation, you say?" The words had left Sam's mouth before she had realised.

"Yep, daddy was cross about something, and mommy was cross at daddy."

"Oh."

Before she managed to get herself into dangerous territory, Sam decided to change the subject.

"So... Shall we find you some cartoons to watch, or would you like breakfast first?"

"Umm, breakfast please. I'm hungry."

Sam got up from her seat and tried to hide a smile. She knew what was coming as soon as she saw the glint appear in Jo's eye with her question.

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes!"

Jo watched her aunt move a few things around in the cupboard before pulling out a bottle of pancake mixture. Her discovery was met by a delighted grin from Jo, now kneeling on the chair, her forearms and upper body resting on the tables' surface.

As Sam pulled out various pots and pans, she missed her niece glance towards her nervously.

"Do you want some orange juice?" Sam asked, her head buried in the fridge.

"Yes please... Auntie Sam?" Jo asked quietly after a beat.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday."

Sam momentarily froze in confusion at Jo's words, before realisation set in. Whatever Mark and Liz had been talking about _had_ involved Pete as she suspected, and Jo had heard enough of their conversation before she left. She studied her niece as she handed her the glass.

"When did you upset me?"

"Yesterday. When I asked about your ring."

Sam winced.

"Oh, sweetie. You didn't upset me. I was just surprised you noticed, that's all. What made you think that?"

"Daddy said you were upset because of Pete... And I asked about him," she finished, tugging on the hem of her nightdress.

"Did your daddy tell you that?"

Jo shook her head fervently, her tangled curls swaying wildly as she did so.

"Nope. I asked him if I upset you, but that's when mommy said they were having a grown up conversation and I had to leave. I think they're mad with me 'cos I was listening."

Sympathy coursed through Sam as she looked at her niece. She was no longer smiling, instead she was trying hard not to cry, her bottom lip trembling dangerously. In an instant, Sam had pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her.

"Your mommy was right. It was a grown up conversation. They probably didn't want you to see them cross, but they aren't mad at you... and you didn't upset me yesterday, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Sam nudged the girl's side gently, forcing her to meet her eye.

"I promise, Jo."

"'Kay."

Jo shifted in Sam's lap and snuggled deeper into her chest before speaking again.

"Why is daddy cross with Pete?"

Sam sighed. How could she explain this to a five year old, when she didn't know how to explain it fully to herself?

"Your daddy isn't cross with Pete. He's cross with me," Sam admitted hesitantly. "We, ah, we had an argument last night."

"Oh. Daddy gets annoyed when I argue with Ben and Beth at home too."

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth at Jo's innocence, and she realised this was as good a reason as any to try and help explain her dad's mood.

"That's because he loves you and doesn't like to see you all fighting. He doesn't like to fight with me either, but sometimes... we just do."

"Me, Ben and Beth only fight over games though. Why were you fighting over Pete?"

Sam was stunned into silence. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before seemingly deciding on the best thing to say.

"Do you remember the first time you saw my engagement ring, and I told you I was marrying Pete?"

"Yep! He said we had to call him uncle now."

Sam fought back a shudder as she remembered his insistence with the kids that day and continued.

"That's right. Well... I gave Pete back my ring yesterday."

"Why? Do you not like it anymore?"

Surprised at her question, Sam chose her words carefully.

"No, I do, but..." _Time for a change of tact._

"You know how your mommy and daddy love each other very much?"

Jo smiled and nodded.

"Well, when you get married, you have to love the person very, very much..."

"Like mommy and daddy."

"Yes. I... I didn't love Pete as much as your mommy loves your dad."

"Oh._ Ohhh._ So..."

"I told Pete I couldn't marry him anymore."

Sam watched her niece digest the information. As she bit her bottom lip, Sam could see her begin to grow curious.

"Does this mean I have to give my bridesmaid dress back?"

Sam chuckled. Whatever she had expected to hear from Jo, it certainly hadn't been that, but she soon sobered as she realised just how many cancellation phonecalls she now needed to make.

"Yeah, it does kiddo."

No sooner had the disappointment crossed her face than she turned curious once again.

"Auntie Sam... Is daddy cross because you aren't getting married?"

She couldn't bring herself to lie to her niece.

"Yes, he is... But it's only because Pete is a very good friend of his too."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Jo threw her arms around Sam's neck and squeezed her tight.

"I'm glad you're not getting married to Pete."

Sam pulled back slightly so she could see her niece.

"You are?"

"Yep. I didn't really want an uncle Pete. He was boring and never wanted to play games with us. And he called me Joey... That's a boy's name!" she finished in mock disgust, leaving Sam nothing else to do but smirk.

She was halted from responding to her niece by the entrance of Ben and Beth shuffling into the kitchen.

"Morning, you two!"

A chorus of sleepy 'Good mornings' filtered back, before Ben flopped down into one of the chairs with Beth standing behind him.

"I'm just about to make pancakes for breakfast. You want to give me a hand, Beth?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Why don't you take Jo into the front room and see if you can find some cartoons to watch," Sam directed at Ben, helping Jo down from her knee. An incomprehensible murmur met her ears and Sam rolled her eyes; he wasn't a morning person.

* * *

Liz entered the kitchen just as the first batch of pancakes were ready to be cooked. Peering over Beth's shoulders as she stood at the oven, she smiled softly at Sam.

"Let me guess. Jo's idea?"

Sam laughed. "Yep! Coffee?"

"Please."

Sam handed the mug of coffee over, but it was only when Liz grabbed her hand after taking the cup, that Sam met her eye and felt bolstered by the knowing smile her sister in law offered.

"Don't worry about Mark. Everything will be fine," she whispered, before taking a sip of coffee.

Sam just nodded, heading back over to check on Beth. Seeing the growing multitude of pancakes, she set the table before calling Jo and Ben.

"Breakfast's up!"

* * *

After breakfast, the kids were washed, dressed and in the back yard playing Tag while Sam, Mark and Liz stayed in the kitchen, discussing Jacob's memorial.

Sam had just finished going through the structure of the service, from where the family would stand, to when to shield the kids' ears from the gun salute, to the dignitaries reported to be in attendance, when the doorbell rang.

Making her way slowly through the hall, Sam froze when she saw who was at the door, relaxed and hiding behind his shades.

"General!"

"Carter."

"What are you doing here, Sir?"

He removed his sunglasses and tilted his head at her question. She winced; she hadn't meant to sound so blunt.

"I mean... I'm surprised to see you here. Sir."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No! Not at all. We were just in the kitchen."

He moved towards her, studying her closely. She knew he was checking to make sure she was okay. When he seemed satisfied with what he saw, he passed.

"General O'Neill. It's nice to see you again," Liz smiled as the two of them entered the kitchen.

"You too Liz, Mark. And it's Jack."

"I didn't think we'd be seeing you again so soon, Jack."

"_Mark -"_

"It's alright, Carter," Jack placated, choosing to ignore Mark's loaded statement. "Have you explained the memorial service already?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd just finished when you called."

"Ah."

He was about to speak again when the kids came barrelling in through the back door.

"General Jack!" Jo squealed, running over to him, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Hey kiddo! Ben, Beth, you guys good?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sir's' went up before Jo spoke again.

"Are you here to play with us again?"

Looking down at her, he smiled gently. "Not this time, kid. I just came to check on your aunt - she had to talk to your folks about something important."

Jo peeked around to her aunt.

"Oh. This is another grown up conversation?"

Ignoring the General's confused look, Sam threw her niece a knowing smile.

"Sort of."

The short, cryptic answer was enough to appease the little girl, who nodded and removed herself from Jack's legs as an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Sam, we should probably get going if we want to be back for lunch," Liz hedged after a few moments.

"Oh, yeah."

At the General's raised brow, Sam smiled.

"I'm taking Liz to the store. Whilst Daniel and Teal'c did a great job yesterday, they didn't bring enough food to feed all of us for an entire week."

He nodded. "I see. Just the two of you going?"

"Uh huh," she answered distractedly, looking for her keys. "Mark's staying to watch the kids. Easier than bringing them along."

Her hand froze over her located keys before slowly turning to face him.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

Sam arched a brow at his dubious answer, but instead he turned to Mark.

"Actually, this is good. If the kids are out playing in the yard, I can have a little chat with Mark."

Sam closed her eyes in resignation. She knew that tone of voice well; knew by his body language that a line had been drawn. He was going to have a chat with Mark, whether Mark wanted to or not. Ignoring the sinking feeling growing in her stomach, she just hoped her brother wasn't stupid enough to disagree.

Opening her eyes again, her attention was drawn to a folder the General was holding in his left hand.

"What's in the file, Sir?"

He read the silent question in her eyes, but shook his head in response.

"Nothing which wasn't allowed to leave the base."

Despite her curiosity, she knew that was the end of the conversation and grabbed her purse and keys. After leaving instructions as to how her and Liz could be contacted if needed, they left.

Jack listened as the door slammed shut behind the two women before he moved to the percolator and calmly poured himself a cup of coffee. Turning around to face the others, he leant back against the worktop, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Uh, kids. Why don't you go back outside and play for a while?" Mark stated, his eyes never wavering from Jack.

They silently obeyed and had just stepped into the yard when Mark called after them.

"Just behave yourselves... and don't get your clothes dirty or you'll hear your mother when she gets back!"

When the door closed, Jack pulled out the seat opposite Mark and sat down; both men eyeballing each other for a few moments before Jack started the conversation. His voice was softer than before and it caught Mark off guard.

"How are you doing, y'know, with everything?" He asked, his hand waving back and forth.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Mark admitted quietly.

He didn't say anything else as he regarded the General warily. He thought back to his first meeting with the older man. At the time, he exuded leadership, authority, respect and kept his emotions hidden firmly beneath the surface. _Your typical Air Force General._ He hadn't offered his condolences to him or his family; not that he had really expected him too, as Mark didn't think the big brass were known for their compassion. Daniel and Teal'c had offered their sympathies, but not the General.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The words were quiet, almost as if Jack was ashamed to say them.

_Or maybe I was wrong,_ Mark noted.

"Jacob was a good man; saved my ass more than once. I just wish I could have repaid the favour one more time."

Mark could no longer hide his surprise at the change in the General's demeanour, or at the genuine remorse etched on his features. As a result, he found his hostility towards Jack diminish slightly.

"Did you work alongside my father often?"

"Yeah, a few times over the years."

"He mentioned you, all of you. He never gave too much away though, which is understandable now. He, ah... he spoke of you in particular. Said you were also a good man and would do anything for your team -"

"He's right. I would."

"He also said you were stubborn, arrogant and a pain in the... mikta?"

Jack smirked.

"So, you know what that word actually means?"

"_Oh yeah._ A pain in the ass... Leave it to Dad to highlight my finer qualities," he quipped.

"Dad?" Mark looked baffled at the term of endearment, causing Jack to clear his throat.

"Uh, yeah. I said it as a joke one day... he never pulled me on it, so I let it run. I don't know why he let me call him that," he finished with a shrug.

Mark thought back frantically to the times his father had spoken of Sam's team mates. The fragments he shared were always cryptic, but Mark knew his father was fond of the strange team and if he was going to try to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together in his father's wake, he needed some more information.

"Our dad was always a very guarded person. He never showed any real emotion; kept everyone at arm's length... I just put it down to all his years in the Air Force, but when he talked about you, your team... he would get this weird look in his eye. I don't know if it was excitement, pride or disbelief... When he talked about you, it was different. He would let his defences down. He had nothing but praise for you, and if you did know my father, you'd know his praise doesn't come lightly... He was also a good judge of character. If he says you were a good man..."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Mark knew it wasn't because of how his father viewed him, but because he disagreed with being called a good man.

"Did my dad ever meet Pete?"

"Yeah, once. A few days ago."

"I take it... it didn't go well." It wasn't a question.

"No."

Mark nodded and looked down at the table. As he did, he caught sight of the folder Sam had mentioned earlier.

"I'm guessing that folder is for me?"

"Yeah... Look, Mark... I don't know what exactly you and Carter were discussing last night, nor do I want to know... but I'm guessing it had something to do with Pete."

"What makes you think that?"

Jack hesitated slightly before answering honestly. "I overheard some of your conversation."

Mark shrank back in his seat in embarrassment. He was hoping no one had overheard.

"Ah. How much -"

"Not much."

Mark nodded. He guessed the General didn't suffer fools gladly, so he decided it was no use trying to tiptoe around the subject.

"Did you know Sam broke off the engagement?"

He watched carefully as surprise, along with something else he couldn't identify, showed in Jack's eyes, before turning guarded once again.

"No. No, I didn't."

"Yeah. Yesterday morning apparently. The first I heard about it was when he called last night."

Jack nodded, but remained silent, sensing Mark had something else he wanted to say.

"Sam was a lot closer to dad than me. Always was. She forgave him for our mom's death, when I didn't. She was the one who followed him into the Air Force, and she was the one who stuck by him over the years when I walked away," Mark's voice faltered slightly, but if Jack noticed, he didn't let it show.

"She, ah... She's always been the high achiever. Always getting lost in her studies, graduating at the top of every class, every course she's ever enrolled for. She devoted so much time to her studies and her work that everything else took a back seat. She dated this guy, Jonas, and they were engaged before she same to her senses and showed him the door. He didn't treat her well and it only served to drive her further into her work... I think she dated on and off occasionally after that, but it was never anything serious. Then, I decided to set her up with Pete... For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She had let someone get close to her. Soon, her relationship was moving from 'nothing serious' to her getting married and thinking of having a family... Now, with the wedding only days away, she turns her back on it? On Pete? We may not always see eye to eye, but she's my sister. I don't want her to make a rash decision and end up hurt and alone... again. I know she's stubborn, but I think if she just had a couple of days to calm down and think about things, she'd realise she made a mistake."

"You know, once Carter sets her mind on something..."

"I know. That's what worries me," Mark finished ruefully.

Jack's eyes darted around the room before resting back on Mark. His jaw tightened as he thought about what he was about to do, his long fingers drumming on the manilla folder in front of him.

Taking the folder carefully, Mark frowned when he noticed the SGC logo emblazoned on the front cover.

"What's this?"

"This was given to me by my CO last year. Carter doesn't know anything about it; at the time, I decided not to tell her. I'm not going to tell you what to do regarding her and Pete, but I think you need to read this first."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and flicked open the folder, letting his eyes scan its contents.

Jack sat patiently as the pages were read one by one and when Mark's face turned pallid, he knew what sentence he'd read. It was the one which made Jack itch as well. A transcript from a phone conversation between Pete and an Agent Ferretty from the FBI, and his flippant words...

_Hey! It's not like I'm dating her or anything._

Mark had read enough, shoving the folder to one side. His shock was slowly being replaced by anger and Jack remained silent as he watched the younger man fight to control his emotions.

It was minutes before Mark spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"You said you didn't tell her. Why?"

Jack tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Normally, I'm a man of very few words..."

"Why didn't you tell her, Jack?"

Startled at the use of his first name, Jack sighed.

"I've known Carter for eight years now. She is... the smartest, strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I know. She's my 2IC, a scientist, soldier, sister and aunt. She's also my friend; one of the few I have and can place my trust in without question. I can't tell you everything we've been through together, but we have been to hell and back... quite literally. She has saved my ass - and Earth's - more times than I'd like to remember. I trust Sam with my life and do so willingly every day we work together... She has sacrificed so much over the years for her job, and not _once _has she asked for anything in return. I would never tell her how to live her life... I want her to be happy, just as much as you do Mark, believe me... it's the least she deserves. But she deserves to be with someone who not only makes her happy, but someone who trusts her. Someone who deserves to be with her."

Mark sat dumbfounded at the honest and raw emotion flooding Jack's features. For a man of very few words, he sure said a hell of a lot.

"I've known Pete since our university days," Mark spoke, staring out into the back yard where his kids were playing happily, "But he has a story."

Jack nodded. He'd read Pete's file; knew there was a history there, but the details had been sketchy at best.

"When he was in high school he said he got into fights and caused havoc around the neighbourhood; vandalising old buildings, play parks, that sort of thing. It was only when he stole a car and assaulted two police officers that he was brought up on charges."

Meeting Jack's eye, he continued slowly, not quite sure why he found himself sharing the sensitive information.

"One of the detectives who picked him up decided to step in and knock some sense into him. Pete said the officer took an interest and showed how he could still turn his life around... and he did. By the time he started uni, he had stayed out of trouble for over a year. It stayed that way. Yeah, he liked to let loose every once in a while and get totally rat-assed, but who doesn't when they're at uni? Then one night, he was chatting up some girl at the bar, but her boyfriend overheard. The next thing I knew, they'd taken it out on the street and someone had called the cops. Since the both of them were beating the crap out of the other, but were too drunk to know who threw the first punch, nothing was really made of it..."

Both men sat in heavy silence, only Mark clearing his throat disturbing the quiet.

"After uni, Pete moved to Denver and joined their Police Department. He met and married Susan not long after. They were married for six years when I heard they were getting divorced. Apparently he came home from work one day to find his stuff on the front lawn; the divorce papers piled on top. Pete never told me the reason behind the split, just that Susan couldn't live with the secrecy of his job anymore..."

"You think otherwise?"

"After reading that?" He nodded to the folder. "Maybe... He should have understood Sam when she couldn't talk about her job otherwise. I, ah, saw Susan once, after their divorce. I never thought anything of it at the time... She said he had been working undercover and was drinking a lot. I knew Pete had a short fuse and would get frustrated easily, but apart from that one drunken fight at uni, he never lifted a hand to anyone."

Jack closed his eyes as the implications of Mark's words settled in.

"I told Sam he had a story, but never what it was. I don't know what, or even if, Pete told her. She's never had much luck when it comes to love. Jonas, her first fiancé, made her life a misery with everything he was involved in..."

Jack's knowing nod didn't go unnoticed by Mark, but he continued regardless.

"And she had just come round to the idea of marriage and family again with Pete, I... I'm thinking I've maybe ruined it for her for the last time now."

"Hey," Jack admonished softly. "I didn't show you the folder to make you feel guilty. Yes, Carter's choice in men is... questionable, but we're all guilty of making bad decisions. Believe me, I've made a few in my life too. I know Pete's your friend, but Sam's mine. She's a valuable member of my team and therefore it's my responsibilty to look out for her... Last night, I thought if the issue surrounding Pete was serious enough to start the two of you arguing, then it was important enough for you to know more about the situation. You're her brother, she listens to you... if you decide to tell her."

Mark pursed his lips at the General's comments and was about to ask him something which had been bothering him since they met, but was interrupted by Jo scrambling in.

"Daddy?"

"Ah, ah Jo. The General and I were talking."

"Oh. Sorry daddy, I forgot."

Jack threw her a small reassuring smile before she ducked her chin and shuffled on her feet. "What's wrong?"

"I was looking a drink of juice."

Mark got up from his seat and went to the fridge, lifting out the orange juice. He set it on the worktop, then hesitated.

"Ah..."

"Second cupboard to your left," Jack supplied.

"Thanks."

After Jo drained her juice and thanked her dad, she bounced out the door again, her squeals making both men grin.

"Do you have kids, Jack?"

Mark knew he'd asked the wrong question as soon as it left his mouth, Jack's features darkening with guilt and anger.

"I had a son," Jack quietly admitted after a few minutes. "He died when he was eight... He found my personal gun." His focus rested on the kitchen table, so he missed Mark's eyes widen and the colour drain from his face.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"It's alright. He was a great kid. My ex, Sara, divorced me shortly after. Not that I blame her. I was a mess."

Mark didn't know what to say, so thought it best to say nothing at all.

"I, ah, I took the job at the SGC as a way to escape everything," Jack offered. "But then I met Daniel, your sister and Teal'c... As clichéd as it sounds, they gave me a reason to not give up."

He finally allowed a small smile to show. "Do you know Carter challenged me to an arm wrestle the first time we met?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah! She was so determined to prove herself to us 'military men', that she was verging on insubordination," Jack smirked.

"Was she written up for it?"

"Hell, no! I admired her mettle. Out of the hundreds of mission briefings I've had to endure, that was the first one I actually enjoyed."

Mark let out a chuckle. He was definitely going to hold onto that nugget of information for a later date and as Jack straightened in his seat, Mark felt the underlying tension between the two men disappear for the first time.

"You said you care about her?"

Jack stared at him carefully for a second before answering.

"She's a valuable member of my team."

"So you said, already... But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Jack said nothing, instead shifting in his chair, which was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"I thought so."

"Mark -"

"Look, I know Sam - more than she gives me credit for - she said some things to me last night which, after talking to you, now make a bit more sense."

Jack's jaw clenched slightly, but Mark didn't notice it.

"When you're with her... You have this look in your eye. It was the same look my dad had when he was with my mom."

Jack continued to stare.

"You love her."

The sound of the front door opening, stopped Jack from answering and Mark couldn't help but notice the relieved look on Jack's face. He grinned knowingly, and handed the folder back, before getting up to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Liz entered the kitchen first, followed by a hesitant Sam who immediately cast her eyes between her brother and the General. Satisified they were both still alive and looking more relaxed than she had left them, she let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

She set the groceries down on the worktop and turned to face them both.

"So, what did you get up to whilst we were gone?"


	14. Tangled Threads: Chapter 14

**A/N:** I hadn't planned on including this chapter, but I had a very amusing chat with a good friend of mine last night. She gave me this idea as we chatted over a cup of coffee, whilst complaining about men. No offence to you men out there.

Hopefully it also provided some 'light' reading - compared to Chapter 13 - which was quite serious.. Lastly, and just to clarify, this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one.

**A/N 2:** In response to an anonymous reviewer for the previous chapter. 'Uni' is a shortened term for 'university', and 'knocked her for six' means to be completely devastated or shocked with regards to something. With hindsight, this is probably more of an Irish turn of phrase, rather than American, so I've changed it to something equivalent. Hope this helps!

**REVIEWS:** Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, sent me a message, or just added the story to their 'alerts'. It never fails to make me smile when I get a new notification. Honestly. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I still own nothing.

* * *

_Previously..._

"You love her."

The sound of the front door opening, stopped Jack from answering and Mark couldn't help but notice the relieved look on Jack's face. He grinned knowingly, and handed the folder back, before getting up to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Liz entered the kitchen first, followed by a hesitant Sam who immediately cast her eyes between her brother and the General. Noticing they were both still alive and looking more relaxed than she had left them, she let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

Setting the groceries down on the worktop, Sam turned to face them both.

"So, what did you get up to whilst we were gone?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Sitting in the drivers' seat, Sam clenched the driving wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, and try as she might, she wasn't able to quell her nerves. She had just left the General and her brother together in her kitchen. Alone. To _talk. Oh dear God,_ Sam berated herself. Could she have been anymore stupid? Just as she started thinking of ways to punish herself later for her stupidity, Liz's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I think it helps if you start the engine, Sam," she grinned, before turning to look out the passenger window.

Pulling herself together, Sam started the engine and slowly started towards the store. Once she turned off her street, Liz spoke again.

"Everything will be fine Sam, trust me. Mark... Well, Mark is just being Mark. But he'll calm down. He's concerned about you, that's all."

"I think pissed is more the word you're looking for Liz."

Casting a sideways glance at Sam, Liz snorted.

"Hey, are there any good coffee shops around here?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. There's one a couple of blocks away from the store... Why?"

"I think we could both use a Mark-free coffee this morning," she answered, grinning at Sam.

* * *

"So, what did Mark tell you?" Sam started, once the waitress left them alone with their drinks. It was turning into another sunny day, so they had decided to enjoy the weather and sit at one of the tables outside, away from the quieter atmosphere inside the café.

"What makes you think he told me something," Liz challenged over the rim of her cup.

"Besides the fact that you keep telling me not to worry about him?" Sam arched a brow before shrugging. "Jo told me you were arguing about Pete this morning."

"Oh. Sam -"

Sam shook her head.

"I'm sorry Liz, I know I should have told you both myself. I was trying to decide how to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time yesterday and... I didn't think Pete would get there first."

"You don't have to apologise, Sam."

As her head snapped up, Liz smiled softly. "It's not an easy decision to end an engagement, especially when the man your marrying is your brother's best friend."

Seeing Sam wince, she continued quickly. "Mark's just concerned about you - he doesn't want you to end up getting hurt again."

"Did he tell you why I ended things?"

Swallowing a sip of her coffee, Liz shook her head.

"No, he didn't... And I didn't ask. I figured if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me in your own time."

Sam smiled gratefully at Liz, before glancing around and watching various people; single men and women, couples, families, walking by and going about their daily lives.

"Pete didn't trust me," Sam began as she watched a little girl walk by, hand in hand with her mum, so she missed the surprise look on Liz's face.

"My job, I mean," she smiled slightly, focusing back on her sister-in-law. "Anytime he asked about what I did for a living, I'd say it was classified. The first few times he would sulk over it, then let it go. Lately though, he kept pushing... wanting to know more."

"Pete is a police officer, Sam. He knows what 'classified' means," Liz interjected.

"I know, but he refused to accept it..." she trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was injured on a mission a few months ago. It was only supposed to be a two-day reconnaissance; but it was over two weeks later before I was actually cleared to leave the base. Pete hadn't heard from me all that time. When I finally did call, he suggested I get another job."

"He told you that?" Liz asked incredulously.

"He turned up at my front door the next morning, demanding I leave the Air Force."

"I'm assuming you told him where he could stick that demand?"

Sam let out a snort. "Yeah... He didn't take it well."

"Hmm, I'll bet... So, what happened to make you come to this decision? I mean, if he's always been touchy about your job, what was different this time?" Liz asked hesitantly, taking another sip of coffee.

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "I felt like I was suffocating. Pete had everything planned out; how we would live our lives once we were married... I didn't want to stay at home and play the house wife he wanted me to be, whilst he went out to work. And anytime I mentioned Daniel and Teal'c and -"

"The General?" Liz added quietly.

"Yeah... Pete would always try to change the subject. Thinking back, I don't really blame him; any time he wanted to spend time with me, I was either away on a mission, or having a team night with the guys. They've been my life for eight years now, so I've always put them first. Despite being law enforcement, Pete doesn't understand what we've been through together; why we're so close with one another."

Liz's brows creased in concern. She knew her next question wouldn't be overly welcome, but she had noticed how Sam and the General had interacted with each other. It was only the occasional look or smile, or some type of conversation they had purely with their eyes, but Liz was willing to bet that Sam was avoiding the real issue around her broken relationship.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke with more confidence that she felt.

"Did he have a problem with all of the guys?"

Sam refused to meet Liz's gaze, and closed her eyes when Liz repeated her question.

"No. Just the one," she whispered.

Liz couldn't help but grin at the admission. It took all her restraint to stop her jumping up from her chair and yelling 'Eureka!' to everyone nearby. She _knew _she had been right.

"Let me guess. This one guy," she stated, not bothering to hide the satisfied tone in her voice, "Wouldn't happen to be a good looking General in the Air Force, by any chance?"

Having conveniently just taken a drink, Sam found herself spurting it out at Liz's question and rushed to grab a napkin. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, as she dried up the spilt coffee.

"I knew it!"

Sam ducked her chin in an attempt to hide the beet red blush rapidly spreading across her face and neck, but it only served to heighten Liz's amusement further.

"It's not what you think," Sam muttered.

"Honey, please!" Liz exclaimed, no longer able to contain her laughter. "You should see your face! Oh, you've got it bad!"

"_Liz -_"

"Relax Sam. It's not like I'm going to go and tell him!" She paused for a beat, pursing her lips before continuing.

"So, what was Pete's problem?"

Sam shrugged.

"A couple of times he asked if there was anything between us. I said no, because there's not. I don't think he believed me... I swear Liz, there's nothing going on between the General and myself. For one, it's against regulations, and -"

Sam was cut off with Liz waving her hand dismissively in front of her.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Sam. I know that nothing like _that_," she grinned as Sam's blush returned, "has happened between you and the General... but I'm not blind. I know there's _something _there."

"_Liz -"_

"Sam. I know it's complicated, but... Look, I know we don't see each other a lot, and I know your best friend was killed last year." She smiled sadly, as Sam stiffened at the reminder of Janet's death. "But you know you I'm always here for you if you want to talk, you know... girl talk. It can't be easy working with men every day of the year. I have enough trouble with the one," she grimaced.

Sam tilted her head at Liz. When she thought about it, she didn't have any female friends she could talk to or just be herself with since Janet had died. Now, more than ever, she felt totally isolated.

"I know, thanks Liz."

They finished their coffee in comfortable silence before making their way to the store.

* * *

Liz's eyes involuntarily became like saucers as she digested Sam's words.

"Your father, Jacob Carter, _encouraged_ you to break the rules? Oh my!" Liz gasped.

"Not break, per se. More... bend; or find a way around them. I think," Sam answered, as she made the journey back to her house.

"And how did he suggest you do that?"

"He didn't."

"Ah. Well, obviously your dad liked what he saw with the General?"

"They had a love-hate relationship over the years, but there was a mutual respect there."

Liz nodded distractedly as she looked out the passenger window. A grin slowly started to spread across her face and she cleared her throat.

"He's cute, you know."

Sam frowned. "Hmm?"

"The General. He's cute."

Sam stayed silent as she turned onto the final street before her house.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

Looking in her rearview mirror, Sam missed Liz's pointed glare.

"About Jack."

Sam sighed as she pulled up outside her house. "I don't know yet."

"Well, whatever you decide to do. Just... just promise me you'll talk to him - soon. As Sam, not Colonel Carter."

Opening her door, Sam stepped onto the pavement.

"Sam?" Liz called, mirroring her actions at the other side of the car. "Promise. Me."

"I promise."

Liz narrowed her eyes, studying her closely for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good. I suppose we should go in and rescue them now we're here?" she asked, looking past Sam's shoulder to the house, receiving a smirk in return.

As they walked up the garden path, Sam paused.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled. "Come on, let's see what the damage is," she added as Sam unlocked the front door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted to get my reader's input for this one. At the end of this chapter, there's still a day and a half left before Jacob's memorial service. Therefore, would you prefer to have a couple of chapters filling in those days, or would you prefer to jump straight to the memorial service and maybe just have a short paragraph summarising what they all got up to in the time that passed? All comments warmly welcomed!


	15. Tangled Threads: Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who voted as to whether I should run with this chapter or not. It was pretty much a unanimous decision as you all wanted to see a little more of Sam & Jack, or Jack & Jo together before the memorial. Soooo, after much debating and scrapping at least six previous attempts, I came up with this. It is completely different to what I had originally envisaged, so hopefully it still reads okay. It is also longer than I planned; I tried to squeeze in quite a bit as this will set the scene for the next couple of chapters. Ooh, the intrigue!

**REVIEWS:** Thank you, as always - your kind words, keep me writing! I do try to respond personally to everyone who leaves feedback, but sometimes I might miss someone out by accident. If this is the case, I am so sorry; all feedback really is appreciated. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

* _This chapter takes place the day after Chapter 13 & 14. Otherwise known as the day before Jacob's memorial. *_

**CHAPTER 15**

"Higher, General Jack!"

Sam laughed at Jo's demands to be pushed higher on the swing as she sat on the park bench with Liz and Mark.

"Higher!"

"Oh fer cryin' out loud," Jack grumbled half-amusedly to himself as he pushed the swing once again.

Jo had pleaded for him to be her 'pusher' around fifteen seconds after they entered the play park; which was why, after checking it was okay with Liz and Mark, Jack found himself standing behind the little girl, still pushing her on the swing twenty minutes later while his 2IC, her brother and sister-in-law stayed out of the way, clearly enjoying his newfound responsibility.

Normally Jack wouldn't mind, but it was turning into another hot day and there wasn't much protection from the sun where he was standing. Standing in the same spot for so long and repeating the same few motions over and over again was also causing his knees and back to groan in protest.

"Auntie Sam, tell General Jack I want to go higher!"

Sam smirked and opened her mouth to respond, when Jack sent her a warning look. She threw her arms in the air in a defensive gesture, before answering.

"You heard the girl, Sir. She wants to go higher!"

Jack rolled his eyes, before flashing his own mischievous smirk.

"Indeed I did, Carter... Hey Ben, Beth?" He turned to them where they sat on the other two swings. Winking conspiratorially, he spoke louder. "I suppose you guys want to go higher too?"

They grinned widely. "Yes, Sir!"

"Excellent! Alright Carter, you heard the kids. They want to go higher... so get your butt over here!" He motioned with a jerk of his head.

Swallowing her laugh, Sam got up from the bench and playfully slapped Mark on the arm as he chuckled at her predicament. She eyed the General warily as she came to a stop beside him, his smirk staying in place.

"That'll teach you to be insubordinate next time, _Colonel,_" he whispered as he leant closer.

"Yes, Sir."

He pulled back. "Good. Now, push," he smiled, waving her towards Ben and Beth who were eagerly waiting.

* * *

Jo's giggles as she swung her legs backwards and forwards in sync with the swing's momentum, reverberated around the playground for a further ten minutes when Jack decided his knees really needed a break.

He called out to Liz and Mark watching from a distance. "You guys want to take over?"

"We're good thanks!" Liz smiled back, while Mark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're doing a great job, General!"

Jack let out a puff of air.

"Yeah... Well, this old guy need a break kiddo," he told Jo as he clamped his hands firmly around the chains of the swing and brought her to a slow stop.

Jo frowned as she jumped off the seat and grabbed his hand.

"You're not old General Jack."

"For that, you get an ice cream," he grinned, as Sam started to walk on ahead.

She had just reached the park bench when she heard her niece's giggles turn into squeals. Spinning around she saw General making his way towards her, with a very happy Jo perched on his back enjoying another piggyback. She rolled her eyes at the childish grin on his face, but her attention was diverted when she noticed him favouring his left knee slightly. As he came to a stop in front of her, Jack saw her glance between his knee and face and read the question in her eyes, but shook his head slightly and proceeded to swing Jo over his shoulders into a fireman's lift.

"General Jack!" she squealed.

"So, which of you kids want an ice cream," he asked, looking around everyone.

"Me, General Jack!"

Frowning, he turned to Sam.

"Did you hear something, Carter?"

She grinned. "No, Sir."

"Hmm... So, that's one ice cream for Ben, one for Beth -"

"And me General Jack!"

"Liz, Mark?"

"Please."

"Sure," he grinned, trying to ignore the wriggles starting to come from Jo behind him.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Am I forgetting someone?"

Sam creased her brows in thought before glancing over his shoulder at her niece and decided to put her out of her misery before all the blood rushed to her head.

"I'm not sure, Sir. There does seem to be a rugrat clinging onto your shoulders though."

"Hmm?"

In one swift motion, he lifted Jo from his shoulders and into his arms, balancing her on his right hip.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," he grinned, tucking her on the chin and getting a giggle in response.

"You're silly!"

Jack feigned hurt at her words and spun round to face Carter.

"Carter, what did you do to these kids? When I left yesterday, she liked me!"

She rolled her eyes at his whining tone, but stifled a reply as he set Jo down to the ground.

"So, ice cream for everyone," Jack confirmed as he straightened up.

"I'll get them," Sam cut in, smiling. "It's not far," she added, picking up her purse and making a move for the ice cream truck before anyone could protest. She had only made it a few yards when she heard the General calling for her to wait up.

"Sir?"

"Thought I'd join ya... and make sure you don't eat my ice cream on the way back," he smirked, falling into step beside her.

She was just about to retort when the shouts of Jo cut her off.

"Auntie Sam! General Jack! Wait for me!"

Both adults turned just in time as she collided with Jack's legs.

"Oomph! Easy there kiddo," he called, grabbing her arms so she didn't lose her balance. He saw Sam wave over to Liz and they started towards the ice cream truck.

"Did you come to make sure your aunt doesn't eat your ice cream too?"

"Very funny, Sir."

* * *

After enjoying the ice cream, they stayed in the park for another hour before heading back to their vehicles. Jo, Liz and Mark were at the front, with Ben and Beth close behind, while Jack and Sam brought up the rear.

"I have to head back to the mountain once I drop the kids off," Jack started, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Will you be okay for a while? I can send Teal'c over, if -"

"That won't be necessary, Sir. I'll be fine, thank you," she smiled.

Jack nodded. "Hammond and someone from the Joint Chiefs are scheduled to arrive just after 1600 and Daniel's meeting Cassie at the airport - her flight gets in around 1700. She wants to see you for a while tonight?"

"Of course, Sir."

They continued to walk in silence for a few moments, when Sam detected a change in the General's body language. Risking a sideways glance, he looked uncomfortable, like something was bothering him.

"They, ah, want me in Washington for a couple of days."

Sam stopped walking and whirled round to face him. Even behind his shades, she saw him wince as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"What? Who? Why? Sir."

"The President and Joint Chiefs. I leave with Hammond the morning after the memorial service. I'm sorry Carter; I know I said I'd stick around this week, but..."

"Duty calls?" she finished.

"Yeah."

Sam considered his answer for a few seconds before they started walking again.

"Why are you needed in Washington?"

"Ah..." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, with the Goa'uld destroyed, one of our primary objectives has been achieved. I guess it's to discuss what happens now," he finished with a shrug.

Sam thought about his words. He was right. Their objective to acquire goods and technology to help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld had been accomplished. Yes, they still had thousands of planets to explore, but now that their greatest enemies had been destroyed, the SGC was in a state of limbo and experiencing a peace it hadn't known for years. And then it hit Sam like a freight truck. Everything she had worked for over the last few years; the allies they had made; the friends, family she had lost in battle... the war was now over. She was overwhelmed by the information and what it meant for everyone involved, now that chapter of their life was at an end. As she tried to process the wealth of emotions she was experiencing, she swayed slightly.

"Carter, you alright?" Jack asked as his arms shot out to keep her steady. Pulling his shades down and letting them hang around his neck, Sam saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir," she mumbled, averting her gaze to his chest as she tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Riiiight. So, you just get dizzy for no reason?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow.

As the waves of dizziness ebbed away, Sam slowly pried her eyes open.

"I'm fine, Sir."

She glanced up and saw Jack tilt his head to the side.

"Honestly," she reassured. "I'm just tired, that's all. I think the events of the last few weeks are starting to catch up on me."

She offered a small smile, hoping it would convince him and found herself relieved when he loosened his grip; only for him to run his hands down the length of her arms and lightly capture her hands in his.

Sam involuntarily closed her eyes at the sensations he was evoking in her with such a simple touch. His strong, calloused hands were equally as gentle as they covered hers, and she tried hard to suppress the shudder threatening to run through her as his thumb caressed the back of her hand. When he reached her left ring finger, he stopped suddenly and Sam's eyes flew open to find a pair of wide chocolate brown eyes staring intently back.

Jack knew why Sam wasn't wearing her ring, following his conversation with Mark the previous day. A part of Jack had always hoped the _thing_ they had locked in the room all those years ago would always remain between them until they could finally act on it. When she started dating Pete, he was devastated and begrudgingly accepted that she had moved on with her life. But now, her brother had revealed the cop was no longer in the picture. However until Jack heard it from Sam herself, he refused to get his hopes up. Flicking his gaze down to her hand, he spoke quietly.

"Where's your ring?"

Silence. Jack sighed softly and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Sam."

"It's gone," she whispered.

Jack didn't say anything. Instead, he gave her hands a light squeeze and as their eyes met, they said more than words could have. He was suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with Jacob just before he died.

* * *

Jack made his way swiftly through the halls of the SGC, not stopping for anyone. After Sam's abrupt departure from his house, he made a call to the base and one of the nurses eventually told him about Jacob. Within seconds of ending the call, he had made his excuses to Kerry and was on his way to the mountain.

As he reached the Isolation Room, he saw Carter disappear round the corner at the opposite end of the corridor and knew he wouldn't have a lot of time alone with the older man.

He took a deep breath and strode into the room, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks and he inhaled sharply. His eyes roamed over the frail body of the man lying on the bed and Jack winced. Even when Jacob and Selmak had been captured and tortured on Ne'tu, he didn't look as bad as he did now.

"Jack. I wondered how long it'd take you to visit," Jacob croaked as Jack walked to the foot of the bed. The effort was too much and he closed his eyes against the pain, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Here," Jack said quietly, lifting a cup of water from the side table and guiding the straw towards Jacob's mouth. After a few sips, he took it away. "Better?"

Jacob nodded his thanks as Jack sat down heavily on the empty chair.

"You look like hell, Jacob."

"And there was me thinking your bedside manner had improved," Jacob snorted, setting off a fit of coughing. "I feel like it too," he grimaced.

"Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head slowly.

"No. It's too late."

"I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few minutes when Jacob spoke.

"I need you to do something for me, Jack."

Jack raised a brow, gesturing him to continue.

"Look after Sam for me."

He straightened in the chair, and exhaled deeply.

"_Jacob,_" Jack's voice took on a low, warning tone.

"I don't have long here Jack, so just humour me. I'm not stupid; I know how you feel about Sam, and how she feels about you, even if she won't admit it to herself yet," he added ruefully. "Look after her for me, please."

"She's got Pete." Jack sighed, then felt like kicking himself. _Where the hell had that thought come from?_

Jacob shook his head, swallowing hard against the pain it induced.

"No, she doesn't. I met the man; he's nowhere near good enough for her."

"And you think I am?" Jack asked perplexed.

Jack tried not to squirm as Jacob stared hard at him for a few moments.

"No. Sam's too good for anyone -"

"You don't need to tell me that Jake."

Jacob shook his head and sighed. It was like talking to Sam all over again.

"She's my little girl Jack, I just want her to be happy. _You_ make her happy."

Jack sighed, exasperated. "Jacob, I think you're forgetting something... a certain thing we call frat regs?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, do spare me the song and dance Jack," he deadpanned. "Don't sit there and preach to me about rules, when _you_ of all people have broken more than your fair share over the years."

Jack opened his mouth to retort, when he snapped it shut again. He couldn't argue with the man... but he could try.

"This is different," he murmured.

"How?"

"It's _Carter,_" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Jacob questioned. Had he not been watching his companion so closely, he would have missed the emotion which fleetingly passed through Jack's eyes. He knew he was starting to get through when Jack leant forward in the chair, his eyes cast downwards as he dragged a hand through his hair.

"She can... _does _deserve so much better."

"Maybe," Jacob acquiesced after a moment, before tilting his head towards Jack, "but you are the _best_ man for her; and after everything that's happened, you both deserve happiness. For some reason, you find it with each other; I _know_ you can find a way to finally make this work... Hell, it's been eight years, Jack, don't you think that's long enough?"

After a beat, he continued wistfully. "I knew there was something between you both the first time we met, even if I was mad at you."

Jack's eyes shot up to meet Jacob's and he was surprised by the smirk which greeted him.

"You were mad at me? What did I do?" Jack demanded. His sudden defensive behaviour caused Jacob to chuckle slightly.

"You made her smile."

"I... _what?_"

Jacob smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

"I hadn't seen Sam smile like that since before her mom died. It was a genuine smile; she was happy, content. And I was mad because I thought you were taking advantage of my little girl as her older, experienced Commanding Officer... but when I saw you two together..." He trailed off, and Jack jumped up from his chair as the colour suddenly drained from the Tok'ra's face.

"Jacob?"

He frowned slightly before whispering. "I saw love in your eyes, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and hung his head so his chin rested on his chest. He looked up when he felt Jacob stirring on the bed. He followed his gaze to the bedside table.

"You want another drink?"

"No," Jacob grimaced, shaking his head. "There should be a pouch lying around, can you see it?"

"Uh," Jack scanned the table before his eyes rested on something sticking out from underneath a discarded cloth.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding it up for Jacob to see as he the inspected the object himself.

"Yeah. I want you to keep it safe and give it to Sam when the time is right," he explained.

At Jack's confused look he continued. "I've kept it with me everyday since I joined the Tok'ra. I want Sam to have it when I'm gone."

"Jacob -"

"Think of it as my blessing, Jack," he smiled as Jack's eyes flew to his once again. A groan escaped Jacob's lips before Jack could answer and he gestured for one of the SF's standing just outside the door.

When Jacob grabbed his arm and shook his head, Jack turned and dismissed the SF.

"Look after her for me," he whispered, beads of sweat now glistening on his forehead.

"Always, dad. I promise," Jack whispered.

Satisifed, Jacob closed his eyes and eased himself back into the bed.

"You should get out of here before she gets back."

Nodding, Jack pursed his lips before placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon Jacob," he said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before making his way back to his office.

* * *

Jack's mouth opened and closed momentarily before he glanced around at their surroundings. Seeing Carter's family turn out of sight and no one else in their immediate vicinity, Jack cleared his throat as he left go of Sam's hands. She watched him curiously as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Your dad gave me this, just before he died. He wanted you to have it."

Sam continued to frown and Jack shrugged a shoulder.

"He didn't tell me what it was, just that I was to give it to you."

She looked at the object he was holding in the palm of his hand. It was a small, velvet pouch bag, azure blue in colour and was tied closed with a thin piece of black string. She carefully took it from him and as she looked closer, she noticed gold lettering carefully embroidered onto the material. Jack watched as Sam reverently traced the small inscription with her fingers.

She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Leaa lo Kalaach."

"You know what that means?"

Sam glanced up at him, her eyes glistening and nodded.

"It says, 'Listen to your soul.'"

They both stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few seconds, when Jack broke the silence.

"Can I?" he asked, reaching out to the bag with his right hand. His fingers brushed lightly against Sam's as he took it, and he didn't miss the shudder which ran through her, nor the warm feeling stirring within the pit of his stomach. He carefully untied the bag, tipping it sideways and watched as the contents fell out.

He unravelled it to reveal a thin silver chain necklace. From the chain hung a silver pendant, celtic in design and set with a small rosaline pearl. As Jack studied it, even he had to admit it was a beautiful necklace and as he looked over at Sam, he caught her quickly swiping away a stray tear.

"That was my mom's necklace."

Despite the overwhelming intensity in the others' eyes, neither could look away and when Jack took a step closer, he heard Sam's breathing hitch.

Holding an end of the chain in either hand, Jack reached around Sam's neck, his lips coming to rest close to her ear as he peered over her shoulder and fastened the necklace.

She shuddered as his breath tickled her neck and before she realised, her hands were resting on either side of his waist, while his came to rest on her shoulders momentarily before trailing down her arms, causing goosebumps to form in their wake.

"Jack, I -"

Sam stopped herself and looked up at him, eyes seeking his as he tilted his head.

She was just about to voice what she wanted to say, when the shrill ring of a cell phone sounded. Closing her eyes to hide her disappointment at the intrusion, she swore softly and pulled the offending object from her purse.

"Carter... Uh huh. Yes, we'll be right there," she finished, snapping her cell shut.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam smiled sheepishly.

"It was Mark. He wants to know when we'll be joining them at the car."

"Ah. Are we... Are you sure you'll be alright," Jack questioned softly.

Sam nodded and with one simple nod of his own, Jack gestured towards the parking lot.

"C'mon, let's get you home," he murmured.


	16. Tangled Threads: Chapter 16

**A/N:** I do not have much experience with military funerals, so I sincerely apologise if I have any details incorrect. I did use Google for a helping hand, but each account I read varied slightly in certain aspects, and only added to my confusion.. I have so much respect for the men and women who serve and risk their lives on the front line across the world; and the last thing I want to do is offend or annoy anyone by getting important details of the ceremony wrong, so please let me know if I need to fix anything.

Also, I know I mentioned this during one of the earlier chapters of this story, but I'll say it again as it's quite important for the next couple of chapters. For the purposes of this fic, Pete was **_not_** told about the Stargate Program.

**REVIEWS:** They make me smile; as cliched as that maybe sounds, but it really is lovely and gratifying to know so many of you are following this and leaving comments.

**DISCLAIMER:** Same old, same old.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16**_

The mood was heavy in Sam's house the next morning; full of grief, guilt and regret. Nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen table, Sam closed her eyes in an attempt to block out her surroundings. She hadn't slept much again the night before and now she was just hours away from burying her father. She had been waiting for this day since he passed, but now that the time was here, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

She looked up when she heard Mark shuffling into the kitchen and one quick intake of his dishelved features and bloodshot eyes told Sam he hadn't slept much last night either. He took the chair opposite Sam before he spoke quietly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?" She shrugged, knowing her voice deceived her as soon as Mark gave her a look which said 'Yeah right', but she decided to ignore it.

"I can't believe he's really gone."

Sam nodded in agreement, before getting up to place her cup in the sink. She turned around to face her brother and noticed he was partly dressed for the service already, with just his tie and jacket missing.

"Liz is nearly finished with the kids," Mark offered awkwardly, seeing Sam was still in her flannel pyjama bottoms and tank top. She shook her head.

"It's alright; it's only 0730. The car doesn't arrive until 0900."

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it.

"I'm going to take a shower and change," Sam said after a moment. "If the General arrives when I'm getting ready, can you let him in?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she half-smiled, squeezing his shoulder as she passed.

* * *

Mark had just handed Liz a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. He checked his watch and frowned; the car wasn't due for almost another half hour. Spinning around, he made his way towards the front door.

He glanced down the hall as he opened the door and when he turned his attention to the person standing in front of him, his jaw fell open.

"General O'Neill!"

"Mark," Jack replied, his voice solemn. Mark couldn't help but stare at the General. He stood every inch the Air Force officer that he was; head up, shoulders back. It was almost as if he was an older poster boy for the Air Force; from the service hat which partly shaded his face, to his pristine - and slightly uncomfortable looking - dress uniform, complete with a star sitting proudly on each shoulder and at least a half dozen medals pinned on the chest; to his impeccably shiny black shoes.

Trying not to chuckle at the bizarre visualisation of the General strutting down the corridors of Cheyenne Mountain like a model, Mark focused back on the medals and even he had to admit he was impressed by the number which decorated the officer's uniform.

"You doing okay?" Jack asked as he passed him in the doorway.

"Uh... Yeah. I think. Hasn't really sunk in yet... You know?"

Mark knew he was rambling, but seeing Jack nod in agreement, he relaxed slightly.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"No, thanks. You in the front room?" Jack pointed, not waiting for an answer.

Jack entered the room, immediately seeing Liz and the kids sitting quietly on the sofa. He smiled slightly when Jo looked up and saw him.

"General Jack!"

She jumped up from the sofa and made her way towards him, when Mark stepped in between them and lifted her into his arms. At her confused look, Mark explained quietly.

"It's really important you don't touch the General's uniform, sweetie. I remember your grandpa telling me when I was younger," Mark smiled wistfully as he looked at Jack.

A smile tugged at the corner of Jack's mouth as he looked at Jo. He could literally see the smallest Carter thinking over her dad's answer and decided to step in before she could come up with a retort.

"Your dad's right kiddo," he said, before leaning forward and stage whispering; "But if you're good, you can try the hat on later. I think it'll suit you," he smiled, tucking her on the chin.

Her eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Standing up, Jack turned to the other occupants in the room and raised his brow as they stared back at him wide eyed and open mouthed. He glanced over his shoulder to Mark.

"I think it's all your medals," he whispered.

"Ah."

Mark noticed he suddenly looked a lot more uncomfortable in his dress blues.

"Sam's back there," Mark mumbled, hooking a thumb towards her room.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go check on her." Jack nodded, leaving the room without another word.

He stood in front of her door for a few seconds before exhaling deeply and knocking the door twice.

* * *

Sam was in a daze as she walked to her closet and pulled out her dress jacket. Placing it carefully on the bed, she slowly traced the silver oak leaves and smiled at the memory. They were the General's own oak leaves which he had pinned on her shoulders a little under a year ago. Despite the events of the past year, Sam would never forget the look of pride in his eyes as he had sworn in her promotion.

She had just fastened her tie tab when she heard a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, as she slipped her feet into her heeled shoes.

"Carter."

"Sir! Is the car here already?" She frowned, wondering just how long she had spent in a daze.

"No. Daniel dropped me off on his way to the base," he answered as his eyes took in Sam's room before coming to rest back on Sam.

"You doing okay," he asked softly. He could see the internal battle she was having as it played across her face. He knew she was torn between being a soldier and being a daughter who wanted to grieve her father.

"C'mere," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she melted into his embrace, her arms sneaking around his back. He rocked them both gently for a few minutes and when he felt her relax slightly against him, he lifted his chin from the top of her head and moved, so his lips were hovering next to her ear.

"Better?"

When she nodded against his chest, Jack pressed a feather light kiss into her hair and pulled back to look in her eyes. There, he saw her doubts replaced by renewed strength.

She stepped out of his arms and moved silently to the bed. Pulling on her dress jacket, she fastened the buttons and smoothed the front of it as she examined herself in the full-length mirror standing in the corner of her room.

She could feel the General watching her every move, even as he moved to stand at her bedroom door.

"You ready?" he asked.

She studied her reflection one more time, smoothing down another non-existent crease, before reaching over to grab her hat off the end of the bed. She came to a stop in front of the General.

"I'm ready."

He followed her silently down the hall, giving her the space she needed and watched her pause momentarily as she straightened her stance before entering the front room. He leant casually against the doorframe and felt his own pride for Sam surge through his blood, his bones, his _soul_ as he witnessed her family's reaction.

He then realised it was probably the first time any of them had seen Sam in her dress blues. He took in the five wide-eyed, open mouthed expressions once again, resting his gaze on Mark and he couldn't help smiling to himself as he saw Mark's eyes full of nothing but awe, pride and possibly fear.

Fear of this woman standing in front of him. The woman who was his baby sister; yet she stood tall and proud with numerous medals adorning her chest. In that one moment, as Jack studied him, he knew any personal vendetta Mark had with the Air Force, had been forgotten.

"Holy Hannah! Sam, you look..." Mark trailed off.

"Pretty!" Jo finished, her small voice full of admiration.

"You really are a superhero," Ben added.

Sam ducked her chin in an effort to hide the blush spreading across her face, and Jack knew she was starting to feel uncomfortable under their intense stares. He cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension.

"There's something I need to tell you before the car gets here," Jack started. He winced when Sam spun around to face him, worry etched on her face.

"Sir?"

"The President is here; he'll be at the memorial service."

Sam's eyes widened at the revelation, while Mark and Liz both paled considerably.

"The President?" Mark repeated in disbelief.

Jack nodded. "He knew your dad when they were both Lieutenants," he shrugged lightly. "He wanted to pay his final repects in person."

"Wow, that's -"

"So cool!" Ben grinned.

Before Liz could admonish Ben for his crass - albeit slightly accurate observation - there was another knock on the door. Jack gestured for Sam to stay put as he went and answered the door, returning just moments later.

"Car's here."

* * *

It had been decided that the procession would leave from the base, with the President and Joint Chiefs representative in the first car, followed by Jack, Sam and her family in the second. A number of other SGC personnel, as well as a handful of their alien allies travelled in the other cars behind.

The drive was made in silence and Jack knew the instant Fort Lyons came into view when Sam inhaled sharply. He placed his hand on hers, giving it a light squeeze, before removing it and taking in the sad faces of the children in front of him.

Jack offered Sam a hand out of the car, which she gratefully accepted after realising her legs were trembling. He watched her take a deep breath as she reigned in her emotions and erected a barrier to hide behind for the next hour.

As the car carrying the flag-draped casket approached, Jack scanned the area and lifted his eyes to the sky. It was a dry morning, but not as warm as the previous few had been. Just starting to peak from behind the hill at the cemetary, the sun was still low in the sky, causing long shadows to form on the ground. Following his shadow, Jack's gaze landed on the neatly trimmed grass lawn nearby; the early morning dew glistening brightly as it caught the sunlight. Exhaling softly, he watched his breath fog in front of his face and he involuntarily rubbed his hands together. It was a typical crisp, Spring morning, and as Jack listened he noticed he couldn't even hear a bird chirping from one of Fort Lyon's many old oak trees lined throughout the grounds. The stillness and humbling atmosphere that emanated from the cemetary was almost eerie, as if any living thing nearby knew that a family - both biologically and metaphorically - were mourning the loss of a great man, and Jack lowered his eyes as the Honor Guard prepared to move the casket onto the awaiting horse-drawn caisson.

* * *

As they came to a stop at the graveside, Jack moved to stand closer to Sam. His right shoulder brushed against her left in a silent gesture of support, before he shifted to let the faintest sliver of light pass between their arms.

His face remained expressionless and for once he was glad for the peak of his hat, as it allowed him to glance over unguarded to Sam every so often. He listened carefully to the chaplain throughout the final invocation and he could feel Carter grow more tense, the longer he spoke.

When he saw her jaw tighten out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head slightly and glanced over. Her face was dry, but he could see her trying hard to keep the tears from falling. He heard her breath catch a second before she squeezed her eyes shut.

Leaving his hand hanging by his side, he stretched his fingers and brushed them lightly over the palm of her hand, before returning them to his side. He returned his attention to the chaplain as he finished the final invocation and both him and Sam simultaneously squared their shoulders as the Officer In Charge gave the command to the firing squad to ready their rifles.

He winced as the first volley echoed across the sky, while Sam flinched slightly. The second and third volley equally thundered across the sky and were followed by a heavy, deafening silence. After a few seconds, the only sound reaching Jack's ear was the shaky breath Carter released.

As the unmistakable opening notes of Taps began, Sam dropped her head to her chest, and Jack couldn't blame her. Taps was an emotional piece of music, pulling on the heartstrings of even the toughest of soldiers. Jack included.

When he saw her hand move to her face, quickly followed by a soft sniffle, he reached out and placed his hand on the small of her back; his thumb moving back and forth in a small, comforting motion.

Once the final strains of the piece filtered overhead, Jack removed his hand and Sam lifted her head to watch the Honor Guard take their positions on either side of the casket and lift the flag from where it lay. The General concentrated closely on the sharp movements of the flag being folded and tucked with precision when he saw Mark step up to Sam's right hand side. Moments later, the OIC came to a stop in front of Mark and addressed him.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Department of the Air Force, and the people of a grateful nation, I present this flag as a token of appreciation for the faithful and dedicated service of Major General Jacob Carter."

Mark choked out a quiet 'Thank You' as he accepted the flag. Moving back to the head of the escort platoon, the Honor Guard retired and began to move away from the grave site, with Jack standing to attention beside Sam until the last of the escort disappeared out of view.

Jack turned and gave Daniel a small nod, and the mourners began to talk amongst themselves quietly, with some moving away from the group and others making their way towards the Carter family. For Jack, however, he focused on Sam as her eyes glazed over.

He was about to take her to one side when Daniel approached and pulled her into a bear hug. He let her go by the time Teal'c and Cassie arrived, but Sam never spoke, instead appearing to stare straight through them. Sharing concerned glances, a subtle nod of Jack's head sent them towards Liz and the children.

He remained by Sam's side as a few others offered their condolences, but all the while, his military training had his eye scanning the immediate vicinity. It wasn't that he was expecting trouble, it was a memorial service after all, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

As he looked to his left, he straightened when he saw the President, General Ryan and Major Davis approach, while two Secret Service agents hovered not too discreetly nearby. A slight nudge of the shoulder alerted Sam to their approach and both officers snapped to attention.

"General O'Neill. Colonel Carter," President Hayes greeted them.

They saluted crisply in return. "Mr President."

"It's an honour to finally meet you both. I just wish it was under better circumstances," he added, looking at Sam and giving her a small, sad smile before turning his attention back to Jack.

"I'll see you in the morning, General."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I look forward to it," he smiled, a knowing glint creeping into his eye. Jack found himself still frowning at the President's answer, even after Hayes moved to stand in front of Sam.

"Colonel, I'm sorry for your loss."

Sam gasped at the genuine remorse reflected in the eyes of the President and she had to swallow hard against the lump in her throat.

"Your father was a good man, and a good officer. It was an honour to serve with him, and after reading some of your files... it's an honour to meet you as well. I know your father was very proud of you... of both of you," he finished, glancing at Mark who was still standing a half-step to Sam's right.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam whispered, her eyes filling up once more.

At her thanks, Hayes took a step back from the officers and cleared his throat before lifting his voice a little.

"You'll accept my apologies for not attending the wake, but I have a video conference with the Russian government this afternoon. I trust you'll make a toast to Jacob in my name."

"Yes, Sir." Jack replied before Sam had a chance.

He nodded once.

"In that case, General, Colonel. Thank you for... everything." He smiled softly, and they snapped off another salute as he departed towards the awaiting car.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Sam had just finished speaking with Major Davis when she felt the General's frame stiffen beside her. She threw a questioning glance at him but before he could respond, she heard her name being called.

She barely had time to register what direction the voice was coming from when a pair of arms were flung around her. Deciding not to reciprocate the hug, she placed her hands firmly on the person's arms and pushed herself back. Her confusion as to the source of the mystery embrace soon turned to shock when she realised who it was.

"Pete! What are you doing here?"

Pete let out an embarrassed smile before shrugging.

"Look, I know I only just met your father, but Mark's my best friend. I thought he might like some support at a military funeral, y'know... and I came to see you as well," he added as an afterthought, causing Jack to grit his teeth.

His arms were now loosely wrapped around Sam, his hands resting on the small of her back, effectively trapping her next to his body. As her brain suddenly snapped to attention, she tried not to shudder as he held her and she pulled out of his embrace, taking a step back and subconsciously stepping closer to Jack.

"How did you know when the service was being held?" Sam frowned.

He shrugged and cast a casual glance towards his friend. "Mark told me."

Sam swung her head around to face Mark so fast, Jack was sure she was dizzy, when Mark began to look incredibly uncomfortable.

"Mark?"

"Err... Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry Sam. I totally forgot to tell you. I mentioned it to Pete the night he called when... Well, that night," Mark trailed off sheepishly, before muttering, "We'll talk about this later."

Jack tilted his head towards Mark and felt a small pang of sympathy for the man as he did appear to have genuinely forgotten to tell his sister of one, albeit quite important, detail. Jack also couldn't help but smirk to himself as he noticed the whites of Mark's knuckles as he gripped the folded flag tightly to his chest, almost as if in protection from the icy cold glare Sam was now giving him.

Oblivious to the siblings' tension, Pete jumped in.

"You look surprised to see me, Sam."

"You could say that," she uttered with a slight grimace.

"I probably should have called you myself, but Mark said he'd handle it?" Pete frowned in confusion, as he took a step closer to her.

Reading his move, Sam took another half step back, but she didn't realise how close Jack was standing behind her and her back ended up colliding with his chest.

Jack gave nothing away as Sam remained flush against his chest, and if Pete was surprised by the action, he didn't let it show; unlike Mark, whose bulging eyes and pale complexion would have been funny to look at, given any other time or place. Seeing the panic was not leaving the younger man anytime soon, Jack spoke quietly, but firmly.

"We should be going. The car'll be waiting for us."

Both Sam and Mark nodded, while Jack tried not to roll his eyes at the disappointed look clouding Pete's features.

"I need to go, Pete," Sam said, beginning to move away, when Pete grabbed her hand and took a step towards her.

"To the wake, right?" Sam looked away. She saw the look in his eye; asking for permission to attend.

Glancing to the General, Pete watched as the two of them had a conversation with their eyes. When it seemed they had come to some sort of arrangement, Jack straightened at looked at Mark. As their eyes met, the younger man squirmed slightly.

"Talk to Daniel," Jack answered gruffly.

After a few seconds Mark nodded in understanding and he moved to pull Pete with him, when he stopped to face Sam.

"Sam -"

"I'll talk to you later, Pete." Sam answered in a tone, letting him know it wasn't up for discussion.

She let out a deep sigh as she watched him sulk away, trailing behind her brother.

"You okay?" It was asked so quietly, Sam thought she had imagined it, but a quirk of Jack's eyebrow told her he was waiting for an answer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, instead returning to the graveside. Jack followed her slowly, standing close and ran his eyes from the top of her service hat, over her face, to the silver oak leaves on her dress jacket and back again and he could tell she was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Sam took a deep breath and stood to attention, her eyes never leaving the sight in front of her. She slowly saluted her father once again.

"Goodbye, dad. I love you," she whispered.

Jack closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them again he found Sam looking at him. If he looked closer, he could swear he could make out the smallest of smiles gracing her face, which caused her blue eyes to twinkle. Staring into his own chocolate brown eyes, she answered his question.

"I will be."


	17. Tangled Threads: Chapter 17

**A/N:** Firstly, thank you all so much! I cannot believe I have over 100 reviews for Tangled Threads. I honestly never thought anyone would read this, let alone stick with it and enjoy my updates, so thank you.

Secondly, a couple of reviews for the last chapter mentioned Pete's appearance being slightly out of character. I would probably tend to agree with you, but I couldn't think of a better way to explain his would-be presence at the wake (considering it's being held at Jack's house). I do take everyone's feedback on board, so if anyone has any suggestions as to how I could maybe re-work his appearance, let me know. :)

Also, I always thought there was a bit of the lunatic fringe lurking underneath Pete's sickly, sweet persona on the show.. So I ran with it. I've got nothing against the actor though - he's a nice guy.

**REVIEWS:** As always, they make me smile!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothin'.

* * *

_Previously..._

"You okay?" It was asked so quietly, Sam thought she had imagined it, but a quirk of Jack's eyebrow told her he was waiting for an answer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, instead returning to the graveside. Jack followed her slowly, standing close and ran his eyes from the top of her service hat, over her face, to the silver oak leaves on her dress jacket and back again and he could tell she was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Sam took a deep breath and stood to attention, her eyes never leaving the sight in front of her. She slowly saluted her father once again.

"Goodbye, dad. I love you," she whispered.

Jack closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them again he found Sam looking at him. If he looked closer, he could swear he could make out the smallest of smiles gracing her face, which caused her blue eyes to twinkle. Staring into his own chocolate brown eyes, she answered his question.

"I will be."

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Dressed in jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, Jack was thankful to be out of his dress blues as he stood on his deck. With a beer in one hand and a pair of barbecue tongs in the other, he casually poked at the steaks on the grill.

Colonel Reynolds and Sergeant Siler had joined him at the barbecue but Jack was only half-listening to their conversation as he kept one eye on the food and one eye on Sam as she made her way around the guests.

A majority of the guests had briefly returned to the SGC to change into civilian clothing, before reconvening at Jack's house. Now, from his vantage point on the deck, he could easily scan his entire backyard where the various personnel were scattered around.

To his near right, Daniel was occupying one of the deck chairs he had found in Jack's garage and was conversing with Liz, Senior Airman Wells and Walter, but every so often the archeologist would glance around, only relaxing again when he caught sight of Sam.

Sliding his eyes to the far right-hand corner of the yard, Jack saw an irate Mark and an even more irate Pete having a quiet, but heated discussion, and Jack's fingers involuntarily gripped his beer bottle tighter. He was still smarting from the cop's appearance at the memorial service - nevermind the fact that he'd practically invited himself to the wake - that the sadistic part of Jack's mind hoped Mark was secretly ripping him a new one.

In the middle of the yard, Sam stood with Major Davis and General Hammond - the only two officers remaining in their dress blues. They alternated between trading stories of Sam's father and watching Cassie play 'Tag' with Ben, Beth and Jo.

Taking a swig of beer, Jack observed Carter over the top of his bottle and felt his chest tighten. He noticed the sad smile which graced her face as she watched the kids playing happily around her, and when Jo requested to be picked up, he swallowed hard when he saw Sam struggle to brighten her smile for her niece.

He continued to observe them and when he heard the giggles coming from the little girl, he was reminded again of the fact that Jo was _pure Carter. _

Before he could grin at the thought, the pain was back in his chest when Sam adjusted Jo on her hip and placed a soft kiss on her niece's forehead. When Sam opened her eyes, they immediately met Jack's and he knew had failed to hide his surprise at the intense emotions shining brightly back at him.

Clearing his throat, Jack broke eye contact, suddenly finding the steaks on the grill fascinating. He risked a glance up a few minutes later, looking to his left where Teal'c was standing at parade stance, hands clasped behind his back, as he joined other members from the SGC. Standing in a loose circle, Teal'c listened intently as the men analysed the highlights from last weekend's game, but he kept his eyes trained in front of him, obeying the General's request to keep an eye on Sam.

Jack was just about to turn his attention to his companions when he saw Major Davis join Daniel. Casting his eye around, he caught Sam standing alone in the far left corner of the yard. She was leaning against the trunk of the Norway Maple tree which dominated that corner, seeking solace in the shade of its thick branches.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as Pete made his way over to Sam. Turning his attention to the grill Jack flipped the steaks, only looking up when he heard footsteps come to a stop beside him. He studied Mark carefully, then took another sip of beer as the younger man grimaced.

* * *

Sam smiled fondly as she listened to Major Davis regale General Hammond of the mission he accompanied SG-1 and her father on a couple of years ago. It wasn't one of their finest missions, but she couldn't help smiling as she listened to an amusing story her father had told Davis at the time. She was about to add her own anecdote from the mission when Cassie's teasing tones of 'I'm going to get you' rang out, and was quickly followed by Jo's giggles as she desperately tried to avoid being 'It'.

Sam felt a pang of sadness hit her as she watched the children playing around her and couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be able to have this experience for herself; to watch her own kids run about the back yard and just have fun. Images of Pete - as well as the General - flew into her mind, but before she could start to analyse anything, Jo darted behind her legs.

"Auntie Sam!" Jo giggled breathlessly, as she tried to hide behind Sam's legs. She bent down and effortlessly scooped her niece into her arms.

"That's cheating!" Cassie pouted, throwing her hands on her hips and causing Jo to giggle against Sam's chest. When Cassie shook her head in mock disapproval, Jo tightened her arms around Sam's neck and snuggled closer.

"You look sad, Auntie Sam," Jo said quietly. She glanced down and saw a pair of wide and worried blue eyes staring inquisitively at her.

"I miss your grandpa."

"Grandpa Jacob didn't like seeing us sad. He always said he wanted us to be happy. Did he want you to be happy too?"

Sam let out a small smile at the irony of the conversation.

"Do you know what Jo? He did."

Jo smiled brightly. "I want you to be happy too."

Sam answered her by placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Auntie Sam."

"I love you too, Jo," Sam whispered, as she closed her eyes.

When she was sure her emotions were under control, Sam opened her eyes only to find the General looking right at her. She gasped at the intensity of the emotions she saw. His eyes were full of sadness, guilt and longing as he watched her hold her niece close.

"Auntie Sam?" Jo asked as she pulled back, her tiny brows knit in confusion.

"Hmm?" She answered distantly as she continued to stare at the General, and so didn't notice Jo follow her gaze.

Sam was glad he broke eye contact first and a light poke to her shoulder brought her attention back to the infant in her arms.

"General Jack looks sad too," she mumbled.

"I think he misses your grandpa as well, sweetie," Sam answered carefully.

"Oh." Jo frowned again as she got lost in her thoughts. "I want him to be happy too," she stated with a firm nod of her head.

"Me too, Jo."

Jo's eyes suddenly lit up. "Can you make him happy?"

Sam sucked in a breath at the unexpected question and found herself struggling with an answer.

"Uh... I..."

She could feel herself blushing and prayed Major Davis or General Hammond hadn't overheard. Judging by the look on her former Commander's face however, told Sam he had.

Looking at her niece, she tilted her head to the side and thought carefully. For only being five years old, she knew Jo was very observant for her age and her usually innocent comments - like her engagement ring - were just voicing what everyone else had been thinking. With that in mind, Sam made a decision to humour her niece for a few more minutes.

"I don't know, Jo," Sam finally answered. "What do you you think I should do?"

She tried to hide her smile when Jo bit her bottom lip as she thought of an answer and she was soon met with a dazzling grin which brightened her little face.

"You should give him some cake! He said chocolate is his favourite," she answered proudly.

Sam giggled at her suggestion and placed one more kiss on her forehead. Jo soon began to wriggle in her arms and Sam placed her on the ground before the little girl took off after Cassie once more.

Major Davis and General Hammond made their excuses to her a few minutes later, and Sam found herself wandering over to the large tree situated in the far corner of the General's yard.

She leant against the thick trunk and closed her eyes, savouring a moment to herself. Seconds later however she felt herself being watched and her eyes snapped open. She looked towards the General but frowned in confusion when she realised he wasn't the source. Sliding her gaze to her left, she involuntarily stiffened when she saw Pete making his way towards her; his eyes never leaving her face.

As she awaited Pete's approach, Sam felt slightly guilty. Whilst he had made the effort to attend her father's memorial service, she really wasn't in the mood for his mollycoddling or continuous questions and she felt her jaw tighten in apprehension. A part of her was also still surprised by his appearance at the service, whilst the other part was annoyed at Mark for forgetting to tell her he would be attending; so she had tried her best to avoid them both as best she could.

"Sam, can we talk?" Pete asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Now's not really a good time, Pete."

"I just want to talk to you. You already blew me off at the memorial service and you've been avoiding me all afternoon. When _is_ a good time?"

Glancing around she noticed her team looking over to her, but a subtle hand signal told them she could handle it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in resignation.

"Five minutes; then I really have to see the other guests," she conceded.

She watched Pete fight to control the grin threatening to spread across his face, before he turned serious and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So... how're you holding up?"

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he winced the second the question left his mouth.

"Sorry... I... I mean... stammer, stammer! You know I'm not great at this."

She smiled softly. " I know, but you're not the only one. If I'm honest, I don't know how I'm feeling."

He nodded and rocked back on his heels.

"Do you need me to stick around for a few days -"

A shake of Sam's head cut him off.

"No. Thank you. I'll... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's just I have a few days off work, so I thought I'd hang around. We could maybe spend some time together, work some stuff out..." he trailed off, failing to hide the hope in his voice.

Sam frowned. "What sort of stuff?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he answered.

"Uh, well, us... for a start," he replied, finally meeting her eye.

"Us?"

"Yeah. You know, me. You. Getting married?"

Sam closed her eyes and licked her lips before she spoke.

"Pete -"

"I know you gave me the ring back, but... I thought you might want to reconsider?"

"Reconsider?" she repeated in confusion.

"Look, babe, I know you're going through a lot right now, but I just think if you had a few more days..."

"My answer would still be the same. I'm sorry," Sam finished quietly.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Sam was starting to feel unnerved by Pete's prolonged silence. She watched closely as hurt, annoyance and various other emotions flitted across his features.

"Are Mark and the kids staying for a few more days?"

Sam answered carefully.

"Uh, yeah. They fly back to San Diego on Monday."

He nodded. "How have they reacted to your team?"

"Good," she smiled. "Really good, actually."

"I suppose it helps when they actually _know_ what you do for a living."

Sam stiffened at his statement.

"Pete -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's _classified,_" he retorted, pulling his hands from his pockets as he drew airquotes around his last word.

"So you know I still can't tell you anything," she placated.

Pete sighed.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. It's just... if you really aren't going to reconsider... I just want some answers, why you ended things?"

"I told you -"

"No, you didn't."

He took a step closer, claiming her hands in his. "We were good together Sam, you can't deny that. I just want to know what happened to make you change your mind. You said your dad said something? Was that true? Or was it because of your job? Is it me? 'Cos if you need some space -"

"It's not that Pete."

"Is it someone else?"

Sam opened and closed her mouth as she decided what she should say, but Pete took her silence as a good enough answer to confirm his suspicions.

"Did your dad know about him? Is that what he talked to you about?"

She realised he was still holding her hands. Not wanting to cause a scene, Sam glanced around quickly knowing her team mates would be watching. She took a step back and pulled out of his grasp.

"I can't do this," she uttered quietly.

She moved to walk past him when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around to face him.

Her shock at the sudden movement was soon replaced by anger and Sam tried to ignore the pain his fingers were exerting as they dug into her arm.

Her back was to her team as she faced Pete and tried to suppress the feeling of unease building inside her. She had seen this behaviour before and knew it wouldn't take much to push her ex over the edge. Her mind raced as she thought of what to do, not realising that the General, Daniel and Teal'c had witnessed the confrontation and were signalling to each other across the yard.

* * *

Jack tried to keep his expression neutral, but was having a hard time controlling the anger he felt when he saw Pete grab Sam's arm. 2IC or no 2IC, friend or no friend; Jack was never one to stand by and watch a women be mishandled by a man.

He set his beer down on the small table beside the grill, his eyes never leaving Carter's position.

"Reynolds. Take over for me." Jack ordered as he handed the man the barbecue tongs. The younger man complied and then followed Jack's stare to the bottom of the yard. He straightened up when he realised what had caught the General's attention and his mouth formed a small 'O'.

As Jack passed by Mark, he couldn't help but register the mirrored look of fury on the younger man's face, and he threw a terse 'Stay put' to him over his shoulder.

Jack met Teal'c's eye and nodded once as he descended the few steps onto the yard, while Daniel, who also noticed the confrontation, moved to join them. As a collective, they silently made their way over to Sam.

They had only moved two steps when Cassie ran over to them.

"Jack?"

"It's okay, Cass. Go back and play with the kids - keep them occupied. The food will be ready in a minute," he ordered gently, patting her on the shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip in worry but did as she was told.

* * *

**A/N: **I have most of the next chapter written, but without giving too much away.. I don't condone violence, but I'm in two minds as to whether someone should hit Pete or not. Any thoughts? :)


	18. Tangled Threads: Chapter 18

**A/N:** I loved reading everyone's comments for the last chapter, and I will admit - as wrong as this will probably sound - I found it hilarious to discover just how many of you wanted Pete to get what he deserved.

At this point, special mention must go to **zhaarnak** for suggesting an article called 'The Virtue of the Sword' by James Williams. It was a fascinating read, and as a result, I rewrote part of this chapter. Also, thanks to **jag389 **for their suggestion.

I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I don't lose any followers because of it! I also hope it's not too out of character. Much. If it is, I'd like to think it's due to a heightened sense of emotions, which causes some people to act differently than they usually would.

Oh, there's also a couple of small, but bad, words. Nothing overly grotesque, but again... it's an emotional time. :(

**REVIEWS:** Thank you for all the reviews, follows, alerts, private messages, everything! They are always craved, and always cherished. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, they aren't mine.

* * *

_Previously..._

Jack tried to keep his expression neutral, but was having a hard time controlling the anger he felt when he saw Pete grab Sam's arm. 2IC or no 2IC, friend or no friend; Jack was never one to stand by and watch a women be mishandled by a man.

He set his beer down on the small table beside the grill, his eyes never leaving Carter's position.

"Reynolds. Take over for me." Jack ordered as he handed the man the barbecue tongs. The younger man complied and then followed Jack's stare to the bottom of the yard. He straightened up when he realised what had caught the General's attention and his mouth formed a small 'O'.

As Jack passed by Mark, he couldn't help but register the mirrored look of fury on the younger man's face, and he threw a terse 'Stay put' to him over his shoulder.

Jack met Teal'c's eye and nodded once as he descended the few steps onto the yard, while Daniel, who also noticed the confrontation, moved to join them. As a collective, they silently made their way over to Sam.

They had only moved two steps when Cassie ran over to them.

"Jack?"

"It's okay, Cass. Go back and play with the kids - keep them occupied. The food will be ready in a minute," he ordered gently, patting her on the shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip in worry but did as she was told.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"Let go of me," Sam ground out as she tried to pull away. Pete's grasp remained firm and as the pain intensified, Sam decided to stop struggling and try a different, more calm, approach. She took a deep breath.

"I think it's best if you leave, Pete."

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain."

"No, Sam!" Pete retorted. "I've been driving myself crazy over this. We were supposed to get married in a _week. _I had to go back to Denver and tell my family and friends that there wasn't going to be a wedding anymore, because you called it off. And when they asked why, I couldn't tell them because I didn't have a clue! Do you have _any _idea how that made me feel?"

Sam winced at the harshness behind his words and forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry -"

"And the only vague reason you could give for your decision, was something your father told you," Pete finished, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hey, that's enough!" Jack snapped as he came to a stop beside Sam, while Daniel and Teal'c stood slightly further back, flanking the couple on either side. "You're upset; that's fine, we all are. But Jacob was a good man and he deserves respect. You'd do well to remember that, _Detective._"

Pete was affronted by the General's sudden appearance and chastisement. He tore his eyes away from Sam to glare at the older man and squared his shoulders as he spoke.

"With all due respect, _General, _this is between me and Sam. It doesn't concern you."

"When you upset a member of my team and insult one of my good friends, you can be damn sure it concerns me," Jack countered, his voice taking on a low, dangerous edge as he stepped closer to Pete.

"And if I were you," Jack added as he reached out to the hand clamped on Sam's arm, "I'd let her go."

He pressed down on the pressure point on Pete's wrist and seconds later, the pain forced him to let Sam go. She reflexively rubbed her arm where five red circles stood out garishly against her pale skin.

"Sir," Sam said softly. Jack's gaze didn't waver from Pete, but he heard the unspoken request - she didn't want to cause a scene. But before he could reassure her, Pete replied, still piercing the General with a fixed look.

"No, Sam. He's right."

Sam frowned at her ex in confusion and noticed the resentment in his eyes. He kept his voice low.

"When it comes to you, it does concern him."

Jack gave nothing away at the statement, while Sam's shoulders stiffened slightly. Daniel and Teal'c shared a quick knowing glance, which went unnoticed by the others.

"Pete -"

"Save it, Sam." He replied brusquely, finally turning to look at her again. "You think I don't know what's been going on here? I saw you both at the memorial service earlier - he hasn't let you out of his sight all afternoon. I'm not stupid. You really expect me to believe nothing's going on between you?"

Jack felt Sam tense beside him and he instinctively knew this wasn't the first time Carter had discussed this particular issue with her fiance. As a result, he had a pretty good idea what his 2IC was going to suggest the cop could do, so he decided to risk interferring a little more. As much as he itched to reach out and touch her, he refused to give Pete the satisfaction of witnessing it, so with the slightest shake of his head, he spoke quietly.

"Carter."

Pete watched carefully as the General's command registered with her, and she bit back her response. She pursed her lips into a thin line and regarded Pete as he stood with his arms folded across his chest and a disbelieving look on his face clearly saying, 'I told you so'.

"Incase you hadn't noticed Pete, I've just buried my father," Sam replied, sounding just as tired as she now looked. "I've been trying hard to be strong for Mark and the kids all week, that I haven't even _started_ to grieve for him yet. So forgive my team, my friends, my _family, _for their support when I need it most."

Her voice cracked with emotion and she felt herself blushing. She dropped her gaze and silently cursed herself for showing a shred of vulnerability. She hadn't intended to reveal so much, but put it down to her heightened emotional state. And judging by the deafening silence which followed her words, she realised no one else had been expecting her revelation either.

She looked around at her team mates. The General was staring at her; his eyes full of sadness and concern. Glancing over her shoulder, Daniel's face was full of grief as he understood exactly how she was feeling; and Teal'c - whilst his expression remained as impassive as ever - Sam caught the anguish in his eyes. Turning back to face Pete, she noted he at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed as he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"We've been over this before, Pete," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nothing has happened between the General and I. There are rules -"

"Spare me the rules, Sam. I'm a cop; I know they can easily be broken."

"Maybe," she admitted. "But they haven't."

"Look, I'm just saying... You say you're just friends, and yet the first chance he gets, he's running to your aid. Is he like this at work too, fighting your battles for you?" He sneered.

"Carter's more than capable of kicking your ass to Denver and back," Jack butted in with conviction. "And if you continue that way much longer, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll do it."

Pete shifted slightly to face the General. He was about to retort when he saw the thunderous look in his eyes and decided against it, when Sam's authoritative voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm a soldier Pete. A damn good one, who puts their life on the line every day. Yes, it's dangerous, stressful and the hours are long. You ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same thing, but none of us would trade it for anything. I'm sorry you can't handle the secrets of my job, but that isn't going to stop me from doing it."

She paused momentarily, when she saw Pete's expression change. "I never showed you the soldier in me, Pete, because I can't," Sam placated, "but I thought you knew enough about the rest of me to trust me."

Pete's demeanour softened. "I do trust you, Sam, but when your dad -"

"You leave our father out of this," a voice interrupted to Sam's right. She sucked in a breath as she watched Mark come to a slow stop beside his friend. The General was equally as surprised to see Mark join them, but recovered quickly as he spoke.

"I thought I told you to stay put." It was a statement, not a question; and one Mark decided not to shy away from.

"You did. But I decided to ignore it, Sir." He added after a beat, as if it would lessen the dark look the older man was giving him.

Sam glanced between the General and her brother and frowned at the conversation they were holding with their eyes. Out of the corner of her field of vision, she noticed Pete appeared brazened by Mark's arrival, but as Sam studied her brother she noticed his anger wasn't directed at Jack, but rather her ex.

"Mark?"

He ignored her question and faced Pete.

"What's up, buddy?" Pete grinned, before swallowing a chuckle when he realised he greeting wasn't being reciprocated.

"Careful _buddy," _Mark warned. He pointed over his shoulder. "The only thing that's stopping me from hitting you right now, is the fact my kids are over there. I know what you did to Sam, and it was long before my father met you, so don't use him as an excuse for your actions."

Sam's head snapped around to face the General. She frowned when he refused to meet her gaze.

"Sir?"

Nothing.

"Mark?"

"Why didn't you tell me Pete followed you to a stake out?" he asked his sister.

"I didn't think - " She replied instinctively before freezing. "How did you know about that?"

Sam noticed the colour drain from Pete's face as Mark turned to look at her. He stole a glance at the General, which told Sam everything she needed to know and she choked out a response.

"You told my brother?" she asked in indignation.

"Not exactly," Jack defended, grimacing slightly.

"Then how..." Jack watched the pieces of information comes together in her mind. Usually, it was fascinating to watch; right now however, it was frightening, as he knew that sooner or later, she was going to find out what he had been hiding from her. She closed her eyes in suspicion.

"The folder. You had a folder with you the other day."

He dropped his gaze, but Sam was stopped from questioning him any further when Mark spoke up.

"He did the right thing, Sam."

He spun on his heel so he was standing sideways between his sister and his friend. "Did you know your trusting fiance also ran a background check on you?"

"Background check?" Daniel and Sam chorused. A look from Jack had Daniel mutter a quick 'Sorry' before he took a sheepish step backwards.

"You ran a background check on me?" Sam repeated.

"What else did you expect me to do, Sam? You wouldn't tell me anything about your job; there was a whole side to you I didn't know about. How secretive can it be working for the Air Force? I thought you were lying to me..." he argued.

Jack felt the pure rage radiating off Carter and he had to suppress the shudder threatening to run down his spine.

She flexed her fingers before her hands curled into fists at her sides and made to lunge at Pete. The General's instinct had him pre-empting Sam's move however and he just managed to stop her landing one on her ex. As much as Jack thought the guy deserved it, he wouldn't let Carter lose herself in front of her family, let alone the SGC staff hovering around.

He turned to face Sam and stood tall; challenging, but not intimidating her. Yet he was the one to swallow hard when he saw the icy glare she now held. Jack could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen that look on Carter's face - the one which meant she was _seriously _pissed and it wouldn't end well.

For a moment, panic flitted crossed his expression when he realised she was probably mad at him for getting in the way, but he shoved it aside and decided to deal with it later. He also decided to forget the fact that Pete was still probably watching the two of them as he rested his hands gently on her upper arms, wary of where she'd been grabbed earlier.

"Carter." He spoke quietly again, and when she shifted, her expression softened the second she focused on him. He could still see the fury just simmering underneath the surface, but he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Carter."

She opened her mouth to protest when the General stopped her again.

"Please. For me?"

Sam's eyes flew to his. His question was so quiet, she thought she had imagined it, but when she saw the intensity in his gaze, she knew.

He was calm - too calm - for the situation, but she took a deep breath and nodded her agreement. When Jack was sure she wasn't going to land a punch on the detective, he dropped his hands and moved slowly back to her side.

Sam opened her eyes and spoke with renewed determination.

"I've said I'm sorry for hurting you Pete, and I am, really... but I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I've made that mistake before - I won't make it again."

"So, I made a stupid mistake," he admitted. "I know that now, but I thought I made you happy."

"You did, and for a while I did want to get married."

"But?"

Sam sighed. "But, it's not fair to you, me, or anyone else to pretend that things would have worked out. I still want to get married, have kids, heck even get a _dog,_" she choked out, causing Jack's eyebrow to rise slightly.

"But... you've never been happy with my job, and my dad said he wanted me to be happy... when I think about it, everything I want in the future... you aren't the one I'm supposed to share that with."

She let a few unguarded tears fall down her face as she watched Pete's reaction. To an outsider it was as if she had just slapped him across the face. And if she thought about it, in a way, she had. Her words were harsh and she hated herself for it, but she also knew they needed to be said. She didn't want to live a lie and hide behind excuses anymore. She was just too tired. Tired physically, mentally, emotionally.

"I do love you, Pete. But I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," he finally answered a few minutes later.

"I think you should go, Pete."

He opened his mouth to speak when Sam continued.

"Goodbye, Pete."

He stared at her for a few more seconds, before hanging his head in resignation. He shot a look to Mark as he slowly made to leave, pausing briefly by Sam's side. Jack heard her breath hitch once he passed and a subtle jerk of his head sent Teal'c following the cop to make sure he didn't come back.

Realising Sam and Jack needed to talk, Daniel started to retreat away slowly when Sam sagged against the General. His arm flew around her waist to keep her upright, waving both Daniel and Mark off when they moved closer.

Mark cast a worried glance at his sister, before looking around and seeing Teal'c and Pete walking by the side of the house.

"I'm, ah, just going to check up with Teal'c," Mark said distractedly as he took off at a jog after the men. Jack watched him go for a second before turning to Sam.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, too quickly for his liking. She did manage to regain her equilibrium but looked exhausted as the adrenaline rush of the last few minutes started to fade.

Seeing the General's disbelief, Sam was trying to convince him she was okay when the satisfying sound of a smack, quickly followed by a dull thud, drew their attention.

As they looked towards the source, they saw Mark returning to the garden holding his right hand gingerly, while Pete was lying in a heap at Teal'c's feet. If Jack squinted hard enough, he'd swear he saw the big man smile as he hauled the cop to his feet.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered. A part of her wanted to go over to them, but her feet felt like lead and she couldn't move. She met Mark's eye a second before he disappeared into the house and it was only when the General put his arm around her waist again, she realised she was shaking.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside," Jack murmured as he led her towards the house.

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway to his spare room as Sam made her way over to the bed and slowly sat down. He found himself at a loss and watched as the conflicting emotions played across her face. He was uncomfortable; the situation with Pete was playing around his mind in a continuous loop and to make matters worse, Carter wasn't giving anything away.

Whilst he never admitted it to anyone, he always got a kick out of the fact that the two of them had this 'link'. He knew it could be put down to their military training and being able to read what the other was thinking. Deep down though, Jack _knew_ it was more than that; it was just a natural intuition, which he couldn't explain. It was just _there. _Yet, as he watched her fight internally with herself, he realised that - for the first time in a long time - he couldn't read her, and it frightened him.

"Do you want me to hang around, or..." he trailed off, running a hand across the back of his neck in an effort to hide his discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her voice was so quiet, Jack strained to hear it. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, he closed the door and moved to sit beside her.

"I... thought about it," he sighed.

"And yet, you didn't," she finished.

"No."

He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"I didn't want to interfere."

She jumped up from the bed and spun around to face him.

"You told my brother. Sir," she added belatedly, when she realised her tone was borderlining on insubordination.

"I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Jack winced at the hurt expression she wasn't even trying to hide anymore.

"You think I didn't want to? I wanted to let you know the second Hammond informed me!" He stopped abruptly.

"But?"

"I couldn't." Jack admitted quietly.

Sam was surprised at his confession and the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Why?"

"Because you were happy, Carter!" Jack argued, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "For the first time since I've known you, there was something outside of work making you happy. Hell, you were _humming,_ Carter. You were even leaving the mountain and taking the weekends off. I just figured he must have been worth it," he finished with a shrug.

"But didn't I have a right to know? Then it would have been my decision as to what to do?"

"Probably; but your personal life is your business, Carter, and I didn't want to interfere."

"You've never done that."

"Yeah, well. I _was_ the one who told you to get a life... and look how that's turned out," he deadpanned. "Some friend I am," he grumbled after a beat.

Sam gasped quietly. _Friend. _The conversation she had with his hallucination on the Prometheus struck her like a staff blast.

Her response was strained. "Friend, Sir?"

He studied her for a second before he spoke and saw the unguarded stance she had adopted.

"Hey. This is you talking here. Might as well be honest if we're going to have this conversation. You can start by cutting the 'Sir' crap," he added.

Sam frowned in confusion before her mind registered what he was doing. The _General_ had taken command of the situation, just like he hand many times in the battlefield before, but it was _Jack_ who was letting her take the lead with the plan. He'd thrown down the gauntlet; it was up to her to pick it up. So she did. Rules and regulations be damned. She risked one more glance at the General before answering.

"I'm tired," she admitted softly. "I don't want my life to revolve around secrets anymore."

"So, what's stopping you?"

She took a deep breath to steel herself.

"When you came to see me in my lab. I told you the doubts I had about marrying Pete, and when I asked you if things had been different..."

"I remember."

"You told me you 'wouldn't be here'. What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that."

"Why? Because you would have retired?"

He shrugged, which only worked to intensify Sam's anger. She rubbed a hand across her forehead and took a steady breath.

"I gave you a choice..."

"What did you want me to say, Carter? Confess some sort of undying love for you? Yeah, Kinsey and the stuffed shirts down at the Pentagon would have _loved_ that," he uttered rolling his eyes, before his voice turned slightly defensive. He didn't realise he had uttered _those_ words, not even when Carter's eyes widened.

"I thought the whole Za'tarc thing made our 'situation' clear?" he grumbled, waving his hand in a circular motion between them.

"That was four years ago, Sir! I know we never talked about it and the rules were always there, but the only time we even came close to fraternising was when one of us was dying... and it wasn't like we did anything besides share a hug," Sam countered.

"Incase you've forgotten, you're the one who wanted to leave it locked in that damn room, Carter. Not me," Jack said, his voice rising to match Sam's as he jabbed himself in the chest with an index finger.

She blanched at his statement, and Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. As he thought about what he should say to ease the tension, Sam moved back to the edge of the bed and sat down heavily, her anger dissipating as quickly as it came.

"When I was stranded on the Prometheus, I had these... hallucinations," she winced as she spoke, while Jack's ears pricked; she hadn't included this in her mission report.

"Teal'c appeared to me first. He told me under no circumstances was I to fall asleep because I would die."

Seeing the General was about to come off with a sarcastic comment, she continued quickly.

"Daniel told me to 'talk' to the gas cloud I was trapped inside; something about feelings and understanding it as a type of living entity."

She looked up from her hands to see the General roll his eyes at 'Daniel's' suggestion.

"Dad was there," she admitted, before stopping abruptly as a lump formed in her throat. "He, ah, he said it was time for me to let go of the things that prevented me from finding happiness... To love someone and be loved in return."

Jack's mouth formed a small 'O' at her words. He rocked back on his heels before moving slowly to sit beside her on the bed.

"There was also a little girl - Grace. She spoke in riddles and sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,' the whole time."

She saw the General quirk an eyebrow and read his unspoken question. "To this day, I still don't know who she was. She never said."

There was silence for a few minutes when Jack frowned.

"Was I there?" he gestured with his hand.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, you were."

She didn't offer anything else, but as Jack glanced over, he noticed the distant look in her eye.

"Carter?"

"You told me to go save my ass."

Jack smirked, before turning serious.

"That's it?"

She shifted to face him and searched his face.

"You said you were a safe bet."

At a tilt of his head, she repeated her words from their conversation on the ship.

"As long as I was thinking about you, setting my sights on what I thought was unobtainable, there was no chance of being hurt by someone else."

"Ah."

"I struggled with a lot of my demons and whilst I was stuck in the infirmary, I did some thinking."

Jack let out a snort, which Sam ignored.

"When I was discharged, Mark called the next day, saying he had this friend he wanted me to meet. After everything I went through on that mission, I thought it was the right thing to do. I tried to move on - take everyone's advice - and for a while, I thought Pete was the missing part of my life. But last week, when he showed me the house... I knew I was kidding myself."

She had jumped off the bed again and was pacing up and down the room before she stopped in front of the General.

"I had _finally_ gathered the courage to go and talk to you about everything..."

Jack winced as he finished the sentence for her. "...and you found me with Kerry."

Sam nodded and snapped her eyes closed to hide the tears threatening to fall. She didn't realise the General had moved away from the bed and was now standing just inches from her face, and when he hooked a finger under her chin, she started slightly at the touch.

Their eyes met; Sam's filled with unshed tears, and Jack swallowed hard as he remembered her being stuck behind that force shield and he refused to leave. Because he couldn't. Because he cared about her; _a lot more than he was supposed to._

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Tell me now."

Sam hesitated.

"Sam."

She gasped at the softness in his voice as he spoke her name and she found the softness reflected in his eyes. She was just about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Closing her eyes in frustration, she sighed while Jack stormed to the door and flung it open with a curt 'What?'

"Oh, General, I'm so sorry!" Liz apologised profusely from the other side of the door, as she tried not to drop the plate of food she was carrying.

"Mark said Sam came back here, and she was upset. I... I didn't know you were with her."

Jack sighed, his voice softening.

"You're okay, Liz. I thought it was Daniel," Jack explained sheepishly.

She nodded uncomfortably when she noticed Sam hovering in the background, wiping her eyes. _She was going to kill her husband._

As if Jack read her thoughts, he cleared his throat.

"Why don't you stay, and I'll go check on Mark?"

When she saw Sam eventually nod behind him, she agreed.

Jack let Liz into the room before he made to leave. He rested his hand on the door knob and turned back to Sam.

"Take all the time you need, Carter."

With that, he closed the door behind him and leant against it as he ran a hand across his face.

"Shit."


	19. Tangled Threads: Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Cliffhangers, and all that.. but here it is! It's a long one, and it's got lots of talking in it, but I couldn't find anywhere appropriate to split it up... and I was worried about how you would all react if I left you hanging again. :)

I tried hard to keep the dialogue as close to character as possible, but it is Jack. And Sam. Talking. About feelings.

Lastly, one teeny bad word again. Sorry. I swear, I never - usually - use such words myself. My folks would rip me a new one and all!

**REVIEWS:** I know I say this every time, but thank you for your reviews, follows, alerts and PMs. They really are valued.

To Katetanic - I'm glad to hear you get the 'unobtainable' line. It took me a while to get it too when I first saw it, then when I did, it was like a Eureka moment!

Also, to one of my guest reviewers - thanks for pointing out the error with my 'previously' tag in the last chapter. It didn't copy over properly for some reason, but it's fixed now. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I still own nothing. I also don't own a lovely little quote from 'The Virtue of the Sword' by James Williams which I used here.

* * *

_Previously..._**  
**

Jack let Liz into the room before he made to leave. He rested his hand on the door knob and turned back to Sam.

"Take all the time you need, Carter."

With that, he closed the door behind him and leant against it as he ran a hand across his face.

"Shit."

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Sam took the General at his word and spent another half hour in the spare room, before freshening up and returning to the back yard. Her mind was still racing from the 'bit part' conversation she'd had with him, but was no wiser as to how or what she was going to say later.

She briefly thought about confiding in Liz, but she never got a chance as her sister-in-law launched into an apology as soon as the door had closed behind Jack.

Liz had cornered Mark at the barbecue once he had reemerged from the house and noticed his hand carefully encased in an ice pack. After receiving a _very_ brief outline as to what happened, Mark suggested his wife check on Sam as she was upset by Pete's accusations. What he had failed to mention however, was that Jack hadn't yet returned to the kitchen, let alone the back yard.

As a result, Sam spent most of the time telling Liz what exactly had happened with Pete, and that - despite the unintentional interruption and the abrupt greeting - the General's frustration was not directed at her in the slightest.

As the two women made their way from the room to the back yard, Sam was grateful the interruption came when it did. She knew both herself and the General had let their guards down when they were talking. They had both raised their voices, and the last thing she wanted was for anyone to overhear their conversation and jump to conclusions. If - _when_ - they were going to finish that talk, Sam decided it would be just the two of them, and no chance of an interruption.

Liz walked towards the deck chairs she had been sitting at earlier to find Cassandra already there with the kids, eating hot dogs. Sam sat on the other side of Cassie and cast a quick glance around. She could feel a few inconspicuous looks being thrown her way, but when she made eye contact, they were swiftly broken. She smiled to herself, knowing her team mates had obviously warned the guests to even _dare_ bring up the subject of what had happened earlier.

After a while, conversation between the women turned to more trivial matters and for the first time that day, Sam allowed herself to relax and successfully avoid her brother and the General for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

With the kids watching tv in the den, Jack saw the final few guests to the door while Daniel assisted Liz with the dishes in the kitchen, and Mark deciding to hover in the hallway, nursing a fresh ice pack. Sam remained outside and was putting away the last of the deck chairs, whilst Teal'c picked up the few empty bottles scattered around the yard. She had just returned from the garage when Teal'c straightened and addressed her.

"Colonel Carter."

She closed her eyes. She knew Teal'c had been observing her ever since they had stepped outside. She turned to face her team mate and smiled softly.

"Permission to speak freely."

"For you Teal'c, always."

He inclined his head slightly before speaking.

"Do not hold O'Neill responsible for his actions."

At Sam's startled expression, he continued.

"O'Neill is a man of honor and a good judge of character. By his actions he only intended to protect you from further hurt. I have every confidence that O'Neill wanted you to know about Detective Shanahan's deception, albeit under more appropriate circumstances. To confide in your brother, is a decision he would not have made without great consideration."

Sam closed her eyes and ducked her chin.

"I know, Teal'c," she whispered. "It's just..."

She trailed off as she looked at the Jaffa. He tilted his head to the side, but didn't speak, sensing Sam needed to voice her thoughts.

"I know we're all entitled to a private life, but... I just thought something like _that_..." she gestured, waving her hands in a vague direction of the back yard, "was important enough to the General, to me, that he would have told me sooner."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"God, Teal'c. I was so close to marrying Pete. Was the General really going to let me go through with the wedding without saying a word?"

"I do not believe that to be the case."

"When did he plan on telling me?"

"Do you not believe the answer to your question would be more informative coming from O'Neill?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she agreed quietly.

She went to move away when Teal'c placed a hand gently on her right forearm.

"Samantha Carter. During our time on SG-1 we prepared ourselves for those times when we may be called upon to protect and defend our allies, our friends, ourselves. We are warriors. The warrior protects and defends because he realizes the value of others."

He paused, making sure he had Sam's full attention.

"O'Neill realized your value to him a considerable time ago. Do not underestimate his feelings for you."

Sam's eyes glistened as she listened to Teal'c's words and had to swallow hard against the lump in her throat.

"Thank you, Teal'c," she replied honestly a few minutes later.

She stepped forward and gave her friend a hug, which he warmly reciprocated. When Sam pulled back, she studied him closely and noticed the mixed emotions in his eyes. After a moment, she spoke quietly.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Teal'c bowed his head. "I am afraid so, Colonel Carter. My duty with SG-1 and Stargate Command is now complete. My people are free from the Goa'uld," he stated with the hint of a smile.

"It is now my duty to return to Dakara and assist the High Council as we work to build a new system of government to enable our people to remain free. However, it does not mean I am happy to be leaving. I will miss you all greatly, but as a warrior..."

"...This is what you have to do," Sam finished, blinking hard.

"Indeed."

"I'm going to miss you, Teal'c."

"I shall miss you as well, Samantha."

They shared another hug when Sam made to move away. She picked up a couple of empty bottles when Teal'c took them from her hands. With a small smile, he bowed his head and silently made his way into the house, leaving Sam alone outside.

She turned to lean her elbows on the deck railing and scanned the yard as she dealt with the revelation that Teal'c would be leaving the SGC.

* * *

Jack closed the front door behind Colonel Reynolds with final instructions to look after the base for the next two days as temporary CO, when he saw Teal'c making his way towards the kitchen. Acknowledging each other with a nod of the head, Jack glanced over his friends' shoulder to see Sam standing on the deck. When he tore his gaze away, he realised Teal'c was standing in front of him.

"Teal'c?"

"Colonel Carter is not angered by your actions, O'Neill."

Jack sighed deeply, and ran a hand through his hair before wincing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, T."

"On the contrary, O'Neill. She is confused and hurt, but not angry," he stated honestly.

Jack briefly closed his eyes. "Way to let a guy down easy there, buddy."

At Teal'c's confused look, Jack shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Colonel Carter is a formidable warrior, O'Neill. However, she is also a woman who has recently suffered a great loss. She will be looking for someone she can turn to for companionship, support and strength. She will be looking for you, O'Neill."

Jack raised his eyebrow in a good imitation of Teal'c, but before he could retort, the Jaffa continued.

"You are her friend, are you not?"

"Yeah," he answered suspiciously.

"Then should you not offer her a shoulder to recline on?"

"It's a shoulder to lean on, T, but thanks. I think."

"Colonel Carter cares for you a great deal, O'Neill. Do not allow your fears to let this opportunity pass you both by."

With those final spoken words, Teal'c gave his friend a knowing look and continued into the kitchen, while Jack let out a long sigh and glanced back towards where Sam was still standing.

* * *

Sam stiffened slightly when she heard the glass door slide open, but decided against turning around. Instead, she cast a glance over to the right when her companion came to a stop beside her.

She looked out at the yard, watching as it quickly disappeared in the darkening night, but watched from the corner of her eye as the arrival leant against the railing, mirroring her stance. Relaxing slightly, they remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

She turned her head to look at him.

"Me too. I -"

"Don't. You've nothing to be sorry for."

Sam sighed and was about to protest, when a chuckle escaped her companion.

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I'm just thinking... I didn't realise until today, just how much you've changed over the years."

Sam straightened and took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," they added quickly. "It just... came as a surprise, that's all."

Sam smirked. If that was a compliment, she'd take it.

"How's the hand?"

Now it was Mark's turn to smirk.

"Surprisingly good, actually. Daniel took a quick look at it; he doesn't think there's anything broken - it'll just be a little bruised for a couple of days."

Sam nodded, before her expression turned serious.

"I can't believe you punched him."

"Yeah. I've never been one for violence, but... he had it coming," Mark finished with a shrug. "Besides, I saw the look in your eye. I know how close you were to doing it yourself. It was probably for the best you didn't touch him."

"He'll not press charges or anything, will he?" Sam asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Mark shook his head in response before grinning.

"Nah. I think Teal'c had a quiet word with him after I left."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Seriously, sis. I am sorry. I never thought Pete would -"

"You're fine, Mark. Honestly. I should have known after the stakeout. I never should have let him get away with it."

"You did what you thought was right at the time."

"Did I?" She asked, and Mark blinked at the doubt he saw in her eyes.

"Yeah. You trusted him, and had no other real reason to doubt that. You were in love."

Sam grimaced at his words.

"What about Jonas?" she asked suddenly.

"What about him?" Mark asked with a frown.

"I placed too must trust in him too," she said quietly, and Mark blanched at how vulnerable and broken his sister looked at that moment. He moved to pull her into a hug when Sam stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"I'm supposed to be able to make good and sound judgment calls, Mark. It's my job. But -"

"Oh, have a day off, Sam!" He cried in exasperated, before lowering his voice.

"Okay, so your job involves a lot of that, and God only knows what else. A relationship is _not_ a job. Yeah, it might feel like it at times with all the work you have to put into it to make it successful, but... it's different. A whole other set of emotions are involved when you're in a relationship, especially when it is someone you really care a lot about. I'll admit, you made a bad choice with Jonas. I never liked the guy, but no matter what he told you, it was his job that sent him off the rails, not you. As for Pete? Well, if you're looking to lay blame for that one, that'd be me. I was the one to introduce you both. But forgetting those two decisions... you've made hundreds more in your life which have turned out well."

At her undignified snort, Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious, Sam. Are you honestly trying to tell me that a majority of the decisions you've made in that mountain, have been _wrong?" _

"Of course not -"

"Then what's the problem? Don't doubt yourself because you made a mistake, sis. No one is perfect - not even you. Life isn't perfect and it's certainly not fair, but take it from someone who's been there. Accept your mistakes and move on, before it's too late. I wasted too many years giving dad the cold shoulder and now... I'd give anything to have him back and spend those years with him."

He glanced over his shoulder towards the house, before turning back to his sister.

"Look, I meant what I said earlier. You've changed a lot over the years; you're still my baby sister, but you're no longer the geeky teenager I remember and teased so well."

He grinned as Sam lightly slugged him in his right shoulder.

"You're not even the same woman that came to visit me with dad all those years ago..." He swallowed hard at the statement.

"I always knew you were strong; you have to be when you're in the Air Force. But even with mom... and everything... I didn't realise until today, just how strong you really are. I've watched you over the last few days, along with your team. I know you feel the need to be strong all the time - it's okay, it's what you're taught as a soldier," he added quickly, when Sam began to interrupt.

"_But..._ it's also okay to let everything go once in a while. Your team, they care about you a lot, Sam. They're also worried about you, because they know you haven't grieved for dad yet. Don't make the same mistake he did after mom died. Don't shut them out, sis."

"I'm not, Mark."

"Then what about Jack?"

Sam spun around to face her brother.

"What?"

"I may be a guy, but I'm not blind. You've been avoiding him ever since Pete left."

She was stunned into silence, so Mark risked pushing her a little further.

"I know I gave you a hard time about him when we first arrived. And for that, I'm sorry too... but he's hurting as well Sam. And not just because of dad. He hasn't said anything, but I know he's feeling guilty over how he handled everything."

He could literally see her slamming her emotional shutters down when she spoke. "I don't want to hear it, Mark."

"Tough shit, Sam." He retorted. "Even I've noticed there's _something_ between the two of you. Why do you think he told me about Pete? Why did he fight for you earlier? Why is he inside debating with himself as to whether he should come out here and see if you really are mad at him? He's crazy about you, Sam. You can talk, shout, scream, curse, hell even _kiss_ for all I care... just do whatever you both need to and sort this out."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, before continuing, slightly calmer than before.

"You need to cut yourself some slack. You're one of the most beautiful women I know, Sam - inside and out. You're smart, strong, loyal. You have friends who would do anything for you, and one in particular who I _know_ would give his life for you. You do deserve to be loved; and from what I've seen that guy is right here. He always has been. For once; just forget your job, forget all your scientific calculations and what your head is telling you to do. As trite as it sounds, listen to your heart. Trust me, it'll make you a hell of a lot happier in the long run."

Sam swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her face before Mark pulled her into his arms.

"I'm scared, Mark," she eventually stuttered into his chest.

"I know, sis. But something tells me Jack is just as scared about this as you. He'll try and hide it underneath his Air Force persona, but he is."

He pulled back to look at her, and gave her a small, but reassuring, smile.

"You're smart, Sam. You'll make this work," he added with a wink.

Even in the evening darkness, Mark could see the blush rapidly spreading across Sam's face and he smiled. He held her for a few more minutes, rubbing her back softly as she tried to control her breathing.

"Will you be okay?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Okay. I'm going to help Liz with the kids. I'll call you when we're ready to go," he said, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Just before he stepped indoors, he turned back to Sam.

"Remember what I said, Sam."

With that, he walked inside and slid the door closed behind him.

* * *

Sam was still trying to get her breathing under control after her brother left. She could feel where the fallen tears had stained her cheeks, but despite her brother's advice, she refused to break down completely whilst she was at the General's house. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence that surrounded her in the quiet night. Drawing a shaky breath, she cracked open an eye and looked to her left. Squinting, she moved slowly from the deck and walked around the side of the house when her eyes rested on a ladder leading up to the roof.

Stepping onto the roof deck, Sam cast a quick glance at the telescope and thought about looking through the lens. Knowing the General probably had it set up for a particular constellation, she changed her mind at the last second and stepped aside, deciding to lean against the railing instead.

After a few minutes of looking at the stars with the naked eye, Sam felt someone behind her, knowing instinctively who it was.

"Thought I'd find you here," he murmured, coming to a stop beside her.

"I don't remember the last time I just stood and looked at the stars. On Earth, that is," Sam said with a small smile.

"Here," he said, placing something into her hands.

Frowning in confusion, Sam held the item up to her face to see it better before turning to the General.

"Diet soda?" she asked with a bemused expression.

"As much as I'd love to offer you a beer, we do have to drive your family home soon," he shrugged before lifting the identical can he was holding and popping it open.

"Oh. Thank you, Si.. Thank you," she smiled awkwardly in response.

Jack nodded once before he took a sip.

"Eugh, Carter. You must be the only person I know who likes this crap better than the original," he grimaced.

"I like the taste better," she replied defensively.

"Whatever," he muttered as he set the can down by his feet. He leant forward to rest his elbows on the railing, hands clasped in front of him.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"What time's your flight?"

"0800 from Peterson. Hammond's putting me up for the two days I'm there."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Sam frowned at his unenthusiasm.

"What's wrong?"

"It's two days in DC, Carter. It's stuffed shirt central, down there! I'm gonna hate it."

She smirked as she watched her CO behave like a petulant child.

"You'll be fine. Just... don't say anything... to offend anyone," she shrugged.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

Sam gave him a pointed look before ducking her chin to try and hide the smile forming on her lips. She wasn't quick enough however.

"Something funny, Colonel?"

"No, Sir." Sam looked up, her eyes twinkling.

He grunted something unintelligible and Sam decided to let it go as they fell into silence again.

"So, are we... uh... are we okay?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Sir?"

Jack winced at the honorific.

"Sorry," she mumbled, before sighing. "We're okay," she answered quickly.

"Really?" Jack asked dubiously. When she refused to meet his gaze, she confirmed what he already knew - they weren't okay.

"I don't want you to tell me what you _think_ I want to hear, Sam... I want you to tell me what you want me to _know._"

A frown fleeted across his brow as he made sure that made sense in his own mind. He nodded once in confirmation that it did actually make sense, when Sam spoke.

"You should have told me," she said pointedly.

Jack huffed out a breath. "And what if I had, Carter? What would you have done? Taken the news calmly and spoken to your cop, or been angry at me for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong?"

"Don't use me as the reason for keeping Pete's deception to yourself," Sam countered, spinning on her heel to face the General.

"I'm not," he shot back. "But are you honestly tellin' me that you'd have accepted the news calmly. Not even the slightest hint of annoyance?"

Jack watched as Sam studied him and he tried not to flinch at the fire in her eyes.

"No. I would have been pissed," she muttered eventually. "I just... now, after everything we've been through, together... and as a team... I guess I'm just not sure where we stand anymore," she hedged carefully.

She turned away from the General and took up her position at the railing again.

"After Daniel... died - the first time," Sam continued, ignoring the blank look she knew Jack was giving her. "You pushed us away. You pushed me away. When I went to you for comfort and support... you didn't want to know. That whole year when he was gone, so were you. You were gone from us. From _me. _I... things had started to go back to the way they were after Daniel returned, but lately, you started to push me away again."

She risked a glance at the General and felt her confidence strangely bolstered when she saw his discomfort.

"You would distance yourself from me. You stopped calling into my lab; at briefings, you barely spoke two words to me, unless you had to..."

She stopped abruptly and sighed, trying to reign in her emotions. She didn't want her voice to travel down to the house, knowing someone could come out at any minute.

"I thought you'd moved on," she admitted so quietly, Jack strained to hear her. "That's why I was with Pete. Don't get me wrong, at the beginning... things were great, but... I was miserable towards the end... I didn't want anything to do with the wedding plans. I thought the more I put them off... I thought there was a chance you'd say something, _anything,_ to change my mind," she finished with an embarrassed laugh.

"Carter... You know I don't _do_... talking," Jack voiced, waving his hands in a vague circle in front of him.

"Try. Please. For me?" She pleaded, repeating his words from earlier.

He narrowed his eyes before running a hand through his hair. He was a broken man; he could defy orders whenever he had to, but he had yet to master the art of ignoring a plea from the woman standing beside him.

He murmured something which Sam couldn't catch, but what she thought sounded suspiciously like, "Yoummmerpnt."

"What?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I wanted to say something everytime you brought up his name, but who was I to do that? I'm a disgruntled old soldier Sam, who has had to do some damn distasteful things... You seemed happy, so..." he shrugged to try and hide his discomfort.

"I assumed if you stuck with the guy - even after he followed you to a stakeout - it was serious, so I let it go... I let you go... Tried to anyway. I assumed you'd moved on, and I couldn't blame you for that. But seeing you with Pete... _killed_ me, Carter. I know it shouldn't, but it did. I... I just wanted you to be happy, Sam. If Pete was the one that gave you that..." he didn't finish his sentence, opting for a shrug of the shoulder instead as he stared out into the night sky.

Sam didn't realise her mouth had fallen open, until Jack spoke, not shifting his gaze from in front of him.

"You're gonna swallow a fly if you stand like that much longer," he quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

She snapped her jaw shut, and silently ordered the tears threatening to fall, not to.

"Where you ever going to tell me about Pete?"

"Yeah. I think so. I've read that damn file every day for the last fortnight, deciding how, or when, to tell you... When I saw you and Mark arguing the other night..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to.

"I'm... so sorry," Sam whispered. "I... I thought you were the one who'd moved on. That you realised you didn't lo... care for me, anymore," she grimaced, internally kicking herself for her slip up.

Jack smirked ruefully. "I tried. Believe me. I thought it'd be easier that way, without the frat regs and worrying about stepping over the line. But..."

As he turned to look at Sam, she mirrored his movements and soon only a few inches separated them.

"I could never stop loving you, Sam."

Her eyes widened at his confession and she had to force her heart and lungs to start working again before she passed out. She stumbled over her words, but was stopped with a wag of his index finger. When she tilted her head to the side, Jack cleared his throat quietly.

"I meant what I said... before. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. _Believe me._"

Sam ducked her chin as a soft smile graced her lips. She felt his eyes on her and she gasped at what she saw. He was looking at her like... well, she hadn't really seen that look on his face before, to that degree of intensity.

For the first time in a long time, her brain wouldn't function and she couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone try to speak.

"I... I know..."

She closed her eyes and silently pleaded for her heart beat to slow down. She could hear the pounding in her ears and could swear the General would be able to hear it as well. With her eyes still closed, she felt him take the can from her hands and set it down. He then shifted closer to her, but it was only when he lightly curled his fingers around her wrists, sending jolts of electricity up her arm, that her eyes flew open. He was still looking at her fiercely, and she felt herself trembling at the tenderness and honesty shining in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that now," she smiled, trying desperately to hold back even more tears which were intent on falling.

Jack's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he quickly schooled his features. His voice gave him away however. "Yeah?"

Sam let out a short laugh before taking closing the distance between them a little more and answering confidently.

"Yes, Jack."

Before he had time to register her words, Sam leant forward and brushed her lips lightly against his.

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she pulled back, and she watched as surprise, then something akin to smugness, settled on Jack's face. He made no attempt to hide it.

He could count on one hand the number of times she'd referred to him by his name, but it was usually in a life or death situation. The fact that right now, there was no immenent threat of danger lurking around the corner and they were both free from alien influence, made it even more special to hear. Add to that, the fact that she had just kissed him... it all served to reduce him to one word answers.

"Sweet."

He resisted the urge to laugh as Sam's blush deepened, instead, pulling her to him.

"C'mere," he murmured.

She melted into his embrace; her head resting against his chest, and his chin buried in her hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, when Sam spoke quietly.

"So..."

"So?"

"What do we do now?"

She felt Jack stiffen slightly underneath her and when she looked up, she saw his emotions were guarded once more.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But we'll figure it out."

Sam studied him for a few seconds before nodding absently, and Jack could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to think of the different options.

"Hey," he whispered, as he hooked a finger under her chin and bringing her to focus back to him.

"Stop thinking," he chided gently. "Or... at least wait until I get back from DC," he added with a shrug.

At her confused frown, he turned serious.

"You've had a lot to deal with lately. Promise me you'll take it easy over the next two days, and just spend it with your family. When I get back, we'll talk."

After a beat he added quietly; "I don't want to mess this up, Sam."

She thought over his words before flashing the grin Jack knew she reserved just for him and he felt his heart stop. This was _real._ They were finally going to have their chance. He had no idea how they were going to work it out, but he was determined to make damn sure they did.

He started to pull Sam to him again when Mark's hesitant voice drifted up from the yard.

"Sam? We're ready to go."

She pulled back slightly from her CO and leant towards the railing. Jack's arms remained loosely wrapped around her waist, his thumbs tracing small circles in the small of her back as she spoke.

"I'll be right down."

She stood like that until she heard the glass door slide closed and moved back into Jack's arms. His grip tightened as he tilted his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"We'll figure something out," he repeated quietly, his breath tickling her skin and causing her to shiver.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Tenth Annual Sam/Jack Ship Day to all you shippers out there! Much love! xx


	20. Tangled Threads: Chapter 20

**A/N:** With all the angst and heart-to-heart's in the previous chapter, I thought it was time for a little lighthearted reading, so I came up with this.

That's the good news. The bad news?

The reason I've posted this chapter now instead of the weekend, is because I go on my holidays on Friday (tomorrow) for 10 days... I won't have access to my personal computer, but I shall try my best to find a computer somewhere and update.

Also, I did quite a bit of writing yesterday in between packing and I'm sad to say the end is in sight for my fic, with just a couple of chapters left to go. :(

**REVIEWS:** Thank you for all the positive reviews for the last chapter. I didn't realise how nervous I was about posting it until the reviews started coming in. I think I was more nervous than all those months ago when I posted my first chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** After all this time, I still own nothing.

* * *

_Previously..._

She stood like that until she heard the glass door slide closed and moved back into Jack's arms. His grip tightened as he tilted his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"We'll figure something out," he repeated quietly, his breath tickling her skin and causing her to shiver.

"I promise."

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

Jack slammed his truck into park before resting his forehead on the driving wheel. Letting out a deep sigh, he suddenly felt every one of his 53 years.

After returning from Washington, he stopped off briefly at the SGC to check in with Colonel Reynolds before making his way to the surface and climbing into his truck to drive home. He hadn't even changed out of his dress blues - he just wanted to get home and get away from anything work related as quickly as possible.

Reaching over to the passenger seat, Jack picked up his service hat and flung his jacket over his right shoulder as he jumped out of the truck.

Once he stepped over the threshold, he made a beeline for the front room, draping his jacket and hat over the arm of the sofa, before sitting down heavily in the adjacent armchair.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt with his left hand, while loosening his tie with the other and let out a growl of frustration as he ran a hand over his face.

"Argh!"

Leaning back in the chair, he cast an eye around the room whilst his long fingers drummed something unintelligible on his thighs. After a few minutes he jumped up and made his way into the kitchen, snatching a beer from the fridge. He was just about to take a long swig when he froze, the bottle resting against his partially open lips. Closing his eyes, Jack sighed and set the bottle on the worktop.

Maybe he'd feel better once he had a shower and changed into civvies.

Or not.

Jack was sitting back in the armchair in jeans and a maroon round neck shirt, idly picking at the label on his untouched bottle of beer and found himself still as annoyed as he had been leaving Washington. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the wall and sighed when he saw it was 1645.

He didn't know what to expect during his two days in Washington, but Jack knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. The place was full of big brass, delegates and politicians; not exactly a selection of Jack's favourite people. The only saving grace, he thought with a wicked smirk, was that on this occasion, Kinsey wouldn't be anywhere in sight.

Yet as his time in DC came to an end, even that little bright spot hadn't helped Jack's mood.

He, along with Hammond, had met with the President and Joint Chiefs and discussed the events of the last few weeks as well as successfully confirming the elimination of the Goa'uld and Replicators. Jack also gave a status report on the SGC and its officers before talks turned to other matters. Matters Jack hadn't been prepared for, and matters he didn't want to know about.

Arguments had arisen, tempers had flared and ultimatums had been issued. The only thing that had stopped Jack from storming out of the Pentagon and catching an early flight home, was Henry Hayes.

Despite being involved with politics - and having a questionable taste in running mates - Jack knew the President was a good man. He had spent time in the Air Force himself when he was younger, so he was more sympathetic to the Stargate Program and its officers, unlike a lot of other high ranking politicians floating around. The man had also taken time out of his schedule to attend Jacob's memorial service personally, because he had wanted to, not because he felt he had to.

Still, it didn't alter the fact that Jack had yet to calm down from his proposition and as he reverted his attention back to his beer, he instinctively tightened his grip on the bottle, debating whether he should drink it or not.

"Dammit," he growled a minute later before slamming the bottle down on the small coffee table, ignoring the splashes it made on the wooden surface.

Making his way into the hall, he grabbed his keys off the side table and slammed the front door behind him.

He didn't really want to accept what the President and Joint Chiefs had told him, but then again, he hadn't been given much choice in the matter. Even when Hayes and General Hammond pulled him to the side for a 'quiet word', he was still seething and it took a while for him to realise _what_ exactly they were telling him.

Or not telling him, depending on the way you looked at it.

Jack frowned as he turned down one street, then another, trying desperately to forget about the last two days. He knew Carter, Daniel and Teal'c would recognise something was bothering him as soon as they saw him, but he was determined to hold off their concern and questions for the time being.

After all, Sam's family were heading back to San Diego in the morning, and he had promised the kids he would see them before they had to leave. It was only then, when he pulled up to the kerb, he realised where he was.

* * *

"Look at this one, Auntie Sam!" Jo exclaimed happily, pointing to a photograph. "Grandma Katherine was so pretty!"

Sam smiled softly as she looked at the photo of her parents on their wedding day. It was a black and white print with the two of them standing in front of the chapel. Her dad was standing behind her mom, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist whilst hers rested on top of his. They were both wearing matching smiles, and even from the photo, you could see the love they had for each other clearly expressed in their eyes. For Sam, however, what made the photo even that more special, was the fact that her parents were totally oblivious to the camera. They only had eyes for each other, with her mom looking at her father over her right shoulder, and him returning her gaze.

Jo's voice pulled Sam from her thoughts, and she glanced down at her niece sitting beside her on the floor.

"You look just like her," the little girl whispered, wonder filling her voice.

Sam felt herself blush at her comment, and was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she murmured as she placed the photo album carefully onto the coffee table, leaving it open at its current page. Ignoring the various pops and cracks coming from her body as she got to her feet, Sam ruffled her niece's hair before heading to the door.

"Sir! You're back!" Sam greeted him with a smile, before realising she sounded a little too happy to see him.

"Carter."

Sam frowned. She immediately knew something was bothering him and began to panic as to the reason. _Was it because of Washington? Was it because of her? Had he bumped into Agent Johnson whilst he was in DC? Had he realised their talk the other night wasn't what he really wanted? Was it something else?_

She shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of the sudden rush of thoughts and blushed slightly when she realised the General was still waiting for her to let him in, a befuddled expression on his face.

"Oh. Sorry, Sir. Come in," she mumbled, stepping aside.

Closing the door behind him, Sam jumped slightly when she realised he was still standing close, rocking nervously on his heels and his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. An uncomfortable silence feel between them; both wanting to say something or reach out to the other, but both unsure as to who should make the first move. Finally, it was Sam who broke the silence.

"How was Washington?"

"Just peachy," he hesitated.

Sam grimaced. "That bad?"

"You have no idea, Carter." Jack murmured, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"You okay?" he added after a beat.

"Fine, Sir," she smiled softly.

"Good. Did you take my advice," he asked, observing her closely as she ducked her chin to hide the blush now creeping across her face.

"Yes, I did. It was good advice, Sir," she finished quietly.

"Excellent!" he answered with his best Simpsons impression. "You see, I do have good ideas now and again," he stated proudly.

Sam giggled. "Yes, Sir."

Jack gave her a pointed look before returning her smile; all traces of their earlier unease gone. He had just started to speak again when Jo rounded the corner.

"Auntie Sam? Do you have... General Jack!" she squealed, running towards him and flinging herself into his arms.

"Hey kiddo," he grinned, as he caught her and settled her on his hip.

"Auntie Sam said you were away on a trip."

"That's right."

"Was it fun?"

Ignoring Sam's undignified snort, Jack answered. "Uh... not really, no. I had to work," he added at Jo's confused look.

"Oh. Work is _boring!_" Jo claimed dramatically, making Jack smirk.

"Tell me about it," he muttered, tucking her on the chin. "So, did you have fun when I was away?"

"Yes, Sir!" she giggled, nodded ferverously at Jack's question. "Auntie Sam took us to the zoo!"

He threw his 2IC a lopsided grin. "The zoo, eh?"

At her shrug, he turned back to Jo who was now reciting her experiences of the trip.

"...but they had lots and lots of other animals too. The monkeys were funny... daddy said I should've been in there with them though," she stated with confusion, causing Jack to chuckle. "The penguins were my favourite. I even got to feed them!" she beamed. "And Auntie Sam bought me a present! Do you want to see it?"

Jack hadn't time to reply before Jo wriggled out of his hold and bolted down the hallway.

"She's missed you, Sir," Sam said with a shrug as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Not you?" he asked, feigning hurt as he followed behind.

"Always, Sir," she threw over her shoulder with a grin.

As the General took a seat at the table, Sam felt his eyes on her as she set about making coffee. After a few moments, Mark's voice could be heard coming from down the hallway.

"Sam? Is everything okay? Jo bounded into the room, raving about something between you and Ja..."

He trailed off as he entered the kitchen, realising the source of his daughter's sudden adrenaline rush.

"Jack! Sorry, I didn't know you were here," he apologised sheepishly.

Jack dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I just arrived," he shrugged.

"Coffee, Mark?" Sam asked with her back to the two men.

"Sure," he replied, taking the seat opposite Jack.

She listened to the two of them make small talk when Liz entered a few minutes later, Ben and Beth close behind.

"General!" Liz greeted with a smile.

"Liz, Ben, Beth. You guys good?"

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir' went up from the kids who scrambled to the two free remaining seats, while Liz walked over to help Sam.

"You survived your trip okay, I see?" Liz turned smiling at him.

"Just about," he grimaced, casting a quick glance at Sam. "And it's Jack."

Sam caught his eye and knowing he didn't want to go into details about his visit to Washington, quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Jo?" she asked, looking around the room.

Liz rolled her eyes. "She's checking her appearance in your bedroom mirror."

Sam's laugh reached Jack's ears, causing his eyes to widen in pleasant surprise, before narrowing in suspicion. He was just about to question her about it, when Jo skipped in.

"What do you think, General Jack?"

His head swivelled around to the girl and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Jo was now standing beside him, grinning that mega-watt Carter smile and sporting a new outfit as she peeked up at him from underneath a pilot hat designed as a penguin - which came complete with beaded eyes, ears and a beak. The ear flaps hid some of her wild curls, while the long tassles had a pom pom on the end, falling to her stomach.

Jack's eyes then moved to the t-shirt she was wearing and he let out another laugh when he saw a cartoon duck smiling back at him, with the phrase 'You quack me up!" underneath it.

"I think you look great, Jo," he answered, the amusement evident in his voice. He turned to Sam with a smirk. "Who knew your aunt had such a quirky sense of humour?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam met Jack's gaze and soon they found themselves staring at each other, neither willing to break the connection and both unaware of the look Mark and Liz were sharing.

"Why don't you guys head into the front room and I'll help Sam with the coffee?" Liz suggested, clearing her throat quietly.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam turned to Liz with an embarrassed smile but neither of them spoke as they finished making the coffee.

* * *

The two women faltered as they entered the front room and glanced around when they noticed how quiet everyone was. Ben and Beth were sitting on the floor looking through a pile of papers, while Mark was in the armchair just behind him. He was pointing at one of the pages - a cutting from an old newspaper - and talking about it quietly to them. Jack was sitting at the far end of the soda with Jo leaning on her knees and resting against his left side as she pointed to a book resting reverently in his lap.

Sam swallowed hard at the sudden lump in her throat. Even from where she stood, she knew what he was looking at. He glanced up as Sam approached and her eyes widened at the look on his face. It was one she hadn't seen before, but it was soon replaced with a concerned frown and then an amused smile.

"You thirsty, Carter. Or is one of those for me?" he asked, pointing to one of the cups she was clenching in her hands.

"Oh. No. I mean, yes. I... here you go," she stuttered as she reached him the nearest coffee.

Her skin felt like it was on fire as Jack's fingers brushed against hers and she felt her blush deepening with every second his touch remained. Nodding his thanks, Sam cleared her throat awkwardly before sitting down beside Jo.

She watched her niece tell the General about her grandparents and her own amusing stories behind a few of the photos from the album in front of him, when Jo suddenly jumped up from the sofa and ran towards Sam's bedroom.

Jack raised a brow at Sam, but a shrug of her shoulders told him she had no idea as to the sudden departure either, nor did Liz or Mark who had started to gather up the empty cups and take them into the kitchen. When they left the room, Jack looked over to Ben and Beth who were still sitting on the floor and looking through various photographs, when he reached over and gently tugged on Sam's hand.

"C'mere," he whispered, jerking with his head that she should move closer to him.

Immediately, she obeyed his request and settled against his side, whilst he lifted his left arm and stretched it around the back of the sofa to pull her close. He rested his chin on her blonde hair and sighed. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sam felt Jack's chest vibrating underneath her.

"You look just like her," he mumbled softly into her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Your mom. You look just like her," he repeated, pointing to the open photo album in front of them; specifically, the photo Sam had been studying earlier with Jo.

"Everyone says that," Sam answered, sitting up slightly to look at him. When she did, she noticed him looking wistfully at the photo. She was thinking about what to say when he spoke up.

"She looks happy. They both do," he added with a small smile. "She would be very proud of you."

He saw her eyes glisten and the faint blush on her cheeks, so he pulled her close to him again and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, just as Liz and Mark walked back in.

Giving Sam a gentle knock with his shoulder, Jack removed his arm from around her, but left it resting along the back of the sofa as Sam shifted slightly to put a little space between the two of them.

"I bought you a present from the zoo, General Jack!" Jo called as she entered the front room, carefully carrying it in her small hands.

"You did?" Jack asked before clearing his throat and repeating the question in a considerably lower tone of voice. "You did?"

"Yep!"

Coming to a stop in front of Jack, she grinned as he reached out and took the item from her. It was about the size of a baseball glove and wrapped neatly in dark blue tissue paper. Arching a brow, Jack turned it over and asked if he should open it. Met with an enthusiastic nod of the head from Jo, he grinned and started to unwrap his present.

"Auntie Sam helped me pick it," Jo added as Sam lifted her onto her knee.

Looking at the two Carter's beside him, Jack turned his attention to the gift and laughed. In his hand was a khaki-coloured bucket hat, decorated with bug-eyed, cartoon fish, as well as a bag of gummy candy snakes.

"Do you like it, General Jack?"

Turning to face Sam, he noticed her eyes twinkling in amusement at Jo's question. Smirking, he pulled the hat onto his head.

"It's great, kiddo. Thank you."

* * *

Clearing away the last of the empty pizza boxes in the kitchen, Sam sighed and returned to the front room, content to collapse into one of the armchairs and just watch her family interacting.

She allowed herself a small smile. _Family. _

Daniel and Teal'c turned up on her doorstep at precisely 1800 hours, with Teal'c carrying numerous boxes of pizza and Daniel carrying a six-pack of Guinness and a Playstation.

Now, Daniel was lying sprawled on the floor playing Snakes and Ladders with Jo and Beth, while Teal'c was sitting cross-legged on the floor playing Space Invaders with Ben. She shook her head; trust the General to phone the guys and get them to pick up his games console from the base before they left.

To her left, Liz was sitting at the end of the couch nearest Sam and was watching Teal'c with a mixture of fascination and amusement as he happily annihilated the various aliens in the video game. At the other end of the couch, was the General - beer in hand - in a deep conversation with Mark. She couldn't hear what it was about, and as Mark's laugh echoed around the room, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. Glancing around, she noticed the two men had also gained everyone else's attention as well.

"You were barred?" Mark asked, eyes wide with disbelief as he tried to contain his laughter.

Sam grinned. Even now, SG-1 still got a kick out of the O'Malley's story.

"Oh yeah," Jack replied. "Your sister even managed to make a few bucks from some poor, unsuspecting guys at pool before we had to leave. How much did you make again, Carter?" He asked casually, taking a sip of beer.

"250 dollars, Sir. Double or nothing."

Mark's jaw dropped open. "Now I remember why I stopped playing you."

At Sam's snort, Jack turned his focus back to Mark. "How much did you lose to her over the years?"

"I stopped once I lost my car," he grumbled.

"Oy!"

"You're not one to talk, Jack," Daniel interjected from his spot on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor Jackson is correct, O'Neill. Was there not one time when you lost a considerable amount of money because you thought it prudent to gamble on whether or not Colonel Carter would choose to go on a scientific expedition through the Stargate?"

"The Light, Sir." Sam supplied, at his frown.

"Oh. Yeah. That... Beer anyone?" Jack asked before getting up and heading into the kitchen, missing the amused glances between the rest of the adults in the room.

"Well, you'll have to accept my apologies, but I've a few things of the kids still to pack up before we leave, so I'm going to have to leave you all for a while," Liz smiled, while Mark got up from his seat to help his wife. He asked Sam if she would mind keeping an eye on the children whilst they finished packing, and she was just about to answer when Jack cut in as he reclaimed his seat on the couch.

"No, I'll watch them."

Sam frowned. "Sir?"

Turning to look at Sam, a smug smile spread across his face.

"You've got packin' to do!"

She tilted her head to the side and raised a brow at Daniel and Teal'c only to frown when she noticed they were deliberately avoiding her gaze. Turning her attention back to the General, she fought the urge to roll her eyes as he took a deliberately long, slow swig of beer.

"Am I going somewhere, Sir?" she asked, shifting forward in her chair.

"As a matter of fact you are, Carter."

"Care to tell me where. Sir," she added belatedly.

"Fishing."

"Fishing?" she repeated slowly.

"Yep."

Sam tried not to scowl at his relaxed, yet smug demeanour and opened her mouth to respond but as she locked eyes with him she thought better of it, and Jack was convinced he saw it in her eyes, the second realization dawned for her.

Trying to keep the amusement from her voice, she folded her arms in front of her chest and spoke.

"And I suppose you happen to know just the place?"

"I do. I know this great little place in Minnesota, where the bass grow that big," emphasising his point as he opened his arms wide, causing Sam to smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Land of sky blue waters, loofahs..."

"'Ya sure you betcha snookums' and mosquitoes," Sam finished with a laugh.

Jack nodded once and watched Sam carefully for a few seconds as she regained her composure, while Liz and Mark exchanged a confused look.

"That... sounds like fun, Sir."

The General's eyes widened briefly in surprise as she finally accepted an invitation up to his cabin. His mind started racing; he had hoped she would say yes, and his gut instinct told him that on this occasion she would - yet he still wasn't prepared for when she said yes. _She had said yes, hadn't she?_

"Uh... Was that a 'yes', Carter?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Sweet!"

She rolled her eyes at the shit-eating grin now plastered on his face, even as he took another sip of beer.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. After we leave your family back to Peterson. We'll be there for a week. And -" Jack added, raising a finger seeing Sam was object to object. "I've already spoken to Reynolds. He's going to hold the fort down whilst we're gone, and since there were no major disasters with any of your science geeks last week..." He smirked at her glare, "Your lab is on lockdown for another week," he finished with a shrug.

Sam sighed loudly and let her eyes roam over the General's face. She could see the hope and excitement in his features the second she had accepted his invitation, but as the seconds went by, she noticed the doubt start to creep in. Doubt that he thought he'd overstepped the mark by keeping her away from her work for another week, and essentially ordering her as to how she was going to spend the free time she now had as a result.

She suddenly cocked her head to the side.

"There are no fish in your pond, are there?"

Jack smirked into his beer. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, Carter."

Shaking her head, Sam caught the quick, knowing smile Liz sent to Mark before returning her attention to the General.

"You're on, Sir."

"Good!" he exclaimed, as he set his bottle down on the coffee table and clapped his hands together.

He carefully settled onto the floor beside the Jo and Beth and with a lazy smile, quipped; "Now, Go. Pack!"

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone wants a pic of the hat Jo is wearing to see it better, let me know and I'll figure how to get a link on here, without it being removed. Needless to say the hat is cool... I should know, I have one. :)

**A/N 2:** Lastly, as mentioned earlier, this fic is coming to an end soon. I also think it's fair to say I've been well and truly bitten by the fanfiction bug, so I will be writing more in the future. I have already received a request for a possible 'Heroes' related fic which I am looking into, but if there are any other requests my readers would like, just let me know. Thanks!


	21. Tangled Threads: Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thank you for all your lovely vacation messages! :) I had a snoop around the hotel after I arrived and found a couple of computers tucked away in a corner. Whether I'm actually supposed to use them or not though, is another story as the concierge gave me a funny look when he saw me sitting here. Whoops.

This is just a short chapter to carry you over as I've quite a few sightseeing trips planned for the next few days. Today however, I'm heading out for a day of fishing.

Yes, you heard that right, FISHING! This excites me greatly, as I've never actually been fishing before.. I've been promised sky blue waters and everything by the person taking us on the trip as well. Now, all I need is to find my very own Jack O'Neill whilst I'm there and it'll be perfect! ha! ;)

**REVIEWS: **Thank you for your reviews, alerts, PMs, everything. They are always welcomed and appreciated! Also, hello to all my new followers - I'm really glad people are still finding and following this story. I know I have a few reviews to reply to, and I promise to do so the next time I get some free time. :)

* * *

_Previously..._

She suddenly cocked her head to the side.

"There are no fish in your pond, are there?"

Jack smirked into his beer. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, Carter."

Shaking her head, Sam caught the quick, knowing smile Liz sent to Mark before returning her attention to the General.

"You're on, Sir."

"Good!" he exclaimed, as he set his bottle down on the coffee table and clapped his hands together.

He carefully settled onto the floor beside Jo and Beth and with a lazy smile, quipped; "Now, Go. Pack!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Good morning, campers!" Jack grinned as Sam opened the door to him the following morning.

"Morning, Sir."

"Ah, ah!" Jack retorted, holding up his right index finger as he slipped past Sam into her house.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Carter,_" Jack drawled as he turned to face her. "I don't wanna hear the word 'Sir', 'General', or any other sort of honorific that suggests I'm your Commanding Officer come from your mouth for the next week. Understood?"

Sam narrowed her eyes and regarded him warily before shaking her head and smiling.

"Is that an order, _Sir?_" she challenged.

"Funny, Carter. Real funny. And just for that, yes, it is."

She snorted at his affronted expression, but resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She eventually relented. "Okay, but -" she said, holding her hands in the air in a defensive gesture. "After eight years... it might take time to get used to."

Jack nodded once, and started looking anywhere but Sam to try and stop the boyish grin threatening to break onto his face.

"Your family almost ready?" he asked as he headed towards the front room.

"Yes, Si... Ah, Jack," she corrected quickly as Jack spun around to face her.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, I think Mark's in there. I'll finish giving Liz a hand and then we can leave."

Sam flashed the General her mega-watt smile before heading back to the bedrooms. Jack's eyes followed her and as soon as she was out of sight, he entered the kitchen.

"Mark."

The younger man jumped at the sound of his name.

"Jack! Do you always sneak up on people like that," he asked once he regained his composure.

Jack smirked. "Years of practice. Is that coffee?" he added after a beat, pointing to the cup in Mark's hand.

He moved to get himself a cup when he cast a glance at the younger man, and then the empty doorway. Taking a sip of coffee, Jack cleared his throat.

"Listen Mark, there's something I wanted to ask you..."

* * *

"Come in!" Liz called, as Sam knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

Opening the door wide, Sam couldn't help but swallow hard at the scene which greeted her. Liz was closing the cases, while the kids were all helping in their own little ways and Sam was hit with a sudden twinge of sadness. She really didn't want to say goodbye to her family yet.

After the team left last night, Sam hadn't been able to get to sleep as her mind raced over the events of the last week and the week yet to come. She realised then, in the silence and darkness of the night, just how much her family had helped her with the last few days, even if she hadn't noticed at the time. That was immediately followed by the thought that Sam had actually _needed _and _allowed _her family to get close enough to her to help. She had let her guard down and allowed a few cracks to show in the soldier that she was.

Her father's death had sparked something inside of Sam. Something she didn't know she'd had before, which was why she found her thought processes changing more and more frequently thoughout the past week.

She was now thinking less about her work and more about the things that really matter in life. The things she had denied herself for so long.

Companionship. Family. _Love. _

Her brother, sister-in-law, nieces and nephew had not only filled some of the void and loss in Sam's heart, but also those of Daniel, Teal'c and the General. She let out a small smile as she thought of them; she would miss her family greatly once they left, but knew her other family would be there to pick up the pieces if, and when, she fell.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Liz asked, frowning slightly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a strained smile.

Liz sent her a look clearly saying she didn't believe her, but continued moving the suitcases from the top of the bed. Sam took one of the cases from her, whilst the kids picked up their coats.

"The General's here, so whenever you're ready to go..."

"General Jack's here?" Jo asked, throwing her coat down and darting out of the room before Sam had a chance to answer. Turning to look at Liz, both women shook their heads before laughing.

"She's going to miss him," Liz said as she walked around the side of the bed.

"I think the General will miss her too."

"He's good with kids," Liz said fondly.

Sam stiffened before offering a small smile.

"Yeah, he is," she whispered.

Liz cleared her throat awkwardly, knowing not to push the issue.

"Are you looking forward to your trip?"

She smiled as Sam turned and rolled her eyes, before grinning.

"A week fishing... in a pond with no fish. I can't wait," she finished with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure the General will make it more interesting," Liz winked before laughing at the deep crimson blush spreading across Sam's face and neck.

"Liz!"

"What?" Liz asked innocently. "All I meant was that he'd keep you company."

Sam studied the other woman closely and noticed the all-too-innocent look on her face.

"Relax, Sam," Liz said as she went to move past Sam. "Just take it easy when you get there... and everything will fall into place," she finished cryptically as she carried her case into the hallway.

* * *

"General Jack!" Jo grinned, as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Morning kiddo!"

"Are you here to take us home?"

Jack chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Not today. I'm just helping your aunt get you to your flight."

"Oh. Are you still taking Auntie Sam fishing?"

"Yes, I am. I've tried to get her to come fishing with me for a long time now, so she's not getting out of it that easily."

"How long?"

"Uh..." Jack cast a quick glance at Mark before answering. "I first asked her five years ago, but she said no."

He watched closely as Jo appeared to be making calculations in her head. It was definitely like watching a mini-Sam at work.

"Oh. That's like, _forever!_" Jo exclaimed with horror. "When I turned five, daddy said I was getting really old!"

A chuckle escaped from both men at her answer.

"Why did she say no?"

"Uh..."

"It's complicated, sweetie," Sam said as she entered the kitchen, looking slightly flustered.

"Why?"

"Jo, perhaps you should go and grab your coat," Mark suggested, gently pushing the little girl out of the kitchen.

"'Kay," she sulked.

She was just about to leave when she swung around, loosening herself from her father's grip and made her way back into the kitchen, where the General was sitting.

"Can I go fishing with General Jack and Auntie Sam?"

Mark and Jack smirked. "Not this time honey, you've got school, remember?" Mark asked, raising a brow at his daughter.

Jo pouted, only for a wave of excitement to cross her face seconds later.

"Can I go next time?"

Mark blinked at her forwardness and all he could do was open and close his mouth as he thought of an answer. He got as far as 'Uh...' when Jack answered.

"Next time. If you're mom and dad agree, that is," he added with a wink.

Sam stared at him in confusion but from the blank expression on his face, knew he wasn't going to elaborate on his answer. Instead, she watched Jo grinning like a Cheshire Cat as she gave Jack a hug and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Jack, Jo shouldn't -"

Jack waved a hand to dismiss Mark's apology, when he cast a quick glance at Sam. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Here, Carter. Can you get the kids sorted with my truck? I just need to check a couple of things with Mark before... before we leave," he shrugged.

He threw his keys and she caught them swiftly, studying the General closely as she did so. He wasn't giving anything away, nor was her brother and she frowned at them both before turning and starting to leave.

"_Okay,_" she mumbled before giving them one last suspicious look over her shoulder.

* * *

"So, Carter... you ready to hit the open road?" Jack quipped over the hood of his truck, both officers having just said goodbye to Sam's family.

"Yes, Sir!"

"_Caaaarter!_" Jack whined, causing Sam to wince.

"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

"Yes, well..." he trailed off, with narrowed eyes as he slid into the drivers seat, quickly followed by Carter into the passenger seat.

It was a 14 hour drive to Jack's cabin from Colorado Springs, but once he pulled onto the highway leading out of the Springs, both of the truck's occupants were over their initial nerves and discomfort. They soon found themselves relaxing, enjoying each other's company - uninterrupted and unguarded - for the first time.

Sam shared some of Jo's antics over the last few months with the General, as well as stories of her and Mark from when they were younger. They also shared conversations about Cassie and more general topics like music or television. Conversation came to them easily, as did the jokes, laughs and Jack's childish suggestions for '20 Questions' and the License Plate game.

As the first few hours passed, and despite her protests over the long journey still ahead, Jack refused to let Sam drive his truck, insisting it was her vacation and therefore she should _vacate_ from any positions of responsibilty. It was only after playfully arguing over the General's use of the word 'vacate' for the best part of an hour, that Jack took the nearest exit to stop for lunch.

The discussions continued to flow naturally for the couple as they enjoyed their meals, and again when they returned to the truck.

That was, until Sam brought up the topic of Daniel and Teal'c.

She was looking out the passenger window when she suddenly spoke.

"So, are we meeting the guys at your cabin?"

Jack frowned. "Huh?"

Sam cast a quick glance over to him, before she answered.

"Daniel and Teal'c."

As he continued to frown, Sam sighed.

"Well, I just assumed you were picking them up after we left Peterson, but you didn't. So I thought that maybe Teal'c and Daniel were going to follow behind us... but you haven't mentioned it, and they're nowhere in sight," Sam finished with a shrug, returning her gaze to the window.

Jack continued to study the road ahead, risking one tiny peek over at Sam before he shifted - somewhat unsuccessfully - in his seat.

"Uh..."

"They are coming, aren't they?" Sam asked, turning to face the General.

"Yeah! Of course they are," Jack hesitated. "It's just..."

He tilted his head to the side as he thought of what to say. Waving his hand vaguely in front of him, Jack mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

Sam pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile as the General's discomfort grew.

"They won't be joining us _today._"

"Oh?"

Jack's head snapped around to face Sam at her overly surprised tone.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

She turned away to look out the window. "Why's that?"

"Uh..." Jack frowned. He had no idea where this conversation was going. Or where he wanted it to go - just yet.

"Daniel said he wanted to finish off a translation or something first since he can't bring it with him, and Teal'c... well, out of the two of them, Teal'c's the only one who's been to the cabin before, so..."

"Oh. When will they be joining us?"

Jack winced. "Wednesday."

Now it was Sam's turn to snap her head around.

"Wednesday? That's two days from now!"

_Crap._

Jack felt himself pale at her voice. It wasn't that he had the week at the cabin planned out, but Daniel and Teal'c - mainly Daniel - had insisted the two of them should head up to the cabin early, and Jack - being Jack - decided it would be easier not to argue with the archeologist on this occasion.

_Hell, who was he kidding. _

Jack would be the first to admit he just wanted to get Sam up to the cabin by herself for at least one day. He had something important to talk to her about, and he felt he'd be able to do it - or at least be more willing to try - the fewer people there were around to eavesdrop - like Daniel.

An irrational wave of panic suddenly swept over Jack as he replayed Sam's response over in his mind. Had he somehow misread her intentions and she actually _didn't_ want to visit his cabin, let alone spend some time with him? And now here she was. Alone. With him. At his cabin. For two days. Two _long_ days.

"Is that a problem?" Jack hedged carefully.

"No! I mean..." Sam blushed slightly, before smiling. "No, it's fine. A little surprising, but..."

Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Hey! You know Spacemonkey and his rocks," Jack quipped, trying to lighten the mood... and tame his palpitations.

"Can we talk about something other than... work," he suggested a moment later, glancing in his rearview mirror.

Nodding her head, Sam agreed.

"Sure. What did you do to my nieces and nephew?" she asked nonchalently after a beat.

"Excuse me?"

"They were all sporting the same smug smile when they left your truck at Peterson - and they were all directed at me."

"They were happy to see you?" Jack shrugged.

Sam threw him an unamused glare, causing him to stiffen slightly.

"Uh uh. Not with those smiles," she said, shaking her head. "The last time they smiled at me like that, was when I played a practical joke on Mark."

"Really? What was the joke?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

Sam rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the grin on her face. He really could be so childish at times.

"What makes you think I said something to them anyway?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent, but failing miserably.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters, Jo almost squealed the base down when she jumped out of your truck. When she ran over to me, she launched herself into my arms and said - and I quote -" she added, holding up a hand, "'General Jack told me a secret', before she started giggling."

"Oh. Yeah... I got nothin' Carter. Sorry," Jack shrugged. He avoiding meeting her eye, but Sam could swear she saw the glint in his eye as he 'concentrated' on his driving. _He was so busted._

"Can we talk about something else again?" he asked.

Sam snorted softly, before narrowing her eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"What did you want to talk to my brother about?"


	22. Tangled Threads: Chapter 22

**A/N:** So, fishing was great fun! Sadly, I didn't meet my own Jack O'Neill, but I did catch something called a 'Jackfish'... which I suppose will have to do. I'm still on vacation, but have decided to give my fair Irish skin a break from the sunshine and give you all another quick update!

**REVIEWS: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews and to all my guest reviewers too, who I am unable to reply to personally. Everyone's comments and opinions are greatly appreciated!

For the last chapter, I was really happy to see some of you taking a guess about the conversation between Jack and Mark... but if I told you exactly what it was about right now, it'd spoil it for later! ;)

* * *

_Previously..._

"Oh. Yeah... I got nothin' Carter. Sorry," Jack shrugged. He avoided meeting her gaze, but Sam could swear she saw the glint in his eye as he 'concentrated' on his driving. _He was so busted. _

"Can we talk about something else again?" he asked.

Sam snorted softly, before narrowing her eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"What did you want to talk to my brother about?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

"Huh?"

"I know you know you heard me."

"Uh, Carter..."

"Sam."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You want me to call you Jack, right?"

"Yeah."

"So... you can call me Sam?"

"Okay," he answered slowly.

"Good. So?"

"So... what?"

"_Jack!_"

The exasperated tone Sam used as she called his name made her CO's eyebrows shoot up his forehead so fast, it would have made Teal'c jealous, but if truth be told, Jack quite liked the sound of it and was having a hard time trying not to smile - or concentrate - as a result.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Sam sighed. "What. Did. You. Want. To. Talk. To. My. Brother. About?"

"That sounds awfully close to insubordination, you know," he challenged as he tried to think of something to tell her.

"Fine, _Sir. _Is that better?"

Jack couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "You've been hanging around me far too long, Car... Sam," he corrected himself as he continued to concentrate on the road ahead.

Sam smirked. She knew he was deliberately avoiding her question, which - naturally - only served to heighten her curiosity further.

Eventually, he spoke.

"Can we not talk about... that, either?" he asked, waving his hand around.

Sam's brows knitted in confusion, but before she could ask why, Jack continued.

"Please?"

She snapped her mouth shut, before nodding in agreement.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and after a couple of minutes Jack looked over at Sam, closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Look, Carter, why don't you get some rest. It'll be another five hours or so before we stop for something to eat again."

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled.

"Sam -"

She turned to look at him and was surprised at the various emotions playing across his features. He ran a hand over his face.

"I promised you we'd talk once I got back from Washington, right?"

Seeing her nod slowly, he continued.

"Okay. I'm _not_ going to do that whilst I'm driving a truck," he said, looking pointedly over at her.

Tilting her head, she met his eyes. It was only for a second, but it was all they needed to carry out one of their conversations. She knew exactly what he was telling her, without saying anything. He would tell her what she wanted to know later.

"Okay," she whispered.

Jack nodded once and his features softened.

"Good. Get some rest, Sam," he ordered gently as he observed her from the corner of his eye.

She turned her body away from him to face the passenger window and shut her eyes against the emotions surging through her body. Hurt. Confusion. Apprehension. She fought to clear her mind and allowed the gentle hum of the engine to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Sam. Sam!"

Sam shifted slightly, mumbling something incoherent and causing Jack to grin.

Off world, she was an incredibly light sleeper - you had to be. But back home, was another story, as Jack was finding out.

"Sam, wake up for me," Jack said softly as he continued to lightly shake her shoulder.

Getting nothing in return, Jack leaned back into his seat and sighed.

"Alright, you asked for it... Carter!" he barked.

Sam jerked upright in her seat.

"Sir?"

As she quickly glanced around the truck, Jack watched in amusement as her brows furrowed deeper and deeper in confusion.

"What the... Sir?"

Blinking, Sam shook her head and looked down to find her limbs tangled up in a woollen blanket. Glancing up at the General, she was met with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You've been asleep for the last four hours. I thought you might be cold."

Sam started at his quiet confession. "Oh. Thank you," she smiled softly, before blushing. "I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long."

She ducked her chin as Jack waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Eight years of not sleeping has a habit of creeping up on you, Carter," he smirked before opening the drivers' door and jumping out of the truck. He turned around and ducked his head back in.

"Let's eat!"

By the time Sam had registered his words, the General had opened the passenger door and was casually leaning against it waiting for her.

"What time is it?" Sam asked as she stepped out of the truck.

"A little after 1800," he replied lightly, making his way across the parking lot to the small diner.

Sam glanced around the diner with a small smile, as she idly followed the General and their waitress to a booth tucked away in the far corner. She slid around one side of the table, sinking into the overstuffed leather seating, as Jack moved to sit at the opposite side.

Having taken their drinks order, the waitress left them alone and they fell into a comfortable silence. Sam's eyes once again roamed the small, but homely diner, with its rustic decor with the occasional, vintage movie poster framed and hanging on the wall. A number of the other booths around them were filled with families relaxing, enjoying the foor and company, and again she found herself smiling. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she only realised the General was watching her when she caught his eye a couple of minutes later.

He tilted his head to the side as he studied her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The small wall lamp at their booth cast a dim light over them, which - at a fancy restaurant in town, would be considered romantic - but here, only helped to add to their casual surroundings.

Focusing back on Carter, Jack noticed how the occasional strand of her tousled blonde hair caught the light and shone brightly, giving her a pure, radiant look. As cliched as that sounded to Jack's ears, it was true.

She still looked tired, granted, but he knew the brief rest she'd had in the truck had helped her more than she probably realised. He leant back into the seating and rested one arm on the table, his long fingers gently drumming along to the faint mix of country and soft rock music playing in the background. He tried - and failed miserably - to hide his enjoyment when he noticed the faint blush creeping across Carter's face at his open scrutiny.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, with a bemused expression on her face.

He remained smiling. "Nothin'."

He knew by her expression that she wasn't buying his answer, but before she could question him on it further, their waitress returned with their drinks and took their food order before leaving them again.

"This is nice," Sam smiled, gesturing to the diner after taking a drink. "It reminds me of the time my parents took Mark and I on a road trip and we stopped off at one of these for something to eat... before Mark and I killed each other," she grinned.

At Jack's raised brow, she continued. "It was one of the few times my dad had leave, and Mark and I were going through the 'camping' phase," she shrugged.

"Dad was stationed at Edwards at the time, so we travelled along the west coast for the week. It was the last holiday we had before... before my mom died," she added quietly, diverting her gaze to the table.

"I'm sorry."

Sam nodded at the General's quiet apology, and took a deep breath to bury the sadness she had conjured up for herself.

Feeling in control of her emotions, she smiled gratefully as she looked at Jack and noticed for the first time since they'd arrived, that the dim lighting in the diner only helped to accentuate his tall, muscled frame and highlight his rugged features, making him look even more handsome than usual. She felt herself blush the second the thought crossed her mind and reached for her diet soda to hide her embarrassment.

They continued to talk over their meal and deliberately attempted to keep the conversation light, until Jack remembered something Sam had mentioned that morning.

"What did you mean about Cassie earlier?" he asked suddenly.

Sam swallowed her mouthful of steak at his non sequitur. "What?"

"Earlier. You said Cassie was having a hard time."

"Oh." She reached for her drink again and took a slow sip. Once she set the glass down, she ran her fingers around the rim.

"Stop stallin' Carter. What's going on?"

She sighed softly at the concern showing on his face.

"She said it's nothing..."

"And yet, she did tell you about it," he cut in softly.

Sam nodded. "At dad's wake. She says she's still missing Janet a lot, and... she's just finding it difficult to get over her loss, and being away from all of us, juggling her studies and a job... I was thinking of heading out to Nevada for a while. Spend some time with her," Sam finished quietly.

She was studying her food, she didn't notice the brief look of panic on Jack's face before he quickly schooled his features. He cleared his throat.

"How long?"

Sam continued to poke at the remains of her steak when Jack reached over and covered her hand with his. She forced herself to meet his gaze.

"How long where you thinking of staying in Nevada?"

"I don't know. Maybe..." she faltered as she frowned in confusion. Shaking her head slightly, she tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about anything work-related?"

Jack quirked a brow at the unspoken challenge in her question. He knew she knew he'd said as much earlier and was now using it against him to avoid answering his question. _Oh yeah, she'd definitely spent way too much time around him. _

He opened his mouth to respond when he thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut. As Sam watched him closely, she could see him thinking over an answer, but when she saw something akin to realisation show in his eyes, she wasn't expecting the words that left his mouth.

"Did you happen to mention this to Hammond?"

"Sir?"

They winced simultaneously at her slip up.

"Sorry."

Jack shook his head. "It's alright. Just answer the question."

She shrugged. "Umm... yeah, I did actually," she admitted, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with him after Cassie. "Why?"

"No reason," he answered quickly. "Interesting, though," he quipped.

Sam frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Nothin'."

Jack shot her his best innocent look before shrugging, but as he leant forward to reach for his root beer, Sam noticed the ever-so-slightly smug look on his face.

"The sly old dog," he muttered into his drink.

* * *

Ever since leaving the diner, Sam couldn't help but notice the change in Jack's mood. It wasn't that he'd been grumpy or overly quiet beforehand, anything but. He had only made her feel relaxed and at ease from the moment they had left her family at Peterson; but now... well, now he seemed _too_ happy. Too happy for the usually gruff General O'Neill, and it put Sam on edge because she couldn't explain _why _he was suddenly so cheerful.

She thought back to the last time she'd seen him this happy, and deduced it was just after the whole 'time loop' incident. Daniel had asked the then-Colonel if he'd ever been tempted to do anything crazy during the loops... and he'd looked straight at her.

Sam swung around to face him, and as if he knew exactly what she was thinking about, Jack grinned and pulled up outside a convenience store. Glancing out the window, Sam was saved asking the obvious when Jack answered.

"I just need to stop for a few supplies. Daniel and Teal'c will bring the rest in a couple of days. It's about another hour to the cabin from here, if you want to stretch your legs."

With that, he slid out of the truck, leaving Sam gaping after him.

_He was definitely far too happy, _she conceded as she followed him at a more leisurely pace into the store.

* * *

It was pitch black, and a good hour after midnight by the time they arrived.

Finally pulling off the narrow dirt track, Jack brought the truck to a stop at the side of the cabin. He shut off the engine and as he looked across at Sam, he found himself grinning. Even in the darkness of the truck, he could see the child-like excitement in her eyes at her finally being here for the first time.

"Shall we?" he asked, chuckling slightly when she nodded fervently in response.

Jumping out of the truck, Jack stood back and allowed Sam to make her way up to the cabin. She hesitated slightly as she reached the top of the steps and Jack could see her attempting to discern what was beyond the end of the wooden structure. She made a move to investigate but changed her mind at the last second, instead taking a deep breath and glancing up to the clear night sky.

Jack followed her gaze and as he observed the thousands of stars shining unadulterated like tiny diamonds, he also noticed the full moon shining above the lake. He was struck with an idea.

Despite the illumination from the moon, it was still difficult to make your way safely around the cabin in the dark of night. Fortunately for Jack, he knew the cabin and the surrounding area better than anyone.

Shoving one hand deep into his pocket, he walked over to Sam and took one of her hands in his free one.

"C'mon," he murmured, giving her hand a gentle tug.

He carefully guided her around the side of the cabin, stopping before he reached the deck which overlooked the pond. With a pleased smile, he turned to look at Sam, who was trying her best to see around him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

She gave him a bemused look, but before she could say anything, Jack continued.

"Do you trust me?"

Receiving a nod in return, Jack nodded once himself, then spoke again, just as quietly as before.

"Close your eyes."

Sam did as she was told, and Jack let go of her hand. She was about to open her eyes to see where he was when she felt a pair of hands sneak around her and come to rest on her hips, making her jump.

"Keep 'em closed, Carter," he smiled as his lips hovered dangerously close to her ear. Her skin tingled as his breath came into contact with the side of her neck, and she felt his smile widen as she helplessly shuddered against him. He flexed the fingers resting on her hips before tightening his grip as he gently pushed her forward a half dozen steps.

"Okay. Stop here," he instructed.

After a beat, he added; "Now, open your eyes."

Jack felt Sam take a sharp intake of air rather than heard it, as she stepped back, flush against his chest. Not that he minded. In fact, before he realised what he was doing, his arms were circling her waist in a loose, but secure hold from behind, whilst her arms were resting atop of his, the tips of their fingers intertwined.

"Jack," she gasped quietly.

He leaned forward slightly to catch a glimpse of her face and he watched as she took in the sight before her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, the awe evident in her voice as well as her eyes as she studied the moonlight reflecting on the still lake as well as illuminating the treeline on the far side of the water.

As she stood in Jack's arms, the only sound she could hear was their breathing, and she sighed contentedly. It was at that very moment, that Jack thought his heart was finally going to fail him as Sam let down her defences and displayed her honest appreciation and love for the cabin. _His _cabin.

"I knew you'd like it," he remarked smugly, causing Sam to turn her head to the side, a look of guilt flashing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she whispered.

He shrugged lightly as his gaze dropped to her lips before darting back up to her eyes.

"You're here now. It was worth the wait," he finished as he returned to look at the landscape in front.

His response was so quiet, Sam thought she had imagined it, so she turned to face Jack slightly more.

"I'm glad I came," she smiled as he glanced down at her.

Their noses were now millimetres apart and Jack felt Sam stiffen in his arms when she realised how close they were standing. Their breathing quickened, and his eyes involuntarily darted back to her lips for a second. When he met her eyes, he saw her giving him permission to continue. She turned fully in his arms, her hands coming to rest on his chest. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the side of her neck before cupping her cheek and he slowly dipped his head, never breaking her gaze.

The next thing Sam felt was the warmth of Jack's lips against hers as he kissed her gently. She sighed against his lips, her eyes closing of their own volition, but she didn't have a chance to respond as Jack pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers.

"As much as I'd love to stand like this all night," Jack sighed after a minute, "I really need to fix up the cabin."

Sam let a small chuckle escape before nodding her agreement. She pulled back from him and shivered at the sudden loss of body heat. Seeing her tremble, Jack jerked his head back towards the cabin.

"C'mon, let's get you inside. You can enjoy the natural beauty in all its splendour when it's daylight."

* * *

Sam's eyes widened as they returned back to the den and she smiled. It was the smile that lit up her entire face and the one Jack loved, but hadn't seen anywhere near often enough for his liking.

The entire cabin - indoors and out - was distinctly _Jack. _From the wooden floor and walls throughout and the large open fireplace in the den; to the homely kitchen and dining area and the rustic decor in the master and guest bedrooms.

After ordering Sam to sit on one of the overstuffed and well-loved couches in the den, Jack handed her a beer while he made his way over the fireplace and set about using the fire to get some heat circulating through the rooms. A few minutes later and Jack leant back on his knees before nodding in satisfaction.

"Alright Carter, I've just a couple more things to do around here," he gestured vaguely around him. "You can drink your beer and relax, or call it a night if you're tired," he finished as he straightened.

"I think I'll finish my beer and admire the cabin for a while longer if that's alright," she said smiling.

A half hour later Jack entered the den with a beer in hand and stopped short in the doorway when he caught Carter sleeping soundly on the couch. Allowing himself a small smile, he walked over to her and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around her.

Throwing a few more logs in the fire, Jack settled into the armchair by the hearth and watched the woman sleeping peacefully in front of him. It was the longest Jack had ever spent with a beer, but when he had finally finished, he set it down on the table and moved over to Sam. In one swift motion, he deftly picked her and the blanket up from the couch, making it to the doorway before she stirred in his arms.

"Sssh, Carter. You're okay. I got you," he murmured softly until she relaxed back against his chest.

Moving into the guest room, he carefully laid her on the bed and tucked the blanket around her as sleep overtook her once again.

"G'night, Carter," he whispered as he closed the door to the bedroom behind him.


	23. Tangled Threads: Chapter 23

**A/N:** Two updates in two days... I really am spoiling you now! ;) In all honesty, I don't know where this chapter came from. All I do know is that I couldn't sleep. So, I came down to the hotel lobby, started typing, and came up with this. I'll also apologise for any mistakes found here as a result!

**REVIEWS:** Thank you for all your feedback and vacation messages!

**mmkbrook** - Have no fear!

**yol** and **flyingdocbrett** - thank you for your great comments. I can't believe you both read through the entire thing so quickly, so thank you! I hope this newest update doesn't disappoint!

**Katetanic** - I am so _unbelievably_ jealous right now! haha! Argh! I want to go and see RDA too! I hope you have an amazing time at Dragon*Con and get a chance to meet the man himself whilst you're there.

I definitely think I need to start looking at bringing one of these conventions over to Ireland. We're _loooong_ overdue one!

* * *

_Previously..._

Throwing a few more logs in the fire, Jack settled into the armchair by the hearth and watched the woman sleeping peacefully in front of him. It was the longest Jack had ever spent with a beer, but when he had finally finished, he set it down on the table and moved over to Sam. In one swift motion, he deftly picked her and the blanket up from the couch, making it to the doorway before she stirred in his arms.

"Sssh, Carter. You're okay. I got you," he murmured softly until she relaxed back against his chest.

Moving into the guest room, he carefully laid her on the bed and tucked the blanket around her as sleep overtook her once again.

"G'night, Carter," he whispered as he closed the door to the bedroom behind him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Jack jumped up with a start and glanced over at the clock resting on the bedside unit.

0413. _Great._

He tiredly ran a hand over his face before frowning. He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour and yet he'd awoken for a reason. He'd heard a noise from somewhere inside the cabin. It was so soft, that to anyone else, it wouldn't have registered, but after years of Black Ops, Jack was trained to listen for even the smallest of noises.

Realistically, as his cabin was in the middle of nowhere, the only disturbance Jack had faced in the past was from the local wildlife. Only on this occasion, the noise he heard didn't sound like the locals. Then he remembered.

Carter.

_Crap._

Jack jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats before striding into the hallway. A quick glance at the guestroom showed the door to be open and the room empty and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he searched the rooms. He slowly made his way through the cabin, but there was no sign of Sam anywhere.

Blaming it on his abrupt awakening, it was only when Jack took another inventory of the den and kitchen that he noticed the glass doors leading out to the deck were slightly ajar. He was sure he'd locked the door behind him last night, as he moved stealthily around the room checking for any threats. It was only when he glanced out the window and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Carter as she stood looking out over the lake, that he relaxed.

He observed her closely from the window as he debated with himself as to what to do. The rational part of his mind was telling him she was fine, just getting some fresh air and he should stay in the cabin and give her the privacy she deserved. Yet the other - more irrational - part of his mind was screaming at him to go to her.

He stood for a few more minutes and when noticed the first signs of her shaking, he made a decision.

* * *

Sam stood at the edge of the deck, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stared straight ahead. She had awoken about an hour ago, but her thoughts had refused to let her go back to sleep, which was why she now found herself standing at the edge of Jack's lake in the very early Minnesota morning, just thinking.

She was so lost in her thoughts she was startled but not surprised when she felt a blanket being dropped lightly around her shoulders, quickly followed by a pair of muscular arms.

He always found her. No matter where she was, or might be, he would always follow and find her. _Always._

Her breathing hitched as his fingers touched her bare arms, the warmth strangely pleasant against her cold skin, jolting her briefly out of her thoughts.

"Geez, Carter. You're freezing," Jack muttered as he shifted to tighten the blanket around her shoulders, before running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"I'm fine," she argued, her voice thick with tears and Jack momentarily froze when she whimpered lightly before sniffling.

He stepped to the side to get a better look at her and quirked a brow. It was still dark out, but Jack couldn't miss the wet streaks running down Sam's face as her tears were reflected in the moonlight. She maneuvered a hand out from underneath the blanket and ran it hastily across her face to wipe away her tears.

"Oh, Sam," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered, staring straight ahead at their beautiful surroundings.

Jack studied her closely before answering. "No."

She nodded absently and Jack wasn't convinced that she had fully registered his response. She still hadn't looked anywhere near him, and only spoken a half dozen, distant words. He tilted his hear to the side and as he regarded her closer, it appeared she had been crying for a while and Jack suddenly felt like kicking himself for not noticing sooner.

"C'mere," he said softly, barely a whisper in the still night as he tugged her towards him. It took a few moments for her to respond to him, but when she did, she melted into his embrace, her body soft against his toned frame and she snuggled close into his chest. She inhaled deeply and found herself surrounded by his scent.

She had noticed it the first day they met, and eight years later, she was still in love with it. She didn't know what it was, only that it was pure _Jack_, and despite what others might think, she thought it was a pretty apt description.

It made her feel safe, secure, and comforted and as he moved impossibly closer to him, she felt his arms tighten a split second before he buried his face in her neck.

She sighed softly at the sensations he was sending through her body at the touch.

"Couldn't you sleep?" he mumbled against her skin.

Not totally trusting her voice, she shook her head, the ends of her hair tickling Jack as she moved.

"Why?"

She hesitated. "I... I was... thinking."

Despite the seriousness and intimacy of the moment, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Jack's snort reached her ears.

"I'd be shocked if you ever _stopped,_ Carter," he drawled as he straightened to look at her face.

Sam shook her head and offered him a small smile before leaning back against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could from underneath the blanket, while Jack responded by resting one arm around the small of her back, with the other coming up across her shoulders, his hand absently stroking her hair.

"I miss him."

It was so quiet, Jack would have missed her heartfelt confession only for the small vibrations he felt across his chest as she spoke. He rested his chin on the top of her head and spoke quietly.

"It's okay to miss him, you know."

"I know. It's just..." she trailed off.

Jack felt her start to tremble in his arms and he was just about to pull her tighter when her breath caught and she choked out her sentence.

"I miss him so much."

And that was all it took. All the carefully erected barriers Sam had built up over the years came crashing down with that one small statement and as she was hit with the overwhelming rush of emotions, Jack tightened his grip as her knees buckled from underneath her.

The front of his t-shirt grew wet very quickly as her tears continued to fall and soak into the thin material, but Jack couldn't really care less at that moment in time. He was just thankful he was the one able to comfort her as she cried.

After a while, his hands moved to rub soft, small circles over her back as he soothingly whispered comforts in her ear. She was still crying, and whilst it wasn't heart-wrenching sobs like before, Jack knew she wasn't just crying over the loss of her father anymore.

It was the loss of her parents. The strained relationship she'd had with Mark for years as a result. Janet. Cassie. SG-1. The losses they had suffered in their job. Their brothers and sisters in arms, killed on the front lines. Pete. Kerry. Being forced to repress and ignore your feelings for so long. Play the soldier. Obey the rules. Service before self.

As Jack stood at the edge of the lake, he admitted he had never one to deal with emotions, preferring to just sweep them away or deny them altogether. Even when he was married to Sara and she had been upset over something, he'd try to comfort her in some way, but he always felt uneasy - and slightly ridiculous - for doing so. Which was ridiculous in itself, as they had been married for the best part of a decade, and whilst their marriage wasn't perfect, he had loved her and hated seeing her distressed.

But when he stood, holding Sam in his arms, he realised it was different. He couldn't put his finger on _what_ was different, only that it felt _right._ It always did when he held her, even though it shouldn't.

He didn't feel uncomfortable as he let her cry over him; he didn't want her to hurry up and pull herself together as he was quite content to stay where he was for a long time. He felt an unnatural sense of pride at the trust the woman in his arms placed in him to allow him to hold her so close and he selfishly sent up a prayer asking for him to be the _only_ one to hold her like this in the future.

She trusted him enough to see her at her best and worst, her strengths and weaknesses and rest in the knowledge that he would just let her be. He didn't need to force anything, or say or do anything to try and make it okay. Yes, he would certainly try, but he knew he didn't need to. He knew when something needed to be said and when it didn't. He knew when to hold her and when to give her space.

If the roles were reversed, there was no doubt in Jack's mind that Sam would do the same for him. It was how they were. And then it hit him.

He did know what was different. He'd known all along.

The way their bodies fitted perfectly together. The way they only needed to have a conversation with their eyes to know exactly what the other was thinking. The way they were together in every single _damn_ other alternate reality out there.

They were soul mates. They always had been and always would be.

Jack wasn't sure how long they had been standing like that, or how long he had been lost in his thoughts, but he slowly pulled back from Sam when he felt her grip loosen around his waist.

He winced slightly at her appearance. She had stopped crying, with just the odd tear now escaping freely down her face, but she looked exhausted. Beautiful, but exhausted. She looked ready to collapse on her feet; a fact Jack had confirmed when she bunched his t-shirt tightly in her hands as she tried to steady herself against him.

"Easy," he quietly reassured her as he moved his hands to her hips.

She rested her forehead briefly against his chest, before pulling back and frowning. She tilted her head at his t-shirt and he followed her gaze when she gasped.

"Your shirt! I... I'm so... sorry," she stuttered.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the deep crimson blush which spread across her face and neck at the discovery.

"It's alright," he replied. "It's not like it's one of my good ones," he quipped, grinning proudly when it elicited the smallest of giggles from Sam.

"You okay?" he asked softly after a minute.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah. I think so. Thank you," she added after a beat.

Jack nodded his welcome before Sam continued.

"I really didn't... I didn't want to cry all over you, I just..."

"Carter. It's fine. I was kinda expecting it," he admitted quietly, only shrugging a shoulder when Sam raised her eyebrows in response.

"I'd have been more worried if you _hadn't_ broken down," he clarified. "You and your dad were close, but you've had to keep everything locked up whilst your family was here. It was only a matter of time before it all came out."

He watched Sam carefully as she listened to his words. He could tell she was on the verge of retorting, so he placed a finger gently against her lips.

"Don't apologise for crying, Sam. It's not a weakness. I know you're strong. I knew that after our first mission together, so don't feel like you need to prove anything to me, okay?"

She searched his eyes, and all she could see was love and trust shining back at her. But still she faltered in her answer.

"Okay?" Jack pressed gently.

Her gaze darted to down to Jack's chest and he sighed. He was worried she would shut herself off again and be embarrassed by her outburst.

Glancing briefly up to the sky, Jack's eyes returned to Sam and he hooked this thumb and forefinger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I promised you I would _always_ be there for you, Sam, and I will. Believe me. I'll be the guy who's there to tell you a bad joke and make you laugh for a few seconds. I'll be the guy who's there waiting with a pizza and a sixpack of beer to help you relax and forget about the bad day at work..."

He paused to make sure he had Sam's full attention, before he lowered his voice.

"And I'll be the one who will be waiting to catch you when you fall and make everything okay."

Sam's jaw fell open at the explanation Jack gave her. She hadn't heard him talk so openly or honestly about _anything_ emotional before and she felt herself welling up again as a result. As if he knew what she was thinking, he added lightly; "Just don't tell the guys I told you that."

She giggled in response and he moved to pull her closer to him again. She was only there for a second when she pressed her hands against his chest and scrunched up her nose.

At his confused from, she nodded to his soaking wet t-shirt. "It's cold."

"Ah."

In one swift movement, Jack had peeled the garment off, letting it fall in a crumpled mess at his feet.

"Better?" he asked, tugging Sam to him.

She sighed, and then smiled when she felt him shudder underneath her. Even in the cold early morning, he felt like he was on fire and Sam felt herself getting lost as she was surrounded by his heat. In minutes, Jack had to hold her tighter as her breathing slowed and she sagged against his chest.

He placed a featherlight kiss in her hair as soon as her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He let out a silent sigh and glanced up to the quickly fading stars.

For now, he was just content to stand and hold her in his arms. The other things he needed to talk to Sam about would have to wait until later.

He just hoped it wouldn't go horribly, horribly wrong.


	24. Tangled Threads: Chapter 24

**A/N:** I think I should go on holiday more often as these updates are flying out! :) The weather is atrocious here today, so much so, that the streets are like rivers and I've been confined to the hotel.

So after uploading all my photos to Facebook, writing a few postcards and visiting the gym, spa and pool... I had caught up with all my procrastinating and decided to write some more before I settle down to watch the Olympic closing ceremony.

I decided the chapter was too long, so I've split in half... and whilst it may not be the most exciting of chapters... well, I'll not leaving you hanging too long, I promise.

**REVIEWS:** I was so happy to read the sweet and supportive reviews for the last chapter, thank you, so much. Really, I know I say it a lot, but I do mean it whole heartedly, every time! Also, thank you to all the readers who are continuing to follow the story, but not leaving comments - it's good to know you're still with me on this. :)

* * *

_Previously..._

She sighed, and then smiled when she felt him shudder underneath her. Even in the cold early morning, he felt like he was on fire and Sam felt herself getting lost as she was surrounded by his heat. In minutes, Jack had to hold her tighter as her breathing slowed and she sagged against his chest.

He placed a featherlight kiss in her hair as soon as her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He let out a silent sigh and glanced up to the quickly fading stars.

For now, he was just content to stand and hold her in his arms. The other things he needed to talk to Sam about would have to wait until later.

He just hoped it wouldn't go horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

It was just after 1100 on Tuesday morning before Sam emerged in jeans and a light blue tight-fitting tank top with matching cardigan, only to find Jack sitting idly at the kitchen table.

After she fell asleep in his arms not eight hours previously, Jack had carried her back to bed whilst he decided to stay up, despite the early hour. He was no longer tired, and sat by the fire giving himself some time to think. After mulling over his thoughts for a couple of hours, he moved back out to the deck and watched the sunrise. He briefly entertained the idea of waking Carter and sharing it with her, but decided against it in the end. He then jumped in the shower and after dressing, worked outside the cabin for a few hours, chopping wood, tidying around the yard and raking up the various leaves lying around.

With everything finished within a couple of hours, he soon found himself sitting at the kitchen table, lost in his thoughts until Sam joined him.

His left elbow was resting on the kitchen table, his chin resting on his left hand when Sam smiled awkwardly at him from the doorway. Raising his eyebrows in a welcoming gesture, Jack drained the remains of his coffee before getting up and moving over to the percolator.

"Have a seat," he said, waving a hand for Sam to sit down.

"I didn't realise it was so late," she said quietly after a minute.

"You were up late last night," Jack shrugged as he placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of her.

Smiling her thanks, Sam took a sip and sighed gratefully as the hot liquid hit the back of her throat. It was made just how she liked it, and much tastier than the commissary stuff she was used to.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked, as he slid into the seat opposite Sam, watching her carefully.

"Eventually, thank you," Sam blushed lightly as she remembered falling asleep in his arms and he had to carry back to bed - for the second time in as many days.

"Have you had breakfast?"

Jack smirked at her sudden desire to change the subject and shook his head.

"No. I was waiting until you were up," he admitted.

Sam's blush deepened. "Oh. I'm so sorry. You must be starving," she apologised as she glanced at the clock.

Jack shrugged indifferently and Sam found herself frowning. He looked tired, like something was bothering him and Sam immediately felt guilty as she realised it was probably her fault.

"It's nothin', Carter," Jack answered, knowing what was going through her head. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

Jack's eyes flew to hers and she felt herself start slightly.

"It's just... you look... something's bothering you," she stuttered.

His expression was blank, but Sam knew there was room for her to push him a little further. She would just need to try another approach if she was ever going to find out what was annoying him.

She cleared her throat softly.

"You, ah, you really helped me last night," she started quietly. "You know, with everything," she smiled, staring into her coffee.

She glanced up to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

Jack nodded once and she saw the moment his eyes softened.

He knew what she was trying to do, and whilst he didn't know how to talk to her at that moment, he appreciated that she was making the effort to let him know she would be there when he was ready.

He opened his mouth to ask her something but changed his mind at the last second.

"Brunch?"

* * *

After cooking a very enjoyable brunch, Sam insisted Jack let her take care of the dishes. _It was the least she could do,_ she told him as he tried to refuse her help but if she was honest, the real reason she offered was because she was going out of her mind. Jack had barely spoken two words to her over their late breakfast and when he did, it was strained. In the end, she left him to finish his food in peace and set about tidying the kitchen to take her mind off his sudden strange behaviour.

"I'm sorry I was so quiet at breakfast."

Sam jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning around to face him. He was leaning casually against the doorframe and there was the smallest of grins tugging at the corner of his mouth as he took in the sight of Sam before him with a wet cloth in one hand and a soapy plate in the other.

"That's okay," she answered slowly, as she turned back to the sink to finish the dishes. She wasn't being deliberately rude, but she knew not to push him. If he wanted to explain himself he would. In his own time.

"No, it's not."

She smiled to herself and set the plate down before drying her hands and turning to face him.

"It's just..." he moved from his position in the doorway towards Sam, but hesitated when he reached the table. He glanced to the percolator before pointing to it.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," Sam agreed as lightly as she could.

She watched as he set about his task before he sat down heavily into one of the chairs at the table. The way he was sitting, Sam could only see the right hand side of his body and she found her eyes drawn to his hand as his long, calloused fingers began to drum rhythmically on the tabletop. They stopped suddenly and he shifted in his seat before he ran a hand defeatedly through his hair.

"They've given me a promotion," he blurted out, quickly following it up with a wince.

_That was so not how he planned to start this conversation._

The word 'promotion' automatically registered with Sam and she flashed her mega-watt smile at the General.

"Congratulations, Sir!" she said genuinely, moving towards him.

He glanced up as she came to a stop beside him and knew instinctively what she was going to do.

"So help me Carter, if you salute," he grumbled, pushing his seat back and striding past Sam towards the sink. He carelessly threw his empty cup of coffee from earlier into the bubbled water, making it splash on the counter top and window. He spread both hands on the worktop and leant on them heavily as he stared out the large window overlooking the pond for a few seconds before sighing.

Sam surveyed him from her spot at the table. When she saw his head fall to his chest, she moved over to him slowly.

"Not 'Congratulations, Sir'?" she said warily.

He angled his head to the side to see her standing beside him, her head tilted in a similar way to his.

"Nope."

She frowned at the curt answer.

"So, you're going to be a two-star General in the United States Airforce, and you're not happy?"

"Not 'going to be'. I am."

Sam's mouth formed a small 'O' at the confession.

"When were you promoted?"

He shrugged. "Saturday."

"Wait a minute. You were promoted _three_ days ago... and you're only telling me _now_?"

Jack shot her a look and she quickly schooled her features.

"Sorry," she mumbled before continuing.

"Okay. So you _are _a two-star General in the United States Air Force... and you're not happy?" she asked, her confusion evident.

"Yes, Carter," Jack replied brusquely as he turned to face her.

"I, Major General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, received a promotion whilst in DC and I'm not happy about it."

Sam started at his gruff response and the anger he was trying hard to keep buried.

"Was that why you had to go to Washington? For a promotion?"

"Not exactly," Jack snarled under his breath.

"Because it seems strange that you would have to travel for it. I mean, wouldn't it be more appropriate to receive your promotion at the SGC, in front of those under your command? It's not like the President has attended our ceremonies in the past, why this time?" she rambled.

Jack continued to stare at her until she caught up with the conversation.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"she frowned.

Turning to look back out the window, Jack focused on the stillness of the outdoors. It was simple and peaceful. _Unlike the inside of his cabin right now,_ he mused.

Sam wanted nothing more than to shake the General to get him to look at her again, but as she observed him closer, she saw his stony-faced expression. He was giving nothing away, but she could see the tension in his jawline and could literally _feel_ the frustration seeping off his body. His eyes were dark, but troubled, so she slowly reached out and placed a hand on his upper arm.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Jack?"

He cast a glance in her direction.

"I was only supposed to be in DC to give Hayes and the Joint Chiefs a status report. I didn't know I was going to get... all this instead," he huffed, waving his hand across his chest and shoulders to indicate his promotion.

"So... it was a surprise? Is that what's bothering you?" she hedged.

She knew he hated surprises, but she couldn't figure out why this promotion was bothering him so much.

When he first accepted his role as head of the SGC, Sam had missed him on their missions. She missed his company, his bad jokes, his leadership and his faith in her abilities - as shallow as that may sound. She finally had her chance to lead a team - the flagship team no less - yet for the first few months, she was nervous. Nervous about making a mistake and therefore proving she wasn't born to command. Nervous about getting her teammates hurt - or worse - off world. Nervous about letting _him _down.

It was only after a team night when Daniel and Teal'c had left, leaving the two of them together at Jack's place, that they had a rare heart-to-heart and Sam realised that the General was having a similar dilemma with his newfound responsibility.

After their talk, and more beers than they'd care to remember, they both settled into their roles better and dealt with issues as best they could whenever they arose. She was surprised when the General had shared his doubts about his command. From the moment he asked for their advice in her lab, there was no doubt in Sam's mind that he would make a great leader for the SGC.

He knew everyone on the base - genuinely knew them - and not just by their name, rank and serial number.

He knew what it was like to be on the front lines and the difficult decisions that were sometimes called for.

He exuded leadership and was everything you could wish for in a leader; he had integrity, he was dedicated to who and what was important. He was humble and willing to give credit where it was due. He may appear gruff and be overly assertive at times, but he was also fair. He had long since gained the the trust and respect of everyone in the mountain and Sam knew they would support him and follow his orders to the very end.

Yet, slowly, she also saw the other side to the General's role and how it was affecting him. His paperwork had quadrupled overnight, and whilst a lot of it was for unimportant issues in the grand scale of things, he really wasn't cut out for flying a desk. Each time he sent a team through the gate she saw for the briefest of seconds, the guilt in his eyes, not knowing if they would come back safely. Each time SG-1 or any other team came back through the gate, she saw the second - just before he relaxed knowing they had returned safely - where he looked that little bit older.

He still worked out regularly at the base gym, usually with Teal'c or Reynold, and he was in great shape as a result, but he had always been a man of action and being stuck on Earth and not _out there _was harder on him than he would admit. He also had to content with the politics of the job, and the less that was said about that, the better.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Sam's eyes roamed his face as he stared straight ahead; from his salt and pepper coloured hair (which was turning more 'salt' these days), to the strain lines which creased his tanned skin. _He was still incredibly handsome_, Sam mused idly, but now - standing so close and so unguarded to the man - she saw how he had aged within the last few months. The stress and expectation of the job was taking its toll on him. It was slowly destroying him and Sam could see he had lost part of the zeal he once had for his job.

Taking a deep breath, Sam removed her hand from his arm, only to place it gently on his cheek.

"Talk to me, Jack," she whispered.

He turned to her and leant his face deeper into her soft touch. When he opened his eyes, Sam gasped at the intensity that greeted her.

"I wanted to retire, Sam."

His voice was a gruff, broken whisper as he continued.

"Only they wouldn't let me."

Sam's eyes widened. For the first time in her life, Jack O'Neill looked defeated and it shook her to the core. She replayed his words over in her mind. He didn't need to tell her who _they _were, but he read the unanswered question in her eyes.

"Apparently I'm _too valuable_ to the Program," he deadpanned, drawing air quotes around the description with disdain.

"They're right, you know," Sam tried to reassure him quietly, only to receive a snort from Jack in return.

"I mean it, Jack," she said firmer this time as he moved to put some distance between them.

She knew what he was trying to do, but did her best to not let her hurt at his actions show.

After a few minutes Jack spoke. "I stormed out. From the President and Joint Chiefs," Jack added, sensing Sam had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yep," he drawled dryly. "Right in the middle of a meeting," he quipped as he turned abruptly and headed out to the deck, leaving Sam frozen to the spot and staring at the back of his head.

Getting over her shock, Sam moved to the window and watched as Jack deftly picked up a loose rock and skimmed it across the smooth surface of the water.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Dammit Jack," she whispered, steeling herself for what she was about to do.


	25. Tangled Threads: Chapter 25

**A/N: **Okay, so this was originally the second half of the chapter, but since it was a similar length to the last update, I decided to do some rejigging and add in a bit from (what should have been) the next chapter. If that makes sense?

For the purposes of this chapter, despite what TPTB did or didn't allude to in the latter seasons (I stopped watching after Season 8), Jack is 'The Man.'

Ergo, I firmly believe he would have 'manned up' - albeit awkwardly - before he left for Washington. You'll see what I mean. I hope.

Also, this will also be the last update until at least Friday as my vacation sadly comes to an end and real life kicks in again. :(

**REVIEWS:** I know, I'm evil with the cliffhangers. So... with that in mind, please don't hate me. :)

* * *

_Previously..._

Getting over her shock, Sam moved to the window and watched as Jack deftly picked up a loose rock and skimmed it across the smooth surface of the water.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Dammit Jack," she whispered, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Her voice reached Jack's ears before she came to a stop to his right at the end of the small dock.

"You stormed out of a meeting with the President and Joint Chiefs? Are you insane?" Sam asked, not even trying to hide her perplexity.

Jack spun around to face her so fast she felt dizzy, but even as he quirked a brow, issuing her with a silent warning, she refused to back down. If he was going to drop her a piece of imformation like that, and then just leave her standing alone with it in his kitchen, he was mistaken. If he was going to be deliberately awkward and evasive, so was she. He had started to open up to her - he wasn't going to take it back now. Besides, they'd crossed the CO and 2IC line a long time ago; she guessed she could risk being insubordinate.

"I had no choice!" Jack replied in frustration.

"Why?"

"They wouldn't listen to me!" Jack said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Sam's eyes widened. "They wouldn't listen to you," she repeated slowly in disbelief.

Jack shrugged. "I wanted to retire, they wouldn't let me. They gave me a promotion, I told them to keep it. I gave them my reasons, they didn't want to know," he finished abruptly, folding his arms across his chest. Despite the phrase 'petulant child' crossing Sam's mind, she found herself mirroring his stance.

"So, because they wouldn't agree to your _reasons_, that was a good enough reason for you to walk out on the President. The _President,_" she emphasised. "Just like that?"

"Yep."

His voice was hard, emotionless. So were his eyes, and Sam felt herself involuntarily shudder at the coldness she was met with. At first, she thought he was being childish about the whole situation, but now... now she was worried. This fear was echoed in her voice, when she eventually spoke.

"Why?"

At his blank look, she forged ahead.

"What could be so important that you would just get up and walk out? I know you don't have time for politics, but..."

"You don't _get _it, do you Carter?"

She shook her head slightly, causing Jack to run a hand over his face. He sighed deeply.

"Look around you, Carter," he started, sweeping his arm elegantly across the landscape in front of them.

"This... this is where I want to retire. Always have. I made a promise to myself when I was recalled to active duty that once the Goa'uld were destroyed, that was it. I'd hand in my commission and go riding off into the sunset," he finished, lifting an arm and flicking it in the direction of the sun.

"Isn't that a little cliched for you," Sam interjected with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack ignored her comment. "After Charlie... after everything, I knew I would spend my retirement here - alone - and that suited me just fine. But then," he gave a wry smirk as he pointed a long index finger at Sam, "You came along. You, Daniel and Teal'c, and slowly but surely each one of you worked your way into my life and gave me something worth living for again."

He fell silent for a few minutes.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Sam observed softly.

Jack shrugged as he avoided her gaze. "All those times I invited you here, and you said no? I know why you said it, why you had to, but... a part of me wanted you to agree so badly... I wanted to share this with you... just to see if you wanted to eventually... share it with me too."

"You wanted to share this with me?"

"More than you'll ever know, Carter," he mumbled under his breath.

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"When Pete came along... I resigned myself to spending my retirement here alone. Again. There were days when I was this close," he fished out a hand and held up his finger and thumb to emphasise his point, "this close, to throwing everything away and leaving."

"You were going to leave?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to stick around and watch you and the cop play happy families," Jack growled, shoving his hand back in his pocket.

Sam inhaled sharply at his words. They had stung, but if she was honest, it was probably the least she deserved after everything she had put him through the last few months. She felt her eyes welling up, but if Jack could see her distress, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Pete's not here anymore," she said simply, her voice wavering ever-so-slightly.

"Neither are you. Not yet," Jack replied, just as simply.

Sam blinked, before pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. There had been many occasions when they worked together when Sam had trusted him but hadn't always fully understood his logic, but _this_, she decided, was just taking the piss.

"I don't understand."

Jack picked up another loose rock and skimmed it across the pond before answering matter-of-factly.

"Hammond's retiring. _That's_ why I've been promoted. I'm the new head of Homeworld Security."

"Oh." _Oh._

Jack watched from the corner of his eye as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place for Sam.

"I report to Washington in a few weeks."

Sam tried to make sense of what Jack had just told her, and she found herself biting the inside of her cheek to stop her tears from falling. It would only be a matter of seconds before they escaped, but ultimately it was her voice that betrayed her.

"So, you're leaving."

Her voice was barely a whisper and Jack closed his eyes as he heard it cracking. He had heard what she _hadn't_ said. He was leaving. He was leaving his dream of retirement behind. He was leaving them. He was leaving _her._

"I don't have a choice, Sam," he murmured, as he moved to take a step closer to her. Sam shook her head and held out an arm to keep him there.

"You don't think I tried to find another way," Jack continued defensively, ignoring her request for him to stay put.

"I tried every damn thing I could think of to get out of it, Sam, and do you know why?" he challenged as his nose hovered just inches from hers.

At a shake of her head, he lowered his voice, but it remained husky.

"Because I want us to be together. We deserve this, Carter. Don't you think it's about time we did something for ourselves? I know you know it too. It's time."

He pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Sam."

She gasped at his declaration, but couldn't find her voice to say anything, when Jack whispered his next sentence.

"I almost lost you to that detective. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you again."

A sob caught in her throat as a lone tear escaped freely down her face. She stared straight back into his chocolate brown orbs, which were no longer guarded, and Sam could interpret every single emotion, every single word he wanted her to know.

He was right. It was time.

Before her brain had time to fully register what she was doing, Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, her body flush with his as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss. She had caught them both off guard, and Jack remained stunned for a couple of seconds before she felt him respond in earnest. Her fingers weaved through his short hair, whilst his arms moved to loop around her waist, pulling her even closer as he opened his mouth and kissed her back slowly, deeply. It was only when the need for air became too great, that they reluctantly parted and Jack rested his forehead against hers as they fought to catch their breath.

Jack's mind was hazy. Samantha Carter had just kissed him. And it was a hell of a lot more intense - and incredible - than he ever imagined it would be.

"I'll resign," Sam whispered breathlessly after a minute.

"Like hell, you will," he rebuffed quickly, trying to focus on the conversation and not... other things. Like his self control.

Taking as deep a breath as he could, he placed his hands on her hips and begrudingly took a step backwards.

"There's no way I'm letting you give up your career for me," he added firmly. "Besides," he added with a tilt of the head, "The President won't let you. Apparently you're even more valuable to the Program than I am," he smirked, but Sam could see the sadness in his eyes.

Sam angled her head to match his.

"Then I'll transfer."

Jack shook his head. "That's not necessarily going to work either."

Ignoring Sam's frown, he continued.

"I told you I tried to think of a way - any way - for this to work."

It was a statement, not a question, but Sam nodded regardless.

"Homeworld Security is responsible for overseeing all of Earth's defenses. That includes the SGC, Alpha Site, Atlantis, Area 51, everything. No matter where you'd be stationed, you'd still fall under my command."

Seeing Sam's disappointment grow more apparent as the moments passed, Jack sighed.

"I tried, Sam, honest. I even tried something I never thought I would and asked if Hayes would consider changing the frat rules."

Sam choked at his brashness.

"You did _what?_"

He shrugged in annoyance. "I thought it was worth a shot," he muttered. "But no, apparently saving the world a half dozen times does not qualify for special privileges. It's not deemed _viable,_" Jack finished with a roll of the eyes.

Sam shook her head and let out an undignified snort, before sobering.

"So, that's it? We still have to go back to the way it's always been?"

At Jack's hesitation, Sam knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She made to pull away, only for his grip to tighten on her hips, keeping her firmly in place.

"We could get into a lot of trouble, Sam. We shouldn't even be doing... _this,_ right now," he muttered helplessly, nodding to their intimate position on the dock.

"I don't care anymore, Jack," she whispered in frustration.

His eyebrows shot up and Sam shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong," she added quickly, sensing what he was getting at. "I don't want to be sneaking around... I don't think I could do that."

Jack nodded at her honesty, because he felt the exact same.

"I want to be able to do this properly, Jack. What are you not telling me?"

"Are you sure? Because I don't want a reprimand - or worse - in your file because of me. I'm not worth it," Jack murmured.

He started at the fire he saw flash in Sam's eyes as he uttered those words and she had pulled out of his embrace before he could stop her.

"How could you..."

She stopped pacing and spun around to face him.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

She placed her hands on her hips at his confused frown, only serving to intensify her anger.

"Did you mean what you said before?" she repeated.

"I..." he shrugged, not totally sure what she was asking him.

"That you would always be there for me."

Jack rolled his eyes and was on the verge of retorting something sarcastic when he stopped himself. He saw her expression soften, and he was left in no doubt as to what she was asking him. He knew this was his last chance.

He spoke so softly, Sam strained to hear. "Yeah, I meant it."

She nodded once before walking slowly towards him.

"Then what are you not telling me."

Jack glanced to his left towards the lake and waited until his heart had stopped racing.

"There is one option," he began uncertainly, before he straightened and looked deep into Sam's eyes.

"But I don't know if you'll like it."

"Try me."

* * *

Sam raised an expectant brow. When nothing else was forthcoming, she gave Jack an unamused glare.

"Well?"

"You don't have to agree to anything... I mean... I don't want... I don't... don't feel like you have to go through with it. Okay?"

Sam resisted the urge to laugh at his nervousness.

"Okay," she answered softly. "You're making me nervous, Jack."

"Sorry, it's just... I haven't actually thought about this. I mean I've thought about it, but I haven't _thought_ about it. Y'know?" he said, waving a hand wildly between the two of them.

This time the urge was too great. Sam laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but no. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right."

She sighed and stepped closer to him, placing a hand on the side of his face to make him look at her.

"What is it?"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and Sam narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised his behaviour. After a while, she saw the moment his confidence returned.

"Okay, I can do this," he murmured more to himself than anything else.

"Wait here," he instructed, before turning on his heels and heading back inside the cabin.

Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times, before shaking her head in confusion. _Now he really was starting to make her nervous._

She turned back out to the still waters and felt herself relaxing as she focused on its smooth surface. She had only been awake and up for just over an hour and already felt exhausted. She knew Jack was right. For all his insecurities and issues, this was their time. And whilst the words had never been spoken between them, there was a silent undestanding that it was now or never. As cliched as it sounded, this was their last chance. They were both determined to make it work; they needed each other in their lives, and over the past week, they had come to see a different side to the other person - one they wanted to finally have the chance to get to know better.

But it wasn't going to be easy. They both knew that. They hadn't physically said so, but they had both been hurt in the past and had far too many issues to start laying them all out on the table there and then. It would take work, and yeah, they'd have more than their fair share of arguments and disagreements ahead, but Sam didn't want it to be easy. She had easy with Pete, and it turned out to be anything but.

Aside from their inability to deal with their emotions, there was also the Air Force. Jack had made it quite clear that the rules were still there, and would remain there for the foreseeable future. They didn't want to break the rules, but she remembered her father's words and wondered if they could bend them instead.

She sighed and closed her eyes, savouring the tranquility of her surroundings. She didn't know how they were going to make it work. She had been through all the options; had been for years, yet Jack had supposedly found a way around the rules. She didn't like not knowing things, and the fact that Jack O'Neill - who often had a blatant disregard for rules and regulations - potentially knew something she didn't, didn't help matters. The fact that he was also so nervous about his idea... well, she didn't want to think about that either.

Sam was so immersed with her thoughts, she jumped as she heard the Jack clearing his throat softly behind her.

What she saw made her smile. In front of her, stood Jack, rocking back on his heels with one hand shoved in his jeans pocket and the other clutching a folder so tightly, she could see the whites of his knuckles.

"Did you bring paperwork to the cabin?" she asked bemusedly, taking a step closer.

"Kinda," he shrugged.

She grinned as she nodded to the folder. "Is my company that bad?"

"Not yet," he quipped, trying to relax.

Sam made a move for the file in Jack's hand, only for him to pull it easily out of her reach. He shook his head. "Not yet."

She frowned, maybe even pouted as he smirked at her.

"Hammond gave me this before I left DC."

That got her attention, as she straightened, letting her hand fall to her side.

"What is it?"

"It's a folder."

She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Very funny."

"You'll remember what I said, won't you," he said, pausing with the file.

At her raised brow, he clarified. "You won't agree to anything you don't want to do."

Sam observed him closely. He was still giving her a way out if she wanted it, and whilst in one way it was something like him to do, she knew he was fighting to control the anxiousness and disappointment he would feel if she was to reject his idea.

She nodded an affirmative. "I will."

"Okay."

She could see him toying over whether to give her the folder or not and she sighed softly. Stretching her hand, her fingers had just brushed the corner of it when Jack shook his head. He pulled the folder away and held it behind his back before letting it fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, trying not to move backwards when Jack suddenly strode up to her and took her hands in his.

"You don't need to see that just yet," he explained, jerking his head to the discarded folder.

"You know I'd do anything for you, if it'd make you happy?"

Sam sighed louder this time.

"Yes, Jack. I've already told you that."

"I know, but... I just want to check," he shrugged. "I'm not... I don't... It's not like I've done this a lot..." he sighed in frustration.

"Jack!" Sam said in exasperation.

"Right. Sorry."

He claimed Sam's hands in his again and took a deep breath as she looked up at him.

"You're... beautiful, Sam."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, that hadn't been it, and she gasped.

He watched the blush spread rapidly across her face, down her neck, and... no. Jack scolded himself and forced his eyes back up to Sam's face.

"Jack -"

"I'm not a man of many words, Carter, so can you just let me have this please?"

She nodded quickly and Jack closed his eyes.

"Remember when I told you I adored you already, just before you stepped through the 'Gate for the first time?"

"You mean when you pushed me through?" she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Specifics," he said, waving his hand causing her to giggle.

"I remember," she nodded.

Jack nodded once in return. "I meant it. You probably thought I was being a smart ass at the time, but I wasn't. I tried to be, but I was telling the truth."

He quickly glanced over her shoulder before meeting her eyes again.

"The first time I saw you walk into the Briefing Room, and you smiled... it shocked the hell outta me," he muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

At her surprised look, she watched amused as he became more flustered.

"I, ah... I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be a compliment... Ah, crap, " he grimaced.

She ducked her chin to hide her smile, before slowly raising her gaze to look at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"This is all going to sound cliched... and you know how I feel about those," he deadpanned.

He paused, drawing in a breath before releasing it and puffing his cheeks.

"When you looked at me from across the briefing table... I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. You were... _hot._"

At Sam's undignified snort, he continued.

"I knew then, you'd be trouble. Even before you challenged me to an arm wrestle."

He grinned triumphantly as she blushed. _He was never going to let her forget that one._

He cleared his throat awkwardly, returning his gaze to the trees in the background.

"There was just this... _thing._ It just... clicked," he shrugged helplessly.

"I'd never experienced anything like it before... haven't ever since. Unless I'm with you," he mumbled, dragging his eyes back to Sam's face.

"I was attracted to you..."

He winced slightly and Sam could swear she could see a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"I, uh..." He puffed out a breath.

"It's more than that now. Has been for a long time, I think. I just... when you were stuck behind that _damn_ forcefield... I knew then... that you felt the same... for me," he said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sam's mouth involuntarily fell open in surprise at his apparent change in subject. Snapping her mouth closed, she could only nod as she tried to figure out where this was going.

"Okay," he started slowly. "If... I ask you... this... just promise you'll hear me out and I'll explain everything to you after I've asked, okay?"

Again, she nodded, albeit more warily this time.

"Oh... and I'm not forcing you to do... anything. Ah, shit. Just..."

He stopped fidgeting and gently squeezed Sam's hands tighter. She watched him watch her and felt herself getting lost in his eyes.

A few minutes went past when he still hadn't said anything, and Sam had just opened her mouth to speak when Jack blurted out his question.

"Marry me."


	26. Tangled Threads: Chapter 26

**A/N: **I'm back... and wishing I was on vacation again! But I am a few hours early with my promise of a longer update. I'm not familiar with Air Force protocol, so I apologise for any mistakes made. There's also a couple of bad words in this chapter. Blame the angst.

**REVIEWS:** Thank you all so much for your great reviews for the last chapter. I will admit that I was incredibly mean to leave you all hanging like that. Who knew a marriage proposal for Jack & Sam would create so much discussion? ;) I jest, I jest!

Seriously, I NEVER expected to get one review for this fic, let alone over 200, so thank you all so much for your support and encouragement as this story has developed. It may sound cliched, but without you reading and leaving feedback, this fic would not be at the stage it is now. :)

I tried to reply to a few of you, but FF seems to be against me doing that for some reason and they disappear before I can send them, but I'll continue trying until they reach you all.

* * *

_Previously..._

He stopped fidgeting and gently squeezed Sam's hands tighter. She watched him watch her and felt herself getting lost in his eyes.

A few minutes went past when he still hadn't said anything, and Sam had just opened her mouth to speak when Jack blurted out his question.

"Marry me."

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

Sam's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth fell open as her brain slowly registered Jack's question. Snapping her jaw shut, she swallowed hard. She felt the world begin to sway and tightened her grip on Jack's hands as she forced herself to breathe.

_Marry me._

Of _all _the questions he could have asked, this one hadn't even crossed her mind, so to say she was shocked was an understatement. She focused her gaze on Jack's chest as she tried to regulate her breathing. She was convinced her heart was about to jump out of her chest and she couldn't hear Jack talking over the roar in her ears. She only registered his voice when he lowered his head slightly, bringing him face-to-face with her.

"Carter?" he asked warily, before scolding himself at the address.

She blinked hard at the man before her.

Gone was the gruff, authoritative Air Force officer. In its place, was an unsure man who looked like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. As she studied his face, she could see fear in his eyes, and with each second that passed, she noticed his fidgeting increased. It then slowly dawned on Sam that she was the reason for his nerves, as she hadn't said a word - let alone moved - in the minutes since he'd asked her _that _question.

Shaking her head, she spoke quietly.

"Wh... what did you say?"

"Marry me."

Sam nodded absently. "That's what I thought."

She pulled one of her hands free from Jack and ran her fingers across her forehead as if trying to prevent a headache from starting.

"Jack..."

She closed her eyes and let her hand fall to her side.

"As much as I..."

She sighed heavily and tried again.

"I don't.."

She let out a low growl of frustration.

"I know it's fast," Jack offered.

"Ya think?"

Jack had begun to explain the reasoning behind his proposal, but he was so taken aback at Sam's abrupt response that the thought flew straight out of his head, whereas Sam wanted to kick herself the second the words had left her mouth - she hadn't meant to voice the thought.

"I'm sorry. I just... yeah, it's fast," she finished lamely.

Jack realised he still had one of Sam's hands in a vice-like grip and he suddenly let it go, as if it burnt to the touch. She watched him shove his hands into his pockets and rock back on his heels. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you -"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Jack cut her off with a mumble as he pulled one hand from his jeans pocket and dragged it through his hair.

"I thought it was obvious," he shrugged. "Car... Sam. I didn't _want_ to ask you..."

Her eyes widened at his words, and he panicked when he saw her reaction.

"No! No, no. That's... that's not what I meant. I... crap," he grumbled.

_Crap._

"I wanted to ask you, but... I just thought it'd come... naturally. After the whole, y'know... _dating _thing," he explained, drawing airquote at his last words.

Sam's surprise was quickly covered by a frown.

"I don't understand."

"Well," Jack started, trying desperately to inject some humor - or something - into the conversation as he was well aware that this was not going at all how he planned.

"It's usually how a relationship starts. You see -"

"Don't be so sarcastic, Jack. I know how a relationship works. I'm just out of one," Sam retorted, as she turned away from him to face the calm waters of the lake. She felt him grimace at the frustration in her voice, and she sighed. After a moment she spoke.

"I'm not going to bite, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she waited for Jack to join her at the edge of the dock. They stood like that for a few minutes in silence before a short laugh escaped Sam, causing Jack to look at her expectantly.

"I've never been one of those girls who has their fairytale wedding planned since they were 11," she said, making Jack grin.

"I never believed in finding that Prince Charming, either," she added as her eyes darted wildly about the scenery before her. "But..." She took a deep breath before letting it go.

"There were times... whenever we were in trouble... do you remember PXY-367? The planet where Nirrti altered my DNA?"

Jack shuddered at the memory. "How could I forget?"

To the day he died, that mission would haunt Jack. After Daniel's death, it had taken him a long time to let anyone close to him again. He had just started to let Carter back in his life when he'd almost lost her. He would never forget how ill she looked, or how close he really came to losing her, and every mission since then, he wished to never experience it again.

"When you held me - in the cell..." she stopped abruptly and Jack didn't fail to miss the crack in her voice.

She turned to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and Jack turned his body so he could face her.

"I thought I'd found my Prince Charming," she chuckled nervously.

Sam studied him closely before she reached up and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. A sob caught in her throat as she spoke.

"I love you, Jack... but we can't get married."

Jack knew there was more to her answer than that. She was Carter. She _always _had a reason, and he knew she would share them with him. As he studied her closely, she saw her mentally going over her arguments as to why this was a bad idea and he sighed to himself.

He knew it was a lot for her to take in. Hell, he was still struggling to understand it all himself and he'd known for longer than she had. He had spent hours going over the implications of his question and everything that comes in tandem with such a commitment. He had driven himself crazy with his thoughts, so he was more than willing to break his rules and remain patient as Sam now used him as a sounding board for her concerns.

Yet, it didn't stop his gut from plummeting to his boots as he felt his world shatter at her confession.

Ideally, he had imagined Sam saying yes without hesitation - they'd kiss and start looking forward to finally having a future together. But realistically, he knew it wouldn't be that straightforward - or pleasant. He was well aware that she could say no, and he had been prepared for that answer. But he _hadn't _been prepared for the pain or devastation he felt at actually hearing her rejection.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward.

_Yep, real life was a bitch._

"Jack, I -"

"You don't need to give me an explanation, Sam," he said quietly before he realised it. He started to move away when she reached out to grab his arm.

"Yes, I do. Look at me. Please?"

Jack hesitated. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his pain from the woman standing in front of him. He wouldn't be able to fool her - he never could. But he also couldn't ignore the jolts of electricity she was sending through his body as her fingertips curled around his bare forearm.

"I'm not going to explain this to the top of your head, Jack," she stated.

He forced himself to meet her gaze.

"It's just..." Sam winced as her voice faltered.

She closed her eyes and reverted back to what she knew best. _Science. Calcuations. Methodology. _

"It's a couple of things..."

At his questioning look, she continued.

"I was supposed to be getting married _this _Friday - to someone else."

Now it was Jack's turn to wince.

"Yes, I called it off. I realised I had made a mistake and he wasn't the right guy. I know that now, but... to accept a proposal from another man, especially you, so soon? I... what if people..."

"Is that what this is about?" Jack asked in bemusement, as he reached for her hand. "What other people will think? Sure people might talk, but hell, Carter, they've been talking about us from day one. I'd never force you to do something you don't want - especially if it will affect how you're viewed in your job. I've already told you that," Jack muttered. After a beat he added, "I know it's fast, but -"

"It's not just that, Jack!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation, gaining a frown in response from him.

"Then, what -"

"Would you talk to me?"

Jack shrugged in confusion. "I thought I was?"

"No, I mean _really _talk to me, Jack. About your past, if something was bothering you... about Charlie."

Sam saw his emotional shutters slam down at her request. She wasn't surprised. She knew they would.

"You can't shut me out, Jack," she reminded him softly.

"I know." He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's some stuff from my past I'll never be able to tell you, Sam, but... yeah, I'd try to talk to you about... stuff," he finished, waving a hand vaguely in the air.

She nodded softly as he trailed off, knowing she had just asked a lot from him.

"What about kids?" she asked suddenly, and she could see Jack's eyes darken even more. When he spoke, his voice was deceptively cool.

"What about 'em?"

"Do you want kids?"

Jack sucked in a breath before letting it go and puffing out his cheeks. He'd thought long about the issue of children and he knew what his answer was; he just didn't know about Sam. When she first told him about Pete's proposal, she had mentioned the idea of a family to him, but he didn't know if it was something she really wanted.

"I've thought about it," he said honestly, staring into her eyes, before he nodded.

He ran a hand over his face. "When Charlie... died," he swallowed hard at the admission. "Sara and I talked about having more kids, but I just... couldn't. I couldn't do it to her. To myself."

He fell silent and stared into the tree line in the distance. "What happened with Charlie was an accident, a horrible accident, which I'll never forgive myself for. I should have made sure my gun was secure and stored away properly... but Charlie knew, he _knew _he wasn't allowed to touch my personal gun," he growled quietly, turning to face Sam and vaguely registering her glistening blue orbs.

She reached out, placing a hand on his arm and he drew strength from her touch.

"I didn't want more children. I could barely live with myself after Charlie, and if something had happened to another of my kids... but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about having kids with you."

Sam's eyes snapped shut as a lone tear escaped.

"I've been through so much, Jack. With Jolinar, and the entity..."

"Hey, it's not like I'm exactly in the prime of my life anymore either," Jack quipped.

"If I couldn't have kids... would you resent me?"

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at her question. At her frown he sobered, but his voice was tinged with amusement.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm being serious, Jack!"

"So am I."

At her unamused glare, he held up his hands in a placating gesture before letting them fall to his sides.

"No, I wouldn't."

Sam blanched at his truthful answer, but after a moment, ferverently shook her head as if to disagree with him.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she mumbled. "We still can't -"

"Why not?"

"The rules and regulations, Jack! God, they've kept us apart for years. And they're _still _in the way, you said so yourself. If we can't even show any real emotion towards each other... how can you expect us to get married... and get away with it without being dragged off for a court martial?"

She let out a deep sigh as Jack stood dumbfounded at her outburst. It was only when he felt her tremble underneath his grip that his mind caught up with the conversation.

"The rules..." Jack said slowly, as if testing them for the first time.

_The rules and regulations. _

_Shit!_

Jack's eyes widened at the realization. _How could he be so stupid?_

He suddenly remembered what he had meant to tell Sam once he had blurted out his question.

He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on what he was looking for. Virtually diving on the object, he came back to stand in front of Sam. He was grumbling something incoherent under his breath but as Sam watched him in confusion she was sure she heard enough expletives to make even the marines blush.

"This," he started, and Sam jumped slightly at the change in his demeanour. He appeared rejuvenated, and whilst he still seemed slightly bothered, it was more directed at the oject in his hand than at her. A hand waving frantically in front of her face pulled her from her thoughts.

"Earth to Carter?" Jack singsonged.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry... what did you say?"

With a half-roll of the eyes, Jack cleared his throat.

"You promised you would hear me out, once I asked you to... once I asked you my question," he stumbled.

Nodding an affirmative, Jack nodded once in return.

"Right. The rules and regulations are still there," he admitted ruefully. "We can't ignore them. But -" he said, holding an index finger in the air in triumph. "There is a way around them - if you want it, that is," he finished seriously.

Jack pursed his lips and waited. When Sam tilted her head to the side, he held up the long-forgotten folder he had all but jumped a minute previously.

"It's all in here," he said softly, holding the folder out to her.

Her eyes darted to the mysterious folder before flying back to Jack's face. Her fingers brushed lightly against his as she took it from him, and at his small encouraging nod, she flicked it open.

Jack took a step back and observed her closely as she made her way _oh-so-slowly _through the file. He could guess what sections she was reading by her facial expressions and he resisted the urge to grin when she had finished.

"Holy Hannah!" she whispered, as she gently closed the folder.

She continued to stare at it, with something akin to bewilderment. After a few minutes, she spoke quietly.

"When you were in DC, I received a call from General Griffiths at Area 51. He wanted me to head up R&D there."

Jack nodded his head slowly.

"James is a good man," he said in confirmation.

"I told him I'd think about it," Sam shrugged.

"And did you?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I thought about accepting his offer, but now I have this," she added, holding the folder up in the air to emphasise her point.

They fell into silence for another few minutes.

"Teal'c's leaving the SGC," she said suddenly.

"I know," Jack replied equally as quietly, and Sam couldn't miss the sadness in his voice. "He's going to help the Jaffa rebuild. Start a new, free way of life."

"Daniel?"

Jack tilted his head. He would prefer the younger man to tell Sam himself, but he knew she needed to know.

"He's headed out with the next expedition to Atlantis."

She nodded slowly, before tearing her gaze away from the folder and instantly connecting with a pair of brown, almost black, eyes.

"And you're leaving for Washington."

He sighed. "Yeah."

Sam began to form a response, only to stop herself. She shifted her gaze back to the lake, seeking comfort from its stillness. Feeling its calming effects almost instantaneously, she tried to process her thoughts.

"I don't think I could stay at the SGC, knowing you guys are all leaving and doing something different. I'd feel trapped; like I'm stuck in the past and afraid to let go of the things that have kept me there."

She folded her arms across her chest in a protective manner.

"From our first mission, we've travelled the galaxy and witnessed things people could only dream of. We've suffered loss..."

She shook her head at the sudden surge of emotion coursing through her.

"We've done everything together. Now, we're all going our separate ways. That's the way it has to be, I understand that," she added quickly, sensing Jack was about to interrupt.

She risked a glance back at him.

"But... if this is the end of SG-1, and we're moving on to new things? We all need to move on. Together."

"No man gets left behind," Jack finished with a soft smile.

"Ya sure you betcha," Sam grinned.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Is that why you did this?" she asked, lifting the folder and holding it to the side of her face.

"Ah..." Jack ran a hand across the back of his neck, whilst shoving the other one deep into his pocket.

"Not exactly."

Reading Sam's unspoken question, he continued.

"Technically, I didn't _do _anything. When the President finallyconvinced... okay, _ordered_ me to return to our meeting..." He grimaced at the memory. "Hammond gave me this," he added.

Sam's mouth formed a small 'O' at the revelation and he shrugged a shoulder.

"It's the best they can do, Sam."

Sam looked at the folder as if it was a new piece of alien technology and flicked it open. Now that she was feeling a little less overwhelmed, she let her eyes roam its contents and took her time to digest the information. In her periphery vision, she could see Jack fidgeting from one foot to the other, but she focused on the pieces of paper in her hand as best she could.

She was looking at forms. Lots of forms. Official forms with not only the official stamp of the SGC on them, but also that of the Air Force, and the President and Joint Chiefs.

The left hand side of the folder was Sam's personnel report from her time at the SGC. It outlined her role whilst assigned to Cheyenne Mountain as well as her promotions and the achievements she had been a part of during her time on SG-1.

Behind the report, was a reference from General Hammond during his time as base commander, and situated behind that, was what Sam could only describe as a glowing evaluation from her Commanding Officer, General Jack O'Neill.

As her eyes moved to the right hand side of the folder, they settled on a set of transfer forms.

The first, was much like Daniel and Teal'c's would have been, outlining their desire for reassignment following the demise of their alien enemies.

The second, was for her new post. Area 51, where she would be appointed Head of Research and Development at the facility.

Even more interesting to Sam, were the dates on the papers.

Her commission at the SGC terminated on April 6, ten days from now. However her role at the Groom Lake facility didn't officially begin until May 7. Four weeks later.

Flicking to the next page, was the explanation for the discrepancy in the dates, and Sam worked hard to hide the smirk threatening to break onto her face as she read it.

_The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. In view of these special qualities, not excluding the time, effort, sacrifice and dedication the officer has given in service to the Air Force over the past eight years, hereby find authorization for an extended period of personal leave._

_During this period of absence, Lt. Colonel Carter will have completed her previous posting at Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, and will be awaiting her new orders to be finalized as Head of R&D, Area 51, Nevada. At this time, whilst the officer will remain in service to the Air Force, they will be without a Commanding Officer, and as such, do not need to report in to a superior._

_Henry Hayes_

_President of the United States_

The final page in the folder was similar to the previous one, only with a number of blank spaces scattered throughout. As Sam read between the gaps - something she'd been used to since joining the SGC - she understood what it didn't say.

The gaps at the top of the page were situated where basic information was usually found. Like names, dates, addresses. Whilst at the bottom of the page was an official declaration from the President confirming that whatever Sam decided to do during her four-week hiatus, the decision was made during that period, and did not break any rules pertaining to the Air Force.

Giving the sheet one last study, she smiled.

It was essentially a marriage certificate, approved by the President.

She placed the pages back into the folder and was about to close it when something fell out and fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, Sam saw it was a yellow sticky note and couldn't help but smile as she read the unmistakable handwriting of General Hammond.

_He's a good man, Sam. _

_Your father would be proud of you both. _

_I know I am._

_Uncle George_

_x_

A sob caught in her throat at the heartfelt message and she could see Jack straining to read it. Looking at him through tear-filled eyes, she shook her head at his unspoken question. She placed it carefully into the folder and looked to Jack.

"I know it's not perfect," he started.

"No, it's not," she agreed softly. "We'd be even further apart than if I stayed in the Springs. Not to mention the time difference, and we wouldn't get to see each other that often."

"Every other weekend?"

"Maybe, if our schedules allowed it. You'll be even busier and putting in longer hours than you are at the SGC."

"We'd make time."

Sam sighed. "I don't have the best history when it comes to relationships," she grimaced.

"Neither do I. A marriage takes a lot of work, Sam, but I think... no, I _know _we could make it work."

"What if it doesn't?"

When he raised his eyebrows, she continued slowly.

"I mean, say we did do _this,_" she said, waving her hand between them. "What if it turned out we couldn't live with each other. What if... what if we had habits that bugged the life out of each other. What if we found out we had nothing in common and we've just been badly, badly mistaken over the past few years?"

"You believe that?" Jack asked abruptly.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek as she thought over her last sentence and realised how ridiculous it sounded. Of course they weren't mistaken. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No," she eventually mumbled.

Jack took a step closer to Sam, taking one hand gently in his.

"Sam, you prefer blue jello to red. You like your coffee black with one sugar. You like to read crappy romance novels when you're on downtime. You're allergic to mushrooms and you've used the same shower gel for eight years. A mixture of lavender and vanilla, incase you don't believe me," he quipped.

"You love your nieces and nephew and would do anything for them. You're honest, loyal, caring and beautiful. You're the smartest, sexiest, most incredible woman I know. I've watched - and admired - your six for years. We practically lived together when I was on SG-1 and we were away on missions. Offworld, when I was on watch... on more than one occasion, I watched you sleep and wondered what it'd be like to hold you and wake up with you in my arms."

Her eyes widened, and Jack continued before he could chicken out.

"You let out this tiny whimper just before you begin to stir and wake up. You get this little crease between your eyebrows when you're concentrating really hard on something. When you eat blue jello, you always close your eyes with the first mouthful, just so you can enjoy the taste. When you make a breakthrough with one of your doohickeys or when you get your hands on a new piece of alien technology, you get this twinkle in your eye. I..."

He was cut off from his speech by Sam placing a finger on his lips.

Reaching up, he removed her hand.

"Sam, forgetting everything I said. None of this," he nodded to the file in her other hand. "None of this is official yet. The decision is yours, and if this isn't what you want... just say, and I'll let you go."

"That easy?" She held her breath as she threw his words from his hallucination on the Prometheus back at him.

"I didn't say it would be easy."

Sam swallowed hard at the emotions she saw run through Jack's eyes at his final declaration. She could see the battle he was having, and how hard he was trying to shield his emotions from her. He wanted her to make the decision by herself and not be swayed or forced into a situation she didn't want.

But she saw just how much this was affecting him when he was unable to hide it from her. Her mind raced.

She thought of Jonas, Narim, Martouf, Pete.

_Her Black Widow Curse. _

She thought of Mark, Liz and their family.

_She wanted to experience what they had for herself._

She thought of Janet.

_She missed her so much._

She thought of her mom.

_She missed her even more._

She thought of father's words to her on the Prometheus.

_You're content, you're satisfied, you're in control and that's the problem... You're missing something vital from your life... You're alone... It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return._

She thought of her father's dying words to her.

_I just wanna know you're gonna be happy... Don't let rules stand in your way... You can still have everything you want._

Tugging her hand free from Jack, she turned towards the lake once more and wiped away the few tears that fell. Taking a deep breath, her hand fell to just below the hollow of her throat and she felt her fingers tangle with something delicate. Glancing down she saw a necklace.

She had worn it from the second Jack had fastened it around her neck, but she had forgotten all about. It was the necklace he had given her as a gift from her father, the day before his memorial service. She picked the pendant up from where it rested against her chest and fiddled with it carefully in her fingers.

She remembered the General's words as he gave it to her that day at the park.

_He wanted you to have it... I was to give it to you._

She remembered the velvet pouch that had protected the necklace and its inscription.

_Leaa lo Kalaach._

She remembered who the necklace belonged to.

_Her mother._

And she remembered why it was so precious to Sam and her father.

_Her mom had worn it on her wedding day._

Placing a gentle kiss on the pendant, Sam let it fall from her fingers. She knew what she had to do.

She swivelled around to face Jack, who was waiting patiently for her to still give him an answer. Letting out a heavy breath, she closed her eyes and nodded before she reached out and handed him the folder.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered.

Never breaking her gaze, he took the file. After a second, he let it fall from his fingers and it dropped silently to the dock.

"Ask me," she added, just as quietly.

His voice matched hers as he obeyed her request.

"Will you marry me, Sam?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I took a guess with this translation via one of the Goa'uld 'dictionary' databases I read online. Essentially, the phrase '_Leaa lo Kalaach'_, should be translated as 'Listen to your soul.'


	27. Tangled Threads: Chapter 27

**A/N:** No angst in this chapter, so it's all good! :)

**REVIEWS:** I didn't realise just how much I'd fallen behind with replying to everyone's reviews. I spent last night and this morning going through them all and responding, but I apologise if I have missed any by mistake.

I have been overwhelmed by everyone's comments and some in particular which, as a writer, have been absolutely priceless with regards to encouragement and helping to remind me why I do this and why I enjoy it so much. So, thank you.

* * *

_Previously..._

Never breaking her gaze, he took the file. After a second, he let it fall from his fingers and it dropped silently to the dock.

"Ask me," she added, just as quietly.

His voice matched hers as he obeyed her request.

"Will you marry me, Sam?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Jack's legs were crossed at the ankles as he propped them on top of the coffee table in the den. His left arm was draped casually along the backrest of the couch, whilst his right hung over the armrest, a half-empty bottle of beer dangling precariously between his long dextrous fingers.

He watched the fire burning in front of him, mesmerized as the flames roared and crackled in the furnace, casting a variety of distorted shadows throughout the darkened room.

Taking a sip of his beer, Jack sank further into the couch and let out a sigh. Glancing down to his left, he smiled at the mop of blonde hair currently splayed across his shoulder. Sam was nestled perfectly into his side as she leant into him, her feet tucked underneath her.

"You okay?" he mumbled into her hair.

She nodded, her hair tickling Jack's neck before she snaked one hand across his stomach and coming to rest on his chest.

"Mmmhmm."

"What time are the guys arriving tomorrow?" she asked a minute later, wriggling slightly to see Jack's face.

"Early. T says they're driving through the night."

"Oh."

She settled back against him, repositioning her head on his chest and Jack was convinced she would be able to feel it hammering underneath her. Taking another drink to hide the strange surge of nervousness running through him, he felt himself relax slightly when Sam reached behind her to catch his hand and pull his arm around her. They fell into silence and as he began to rub small, lazy circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, Sam felt herself drifting off to sleep with the soothing motion.

"Thought about what you want to tell them yet?" Jack asked, staring at the fire.

She sighed. "No."

"We'll figure something out," he reassured her quietly.

"Maybe we could tell them over dinner," Sam suggested after a while.

He squeezed her hand in affirmation, before slowly extricating it. He moved his hand to her hair and started gently twisting and twirling the occasional strand between his fingers, the sensations causing Sam to relax, but also sending her senses into overload.

She hummed. "Mmm... that's nice," she smiled, moving impossibly closer to him.

Jack continued to play with her hair and he smiled to himself as he listened to the breathing of the woman cradled next to him. _He was holding a sleeping Samantha Carter in his arms. Because he could. Sweet!_

He stretched carefully and gingerly let his beer bottle from his fingers, hoping it didn't have too far to fall. Not that it would matter if it spilt, he acquiesced; he'd spilt beer on the rug a hundred times beforehand. No, he just didn't want to hear the sound of a bottle crashing to the floor and shattering the peaceful moment.

Happy that the bottle - and its contents - were still fully intact, Jack reached behind him to pull the blanket from the back of the couch. Shifting slightly so he could place it around Sam, he winced when her breathing hitched.

"Jack?"

"Sorry."

Her breathing started to even out again and Jack knew she was on the verge of sleep when her mumbled words reached his ears.

"Tomorrow... can you teach me to fish?"

Jack grinned at her question before dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Ya sure you betcha... snookums," he whispered smugly.

* * *

Sam felt a persistent - and highly annoying - weight bring her out of her slumber as it poked her shoulder. It was closely followed by someone calling her name.

"Sam. Sam, wake up for me."

"Hmm?"

"I know it's early, but there's something you gotta see," Jack continued softly as he pushed away from the edge of the guest bed.

"Meet you in the kitchen in five. And grab a sweater," he called from halfway down the hall.

Sam sat up with a start and glanced around the guestroom she was now alone in. Frowning in confusion, she realised the General must have carried her to bed. _Again,_ she thought with embarrassment, whilst he had supposedly then retired to his own room for the night. Shrugging, she shook her head to clear the last remnants of sleep from her mind and pushed back the covers to look for a sweatshirt.

"So, what do I need to see at 0430?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

"You'll see," Jack replied with a grin before swinging around to face her.

Sam's hand froze midway to her tousled hair.

"Uh, do I need to change?" she asked slowly when she saw Jack standing in a pair of jeans and a black half zip fleece; compared to her attire of checkered flannel pyjama bottoms, a white tank top and an old Air Force sweatshirt.

"Nope. You're perfect... ready?"

She nodded and arched a brow in amusement as Jack grasped her hand and led her out of the kitchen and around the side of the cabin. He slowed as they reached the dock and as they came to the edge of the lake, he stopped. Spreading his legs apart, he pulled Sam close, and into the space between his thighs. Her back was resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his chin on her right shoulder allowing his lips to fall perfectly close to her ear. She opened her mouth to speak, when Jack shushed her.

"Just wait," he murmured.

They stood like that for ten minutes before Sam realised what it was he wanted her to see. Within moments she watched speechless as the night sky disappeared to reveal the most beautiful sunrise she had ever experienced.

The sun was partially hidden by the mountains, causing the sky to turn into a myriad of colours. Streaks of blue, pink, orange, yellow and red lined the Minnesota skyline and the contrasting black silhouettes from the tall evergreens on the other side of the still lake only added to the picturesque landscape.

They stood in silence as they watched the eever-changing sky until it evened out to a light blue colour and the sun was shining brightly above the mountain tops.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jack angled his head forward so he could see her expression better.

"Worth getting up this early for?"

Turning towards him so her nose was millimetres from his, she grinned.

"Always."

Jack wanted nothing more than to lower his head a fraction more and claim Sam's lips with his but instead cleared his throat quietly.

"I, ah, have something for you."

He saw surprise register in her eyes before she schooled her features. Letting his arms fall from around her, he took a small step back as Sam turned to face him.

He shoved a hand into his jeans pocket and fished something out. He quickly wrapped his fingers around it, hiding it from Sam's view, but seeing her expectant expression, he realised he didn't want to prolong her curiousity on this occasion. He simply smiled at her before reaching out and slowly uncurling his fingers.

"I kinda messed up the question... but I wanted to do something right," he shrugged helplessly.

Sam's breath caught as her eyes fell onto a small, black box resting in the palm of Jack's hand. She glanced at him with wide eyes, and at his encouraging nod, she stretched out a shaky hand. Clutching it tightly, she opened the lid and gasped.

Nestled perfectly in the middle of the box was an engagement ring. It was elegant in its simplicity and just screamed Jack. It was nothing compared to the monster of a ring Pete had chosen for her. No, this one... this one was right. _Perfect,_ even.

It was stunning. The ring was platinum and had one single, round cut diamond set in the centre with a smaller blue topaz resting on either side. As she looked at it, she knew instinctively the ring was her size, but how Jack knew her size... she didn't know. She also didn't know where - or when - he had purchased the ring for her. She wasn't thinking highly of herself, but she knew he had kept it for her and her alone.

Sam realised she must have been staring at the ring for too long when Jack suddenly took it back from her. He deftly plucked it from the holder and snapped the box shut with a grin. Reaching for her left hand, he raised a brow in question. When Sam smiled softly, Jack's eyes darted to her hand as he elegantly slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

He squeezed her hand gently before she entwined their fingers, lifting them in front of her face so she could study the new addition again.

"It's perfect, Jack," she eventually whispered. "Thank you."

His eyes fell to Sam's lips before darting back up to her eyes. _To hell with it,_ he thought as he leant forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. Without a word, she turned and leant back into his chest as he pulled her into a secure embrace.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the cabin a little after 0900 laden down with the remaining food and drink supplies Jack had mentioned on Monday night, as well as an unlimited supply of bug repellent.

Once everything was stored away, the four of them set about making breakfast all the while making small talk about the guys' journey to the cabin and anything remotely interesting that had occured over the last couple of days since they last saw each other. One thing that wasn't mentioned however, was the new development in Sam and Jack's relationship.

After watching the sunrise, Jack and Sam had remained standing on the dock for a further half hour before heading back into the warmth of the cabin and once they'd had a cup of coffee, shower and change of clothes, they both decided they would tell their friends tonight - over dinner - but insist the news go no further for the time being.

They wanted to wait until Monday morning, when they would be back at the SGC. There, Sam would be able to sign her transfer forms and Jack would forward them straight through to Hammond to set their plan in motion. Sam also promised a very insistent Jack that she would call her brother on Monday and tell him the news too - something to do with an excitable five-year-old, he said.

For the meantime however, the couple were content to act like they used to do around each other. And Sam's engagement ring was stored securely among her possessions in the guest room.

As soon as breakfast had been completed, Jack had disappeared, mumbling something about 'setting up outside', and very kindly leaving the other three to share the cleaning duties.

There were only a few dishes left and Sam glanced out the window as she picked one up and began to dry. She caught sight of Jack rummaging around in a rusty looking box and smiled.

Sam thought her and Jack were hiding their 'relationship' well, but she also knew that Daniel and Teal'c weren't stupid. They had spent most of the last decade side by side; it wouldn't surprise her if they could pick up some hint on some subliminal level somewhere. Adding credence to her theories, was the fact that she had felt Daniel's eyes on her and Jack almost immediately after he arrived at the cabin. It was almost as if he _did_ know about the change in their relationship... he just didn't know _what_ the change was. She risked a glance at Teal'c and chuckled to herself. If Teal'c was assisting him with his investigations, he was being much more discreet about it.

She handed Daniel the plate and as he finished stacking the final pile of dishes back into the cupboard, Jack returned, strolling casually into the kitchen with a fishing pole in one hand and an old metal tackle box in the other.

"Alright, Carter. You ready to fish?" he asked, the excitement evident in his voice. Turning to face him, Sam give him a quick onceover before she burst out laughing. He was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, and sitting proudly on his head, was the bucket hat Jo had brought him back from the zoo.

"You look..."

"Easy," Jack mockingly warned.

"I was just going to say you look perfect for a day of fishing," she retorted innocently, holding her hands up in front of her.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, before turning to the other occupants in the room.

"You guys want to join us for a lesson?"

"Uh, no, not yet," Daniel hesitated, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I thought I'd, uh, join you soon..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"Okay," Jack drawled, tilting his head towards Teal'c.

"T, buddy?"

"I am content for the moment to remain inside the cabin, O'Neill. I shall however acquire a selection of liquid refreshments for yourself and Colonel Carter and escort them to you at the lake," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'll help with that," Daniel added, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically.

With a jerk of Jack's head, Sam smiled before heading out of the kitchen to the small dock, while the two remaining members of SG-1 watched with interest as Jack followed.

* * *

"No, you're too tense still. You need to relax," Jack said as Sam struggled to cast her line smoothly into the pond.

"C'mere, let me show you," he murmured as he set his own line down and moved to stand behind her.

He knew his friends - well, Daniel mostly - would be watching from the kitchen window to see if he could spot something, _anything_ to indicate there was something going on between the two officers.

Jack didn't want them to discover their news until later but as he stood behind Sam, he knew that his actions would bring him close enough to Sam to enjoy it freely, but also close enough that it wouldn't look _too_ suspicious from the inside of the cabin.

He stepped closer to Sam and heard her breath catch as his arms came around her, his hands resting atop of hers on the fishing rod. She could feel him grinning against her skin as her breathing sped up, but she resisted the urge to shudder at the electricity bombarding every nerve ending in her body.

"Just relax, Carter," he murmured, as his lips brushed against her ear. Sam closed her eyes as Jack adjusted her hands slightly on the rod. His sudden chuckle made her eyes fly open and she turned to look at him.

"Will ya relax? It's not a staff weapon you're holding onto, y'know," he teased.

"Wh..."

"I can see the whites of your knuckles, Carter. Loosen your grip."

She could feel the blush spreading across her face, but did as she was told. Feeling Jack nodding, she tried to focus on his hands and how they were efficiently sweeping over hers.

"Okay, so you need to hold it like this," he demonstrated, gripping her hands slightly harder to emphasise his point.

"Then..." He shifted slightly and lifted one of her arms higher as he pulled it back towards him.

"Whenever you go to cast it..." He ran one of his hands along her arm as he repositioned it, smirking when he left a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"You can follow through with your shoulder..." His hands were still resting on hers and he took the lead as they cast the line and watched it hit the water perfectly.

"Nice," he whistled and Sam felt a flutter at his praise.

The movement also meant Jack was now a lot closer to Sam and he had to swallow hard when he realised just how close he was to her lips. She felt herself smirking when Jack cleared his throat awkwardly and suddenly stepped backwards.

"Uh... So, yeah. Just... just like that, Carter," he stumbled, running a hand across the back of his neck.

"You know how to reel it back in?" he asked after a beat.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you, Jack."

Jack nodded at her thanks before letting out a deep breath.

"Okay, so, uh... I'll go grab you a chair. You stay here, and... practise," he muttered, waving a hand in the air as he made his way around the side of the cabin.

* * *

After Jack left the kitchen with Sam, Daniel waited patiently for about half a second before making a swift beeline for the window. Standing at the far side of the glass, he congratulated himself on the perfect vantage point as he watched his two friends come to a stop near the water's edge.

Daniel knew about their feelings for each other. He had for some time, and if he thought about it long enough, he was sure he was the first to discover said feelings. After all, _he_ had been the one transported to another reality where they had been engaged all those years ago. He laughed slightly; the look on Jack and Sam's face when he told them about their alternate relationship at the time, had been priceless.

Over the years, Daniel had often made his feelings for the Air Force for their rules and how they perceived to deal with certain situations. Usually, it involved innocent people versus the desire for advanced technology and he would find himself fighting for the civilisation, every time. However, as time went on there was one set of rules in particular which affected Daniel more than he thought it would. Namely, the fraternization rules.

He saw first hand how Jack or Sam reacted when the other was lying injured in the infirmary or was missing offworld somewhere. It was like a part of them died, only coming back to life when they knew the other was definitely going to be okay.

They had worked well together during their time on SG-1 and he was impressed, but also frustrated, by their total dedication to the Air Force.

Every team at the SGC had suffered loss, but Daniel suspected SG-1 had, sadly, suffered more than most. But if anyone had lost more than any other officer, it was Jack and Sam. Daniel was devastated when Sha're was abducted and then killed, but he loved her and was thankful for everyday he had been able to spend with her. He also knew Teal'c had loved his wife dearly and cherished their relationship, even though he too lost her during the battle with the Goa'uld. Jack and Sam though, were different.

Yes, Daniel knew Jack had been married to Sara, and whilst he was in no doubt that they had loved each other before Charlie's death; the archeologist knew it was _nothing_ compared to what Jack felt for Sam.

They worked hard and denied themselves so much to hide it, but anyone who worked with them for long enough knew they cared deeply for each other. A lot of officers could put it down to the unique job that you had to grow close and trust each other with your life, but for SG-1, SG-3, General Hammond... those that _really_ knew them, knew it was more than that. Which was what made it much more difficult to witness.

The pain and suffering they caused themselves and each other, just because of their job.

He let out a heavy sigh.

Jack was his best friend; Sam was like a sister to him and both had suffered a great loss lately through Jacob and Selmak's death. They were also both on the rebound from relationships. At this thought, Daniel shook his head slightly; he was glad Sam had finally said goodbye to Pete, and he hadn't even _tried _to begin to understand Jack's relationship with the Kerry Johnson woman. There were just somethings best friends _didn't_ need to know.

Those choices had been a turning point. It was the closest they had both come to losing everything important to them - and for so long, they didn't even realise it. They were slowly self-destructing and it was only a tragic death that made them see sense.

Daniel had watched them together - more times than he could care to remember. He just wanted them to be happy. It was the least they deserved after everything they had given to the cause. They were perfect for each other and balanced the other out. In every reality they had come into contact with, they were always together. Whether engaged or married, it didn't matter. Fate always had them as one.

And Daniel knew, as he stood watching them work outside, he knew now was finally their time. Which was why he was so intent on studying their interactions.

He didn't know what he expected to happen between them, or how they would take that first step as a couple, or even when. He just knew it'd be soon.

He jumped as the deep baritones of Teal'c cut through his thoughts.

"Do you not believe it would be more prudent to acquire the cold beverages, Daniel Jackson?"

"Huh?" he frowned in confusion, pulling his gaze away from the window to glance at Teal'c over his shoulder.

At an arch of the Jaffa's eyebrow, Daniel registered his silent demand.

_He would help him acquire the cold beverages._

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled sheepishly, dragging himself away from his spot.

Teal'c dipped his head before continuing with his previous task, while Daniel pursed his lips as a thought entered his mind. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he picked up two bottles of beer.

"You know something, don't you," he stated suspiciously, as he handed the drinks to his friend.

"Indeed, I do not."

"Then what am I talking about?"

"You are curious as to whether there has been a change in the relationship between O'Neill and Colonel Carter," he said flatly as he continued to fill the cooler with drinks.

Daniel's slack jaw gave him away and he cleared his throat before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, so maybe you do know what I'm talking about," he mumbled.

Teal'c straightened from his spot at the kitchen table and turned to face the archeologist with a blank expression as he clasped his hands behind his back.

It was a few seconds before Daniel's impatience won out. "Well... do you?"

At a raised brow from Teal'c, the younger man sighed.

"They seem... different," Daniel shrugged, before reaching to grab a couple tins of soda.

"They appear to be acting like their antiquated selves."

"Uh, I think you mean 'old selves' Teal'c, but that's my point. They're _different,_" he explained.

At a tilt of Teal'c's head, Daniel sighed.

"Come on, when was the last time you remember them flirting or being so relaxed in each other's company? Certainly not since Pete came on the scene," Daniel explained.

"Are you not happy that the old relationship between our friends has returned, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked with a hint of unamusement in his voice.

"No, no, no, not at all. It's good to see, but..." He pushed his glasses up his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know _something's_ happened. I don't know what it is, but something has made them go back to how they were."

"Perhaps O'Neill has said something of interest to Colonel Carter," Teal'c suggested, causing Daniel to spin around and face him.

"Wh... what?"

Daniel squinted at the taller man, and he could see the smallest of smirks on his face.

"You _do_ know something!"

Teal'c arched an eyebrow in response and Daniel nodded slowly.

"But you're not going to tell me," he said dejectedly. "I'll figure it out," he muttered after a minute as he returned his gaze to the window.

"Oh. _Oh!_ What have we here? Teal'c, quick! Come here."

Teal'c eloquently set the drinks he was holding onto the table and moved towards his friend. When he came to a stop beside him, Daniel thrust his arm under Teal'c's face and excitedly proclaimed; "Look!"

Teal'c calmly observed the two people standing outside the cabin, tilting his head slightly as he watched O'Neill place his arms around Carter's waist.

"I _knew_ something had happened!" Daniel continued, slapping Teal'c's arm repeatedly in excitement.

The Jaffa raised a brow and looked at where Daniel was hitting him, before meeting his friends' eye.

"Oh. Sorry, Teal'c." Daniel mumbled, a crimson blush rapidly spreading across his face. He quickly moved his hands and began drumming them nervously on the edge of the worktop.

"I knew it," he repeated quietly.

"To what are you referring, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked evenly.

His eyes widened before pointing out the window.

"That! Jack. And Sam. He's... hugging her!" He frowned briefly, before nodding in confirmation. _Hugging._

"I believe O'Neill is merely demonstrating the art of effective fishing to Colonel Carter."

"Wh..."

Daniel spun to look back out the window. He leaned closer and squinted as if it would give him a clearer vision. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to decide what to say to Teal'c. He couldn't be right. _Could he?_

Daniel crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. Dipping his head, he took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose before meeting his friends' gaze. He was about to agree with his observation when he caught the twinkle in Teal'c's eye.

"Was that a joke?"

"Perhaps."

Daniel felt himself grinning. _Jack and Sam were so busted._

"So..." he hedged, gesturing towards Teal'c after a few seconds.

"Like yourself, I do believe there has been a change in their relationship."

Seeing his companion about to interrupt, he dipped his head.

"But I also believe they will inform us of such during a period of their optimum choosing."

Daniel frowned at his words before he understood.

"Uh... it's 'when the time is right', Teal'c, and yeah... I guess so."

Teal'c raised a brow before turning and going back to the table to put the final drinks in the cooler. Daniel on the other hand took one last look out the window just in time to see Jack tenderly run his hand down Sam's arm.

He let out a triumphant grin. _Oh yeah, something had definitely happened._

Daniel let out an undignified snort, which quickly turned into a feigned cough as Teal'c gave him an unamused look.

"Sorry, Teal'c. What'd you say?"

"Are you ready to proceed outdoors?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah," he nodded.

With the smallest of smiles, Teal'c lifted the cooler off the table with one swift movement while Daniel literally skipped out the door behind him. Coming to a stop at his side, the younger man automatically took one end of the drinks cooler as they both reached down to pick up a chair.

Just before they rounded the corner of the cabin Daniel caught Teal'c's warning look to not mention their discussion inside the cabin. Swallowing hard, Daniell nodded. He lowered his head and suddenly found the ground in front of him fascinating as he made his way towards his two friends.

* * *

Jack snatched his fishing line from where it lay on the grass before sinking into the chair at Sam's right.

Casting the line into the pond, Sam couldn't help but smile.

"This is great," she enthused.

"I told ya!"

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

Jack froze briefly at her words, casting her a wary look before he answered.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, when Sam suddenly smirked.

"There are no fish in this pond, are there?"

"No."

Sam giggled as she turned to look at him. She was just about to respond when she heard Daniel and Teal'c from the side of the cabin. Turning back to face the pond, she sighed contentedly, whilst Jack launched his line back into the water.

"Nice," he quipped as it landed in the far left of the pond, and grinning when he heard Sam's snort from beside him.

"Jack, Sam," Daniel greeted, a beer in hand for each of them.

Jack nodded, whilst Sam smiled her thanks as they waited for Daniel to pull up a chair.

"So," he began after a snagging a drink for himself. "Are there actually any fish in this pond?"


	28. Tangled Threads: Chapter 28

**A/N: **Well I am one happy bunny today. I finally received my degree classification - and it made for very pleasant reading! So, in celebration, I decided to post this chapter a couple of days early... before I head out for a celebration of my own!

**REVIEWS: Stargateheroes** - I had thought about incorporating the Moebius fishing scene into the fic, but then I realised it's coming to an end soon, and I wasn't totally sure how to fit it in. I could still work it in though. If I can, I will! :)

**LadyMo **- I'm no expert when it comes to fishing I'm afraid, but I tried to include a line or two in explanation in this chapter for you! It's probably not a lot though, sorry! :)

* * *

_Previously..._

"Jack, Sam," Daniel greeted, a beer in hand for each of them.

Jack nodded, whilst Sam smiled her thanks as they waited for Daniel to pull up a chair.

"So," he began after a snagging a drink for himself. "Are there actually any fish in this pond?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

"That was great, Jack," Daniel said as he dropped his napkin onto the empty plate and relaxed back into his seat.

"Indeed, O'Neill. It was most nutritious," Teal'c added with a satisfied smile, with Sam nodding in agreement.

"It was very good. And not a burnt piece of steak in sight," she grinned cheekily.

Jack shot her a warning look from his seat to her left and she pursed her lips to try and tame her obvious amusement. Their interaction caused Daniel and Teal'c to share a look of their own before Daniel cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"So, uh... what's with... that?" he asked warily, waving a hand vaguely between Jack and Sam.

They glanced at each other in confusion, before returning their gaze to Daniel.

"What's with what?" Jack asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Uh, well... General Hammond gave us..." He gestured to Teal'c who was sitting between him and Sam, "Well, you both, uh, seem..."

Jack sighed as Daniel shot Teal'c a look for help, while Sam bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

"Daniel Jackson merely wishes to say both yourself and Colonel Carter appear most at ease in each other's company."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Daniel confirmed sheepishly.

"What's that got to do with Hammond?" Jack asked.

Teal'c opened his mouth to answer, only for Daniel to jump in.

"It doesn't matter," he said, waving off his concern as nonchalently as possible.

He knew Jack wouldn't let the issue go for long, but he really didn't want to have to explain it right now. Especially considering neither Jack or Sam had given him _anything _to work with since his arrival.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel in suspicion, before sharing another quick exchange with Sam. He shrugged an eloquent shoulder before pushing back his chair and began to gather up the dinner dishes.

"There's nothing 'up' Daniel," Jack started. "Carter's just realised what a vacation actually entails... and decided she's enjoying it."

"It would be better if there were fish for her to actually _fish _with though, no?" Daniel asked sarcastically, his eyebrows furrowing above the top of his glasses.

Jack sighed dramatically. "It's not about the fish _per se, _Danny Boy," he explained, waving his hand emphatically. "It's about the act of fish_ing._"

At Daniel's disbelieving stare, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud," he muttered as he reclaimed his seat. "Okay, so maybe there _used _to be fish in the pond. Over the years... I don't know, I guess mother nature had her hand in things and the numbers slowly diminished. The local wildlife also invited themselves to dinner," he added glibly. "I always intended to restock it, but since I'm not here that often, there didn't seem to be a point. Besides, it's nice to just be able to sit... and do absolutely _nothing _but just sit in a chair and relax for a change," he finished with a shrug.

"So... you have actually caught a fish," Sam asked, surprise evident in her face.

"Why, yes I have, Carter. Don't look so surprised," he replied, slightly affronted at her doubt.

"How big was it?"

"Oh, it was _big._"

Seeing his three friends in doubt as to the size of his catch, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling ya. It was _this_ big," he insisted, proceeding to confirm his point by opening his arms out wide.

"What age were you?" Daniel asked with a raised brow.

"Fffmer."

"What?"

"Four or five," Jack mumbled, causing the rest of the table's occupants to burst into rapturous laughter.

Mumbling something incoherent, he stood again and stacked the final few plates before reaching over the table for Daniel's. The younger man stopped laughing long enough to risk a quick glance at Sam, before shaking his head.

"It's okay. I'll give you a hand," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes and leaving an amused Teal'c and Sam sitting outside. As he stepped inside the cabin, they tried not to laugh again when they heard Jack's sarcastic 'Watch yourself, Danny,' echoing from the doorway.

* * *

Jack unceremoniously dumped the plates into the sink, causing Daniel to grimace at the noise. When he turned on the hot water, the younger man glanced over his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"So..."

"So?" Jack repeated, his back facing Daniel.

"Sam seems to be doing okay."

It came out as more of a statement than a question, and Daniel couldn't help but wince as the words left his mouth. He had planned to bring the conversation around to Sam casually instead of jumping in with both feet like he had. However his wince turned into a concerned frown when Jack finally turned to face him with a slight grin on his face.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Drying his hands, Jack casually threw the cloth on the worktop behind him before leaning back against it, one hand braced on the edge either side of his body.

"Not even bothering with the small talk this time," Jack asked casually.

"Uh, well..."

His mumbling caused Jack to raise an eyebrow in amusement. It was only when Jack's eyebrow remained arched, that Daniel realised he was expecting small talk of some kind. He rolled his eyes as he attempted to pacify the fully grown _child _standing in front of him.

"Jack! Enjoying your vacation?"

"Why yes, Daniel. As a matter of fact, I am."

"Good! Good."

"Missing your rocks yet?"

"_Jack _-"

"What?"

"They aren't rocks."

"Yes they are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Whatever. You're avoiding my question."

"What question?"

"About Sam."

"Oh. No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too."

"You're avoiding mine."

"What?"

"_Rocks._"

Daniel let out a low growl of frustration. How he always managed to get suckered in to Jack O'Neill's games, he would _never _know. And once he saw Jack smirk, just before he turned back to the sink, he rolled his eyes.

"So..."

"So?"

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked exasperated.

Jack hung his head before slowly turning back to face his friend.

"Yeah, she's happy."

Slightly startled that Jack answered his question so honestly, it took Daniel a few seconds to actually register his answer.

"Oh, well that's... that's good," he answered.

Jack studied him closely. He pursed his lips before jerking his head at Daniel to spill whatever was bothering him.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably at Jack's silent demand. He should have known nothing would get past a Black Ops trained soldier like Jack O'Neill.

"Has she, uh, with Jacob..."

"She'll be okay, Daniel," Jack quietly reassured him, not really wanting to talk about Sam breaking down in his arms a couple of nights previously.

Daniel nodded slowly at Jack's answer. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and focused on the floor in front of him as he rocked back on his heels a couple of times before finally returning his gaze to Jack. He tilted his head to the side and noticed the sudden change in his friend. He watched in fascination at the softness in his voice, his eyes, his entire stance as he stood leaning against the worktop. He was calm, genuinely calm and vastly different than the deceptive calm exterior he so often liked to portray. Right now, Daniel saw a man no longer burdened down with regrets or horrors. Instead, he saw a man who was content, at peace, _happy._

"I know she will, she always is," Daniel spoke up, "But... she'll not keep everything bottle up, will she? I mean -"

"No."

Jack tilted his head to the side as he observed Daniel's reaction. His eyes had widened slightly at the short answer he had been given, but as he looked to Jack, he read the conversation in his eyes. In turn, Jack saw the instant realization passed through Daniel's. She had already started to mourn her father, and Jack had been there with her, and for her. As it should be.

"Dessert's in the fridge," Jack stated, turning back to the sink and indicating the end of the conversation.

* * *

"How's the bug repellent holding up, Teal'c?" Sam asked once Daniel and Jack had entered the cabin and she had her laughing under control.

Teal'c's brow furrowed slightly at her question and she smiled, rephrasing her question.

"Is it keeing the bugs away?"

Understanding, he dipped his head slightly.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter. It appears most effective in repelling the... bugs."

Sam found herself giggling again before nodding her approval. "Good."

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Teal'c spoke.

"Daniel Jackson was indeed correct."

Seeing Sam's brow arch in curiosity, he continued.

"It appears you are most at ease at O'Neill's cabin."

Choking on the sip of beer she had just taken, Sam waved a hand at Teal'c when he moved to assist her.

"I am," she choked out, once she regained her composure. "Really, I am."

She gave Teal'c one of her megawatt smiles and as he studied her closely, he nodded in approval.

"I am most glad," he added, a small smile appearing on his face.

They didn't need to say anything else. Teal'c had been the one to hold Sam when Jack had been missing with Maybourne, and Teal'c was the one who spoke to her from the heart less than a week ago about taking that final step with the General. She was just about to thank Teal'c for his valuable advice when she caught Jack and Daniel returning.

"Who wants cake?" Jack singsonged as he stepped back onto the small deck and set a delicious chocolate cake down at his place setting.

Snorting in amusement, Sam stood up from her seat and lifted the cake over to her setting. At an undignified grunt from Jack, she shrugged sheepishly.

"We do _all_ want some cake, Sir."

She winced immediately and Daniel and Teal'c didn't fail to miss Jack tense at her slip up.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Darting his gaze to his hands, he reached out silently and passed Sam the knife to divide the cake.

"Uh, guys... is everything okay?" Daniel asked warily, noticing how the tension around the small table had just multiplied tenfold at such a small word.

Neither Jack nor Sam gave him an immediate answer, but he watched as they slowly met each others' gaze. Seeing them have one of their infamous conversation with their eyes, he was more than content to wait for an answer.

Eventually, at the slightest nod of Jack's head, he saw Sam's shoulders slacken slightly. She resumed her task of cutting the cake, while Jack cleared his throat awkwardly, running a hand across the back of his neck.

"Everything's fine," he admitted. He let out a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks, before continuing. "But we need to talk to you about something."

They saw their friends' exchange concerned glances, but they remained silent and waited until they all had a slice of cake.

All of them ate in silence for a few minutes, none of them sure as to who should begin the conversation, or how.

Eventually, it was Sam who spoke.

She had only had one mouthful of cake, and whilst it was good, she realised she wasn't hungry anymore and resorted to pushing the food around her plate as an alternative. Looking up, she gave each of her teammates a long, caring look before sighing softly. She set her fork beside her plate and let her hands fall to her lap, her fingers intertwining.

"This is it, isn't it?"

She noticed all three men tense slightly, before exchanging knowing looks. Daniel mirrored her earlier actions and pushed his plate away from him. Teal'c sat even straighter in his chair and Sam could just make out the slightest glisten in his eye as he fought to control his emotions. Lastly, she saw Jack. His expression was neutral and his eyes were black. She went to reach out to him under the table when his fingers brushed lightly across her knee.

Her question was short and simple, but the answer was anything but. It was a loaded question for the four people around the table, but they all understood her statement clearly. This was likely to be their last ever get together as SG-1. At least officially... And for a considerable amount of time, now that they were about to go their separate ways.

"Yeah," Jack eventually mumbled. "Yeah, it is," he added, lifting his eyes from the table top.

Sam closed her eyes and dipped her head as she heard the news confirmed, but she was strengthened slightly as Jack's grip tightened on her leg.

"I intend to return to Dakara as soon as possible to help the newly freed Jaffa," Teal'c said solemnly from Sam's right.

She cast him a small smile whilst Jack nodded slightly, as did Daniel.

"I shall miss you all greatly," he continued and Sam felt herself swallowing hard.

It was one of the rare occasions where Teal'c's emotions were on the surface as he battled with his emotions. She could see how much this was affecting him from the way his muscles in his neck and around his mouth twitched as he struggled to inform his friends of the new direction his life was taking. A new direction without them by his side every day of the year.

"However," he added with a tilt of the head. "I will endeavour to maintain regular contact with you all."

One of Sam's hands was now interlaced with Jack's under the table, but with her free hand, she reached across the table and squeezed Teal'c's arm.

"I'm going to miss you too, Teal'c," she said, her voice thick with emotion, but she refused to let her tears fall, not yet. He nodded at her 'goodbye' before encasing her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel piped up after a moment.

He pushed his glasses up his nose before furrowing his brows as he thought over his words.

"I'm, ah, heading out to Atlantis," he said eventually, scanning his friends' faces before returning his attention to his half eaten slice of cake.

Sam's eyes glistened even more as she heard Daniel's words. He was like a brother to her and when she first joined the SGC, he was the one she had bonded with immediately. She had watched him fight for what he believed in. She had watched him fall injured in the line of duty. She watched him die and she still marvelled that he was given back to them, but now she was facing the fact that he was going to be in an entirely different galaxy soon, and unlike Teal'c, would be unable to make a casual trip home through the gate.

It was all too much for Sam and she felt Jack squeeze her hand as she drew a shaky breath.

"I'm going to miss you too, Daniel," she said with a sad smile, before pulling her hand free from Jack's and swiping it hastily under her eyes.

"Same here, Sam," Daniel answered as he looked at her through glistening blue eyes of his own. "And I know I'll not be able to visit anywhere near what I would like too, but..."

He trailed off as a wistful smile crossed his face.

"Just think of all the cool technology I'll be able to bring you back when I do eventually visit," he offered.

She chuckled softly at his attempt to lighten the mood and couldn't help but reciprocate the wink he sent her across the table. They all fell into silence again, and when Daniel took a deep breath before looking at Teal'c, both Sam and Jack knew what was coming.

"What about you two?"

They glanced at each other and had another brief conversation with their eyes. They knew there were two different levels to Daniel's question. One was professional, the other personal. As one, they decided to answer the professional aspect first.

"Hammond's retiring," Jack started, knowing Sam would appreciate the extra minutes to gather her thoughts together. He studied his beer bottle, picking idly at the corner of the label. "I'm replacing him as head of Homeworld Security."

Daniel's eyes widened and his jaw fell open at Jack's declaration. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he stumbled over his words before frowning.

"Uh, well, congratulations. I guess," he answered hastily as he witnessed a myriad of emotions run through Jack's features. When he nodded his thanks, Teal'c joined the conversation.

"Indeed, O'Neil. This is a most worthy appointment."

"Thanks, buddy," he said quietly, and whilst his thanks was genuine, Daniel could tell his enthusiasm for his new role wasn't.

His eyes slid across to Sam and he tilted his head. She still seemed upset, but nowhere near as shocked as he thought she would have been at the latest announcement.

"Sam?" Daniel asked quietly, lifting a brow when her eyes flew to his.

She sucked in a breath before clearing her throat. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"I'm being reassigned to Area 51. I'll be overseeing their R&D department."

Daniel's reaction was pretty similar as to Jack's announcement and both him and Teal'c offered their congratulations again. After a minute Daniel frowned - partly in confusion and partly in bother - as he thought of his friends' reactions.

"You don't seem surprised at the news," he said slowly, fixing them both with a pointed look.

"No," Jack answered before Sam had a choice.

The abrupt answer caused Daniel's eyes to widen in surprise but he decided against saying anything else, opting to wait for Jack to continue.

"We, ah... talked... about our new roles before you guys arrived," Sam offered as she realised Jack wasn't going to.

"Oh. So, you're both... leaving?"

Daniel's question made them share another quick exchange.

"I'm heading to Washington. Sam's headed to Nevada."

"I'm going to spend some time with Cass, while I'm there," Sam added.

Daniel nodded his approval at Sam's reason, while Teal'c dipped his head sligtly.

"That is most honourable, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said earnestly.

She smiled at him, but when she met Daniel's eye, she frowned.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

His eyes bugged at her question and he stumbled over his answer.

"Th... that's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jack said softly, feeling Sam tense beside him.

"So... you're both leaving? Alone?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his friends sat in front of him. He was so sure that something was going to happen between them, but from the way they were talking, he was no longer sure. And from the sounds of it, it was because their jobs were getting in the way. _Again._

"We don't have a choice, Daniel," Sam said softly, reading his underlying question.

"Yes, you do!" He replied in exasperation as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"_Daniel_ -" Jack warned as he felt Sam tense again at his outburst.

"Oh, come on Jack! We're on vacation, so we can talk freely, right? After everything you've been through... this is how it's going to be?"

"Daniel," Jack repeated, his voice low.

"You're just going to walk away... and put your jobs before yourselves again?"

"Daniel," Sam quietly pleaded.

"This is probably the best chance you'll ever have to -"

"Daniel!"

Jack's barked answer caused Sam to jump in her seat, Teal'c to raise an eyebrow in alarm and Daniel to immediately shut up. He let out a small groan as he ran a hand across his face and letting out a deep sigh, he looked straight at Daniel.

"We have our orders, Daniel," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Casting a quick glance at Sam, who was fiddling idly with the pendant on her necklace, Jack continued.

"No matter where Sam would transfer, she'd still be under my command - the rules would still be there."

Daniel let out a short bitter laugh at his friends' words.

"You know," he replied slowly as he placed his glasses back onto his nose, "This is one of the reasons I can't stand the Air Force. It's so fu-"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted, sensing _exactly_ what his teammates next words were going to be.

Sam drew another shaky breath before pushing her chair back.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," she said quietly, offering a wan smile.

She refused to meet any of their gazes as she brushed past Jack and headed into the cabin. Just before she slid the glass door closed behind her, she heard Jack's concerned, but angry growl.

"Nice going, Daniel."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. The second half of this chapter is INCREDIBLY short, i.e. 1,000 ish words, but I kinda needed to make the break here. Dramatic tension, and all that. But I will post the next part in a couple of days. It'll probably be Thursday...

After that, there's only one chapter left. Eek! I can't believe it's all coming to an end now! :(

The final chapters are all typed up and ready to go though, so I'll post them in relatively quick succession, so you aren't left with a cliffhanger for too long!


	29. Tangled Threads: Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thursday, as promised! Well, it's Wednesday night here, but I'm sure it's Thursday somewhere in the world! :)

I do hope this posts okay. FF seems to be temperamental this evening; it's changed the location in my profile and everything. Bizarre.

**REVIEWS:** You're all awesome!

* * *

_Previously..._

Sam drew another shaky breath before pushing her chair back.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," she said quietly, offering a wan smile.

She refused to meet any of their gazes as she brushed past Jack and headed into the cabin. Just before she slid the glass door closed behind her, she heard Jack's concerned, but angry growl.

"Nice going, Daniel."

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

Sam focused on placing one foot in front of the other until she reached the safety of Jack's guest room. She closed the door behind her and sank heavily against it as she tried to stop the swimming sensations going around her head.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly and tried to stamp down the overwhelming rush of emotions bombarding her.

She knew Daniel was frustrated, and she didn't blame him for reacting the way he did, but she also couldn't help the frustration building inside of her. Both her and Jack had tried to get his attention as he spoke, but to no avail.

Ultimately, their decision to tell their friends about their 'whirlwind romance' was not going at all how they planned.

Then again, Sam snorted, they hadn't really _planned_ on how they were going to tell them, just that they would. Yet, once Daniel started arguing about them putting their jobs before their own happiness, and he refused to listen when they tried to interrupt, she knew everything had gone to hell in a handbasket.

It was why she had made the decision to leave. Despite sitting outdoors, in the fresh Minnesota air, she felt like she was suffocating and needed time away to catch her breath.

She also needed to clear her head and think of a way to salvage the evening, and bring the conversation back around to her and Jack's relationship. This was one thing she really didn't want to put off telling Daniel and Teal'c for long - and not just because of the limited time frame they already had. They were a team; they weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, that much they had decided years ago.

Sam sighed heavily. She loved Daniel, she really did, but there were times when he would become so fixated with something, so absorbed in something, that he would miss the point entirely. She jumped suddenly at the thought. Ironically, her description of Daniel, was much like herself with her work and she realised that she couldn't hold that criticism against her friend. He was only arguing for something he believed strongly in, and the fact that it concerned her and Jack's happiness, touched Sam.

However, his earlier words and subsequent reaction to her and Jack still having to be apart to be together hit her harder than she realised and as she listened to him talking, she thought about how difficult their new relationship really was going to be.

She knew there were numerous military officers who had a successful marriage, despite the likelihood of them being away from home for months at a time, and she couldn't help but think of her mom and dad. They also had a happy marriage and her mom did a fantastic job with her and Mark when their father was away on missions. Yet she knew her father's absence wasn't always welcomed in the household. Not namely because his devotion to his work meant he failed to pick up her mom from work one afternoon and...

Sam squeezed her eyes shut at the memories and staggered to the bed, sitting down heavily. When her breathing evened out again, she scolded herself. She realised she was panicking, and right now, that was the last thing she needed.

Staring blindly at the space in front of her, Jack's words rang around her head.

_I know we can make this work._

She smiled softly. He was right. They would make it work, because it was _them._

Bracing her hands on the edge of the bed, she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the small dresser beside the bed. Crouching down, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her toiletries bag. As she unzipped it, her eyes fell upon the black velvet box Jack had given her that morning and she plucked out the engagement ring.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she studied it closely. Making a decision, she wrapped her fingers around it and took a deep breath.

* * *

Daniel stared at Sam's retreating back in shock before becoming strangely infuriated at Jack's growled warning.

"What?" he snapped back.

His reaction surprised Jack briefly before he schooled his features, his eyes darkening to the point of black.

"Oh, come on Jack! You're not as stupid as you pretend to be. You're really going to just let Sam walk away... again? Didn't you learn your lesson with Pete?"

"Of course I did," Jack retorted, anger creeping into his voice. "But -"

"But _what_, Jack?"

Jack slammed his beer down on the table before dragging a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do, Daniel?"

"I... well... uh..."

"Exactly!" Jack said, flicking his hand towards the now speechless younger man. "You think it's as easy as walking up to the President or the Head of the Air Force and saying, 'Screw your regulations?'"

At Daniel's silence, he continued.

"Because it's not. And I know because I tried it," he said in a low, dangerous tone, before taking a swig of beer.

"You... you tried it?" Daniel asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"When I was in DC," Jack admitted quietly, his earlier anger vanishing.

"And they said no?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Keep your voice down, Danny," Jack hissed.

"They really said no?" he repeated.

"Yup."

"Just like that?"

Jack shrugged non-commitally as he answered.

"They gave some speech beforehand... but _essentially_, the answer was no."

Jack winced the moment the words left his mouth and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Daniel shook his head in bewilderment, not knowing what else to say. He returned to picking at the label on his bottle of beer and he could literally hear the thoughts running around Daniel's head.

_After everything Jack and Sam had given the Air Force. After all the times they had risked their lives to save Earth..._

Jack risked a glance at his two friends, but once he saw Daniel's head snap up, he let out a heavy sigh.

_Shit._

He _knew_ what was coming, and he _really_ didn't want to explain it to Daniel when Sam wasn't by his side. He couldn't - wouldn't - do that to her.

As if reading his thoughts, Daniel's voice cut through the silence.

"What do you mean '_essentially'_?"

Jack remained silent, and as Daniel started to repeat his question, Jack placed his bottle down on the table.

"I heard you the first time."

"Okay. So...?"

Jack's jaw tensed as he tried to think of an answer, but all he could think was '_Where the hell has Sam got to?_'

After a moment, he sighed.

"Look, Daniel -"

"_Jack -_"

"Daniel, will you just shut up and listen?"

Doing as he was told, Daniel snapped his mouth shut before having the decency to look sheepish.

"See, how is it that you can do what you're told now?" Jack grumbled as he downed the remains of his beer.

The younger man shook his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Did you not hear me tell you to shut up back there?" Jack replied, jerking his head towards the cabin where Sam had disappeared.

Daniel frowned. "When did you say shut up?"

"When I said your name the _first_ time," Jack bit out.

Seeing Daniel's brows furrow deeper, he rolled his eyes. "When you were off on your rant about the Air Force, didn't you hear Carter or I try to get you to stop?"

Daniel spread his hands in front of him, waving them around widely in the air. "Only because you didn't like what I was saying."

"Only because we had more to tell you," Jack snapped.

At Daniel's silence, Jack raised his eyebrows in an 'oh yeah' gesture. He opened his mouth to speak when movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Snapping his mouth shut, he waved an index finger as a warning for Daniel to keep quiet.

* * *

Sam smiled as she returned to the table and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Sorry, I just..." She started to apologise for her abrupt departure when Daniel cut across her.

"No, I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said anything... it's just..."

He cast a glance between his friends before looking at Teal'c.

"We care about you - _both_ of you - a lot," he stressed. "We just want you to be happy."

Jack and Sam shared a look before smiling softly.

"I know," Sam said as she dragged her attention back to Daniel. "And we appreciate it," she added, before stretching underneath the table for Jack's hand.

He clasped her left hand in his and brushed his thumb across her fingers, freezing when he reached her ring finger. He felt himself grin slightly and as he risked a glance over at Sam, he noticed she had the same look on her face. He knew this was it.

"Jack's right," she said, sounding more confident than she felt, and at Daniel's confused expression, she continued. "The rules are still there, and technically I would fall under his command, no matter where I was stationed."

Seeing that her friend was about to interrupt, she continued quickly. "I wouldn't resign my commission from the Air Force. Neither Jack or I want that -"

"Neither does the President," Jack interjected, earning a glare from Sam.

"But..." she emphasised, casting one final look at Jack. When he gave her an imperceptible nod, she added; "They did give us an alternative."

Two pairs of eyes shot to Jack at her words, before Daniel and Teal'c slowly looked at each other.

Daniel looked astounded at her confession, whilst Teal'c looked mildly smug; and as the former remained sitting gaping like a fish, Teal'c spoke with an incredibly calm voice.

"To what do you refer, Colonel Carter?"

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Hayes made it clear that the frat rules weren't going to go away," Jack replied. "But with my going to Washington, and Sam going to Area 51, we _could_ get around them."

"So... for you to be together... you have to be apart?" Daniel chimed in with a frown as he found his voice again.

"_Essentially,_" Jack nodded.

With a slight nudge from Carter's elbow in his side, Jack continued.

"Carter's time at the SGC finishes in about 10 days time, but her posting at Groom Lake doesn't begin for a further four weeks after that."

"And...?" Daniel asked impatiently as he tried to figure out where this was going.

"And..." Jack drawled as he enjoyed teasing his friend.

"Jack won't be my Commanding Officer for those four weeks," Sam confirmed, looking the man straight in the eyes.

At this, Teal'c caught Jack's eye and Jack watched in amazement as a genuine smile graced the usual stoic face of the Jaffa. His friend had got it, and he couldn't help but grin. Now, he just needed to wait for Daniel to catch up.

"So, you'll... do what for those four weeks?" the younger man asked.

Another nudge was swiftly sent in Jack's direction when a smug smile crept on his face.

"I _meant_," Daniel said, rolling his eyes and desperately trying to ignore the blush he could feel spreading across his face, "Once those four weeks finish... you'll go back to the way things were?"

"No," they chorused.

Daniel leant one elbow on the table and leant forward in his seat as Sam took a deep breath.

"The only way we can be together _officially_ after those four weeks... is if we were married."

* * *

Daniel's elbow suddenly fell off the edge of the table, whilst Teal'c raised both eyebrows upon hearing Sam's words.

"Uh, you, uh... what?"

Sam opened her mouth to repeat her sentence, only for Teal'c to intervene.

"I believe O'Neill and Colonel Carter are to be wed in holy matrimony," he said simply, not hiding the obvious grin now on his face.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a 'Congratulations', Danny?" Jack grinned.

"Uh... wait... you said yes?"

Sam stifled a laugh at the incredulous look Jack threw Daniel, and realising how it sounded, the younger man sank back into his chair and cringed. Sam however knew Jack was on the verge of some smart retort, so she jumped in to answer her friends' question. With a genuine smile on her face, she untangled her hand from Jack's and lifted it above the table for the first time since she returned.

"Yes, Daniel," she said as she held up her hand to let them see for themselves that she had, indeed, said yes.

Dragging his eyes away from Sam's hand, Daniel looked at Jack and was met with a shit-eating grin. He shook his head in disbelief, but within seconds, he was wearing a similar expression.

He slowly pushed his chair back and walked around the table to reach Sam. Sensing what he was going to do, she stood and immediately found herself pulled into a fierce bear hug.

"Congratulations, Sam," he whispered in her ear when she trembled slightly in his arms. Pulling back, Sam smiled at the genuine happiness she saw on Daniel's face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He reached over and gently wiped away a stray tear, before pulling her closer again. He held her for a few seconds before placing a kiss on her cheek. Glancing over her shoulder, he was surprised to see Jack was now also standing and watching them with interest.

Giving Sam's hand one last squeeze, he stepped around her to Jack. Coming to a stop in front of him, Daniel started to say something, before he stopped. Instead, he nodded his head slowly before smiling.

"Congratulations, Jack," he said honestly.

"Thanks, Spacemonkey," Jack replied good naturedly as they simultaneously moved to pull the other into a 'manly' hug, slapping each other on the back.

Resting a hand on Jack's shoulder, Daniel followed the older man's gaze and turned to see Teal'c speaking quietly to Sam. When he had finished, he had tears in his eyes and they watched Sam's shoulders shake an instant before they heard a choked sob. The next thing they witnessed was Sam flinging herself into Teal'c's arms whilst he tenderly held her.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Jack stepped forward and grabbed Teal'c's arm as he accepted his congratulatory words. Releasing his friend, Jack shifted to stand just behind Sam and place his hands on her shoulders. Her left hand immediately came up to rest on his and she intertwined their fingers. She angled her head to look up at him and smiled as Jack pressed a kiss against her temple.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look of their own as they watched their friends slowly lose track of time as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Oh!" Daniel suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening in realization of something. He clicked his fingers and virtually jumped up and down on the spot, before swinging around to Teal'c saying, "I get it now!"

"Get what?" Jack asked with a frown as he looked up.

"Nothing," Daniel replied quickly before he turned to Teal'c. With a pointed look, he nodded towards the cabin.

"Uh, Teal'c, why don't we clear up here."

Understanding his friends' hidden message, he dipped his head and complied. Jack and Sam moved to help only to be halted when Daniel held up a hand.

"No, we've got it covered," he insisted with a sly smile.

His response caused his two friends two exchange a suspicious look, but before Sam could say anything, Jack tugged gently on her hand.

"C'mon," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** When I first started writing, I wanted this to fill in those pesky missing scenes in Threads. I had my first and final scene planned out in my head before I even put pen to paper as I knew clearly how I wanted the story to end. Therefore, sadly, the next chapter is the final chapter.

_However..._ I am toying with the idea of a sequel of sorts. Maybe. I'm not sure. Sometimes less is more, and I wouldn't want to ruin what I have here and what my readers have enjoyed; but as I do listen to my readers and value your input, I've placed a poll on my profile page for you all to decide.

I'll leave it open for a while, and whatever a majority of you say, will go!


	30. Tangled Threads: Chapter 30

**A/N:** Well, this is it. The final chapter! *reaches for the tissues*

I am actually really emotional posting this right now, which I never thought I would be, but as this is the last update, my proper Author's Note can be found at the end.

**REVIEWS:** You make me one very happy writer! :)

* * *

_Previously..._

"Uh, Teal'c, why don't we clear up here."

Understanding his friends' hidden message, he dipped his head and complied. Jack and Sam moved to help only to be halted when Daniel held up a hand.

"No, we've got it covered," he insisted with a sly smile.

His response caused his two friends two exchange a suspicious look, but before Sam could say anything, Jack tugged gently on her hand.

"C'mon," he murmured.

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

Jack led Sam down from the deck and towards the small dock. Coming to a stop at the edge, he turned and pulled her closer. His arms formed a secure loop around her hips, whilst hers snaked perfectly around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"You okay?"

Sam smiled at his question, before answering just as quietly.

"Ya sure you betcha."

Nodding his approval, Jack's eyes darted to her lips. Before he could make any further moves however, Sam leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

It was a simple gesture and the most delicate of touches, but as Jack responded, it became so much more. It was a slow sensual kiss; one full of passion, love and promise. A true lover's kiss.

Breaking apart when the when the need for oxygen became too great, Jack rested his forehead against Sam's as they tried to catch their breath. The sound of Daniel conveniently clearing his throat nearby drew their attention, but neither moved, content to just remain in each other's arms.

"Whatcha got there?" Jack asked curiously when Daniel and Teal'c came to a stop beside them.

They were holding their hands behind their backs and Jack leant towards them slightly to try and get a better look at what they were hiding, but a playful tap from Sam on his shoulder had him pulling back.

"Remember when I said I got it?" He waited until Jack nodded an affirmative. "Well, it makes a little more sense now," Daniel said cryptically, causing both his friends to frown.

Jack raised his brows in a silent demand for Daniel to explain what he was talking about. The younger man rolled his eyes at Jack's impatience before he smirked and produced a long, narrow gift bag from behind his back.

Seeing the couples' expressions, Daniel silently asked for permission to investigate further. At Jack's nod, he peered into the bag and whistled quietly in appreciation before pulling out a bottle of very fancy and very expensive looking champagne.

"Salon 1995," Sam uttered quietly as she read the label.

"Nice," Jack whistled, causing three pairs of eyes to look at him with interest.

He shrugged innocently.

"What? It's not all about the Guinness, y'know?" he quipped, causing Sam to snort, and Teal'c to tilt his head and smile. Daniel sighed in exasperation at his friends' answer, and as he caught Sam's eye he watched the slightest frown crease her forehead.

He handed the bottle to her as she shifted in Jack's arms and he let go long enough to let her to take the bottle from Daniel, before he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

Seeing her unspoken question, Daniel smiled knowingly.

"General Hammond sends his regards."

Jack leant forward at Daniel's words and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder. He watched as Sam carefully lifted the label tied around the neck of the bottle. She felt Jack grin against her neck before replacing it with a quick kiss.

_It's about time. _

_Congratulations! _

_Uncle George _

_x_

"He, ah, dropped by the mountain just before we left. He gave us this, but didn't say why," Daniel explained. "For what it's worth... I couldn't agree with him more."

"Indeed," Teal'c added warmly before producing four glasses from behind his back.

"Shall we?" Sam asked, holding up the bottle.

"We shall," Jack grinned, taking it from her.

He popped open the champagne and filled the glasses before delegating one to each of his friends.

"I think this calls for a toast," Daniel said after a minute.

He looked at the three people before him. They were no longer just his team mates. They were his friends. Friends who had stuck by him through his loss, his numerous injuries, his death and subsequent return to civilization.

They'd seen him at his best, and worst. They'd seen him when he was sane, when he had been brainwashed and when he had been crazy. They knew his strengths and weaknesses, yet they had never turned their back on him, or failed him. And he knew they never would.

They helped him when he Sha're was abducted and taken host by the Goa'uld. They supported him when she died at the hands of Teal'c. They supported him the many times he was captured or lost offworld. They trusted him to lead the way as they made initial contact with new civilizations, and they believed in him when no one else would.

Even as they prepared to go their separate ways and he would soon be joining the Atlantis crew, he knew Jack, Sam and Teal'c would always be there for him, and waiting for him to come home.

"To friends," he said, his eyes glistening as he held his drink in the air.

* * *

Sam glanced to the three men standing around her. They had been her team mates for the last eight years, and even with the General's promotion, she would always view him as part of their team. SG-1.

It was the best command Sam had ever been fortunate enough to be a part of, and for the first time in her career, she felt like she actually _belonged _within an Air Force unit. They were the first team mates who viewed her as _someone. _Not just a woman. They were able to look beyond the blonde hair, blue eyes and long legs to see the real officer underneath.

They knew she was a strong soldier and good at her job, but over the years as they watched her receive her promotions, she knew they watched her develop into an even stronger soldier and a leader. Despite her initial reservations, they supported her and encouraged her in her new role.

They treated her as their equal, something she appreciated. They knew she was more than able to defend herself from an enemy attack - verbal or otherwise - but they'd also be the first to jump in and defend her because they respected her, cared for her, loved her.

They'd seen her at her best and worst. They were aware of her strengths and weaknesses. They had always been there for her and she knew they always would be.

Her job had given her so many opportunities and allowed her to experience things others could only dream about.

It had healed her once strained relationship with her father and given her a few more precious years to spend with him. Now, whilst his death was still fresh in her mind and she knew there would be days when she would miss him more than anything; there was no doubt in her mind that she would be okay.

She knew, because her job had brought these three men before her into her life. They were no longer her team mates. They were no longer even her friends. They were her family.

She lifted her glass to meet Daniel's, trying desperately to ignore the prickling sensations in her eyes as she held back the tears.

"To family," she said softly.

* * *

Teal'c stood tall as he studied each one of his friends, the slightest arch to his brow.

He thought back to their first meeting. His team mates - then prisoners - were staring death, their own death, in the eyes, yet they refused to let their fear show. Instead, as the other prisoners ran screaming in terror, they stepped forward in an effort to hide them; shield them from the impending firefight.

But there was something about O'Neill, when he asked him for help, that struck Teal'c.

It was his eyes.

As First Prime of Apophis, Teal'c had witnessed and been forced to carry out some truly horrific acts for his 'God'; and when he met O'Neill's eyes across the holding cell in Chulak, he saw into the eyes of a man equally haunted by the terrors of war - the orders he too had been instructed to carry out by his superiors.

There was loss, desperation, frustration in his dark eyes; but there was also an underestimated strength and determination. Fight. Belief. Trust.

In that second, Teal'c knew the man standing before him was different to any he had come across before; he knew he was worth the risk of turning against Apophis, turning away from his family and leaving everything he knew behind.

The transition to Earth, its customs, its government had not been a smooth journey, but he knew one day - alongside SG-1 - that he would deliver freedom to the Jaffa.

And they finally had.

It had taken eight long years and sadly a lot of sacrifice - some very personal to each of them - but he had succeeded in his quest for freedom. The future was uncertain and it would not be easy for his people to adapt to their new way of life, but after everything he had accomplished at Stargate Command and with the people beside him, he knew everything would be okay.

"To freedom," he stated with pride and a small smile on his face as he too lifted his glass into the air.

* * *

Jack's eyes slid across the three people standing close to him and he smirked to himself. If anyone had told him eight years ago that his best friends would end up being an archeologist, a theoretical astrophysicist and an alien, he would have laughed - loudly - before seeing about getting them committed.

Before he accepted his command at the SGC, he was a mess. His son had accidentally killed himself with his personal gun whilst his wife divorced him - not surprisingly - shortly after. Everything worth living for in his life, namely his family, had gone, leaving him on the verge of suicide. It was part of the reason he took that first mission through the gate, not particularly caring whether he came home or not.

When he did return home, his wife was gone, but he no longer felt as desperate or as lost as he once did. And he had Daniel to thank for that.

When he was recalled to Cheyenne Mountain, he was reunited with his old buddies Kalwalsky and Ferretti. He was also introduced to the national treasure that is Samantha Carter.

It was a moment he would never forget. It was a moment he felt something stir inside of him that he had never experienced before. It was the moment he knew his life was about to change forever.

He remembered her walking tall and proud into the Briefing Room as a young Captain, desperately eager to prove herself to a room full of male, and far more experienced, superior officers.

He admired her blonde hair, her wide twinkling blue eyes which he could drown in, the way her dress blues moulded to her tall slender frame, the way her voice washed over him in waves.

He admired her naivety, her spunk and her courage to challenge him to an arm wrestle across the briefing table.

He smirked.

Yes, long gone was the bubbly, beautiful, excited Captain Carter. In her place, stood an even more beautiful Colonel Carter.

She still received the thrills as she stepped through the gate or when she made a new discovery, but her naivety had disappeared.

She had seen for herself the true terrors of war and had to carry out acts which would haunt her in her sleep. She was a lot stronger, both mentally and physically, than she had been all those years ago.

Over the years, Jack had also - subtly - watched her body become more muscled, more toned as their missions increased their fitness levels, but she still remained slender, much to his pleasure. If anything, he was convinced her new physique only accentuated her curves. It had to; no one besides Sam Carter could make BDU's look _that _good.

Sadly, she also wore the price of the battle. Scars, some tiny, some excruitingly large, decorated her entire body as permanent reminders of what she had endured. But they were nothing to the scars he couldn't see. Those made from the times she had been tortured; the times when the enemy tried to mess with her head.

Despite everything, it had only made her stronger.

Irrespective of gender, she was a damn fine soldier; one of the best he had ever worked with and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he observed first hand how she had learnt from him during her time under his command on SG-1, before florishing as its leader when he was promoted.

He was proud of her and now, she was going to be his. After all this time; all the heartache, all the battles, all the sacrifice, he still loved her and she loved him. Their time to be together had finally arrived, and whilst it was far from conventional - not to mention ideal - it would have to do for the moment.

After living a far from conventional life for the past eight years, they were more than willing to continue and take the opportunity given to them. He knew he might screw up in their relationship, but he would make damn sure he would do everything in his power to fix it, because now that he had Sam, he wasn't for letting go.

He wasn't for letting go of his other two friends either.

Even though Teal'c would be stationed off-world and Daniel would be in an entirely different galaxy, Jack had already decided he would be keeping _very _close tabs on them from Washington.

They had been his team mates. They had become his friends. And now they were his family.

He'd seen them sick, injured, die, return from the dead, be stranded on some godforsaken planet, brainwashed, tortured. And they'd saved his sorry ass more times than he cared to remember.

He'd seem them laugh, argue, joke, cry and get drunk.

He'd seen them relax, fight, remain strong, show weakness, mourn a lost life and celebrate a victory.

They shared their lives with him, and he had shared some of his with them in return.

They had given him a reason to live. They'd given him a second chance at life, love, a family.

He glanced to the now starry sky before looking at each of his friends' once more in turn.

He slowly raised his drink to join the others, the soft clinking sound of glass echoing in the quiet surroundings and they watched a grin spread across his face as he offered up his own toast.

"To SG-1."

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all folks! I will ashamedly admit to casting a tear - or three - when I finished writing this chapter. All the time, effort and numerous pens and sheets of paper I've been through with this story, I didn't expect to grow as attached to it as I have.

When I first began writing, this was the ending I had in mind, but the story itself has changed drastically from my initial idea. I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, about a potential follow up to this fic. The poll can be found at the top of my profile, if you're interested in casting your vote.

Lastly, I want to thank each and every one of you. From those who have added the fic to your alerts, follows and favourites, to those who have faithfully let feedback and messages throughout. You have made me laugh, made me cry and made me feel _really _bad about leaving you with cliffhangers!

This would not be what it is without you, and I really do appreciate all the time you have taken to experience this fic with me and let me know you have enjoyed it. So, thank you.

Always.


End file.
